SDDJ: Journey's End
by AJ Freas
Summary: Last of the SDDJ Trilogy with my Slytherin!Harry. It's time to get some answers about the position of DADA professor(s), Horcruxes, the prophecy, and Old Voldy.
1. Inbreeding

A quick look at the highlights of years past with my Slytherin!Harry and friends:

 **1st year** the stone was saved from Quirrell/Voldy;

 **2nd year** diary was destroyed;

 **3rd year** Peter Pettigrew was caught, Sirius Black was freed; and

 **4th year** Fleur Delacour won the Triwizard Tournament.

Much more than that happened over their first four years, such as Ron Weasley took credited for saving his sister 2nd year, Jason Vaisey died before 4th year and my daughter is still annoyed at me for that…

Welcome to the start of their 5th year and the last installment of the SDDJ trilogy. They'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon which, of course, brings up questions like: Who is the new DADA Professor? Will Umbridge (a.k.a. Umbitch) make an appearance?

Then there are other questions such as: How does Old Voldy get his body back? What about the prophecy and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries? Forget about prophecies, where is Rita Skeeter?

Inquiring minds want to know. Heck I want to know!

Time to continue their journey…

I hope you enjoy,

Ajellah

* * *

 **Just a reminder/warning:** Mrs. Zabini was given the first name of Maddalena back in 2nd year. I'm tired of writing Mrs. Zabini every time so I'm using the name I gave her.

That also applies to the Vaisey parents: Gino and Lena; Granger parents: Emerson and Danielle; and Patil parents: Ananth and Sita

* * *

 **Inbreeding Can Do That to a Person**

Two wizards strolled down the sidewalk of a London suburb in a companionable silence. The older of the two males was nearing his forties, and had age lines around his eyes that crinkled when he smiled. They were both brunette with wavy short hair, but the similarities ended there. The teen, Harry Potter, had emerald green eyes that held wisdom beyond his fourteen years, while the man, Sirius Black, had gray that couldn't hide his usual state of mischief.

Their pace wasn't hurried; there were no more agendas or appointments to be kept. The warm June day was offset by the many trees that lined both sides of the street which kept the duo partial shaded as they ambled towards their destination.

Sirius had a distracted look on his face or it was determined - Harry wasn't sure which - but the man was deep within his own thoughts and the silence that developed between the two suited the younger wizard just fine. The older brunette had a habit of talking non-stop over the most inane and nonsensical subjects; leaving the teen to wonder if it was a nervous habit or the man truly enjoyed the sound of his own voice.

At one point during their walk, Harry had glanced at Sirius and noted the furrowed eyebrows. The teen had momentary thought to ask what was troubling the animagus, but their… relationship - for lack of a better word - was still in its infancy stage and, as such, Harry was still unsure of how to interact with his godfather without causing the old Gryffindor to fall into his usual coping mechanism - humor. Their awkward conversations via the two way mirrors were usually rescued due to the efforts of Remus. So far they've sporadically corresponded, spoke occasionally through the two-way mirrors and spent a day or two together during holidays.

That summer would be the first time that Harry was to stay with his godfather for longer than eight hours. The Slytherin would be staying with the Gryffindor for a month… four weeks… twenty eight days… six hundred seventy-two hours. Not that the boy was counting down the time he had to endure the man. No, Harry wasn't overly anxious to gain his freedom from all things red and gold. He just enjoyed other color schemes along with peace and quiet.

Remus had mentioned the Black library, so if the animagus became too Gryffindor for Harry, the teen knew where to hide. He could endure the test to his patience. He was a Slytherin after all.

Sirius and Harry had little in common. Their personalities were quite different. Sirius was ostentatious. Harry was conservative. Sirius was loud. Harry was reserved. Sirius tended to be flippant while Harry was contemplative. Sirius was brash and Harry strove to be sensible.

Harry amused himself with sightseeing since he had never been in that part of London before. Granted they were walking through a purely residential area with a rather large gated park across the street, but each of the tall narrow townhomes on his right had character. That fact alone made the neighborhood more appealing than the sterile identical cookie cutter houses in Little Whinging. The individuality of the townhomes kept the young man fascinated and distracted from the older man's internal musings.

"We're here."

The words grabbed Harry's attention. Sirius kept moving through a short gate towards one of the townhomes, but Harry frowned. Something was… tugging at him. Something was… off. The house numbers went from eleven to thirteen, but that wasn't the only thing that caused an itch at the back of his brain.

"I don't… it's just…" Harry shook his head as he struggled to form a coherent thought that wasn't ending with him running away like a frightened child. The urge was difficult to fight and in the end, Harry lost the mental battle, "I've got to run. I'm supposed to…" His words tapered off again and Harry turned on his heel to go do… whatever it was he was supposed to do. What was so urgent, Harry couldn't possibly say because it would take precious time to do so and he really needed to go. Now.

"Harry," Sirius grabbed the teen's arm and Harry frowned at his godfather biting back a growl of impatience. "It's the wards. Come on then."

He wasn't sure if he believed him. No, Harry knew he didn't believe him. Sirius was keeping him from getting on with his business and wrenched his arm in an attempt to get free. He had to go do… something and Sirius refused to let him go regardless of how much Harry pleaded to be released. The young man scrubbed at his forehead trying to clear his thought and panicked when he was forced to take a step forward through the gate. "I have to go, Sirius. You don't understand! I can't… I just-"

Harry bit back a whimper. His stomach lurched and his skin crawled as if he were covered in insects. Harry lost another battle of the wills with Sirius and groaned in discomfort. The older wizard held a slip of parchment before the younger man. Harry finally read the bit of paper at Sirius' urging, 'Twelve Grimmauld Place'.

There was an odd sound of squelching and stretching, groaning and scraping the moment the address was comprehended. Before Harry's eyes, the two townhouses of numbers eleven and thirteen were forced apart allowing a new structure to appear. The wizards stood before a building that Harry hadn't noticed before and the urge to leave… left.

Unlike the other townhouses, this one was wider and ominous with its gloomy coloring and darkened windows. Standing in its long shadow, the building loomed over the two wizards as if it was staring back judging them. Harry shuddered, "Interesting wards."

"There are many old wards on this house; they've been on the property for many generations." Sirius released Harry's arm and grinned at the young man. "Muggle and intruder repelling, Compulsion charms, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Cave Inimicum, Muffliato and others that I'm not even sure what they're called and knowing my family they're probably pretty dark." Sirius gave a single shoulder shrug. "The last ward - and the reason for the paper - is the Fidelius Charm."

Harry turned around and stepped closer to the gate they had just passed through and murmured, "Fascinating." Standing there at the edge of the wards, he raised a hand as if he could touch the protective bubble that wrapped around the building. "I can feel the magic. There's old warmth to it and it tingles as if it were alive."

"Really?" Sirius stepped closer to Harry and reached his own hand out, but let it drop to his side a moment later. The taller wizard canted his head, "Not many can feel wards. If this house wasn't attuned to me, I wouldn't feel a thing. Have you ever thought of going into Curse Breaking?"

Harry moved his hand across the wards as if petting it and gave his godfather a shrug, "Not really. I haven't give my future that much thought."

"Curse breaking can be dangerous work, but I've heard it's also rather rewarding. One of the Weasley clan is a curse breaker. The oldest son, Bill, works for Gringotts. On the other hand, breaking wards can be quite helpful if you choose to become an Auror." They approached the front door as Sirius continued the conversation. "Maybe you'd be interested in becoming an Auror like James."

"My father was an Auror?"

Sirius paused with his hand on the doorknob, "We both were. We joined shortly after graduation. That was a lifetime ago." He opened the door and prompted Harry to enter the building first, "Welcome to Grimmauld Place, my own personal hell."

"Erm… thanks?" Harry stepped across the threshold and into the dimly lit entry. He looked up at the large chandelier that grew brighter as Sirius closed the front door. It was as if the light fixture recognized that people were standing within the room and required the ability to see their surroundings. It gave a surprisingly warm feeling of welcome in an otherwise drab foyer.

The dark wood paneled walls seemingly stretched throughout the length of the house, broken only be a staircase to the right and four doors. Behind Harry was the front door that was book ended by two long slender curtained windows. The only furniture within the foyer was a credenza, umbrella stand and a mirror to his left, the large chandelier overhead and decorated with bits of art along with portraits.

"It's not much, but it's home… or was… and is again…" Sirius frowned at his own words before admitting, "That sounded much more complicated than it needed to be."

Harry chuckled softly, "Perhaps, but it made a certain kind of sense considering your past."

"Be cautious of the umbrella stand."

The quirky piece of furniture in question was an odd sight. Harry raised an eyebrow at the stump of a partially-hollowed out leg, "What is that?"

"A troll foot… or more accurately, it's a part of a troll's leg from the knee down along with the foot." Sirius snorted at Harry's reaction, "It's been in the family for years. Not sure if there is a story behind it, but it's such an oddity and it's cursed."

"Cursed?" Harry immediately stepped away from the umbrella stand.

"If you get too close to it, you stumble. There's a tripping jinx on the foot." Sirius chuckled to himself with a pleased look on his face, "I learned to be a prankster at a young age."

"I see…" Harry gave his godfather a wry grin. He could see the potential for such a silly prank. "The jinx hasn't worn off? How could you possibly make something like that permanent?"

"Interested in pranking are you?"

Harry resisted rolling his eyes at the man's hopeful look, "While I can appreciate a well-executed prank as much as the next bloke. I'm more interested in the magic and its applications. The Weasley twins are brilliant with their products and I'm invested in their upcoming store. If I can assist with their success with advice on such things, the better it is for the future of their company. They make money, I make money. It is a matter of personal interest."

"That's rather Slytherin of you."

"Thank you." Harry laughed at Sirius' pout.

"I'll show you how I made the jinx stick later after dinner." Sirius led the way down the foyer. "This place still isn't ready to live in. Well it is, but it isn't perfectly safe. There are things in the library and my father's study that I'm still sorting through," he walked towards the room to the left. "This is the drawing room. Through there is the dining room. Down that way are the kitchen, pantry and cellar. That is the loo.

"First floor is a drawing room, a guest bedroom and a bathroom. The second floor is the library, Father's study and a bedroom. Third floor is the master bedroom and a bathroom. Topmost has two bedrooms and a bathroom. That was where my brother, Regulus and I had our rooms. Strangely enough, they haven't been touched in years."

"Was your mother the sentimental type?"

"Not bloody likely. As I mentioned before, I was disowned." Sirius ran his fingers through his curly mop, "I'm surprised she didn't burn everything that I had left here."

Harry strolled down the hall and stopped before a painting. The woman - dressed entirely in black as if in mourning, had grey sprinkled in her pitch black hair which was pulled back in a severe bun, a pointed thin nose and piercing gray eyes - within the portrait wrinkled her nose at Harry as if she had smelled something awful. The teen ignored the woman and glanced up the stairs at a bit of 'art' that caught his attention, noting a rather long line of heads mounted and each named with a gold plate. "Trophy heads? I didn't realize house elf was such big game."

"Game… house elves?"

"Trophy stuffed heads must be a Muggle thing, my mistake. I've seen them in movies. Houses that display stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls in a similar fashion as those house elves. Beasts or wild game - lions, bears, that sort of thing - that they've hunted, shot and had stuffed." Harry waved a hand towards the row of mounted house elf heads. "It was a pedestrian attempt at humor I suppose. Still, it makes me curious as to the purpose of those heads? Is it a form of discipline? Listen to directions, clean well, don't burn the food or you'll get your head stuffed and mounted?"

There was a snort of disdain before a shrill voice screeched in indignation, "Another miscreant! Why am I not surprised? You enter the ancestral home of the Noble Black family and mock what you don't understand!"

Sirius sighed, "And now you've met my mother, Walburga Black."

Harry straightened his shoulders immediately and leveled his gaze at the portrait, "My apologies, Lady Black. It was not my intent to insult you or your home, but simply to enquire over a tradition that is beyond my knowledge. I have never seen such a display before."

"Hmph, so you do have manners." Walburga's portrait sniffed haughtily and looked down her pointed nose, "What is your name, boy?"

"I am Harry Potter, son of James Potter, scion to the Noble House of Potter." Harry pulled up every memory of etiquette lessons from Maddalena and gave a polite-respectful nod of his head towards the portrait.

Sirius gaped in shock when his mother's portrait smiled at Harry. Walburga _smiled_. Harry gave his godfather a bemused look when the latter continued to stare with an open maw, before continuing his conversation with the portrait.

* * *

The fire in the hearth was the only light source as he sat there staring, incensed at the incompetence. The darkness was all around and closing in on him, pressing in with a dampness that clung to his lungs making his labored breaths heavy in his chest. There was anger, so much anger and rage that filled him. He seethed with frustration, his voice reedy and thin as he cried out, "Crucio!"

There was an anguished cry of pain and thrashing. It brought him cold satisfaction. He looked down and scowled, "pathetic."

Someone called out in the distance. His brow furrowed. He knew the voice. His breath was ragged and his heart pounded in his chest. Gasping, Harry looked around in a panic. "Harry?"

He sat up quickly and let out a pained groan when the world spun awkwardly. Harry grasped his hair in both hands. The teen's voice cracked in a hoarse whisper, "Where…"

"Oh good you're awake."

Sirius was suddenly at his side causing Harry to jump in surprise. He hissed in pain grabbing his forehead. He tried asking again once he cleared his dry throat. "Where…"

"You're at Grimmauld Place, don't you remember?" Sirius lit a candle beside Harry's bed and held out a glass of water for his godson.

"Right. Bugger." Harry ignored the offered glass and scrubbed at his face with both hands and mumbled, "Sorry, it was just a nightmare."

"You've mentioned before that you've had nightmares. Do you get them often?" Sirius set the glass of water on the nightstand.

"I had nightmares years ago, but eventually grew out of them. It seems like lately, they've come back with a vengeance." Harry looked longingly at the water and struggled to sit up. He collapsed back to the pillow and took steadying breaths, willing his body to stop shaking. "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."

Sirius refused to be dismissed by his godson. "You know you can talk with me about anything, right?"

The young man rubbed his forehead, but stopped abruptly when Sirius' gaze moved to the scar there. Harry contemplated the pros and cons of sharing this burden with his godfather. Hermione had urged him to talk to someone about the nightmares, but could he trust Sirius? He had to trust someone and while Snape had been helping him while at school, he was on his own during the summer. The drowsy Slytherin closed his eyes and sighed heavily with resignation, "It's my scar."

Waiting for the boy to continue, Sirius pulled up the desk chair and took a seat remaining supportively - and surprisingly - silent. Harry opened his eyes and hedged, "I can't get into this laying here. It's just too… uncomfortable."

Harry struggled again to sit up, but failed miserably. The teen's arms shook, the pain in his forehead pounded and he dropped back to his pillow with a growl of frustration. Sirius helped Harry sit up; not once commenting on how much the teen trembled or winced. Harry pushed his body back until he could comfortably lean against the headboard as the man propped his godson's pillow behind him.

The animagus retook his seat and once more offered the water. Harry took the offered glass and drank greedily. Once the glass was empty, Sirius took it back and held onto it. Harry dropped back against his pillow and sighed. "I don't know how it works, but it hurts sometimes. It never happened when I was younger, only started when I went to Hogwarts. First year, it hurt before bad things happened. Second year, it didn't hurt much at all, which was a bit surprising, but not at all unwelcome. Third year was fine, but then the summer before fourth year I had a dream… well, more like a vision because it wasn't disjointed and it felt way too real.

"In the dream I was this wrinkled little… creature with a high pitched, weird voice. I was berating Crabbe's dad for something then a huge snake came in and talked to me. There was an old man listening in. We bantered: he postured, I called his bluff. I drew a white wand that looked almost like a gnarled bone and killed a man. Well, the wrinkled thing, creature did.

"Honestly I don't know if it really happened, I do know it wasn't me and I didn't kill anyone, but it felt so real. When I killed him I was happy; felt as if his death was right, that it was justified. That wrinkled creature killed a man for no reason other than being there."

"So you believe someone you dreamed about… killed a man."

"I'm sure it sounds ridiculous, but yes. Just now that same wrinkled thing casted the cruciatus curse," Harry pulled his knees upwards and wrapped his arms around his legs. "And if the dreams about the creepy creature weren't bad enough, my scar is linked to him."

"Him…"

"Him… Voldemort." Harry clarified as he ignored Sirius' small shuddering reaction to that cursed name, "After the arrests of the Crouches, my scar started burning almost non-stop. He's very angry."

* * *

He had been wandering through the house, careful not to touch anything questionable. Harry had found the Black library looking for anything that would catch his interest. He was sure to stay clear of certain tomes due to their titles or the 'leather' that bound the pages. Some of the rooms he had entered were surprisingly comfortable and inviting, contrasting with how dark and foreboding the exterior of the house was.

Harry came to a stop in front of a tapestry that covered an entire wall from top to bottom and side to side. It was a large tree with connected blooms of flowers which had faces in their center and names and dates below them. He hadn't ever seen anything like it before and found it fascinating.

The teen read the names noting patterns. They were such odd given names that ran in a manner of a theme - stars and constellations - and there were a number of familiar surnames: Flint, Bulstrode, Macmillan, Longbottom, Crabbe, Crouch, Malfoy and much to the teen's surprise, Weasley.

One surname that took Harry off guard was the name he had just spotted when Sirius called into the drawing room from the doorway and drew his focus away from the tapestry. "There you are. You should be careful wandering around this house. I haven't gotten all of the rooms sorted out. There's no telling what you may run into if you're not paying attention."

"Yes, you mentioned that to me upon our arrival. I'm not so simple minded that I had forgotten your warning within a week's time." Harry saw the small flinch and graciously segued to a new topic. He gestured towards the Black family tree, "I see you're related to many familiar surnames."

Sirius seamlessly accepted the change in subject, the relief clear in his gaze and small grin. He fully entered the room and stood beside his godson as he commented about Harry's observation. "There aren't many pureblood families. After the war there were even fewer families left." Sirius gave a shrug of indifference, "There used to be arranged marriages and sometimes it was difficult to find a suitable mate."

"Some families still believe in arranged marriages. Blaise Zabini will marry Padma Patil. Their families have been negotiating and he's already begun courting her according to the old traditions." Harry looked around at the names, shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned, "If my parents had lived, do you think I'd have been subjected to an arranged marriage?"

"No." Sirius said with such vehemence, it took Harry off guard and the boy blinked showing his surprise.

"Hmm, I suppose not seeing how I'm a half-blood."

"What?" Sirius gaped at Harry and shook his head so fast that his curls flew in all directions "That's not what I meant at all. No, James wasn't the typical pureblood. He was light. He married a Muggle-born, someone he fell in love with, not someone that he was forced to marry."

"Hold on. What does 'light' have to do with who he married?" Harry frowned at his godfather, rather unpleased with the direction the conversation was heading, "Not all wizarding traditions are so appalling, nor are they 'dark'. They are simply tradition and should be honored as such since some are rather important. Besides, Blaise and Padma chose each other, they aren't being forced."

"So you _want_ to be in an arranged marriage?"

Harry snorted at the confused man, "No, I simply asked a question which you have yet to answer. What does my father being dubbed 'light' have to do with who he married or how he went about marrying my mother?"

"Oh, well… nothing I suppose. All of the Potters throughout the history of the family have been known to be light. Well, most…" Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, tossing his curls in an unkempt fashion. "There's one Potter family," Sirius pointed at the family tapestry, "that I'm not sure of. They could have been neutral, I suppose."

"I saw that couple up there. It had me wondering if they were related to me." Harry noted Sirius had pointed towards Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. "It's a shame they didn't have any children."

Sirius canted his head as he peered at the tapestry taking note of the missing offspring's name. "They did actually. They had a son late in life named Aquila [1]. He was friends with my brother, Regulus and your potions professor, Snape. He was sent to live at Black Manor with my grandfather Pollux when his parents died. He even went to Hogwarts for a few years.

"I left home and was disowned when I was still in school. Aquila is the one who told Remus that I was officially off the family tree." Sirius gestured towards the black mark over his name where the bloom face would have been. "I was to be the head of the Black family up until then. I was such a huge disappointment to my mother, first and only Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. Just like you are the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin."

"So Aquila Potter was a Gryffindor?"

"Yes he was, but he hated me. He called me a traitor, the Black souillure."

"The what?"

"It's French; he grew up there and even went to Beauxbaton before transferring to Hogwarts fifth year. It means the Black disgrace. He loved Regulus and in Aquila's eyes, I abandoned my brother. Everything he did was to protect Regulus. The way I should have." Sirius sighed, crouched by his brother's name and ran fingers across his sibling's name and the skull above it notating the young wizard's death. "Reg was forced to become the new heir. He was Mother's pride and joy, the proper young pureblood. He was a Slytherin, like you. When he graduated, Reg joined the Death Eaters. Then at the tender age of eighteen, Reg died. Don't know what happened. Word was he just… disappeared."

"Why is your image a burned smudge?"

Sirius looked at his own name and snorted, "Every smudge on this tree was a disappointment to the Black family name in some fashion: blood traitors, sympathizers, squibs…"

"You've mentioned being disowned, but what does it mean exactly?" Harry traced the Potter name with his finger.

"Well, it means you are no longer part of the family. You don't get an inheritance, you're unable to be the heir, and you're no longer allowed to attend family gatherings." Sirius snorted in amusement, "Missing family gatherings is really a blessing when you're the black sheep. In short, you're utterly cut off: no money, no home, no family…"

"Which is why you were surprised to get this house?"

"Exactly," Sirius stood from his crouched position and took a step back to get a better view of the family tapestry. "When I was a teen, Uncle Alphard snuck behind Grandfather Pollux's back to make sure I had money and a place to live. Uncle Alphard wasn't happy that I was left stranded and alone. Mother was livid from what I heard. Grandfather Pollux dubbed Uncle Alphard a sympathizer and disowned him. Regulus was hurt, felt betrayed and abandoned. Aquila was angry, said he was a fool. I felt so guilty, but Uncle Alphard said he didn't regret his decision.

"When Uncle Alphard died, I inherited everything from him. Wasn't much by Black standards, but it was a sight more than I could have hoped for."

"So what happened to Aquila?"

"I don't know. He disappeared about the same time as Regulus did."

That got Harry's attention and his head whipped around. His eyes widened in surprise, "Was he a Death Eater?"

"I'm not sure. He could have been considering who he hung around. He was always with Regulus, Snape and the Slytherins. Plus the Lestrange brothers - known Death Eaters the both of them - came to get him from the train station every summer." Sirius scratched his chin, "I don't recall a Dark Mark on him though."

"If he was, it would explain why his mother wasn't burned off the family tree, but that doesn't explain why he's missing." Harry turned his back to the Black family tree to face Sirius and smirked. "I see that you're related to Flint."

"I am."

"Marcus Flint was the Slytherin quidditch captain. The boy looked like he was half-troll. Ugliest blighter you ever want to lay eyes on: beady eyes and huge crooked bucked teeth."

"Inbreeding can do that to a person."

"Your parents were first cousins."

"I'm well aware."

"Yet you don't look like a half-troll."

"Thank you." Sirius smirked. "I think."

A small pop interrupted their conversation and Harry was surprised by the intense stare he received from the house elf. Harry had been at the townhouse for nearly a week yet that was his first encounter with the diminutive. It was possibly the ugliest house elf Harry had met to date with impossibly human-like blue eyes, large bent nose and big floppy bat-like ears. It stood in a clean pillowcase uniform with its hands clasped at chest level and simply stared. From what Harry could tell, he'd wager the house elf was male, but until someone spoke either its name or the elf spoke, it was only a theory.

Sirius huffed when the house elf remained silent and continued to stare at the teen, "What is it Kreacher?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at hearing the house elf's name as it still hadn't given a clue to the being's gender. Kreacher still remained silent and stared for a few more moments ignoring Sirius completely. It then canted its head at Harry and - still ignoring Sirius' question - spoke to the young wizard, "You is a Potter."

That was a statement rather than a question, yet Harry responded anyway in order to be polite to what he now knew was a male house elf. "I am."

Rather than clearing up Kreacher's confusion, the house elf looked even more befuddled and attempted to clarify yet again, "You is here with the traitor."

"Hey!"

The two conversing males didn't respond to Sirius' indignant outburst. Kreacher had ignored the man since his arrival in the room while Harry tried hard not to laugh at his godfather. The young wizard gave the house elf a small nod, "I am."

Kreacher glared at Sirius as if all the wrong in the world was his fault and turned back to Harry. The teen was rather amused with the rude house elf, noting that he was obviously not fond of his godfather and had him wondering who he belonged to. The house elf's animosity cleared and returned to bewildered, yet it was tinged with an earnest yearning to understand. The diminutive creature's croaking voice demanded once again, "But you is a Potter."

The house elf seemed to be rather focused on Harry's surname, "Yes, Kreacher. I am a Potter."

At long last the house elf nodded slowly as if he had come to some decision or understanding that only Kreacher knew about or could comprehend. Kreacher stood taller before he spoke to Harry with a low bow, "You is Potter. Kreacher will serve."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius flailed his arms, "He refuses to even listen to me, but you he'll serve. My own mother's portrait only screams at me, but you she smiles at. It's a conspiracy!"

Harry smirked at his godfather, "Perhaps if you were more polite-"

"Pah! They hate me." Sirius pouted petulantly and crossed his arms.

"Or it's because you have no manners, Gryffindor." Harry turned back to Kreacher, "We'll have dinner in the dining room at six."

"Yes, young Potter, sir." Kreacher popped away leaving a blustering Sirius and an amused Harry.

* * *

[1] - Aquila Potter is from my quasi-prequel to the whole SDDJ series called A Potter.

 **AN:** No you do not have to read  A Potter in order to get Aquila's connection here in this series since it will be explained eventually. Besides, A Potter contains slash that many people don't care for and I would never try to ask/make/coerce someone to read anything that would make them uncomfortable because that's just rude. I may be mean, but I try not to be rude.

Daughter #2 is in the process of moving, therefore things won't be edited until she has time.

Translation: You get my unedited versions or you get no chapters until she has time...

Tough call... you suffer either way.

Well I hate waiting to post. I'm so impatient. I'm just jazzed I have something to post! So you suffer with unedited chapters that I will repost when Elipsa has a chance to wade through my messes to straighten things out and make it all shiny.

All that said, I just want to thank folks for being patient as the story finally came back to me years later. For those just joining the story since the teaser showed up, welcome to the madness. And thank you to everyone for reviews, favorites and follows. You guys rock!


	2. Yes

**Yes**

The two wizards stood in the dining room of Grimmauld Place. There were a number of items lying on the table: plate, vial, feather, rock. The older wizard spaced the items apart as he spoke, "I know I promised to teach you the spell I did in Surrey, but if you think about it you'll realize that you already know it. Shrinking and enlarging charms are taught in second year charms."

Harry was surprised he hadn't recognized the spell. "That was a simple shrinking charm?"

Sirius faced his godson. "It was."

"I can do those charms."

"Ah, but can you cast them non-verbally?" Sirius asked his godson with a huge grin.

Harry crossed his arms and snorted, "No. We aren't taught non-verbal spell casting yet. I'm only going into my fifth year this fall."

"Do you want to learn?" Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement - much like a child with a shiny new toy.

"Not sure I can. Isn't that taught in sixth or seventh year?" Harry looked skeptically at the various items that Sirius had placed on the dining table.

"Have a little faith, Harry." Sirius tsked, "Besides you won't know unless you try."

When Harry spoke again, Sirius stilled and looked at his godson expectantly. "That's true." The young wizard grinned at the man and agreed, "Alright, why not. Let's give it a try."

"Excellent!" Sirius beamed with exuberance and promptly quizzed the teen, "Now tell me; what is the theory behind magic?"

"Magical theory… as in what makes magic… magic…" Harry thought tapping his chin for a moment before he gave his answer, "If memory serves, it has to do with intent and will power."

"Precisely!" Sirius practically squealed like a fangirl, "Magic - good, bad, light, dark, defense, offense, creation, or destruction - is _always_ about intent and will power."

"Right, magic is magic." Harry's mind wandered back to the few incidents that he had inadvertently summoned things and they had fit into that theory of intent and will power even if those times had been accidental magic. Only Harry felt that Sirius was drifting into a different area of magical theory than what they were discussing and prompted, "The intent and will of the wizard or witch makes them light or dark, not magic."

Sirius blinked waylaid in his thought process. He gaped, "What?"

"The other day you kept stressing that my father was light. What made him light wasn't the magic he chose; it was the intent of the man himself." Harry pointed out. "There is no dark magic or light magic, simply magic."

"Harry…" Sirius hedged and ran fingers through his hair, "You're not… dark… right?"

Harry huffed and glared at his godfather, "Just because I'm a Slytherin does not make me evil, Black."

At the mention of his surname as opposed to his given, Sirius had the decency to wince, "Sorry, that isn't what I meant."

"Yes, it is." Harry gripped the back of a chair hard enough to make his knuckles white and met Sirius' gaze, "Life isn't black and white; it's shades of grey."

"That hadn't always been the case." Sirius' earlier enthusiasm had fled him as he tried desperately to get his point across to his offended godson. "I grew up in a time of war: good versus evil, light versus dark-"

"People that are called dark can do things that are considered light, just as those that are called light can do things considered dark. Labels such as those don't work," Harry loosened his grip on the chair, "I think it would be safer to say it was Old Voldy and his Death Eaters versus everyone else."

Sirius snorted, but couldn't argue the point. After a few painfully silent moments, the animagus spoke, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know," Harry gave his godfather a small nod, "we just look at life differently. So you were saying…"

"Right… intent and will power. Will power is very important; maybe even more so than intent. Intent is what you want accomplished, but it takes will power to ensure it happens." Sirius pointed his wand at the plate on the table and waved the tip in a circular fashion. The plate grew larger without an incantation. "Simple spells are easier to manipulate, but not everyone can do non-verbal spells. Not even the easier ones."

Harry tapped his wand against his thigh as his mind wandered back to Hogwarts' library with Hermione and the kitchen on Privet Drive with Dudley. "Can I tell you something and you won't overreact?"

"You can tell me anything…" Sirius gave a wry grin, "but I don't promise not to overreact."

"Right… you're a Gryffindor. Naturally you'll overreact." Harry chuckled when his godfather huffed at him, "I've apparently done… well, I suppose it is wandless and erm… non-verbal spell casting."

Sirius gaped before visibly shaking his head and regaining a sense of decorum. His voice was strangled when he said, "Explain."

"Before finals, I was revising and catching up on homework in the library when Hermione asked me to hand her a book, which I did. Only it was the wrong book, so I reached for another one. I wasn't looking at the books and according to Hermione they were summoned to my hand." Harry gave a small shrug, but continued before Sirius could speak. "Then when I was back at Privet Drive, Dudley dropped a salve and I accidentally summoned it before it could shatter on the kitchen tiles."

Time had ticked by at a snail's pace before Sirius managed to speak a word, but it came out more like a squeak, "Fascinating."

Apparently that was the best that Sirius could manage without overreacting, so Harry accepted it for what it was. At least his godfather hadn't accused him of lying. Harry scuffed the toe of his shoe on the dining room floor unable to look Sirius in the eye, "I haven't summoned anything intentionally yet. Each time had been accidental. It would be great if I could manage it on purpose."

"Then we need to practice. You'll be better than me in no time." Sirius cleared his throat and motioned towards the plate he had already enlarged, "Shrink that. Try it verbally first."

With a flick of his wand in a precise V, Harry spoke the incantation. "Reducio."

"Good," Sirius enlarged the porcelain plate once again, "Now try it non-verbally."

Harry stared at the plate and frowned at it. His wand movement was correct, but nothing happened to the plate. He even tried _thinking_ the incantation very loudly, but to no avail. With brows furrowed, Harry glared at the plate until a thin sheen of sweat beaded across his forehead and Sirius barked out a laugh that broke the young wizard's concentration. With an audible sigh, Harry asked, "Now what? I'm sure you didn't expect me to get this on my first try."

Waving his hands, Sirius tried to rein in his amusement. "Sorry, sorry. You looked just like your father when we were in sixth year. Only difference was that James blew off!" At that point, Sirius lost all control of his amusement and laughed. Loudly.

Shaking his head, Harry couldn't help but grin. "That was a mental image I didn't necessarily need, but the humor is appreciated."

Sirius was still doubled over laughing. Harry wasn't sure he had even heard him speaking as his guffaws echoed in the room. The animagus barked out his laughter between words and phrases, intensely amused at his memory. "He… he was so… so embarrassed. We all had… had been standing… in the defense class." Sirius gripped his side as he continued, his laughter calmed momentarily until he began speaking again. "James had been concentrating so hard. His face… his face was beet red and… and he was lucky he hadn't _shat_ himself! It was hilarious.

"Your mum… Lily was so… so disgusted by James that she… she moved to the other side of the room!" Sirius was practically rolling from laughter at that point and Harry couldn't help but to laugh with him. After all, who couldn't appreciate immature flatulence humor?

"Okay…" Sirius wiped his tears of mirth when he eventually caught his breath and regained control of his amusement. Still smiling the godfather encouraged the younger wizard, "Try visualizing the plate at its normal size and try again."

Harry had to admit to himself that the laughter was a needed tension breaker. Refocusing his mind, the teen did as he was told: imagined the plate as it was. Harry then motioned with his wand and narrowed his eyes as his mind commanded 'reducio'.

The large plate shook. Harry yelped. Sirius pumped his fist in the air and cheered.

While the plate remained enlarged, it had moved. Harry stared mesmerized until Sirius clapped him on the back. "Good start, Harry. Now let's try again."

* * *

As he smoothed down his hair, Harry came down from his room clad in proper casual dinner attire: trousers, button down oxford shirt and a tie. The young wizard paused in the foyer long enough to pay his respects, "Evening, Lady Black."

Walburga gave Harry a warm smile and a nod of approval when the young wizard walked by. "Your parents would have been proud, Mr. Potter."

"You're too kind." Harry pressed his right palm to his chest - mindful to not wrinkle his shirt - and gave her a small nod as he made his way to dinner.

Entering the dining room, Harry took note of the guests gathered to one side of the room. Sirius spoke animatedly with Remus and three people Harry hadn't met yet: a petite young woman with bright pink hair that looked vaguely familiar, a woman with dark brunette nearly black hair, a man with sandy brown hair.

Remus was leaning against a curio cabinet nearly pressed into the corner of the room. His hair was still rather long, but clean and styled and his clothes were no longer patched and worn as they had been when he taught at Hogwarts. The lanky werewolf grinned when he spotted the teen and called out to him. "Harry, it's good to see you again."

"You look well." Harry made his way into the room and stood with shoulders back and his chin in an upward slant, carrying himself as he was trained to by Maddalena. The young man glanced expectantly at the three strangers who were now facing the teen, waiting for Sirius to do the introductions. Harry managed not to sneer at the pink haired woman or the man when their eyes immediately shot towards his forehead. He smiled genuinely at the brunette whose decorum prohibited her from being so boorish. Seeing how no introductions were forthcoming from his ill-mannered godfather, Harry prompted, "Good evening, I am Harry Potter."

The woman's eyes were dark brown and danced with amusement. If Harry had to wager, he'd swear that she was somehow related to Sirius. She looked rather similar to Walburga, but there was something more to her. She carried herself with the poise and grace of a pureblood. Her voice was soft and lilting, breeding was clear in her choice of words. "Good evening, seeing how my cousin has forgotten his manners, please allow me to continue the introductions. We are the Tonks family. This is my husband, Ted, my daughter, Nymphadora and I am Andromeda."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Lady Tonks." Harry took Andromeda's extended hand and bowed over it as he was taught, gently brushing his lips across her knuckles. He then shook Ted's hand with a polite nod. Last Harry repeated the action of bowing over Nymphadora's hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles causing the girl to giggle nervously. Harry refrained from throwing a questioning glance at Andromeda as Nymphadora's upbringing was none of his business. The pink haired witch's reaction to Harry was enough evidence that Andromeda didn't bother to continue the pureblood training with her daughter. "I believe you were with the other Aurors when the Crouches were arrested. Please, call me Harry."

"I'll call you anything you like as long as you _don't_ call me Nymphadora." Nymphadora threw a glare at her mother and added, "Just call me Tonks."

"I would do as you requested, but calling you Tonks while your family is present would prove to be a tad confusing. Is there any other name I could call you that won't raise your ire?" Harry asked.

Nymphadora giggled again, "Call me Nym."

Sirius snorted, "Down, Nymph. He's under-aged."

Ted coughed and turned his head to hide his amusement. Remus frowned at his crass friend and pushed away from the curio cabinet. Nymphadora huffed, "Don't be so vulgar, Sirius."

Harry ignored the cousins and offered Andromeda his hand. "May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner, Lady Tonks?"

Andromeda gave Harry an enigmatic smile that lit up her dancing amused eyes and gently placed her hand over his. "I would be delighted."

The two walked to the dining table where Harry pulled a chair for Andromeda to take a seat. Harry frowned at Remus and Sirius as the others moved to take their seats. "Remus we both know my godfather lacks the manners his mother tried desperately to instill in him. Please see to Nym's chair."

Remus stiffened momentarily before he gave a sharp nod. Harry was pleased to see the werewolf pull a chair for Nymphadora, who blushed a shade of red that clashed with her bright pink hair. Sirius huffed and ran over to Ted, pulling his chair out for the man and then sticking his tongue out at Harry. Ted laughed good-naturedly and took the offered seat.

The youngest wizard refrained from rolling his eyes at his godfather's antics and scoffed, "You are merely proving my point, Sirius."

No longer holding back her amusement, Andromeda laughed softly and shook her head, "It's a losing battle, Harry. You may as well give him up as a lost cause."

Harry took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Sirius and gave Andromeda an amused grin, "I'm much too stubborn to simply give up. I believe I received that gene from my parents. It seems to be a Gryffindor trait."

Sirius ignored the conversation on the other end of the dining table between the two Slytherins and called out for Kreacher. He tapped his fingers on the table awaiting the missing house elf.

"Ah, yes. Sirius mentioned you've been sorted into Slytherin." Andromeda took her napkin and set it across her lap. "That evens the table rather nicely. We only need two Ravenclaws and we'd have a full set."

"A Slytherin married to a Hufflepuff?" Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline despite his usual mask of cool indifference.

"Indeed," Andromeda looked scandalized only to break down with another laugh, "then our daughter shames the Black name further by being a Hufflepuff like her father."

"The indignation," Harry mock scoffed and shared a smile with the woman. "Kreacher," Harry mumbled as Sirius called out for the house elf once again. The small pop came immediately as the old elf bowed to Harry. "Along with dinner, I want a nice elven wine served."

"Right away, Young Master Potter." And the elf popped away with a snap. Dinner appeared shortly afterwards as well as a bottle of elven wine.

All heads looked down the table at Sirius who huffed at Harry. The young man simply gave a shrug and spoke to those around the table, "I have tried to tell Sirius that he's simply a bad master. Kreacher has no problem carrying out his duties, but for reasons he won't tell, the elf only listens to me and Lady Black."

"He'll even listen to the portrait of his dead mistress over his master?" Andromeda laughed, "Kreacher has always hated Sirius."

"That hasn't changed and the feeling is mutual." Sirius groused and began pouring the wine.

Remus dished out his mixed vegetables and passed the bowl to his left, "Then why do you keep him?"

Sirius blinked at his long time friend. "I don't know. He's just always been here."

* * *

"It will be okay," Remus broke through the young man's reverie. Harry had been pacing back and forth in the library - even though Sirius had yet to completely clear it of all dark objects, it was his favorite room of the house - the teen's hands were deep in his pockets as his thoughts rivaled each other in his mind. Upon hearing the werewolf's words, the teen stopped in his tracks and met the man's steady gaze. "No one is going to judge you, Harry."

"He'll think I'm mental, Remus. How can anyone take this remotely serious?"

"You just have to trust us."

Harry scoffed, "I trusted Sirius, Remus. That's what got me into this mess to begin with." Harry ran his finger through his hair and sighed heavily when Remus flinched. Harry hadn't initially told Remus about the nightmares or the dream, but Sirius had and the pair took it upon themselves to inform the headmaster. "And why am I meeting with Professor Dumbledore? He's the headmaster of Hogwarts, why bring him into this? It doesn't affect my school work. It is summer time. I just don't understand why he needs to be involved."

"I took an oath or I'd tell you why." Remus finally admitted, but instead of appeasing the teen it lent to yet another tirade of more colorful language.

A sudden pop and the appearance of Kreacher wringing his hands stopped Harry mid-rant. The house elf looked upset prompting Harry to ask, "What is it, Kreacher?"

"The old-bearded-one has come." Kreacher shot a glance at Remus before he continued, "The traitor is angry with Kreacher for not coming when called. He is yelling that he is wanting the wolf and young Master in drawing room."

"Thank you, we'll be down shortly." Harry straightened his ruffled hair and clothing before taking a calming breath, "Be sure to bring tea and biscuits into the drawing room, Kreacher."

Kreacher grunted and popped away. Remus gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Please, Harry. Trust us."

Harry peered at the man and gave a sharp nod before exiting the room and making his way down the stairs. He gave a startled glance at Walburga who was not pleased. She had her arms crossed and a scowl across her features. "Something vexes you, M'Lady?"

"The filth that boy brings into my house." Her glare cut towards Remus as the man joined the teen in the foyer.

"I do realize you aren't pleased, Lady Black, but I must ask you to be polite or at the very least hold your tongue when it comes to those you disapprove of. This is no longer your house and we both know your son has threatened to remove you from your prominent position. I would miss your sage advice if that were to happen." The woman in the portrait huffed at Harry, but kept her opinions about the current guests to herself. "Thank you."

The two wizards moved to join the others in the drawing room. Remus put his hand back on Harry's shoulder when he noted the teen's pace slowing. The werewolf lowered his voice, "I'm right here with you. You'll be fine."

Harry straightened and marginally raised his chin putting forth a brave front, "Naturally."

His steps quickened and the two men entered the room. Harry noted that Dumbledore already had a cup of tea, but Sirius was standing near the fireplace fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The youngest wizard nodded his head at the elderly man and spoke distinctly, "Good evening, Headmaster."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Remus," Dumbledore waved them in as if he were the host and not a guest. "Please forgive an old man his lack of manners. My knees aren't what they used to be. Come, come, have a seat."

Harry gave Remus a meaningful glance and offered him tea before he settled down with a cup of his own. He wasn't exactly thirsty, but the drink offered a form of distraction. The ploy didn't work for long, naturally. Dumbledore was watching the student over his half-moon glasses, blue eyes piercing emerald before the elderly man spoke, "Now, Harry… may I call you Harry?" The old man didn't pause long enough for a response, "Sirius has told me about your visions and nightmares."

The room was quiet as the adults turned their undivided attention to the teen. Harry set the cup onto the saucer before placing it on the table before him. He sat back in the overstuffed chair, crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands on his lap, taking on a relaxed appearance. "What my godfather spoke with you about was told to him in confidence. While I respect your position as headmaster of Hogwarts, I honestly do not see why my nightmares are any of your concern when it obviously doesn't affect my schooling." Harry raised a hand to ward off the sputtering that Sirius had already started. The young wizard folded his hands again and continued, "I have been asked by Remus to trust him which - for good or bad - I do. I'm still confused about your involvement. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with amusement and he set his own cup of tea on the table before patting his pockets searching for something, "You are your mother's child. Very well, if you'll indulge this old man, I will give you a bit of background." Finally finding what it was he was looking for, Dumbledore pulled out a small wrinkled bag and offered, "Lemon drop?"

"No. Thank you." Harry swallowed his amusement and kept his Slytherin mask in place.

The eccentric man flicked the candies until he found one to his liking. Dumbledore popped the sweet into his mouth and set the bag down beside his tea, "Back before you were born, our world - the wizarding world - was at war with Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters." The headmaster rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and steepled his fingers. "The Aurors did their best, but were sorely outnumbered. A group of concerned citizens gathered and joined the array. This group was called The Order of the Phoenix. Your parents, your godfather and Remus were all a part of the Order."

"And you were their leader." It wasn't a question, but the elderly man nodded all the same.

"Yes. And if what I understand from your visions and nightmares, the Order may once again be needed." The twinkle of amusement faded from Dumbledore's gaze and he met Harry's with all the seriousness that the topic required. The moment Harry's eyes focused on the headmaster's, the teen was filled with a sudden burst of inexplicable anger. Harry gripped the arm of the chair and focused on the elderly man's words, "So I ask you. One concerned wizard to another: Do you believe your scar is connected to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN:** I noticed that this summer is a bunch of scenes into Harry's life as they're shown to me. It does tie in together; at least I believe they do!

 **Sunand** \- Um... no, the chapter I put in at the end of SDDJ & SDDJ Auld Lang Syne was technically the preview and last chapter was chapter 1 ... the preview chapter had Harry and Dudley in Surrey with Sirius coming to get him and last chapter had Harry and Sirius showing up at Grimmauld Place. Sorry if that was confusing!


	3. Question

**The Question is How**

"Kreacher," Harry called out as he watched Hedwig fly out of his window to deliver his latest letter to Hermione.

The familiar small pop announced the arrival of the house elf. As usual, the elf was hunched over curled in his traditionally subservient cowed position and peering up at Harry. It wasn't meal time, the house was clean, Kreacher canted his head as he looked up at the teen curious as to what he could possibly want. "Young Master Potter has need of Kreacher?"

Harry grinned at the elf, "I want to ask you for your expert opinion. Where is the best place in this house to brew potions?"

"Basement." Kreacher responded immediately before the ramifications of his answer penetrated his conscience. The diminutive elf stood taller and peered up at the teen, "But the traitor will not want young Master down there. It not safe. Basement not cleared."

"That isn't a problem. I can clear a safe spot for my work." Harry gathered his things, hitched his bag on his shoulder and looked at the elf expectantly. "So, do I get to the basement through the kitchen?"

Kreacher blinked up at the wizard, "Young master wants to go in basement."

"Yes."

"Even if basement is not ready for young master."

Harry was exasperated. How many different ways must he repeat himself to be understood? "Well, if you and Sirius aren't going to clean it, then I will. I only need to clean enough space for me to brew a few potions. Now lead me to the basement."

Grumbling under his breath yet clear enough for Harry to understand every other word, the disgruntled elf walked out of Harry's room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Harry held back his laughter by biting his lip, not that Kreacher was paying the teen any attention, amused by the house elf's indignation of a 'master cleaning like a common elf'.

As the pair made their way past the portrait, Walburga stopped the house elf in order to reprimand him on Harry's behalf. "Kreacher! What is the meaning of this? Why are you saying such rude things about Mr. Potter? You shall serve the young master properly or be suitably punished."

Harry's Slytherin mask slipped into place and he gripped his bag keeping silent in order to hear what excuse Kreacher would give his former Mistress. The house elf cringed at the insinuation and glanced at the woman in the portrait - properly cowed - to beg understanding, "Kreacher _is_ serving, Mistress. Young master wants the basement. Ordered Kreacher to take him, even if it's not safe for young master to be there!"

Gaping for a half a second at being ratted out by a house elf, Harry closed his mouth with a click and stood upright allowing his mask to slip back into place as he prepared for a dressing down from a portrait. Walburga did not disappoint. " _What_? Mr. Potter, have you lost all sense of propriety? A proper gentleman does not demean himself to clean like a house elf! What is so important that you would risk your health and the continuation of your bloodline to enter a dangerous basement?"

Walburga continued screeching at him while Harry pondered the events of the day that had lead up to that point of his humiliation. Harry had dutifully responded to a letter from his girlfriend, completed his charms and transfiguration summer work, and begun his potions essay only to find that he was unsure of the proper hue at the last stage of brewing prior to adding the syrup of hellebore. As such, Harry got the great idea of brewing the potion therefore seeing first-hand the proper hue in order to complete the assignment. That - if he were perfectly honest with himself - was only an excuse to procrastinate on said potions essay. After all, how many hues are there to white? With brewing in mind Harry had called for the house elf. Kreacher then tattled on him to Walburga and here he stood being reprimanded by a portrait. Could his life get any stranger?

The next question to come from those - literally - painted lips caught Harry's attention, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Naturally, Lady Black." Harry bluffed with a sincere small smile. It really was a genuine smile because Harry was rather amused by the circumstances, "Since the basement is no longer a viable option, where would you suggest I brew a potion for my summer homework?"

Walburga peered at the teen unconvinced of his sincerity, "The kitchen. Kreacher prepare the kitchen so Mr. Potter can finish his school work."

"Yes, Mistress!" Kreacher gave Harry a triumphant look and popped away.

"M'lady, your concern for my well-being is appreciated. I cherish these encounters." Harry gave her his customary nod and made his way to the kitchen. Walburga _still_ wasn't convinced, but she hadn't pressed the matter.

Harry swiftly descended the few steps to the kitchen and opened the door. He stopped a few steps into the room once the door was closed and took in his surroundings. The room reminded him of the dungeons at Hogwarts with the dark gray stone walls and floor, the dim lighting and crackling fire, but that was as far as the similarities went. The kitchen had a long counter against the far wall with cabinets both below and above. Along the right wall was the sink, stove and pantry while on the left wall was the large fireplace with bookend doors on each side. Center in the room was a long wooden table with chairs to seat a small army.

The young man grinned openly. For the first time since arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry felt at home.

* * *

Kreacher stood guard over the young wizard and muttered, "The traitor comes."

"Thank you," Harry murmured in return.

That was all the warning Harry received, but it was enough. He held the syrup of hellebore over the cauldron until the door crashed open and Sirius bellowed, "Kreacher!"

Pouring cautiously, Harry watched the potion within as it turned from white to a turquoise blue and emitted the silvery vapors, "Honestly, Black. You need to be more observant when entering a room. Had Kreacher not warned me of your imminent arrival, I could very well have blown up my potion."

Sirius had been gaping at Harry and clicked his mouth closed when his godson spoke. Harry grinned as he extinguished the flame under his cauldron, "Thank you for your help, Kreacher. The potion is perfect."

With a huff, Sirius crossed his arms. "So this is where you've been hiding from me."

"I wasn't hiding, I was brewing." Harry clarified and pointed triumphantly at his potion, "Draught of Peace, it wasn't easy to brew."

"Isn't that a fifth year potion?" Sirius gazed into the cauldron, noting the shimmering turquoise blue liquid and silver vapors.

"It is also what my essay is about, so I figured I'd brew it so writing about it would be easier." Harry lined up a few vials as he spoke in preparation of bottling his creation. "I don't have my next year's text books yet, but when I found the directions in the library, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try brewing it."

Sirius slumped into one of the chairs at the table shaking his head slowly, "Most boys your age would be begging to go flying. My godson disappears to brew a potion." Running his fingers through his hair, Sirius sighed in exasperation, "You are definitely one of Snape's snakes."

Harry beamed at his godfather, "Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Sure it was," countered Harry.

* * *

The drawing room was full of people, older people - adults - that Harry recognized. Harry had spoken to most of the grownups at least once so he was somewhat familiar with them sans two rather imposing wizards. Sirius, Harry and Remus had entered the room together and the teen felt all eyes upon him. The two strangers appeared to be judging him, eyeing him warily. Harry worked hard to keep his Slytherin mask in place and not show his unease. The teen decided to stay close to those he felt most at ease with: Andromeda, Remus and Sirius.

The other occupants in the room were the rest of the Tonks family, the Weasley parents, and two men Harry had never officially met before. The two men watched Harry with calculating looks: one was tall, broad, bald with a gold earring in one ear that Harry remembered from the Crouches arrests and the other was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, presumably the actual man and not another impostor.

The Weasley matriarch appeared to be restraining herself from hopping up from her chair, if the white knuckles on her hands as they clutched the arms of her chair were any indication of her reaction to Harry entering the room. The young man appreciated her self-control and gave the woman a small smile of gratitude.

"It's our host the Philandering Philanthropist. When are you going to get a real job like a normal person, Siri?" Nymphadora teased her cousin as the three males took seats among those already present.

Harry gave Andromeda a genuine smile as he took his place beside her, but his smile soon faded. He muttered, "Kreacher."

With a small pop the elf stood before the teen and asked, "Young master called Kreacher?"

"Bring tea and biscuits for the guests," Harry kept his voice low as to not disturb any other conversations. He stopped the elf from leaving by adding, "And let me know when Professor Snape arrives, Kreacher."

Sirius gave his cousin a crooked grin and a small shrug in response, "I've been given an offer actually…"

"Oh?" Harry perked up as the elf popped back to the kitchen to carry out the wizard's commands, "You hadn't mentioned that before. What would you be doing?"

"I haven't accepted yet." Sirius hedged, responding without truly giving an answer. A tray appeared on the coffee table filled with assorted biscuits and a pot of tea, cups enough for everyone along with milk, honey and lemon wedges.

Unfortunately for Harry, Kreacher interrupted before he could question his godfather any further. "Young Master, the old-bearded-one is at the door with the esteemed Potions Master Snape, sir."

Harry stiffened at that announcement and stared at Kreacher debating on the fruitlessness of asking why Snape's title was so different from everyone else's. He stood immediately with the intent of asking the house elf another time as the diminutive backed away, "Thank you, Kreacher."

Sirius had grimaced and shot a look towards the door, but Harry chose to ignore his godfather, making his way to the entrance. There was murmuring among the other guests in the room along with random clinking of cups, but Harry was focused on the two wizards in the foyer.

Opening the door, Harry's eyes flit past the headmaster in his garish yellow and teal robes to meet the ebony gaze of his Head of House. "Headmaster, Professor Snape," Harry gave a deferential nod of his head to the professor and motioned them to proceed him into the room. "The others are gathered in the drawing room."

Dumbledore gave Harry that same grandfatherly smile paired with twinkling blue eyes that he had given him the last time they had met. The young wizard was sure the elderly man had used it as a means to put teens at ease, but Harry ignored it as he attempted to catch Snape's attention. The Headmaster clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the young man to stiffen, snap his attention to Dumbledore and allowing his composed mask slip into place immediately looking every bit the stoic Slytherin. The elderly man looked over his half-moon glasses, "How are you doing today, my boy?"

Harry's eyes narrowed minutely, spine stiffening further at the presumed familiarity, but the boy didn't move, regardless of the headmaster's attempt to steer him into the drawing room, "I'm well, thank you for inquiring."

Snape's eyebrow twitched, the only amusement shown was in his eyes partially hidden behind the curtain of black hair, as he spoke with his usual baritone drawl, "Could you give us a moment, Headmaster? I'd like to speak with Mr. Potter."

"Ah, yes… yes, of course." Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder - ignoring the teen's disquiet - and entered the drawing room.

Harry closed the door behind the old man and let out the breath he was holding. Snape spoke in a low calm voice, "Have you completed your summer assignments?"

"Charms and transfiguration essays are completed and I have done the research for my potions essay." Harry stood before his potions professor trying hard not to fidget. He was rather proud of his accomplishment and wanted nothing more than to boast, but knew that would be frowned upon and merely clutched his hands together to keep still.

"Research?" Snape peered at his student, "I would have thought such a simple essay wouldn't require research. Is the assignment too hard for you?"

Harry's heart raced with anticipation and nervousness. The professor followed the lead comment to the conclusion the teen had hoped for. He dug into his pocket for the vial and presented his potion sample to Snape, "Not at all. I simply had an urge to brew the subject of my essay. Having made the potion, it will make writing about it that much easier."

"I see. And how many cauldrons did you destroy making this one vial?" Snape chuckled softly at Harry's petulant pout. The potions master wrapped his long fingers around the vial as he accepted the potion from Harry. He held it up to the light to look for impurities and the pureness of its coloring, "Well done."

Such high praise had Harry breathing easier and standing a bit taller, "Thank you, sir."

Rolling the vial between his fingers, Snape gave Harry a piercing look. "How are your headaches?"

"They're the same, sir." Harry clenched his hands behind him to keep from rubbing his forehead out of habit. With his excitement over the potion gone, the throbbing had returned. "Thank you again for the potions, they dull the pain and make the headaches tolerable."

"Have you been practicing your meditation?"

"Yes, sir, every morning and night as you directed." Harry hesitated and Snape gave him a knowing nod, prompting the teen to ask, "May I ask a question, sir?"

"You may ask. Whether I answer or not remains to be seen."

"Naturally," Harry gave his professor a small grin. "I have been working towards a form of… accord, for lack of better word, between myself and my godfather. He wants me to trust the headmaster, but…"

"What is your question, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he stood with his hands folded behind him. His gaze held the teen in place.

"Should I trust him?"

"You're a Slytherin."

"Absolutely."

"He's a Gryffindor. A rather Slytherin-Gryffindor, yet a Gryffindor all the same."

"I see." And he did. He understood what Snape had meant by the statement. A Gryffindor was brave and determined, sure, but they were also reckless and glory seekers. A Slytherin was cunning, shrewd, assertive, had self-preservation and was motivated by self-interests. Harry breathed easier. He had a better handle on who he was dealing with. He nodded to his professor, "Thank you for your guidance."

"Hmmm," Snape hummed and granted Harry a small mischievous grin, "Come, let's get this meeting started. I'm sure your godfather will be out shortly thinking I'm corrupting you in some odd manner that only a Gryffindor can fathom."

Harry chuckled softly and moved to open the drawing room door only to have the knob pulled from his hand as the door flew open. The young wizard found himself face to face with Sirius. The teen held his humor and canted his head, "Your concern for my well-being is appreciated, yet unwarranted. Only a Gryffindor would be so blatantly obvious as to try something untoward in a house full of trained wizards. Professor Snape, on the other hand, is the consummate cunning Slytherin. There is no need to plant seeds of doubt, as a Gryffindor - such as you - will immediately do so of their own accord, allowing a Slytherin - such as the professor - to watch the seeds take root and fester just to see what blooms."

Sirius sputtered and Harry laughed when Snape paused in the doorway to say, "Try not to gape, Black. Your IQ manages to drop with every halitosis filled breath."

By the time Harry was once again seated beside Andromeda, the young man found a cup of tea in his hands. He gave the elf a small nod of gratitude before sipping the refreshment, noting it had just the right amount of milk and honey.

"Shall we get started?" Dumbledore looked around the room and noted everyone was looking at him. The headmaster turned his attention towards Harry and the Tonks family, "We'll begin with a quick introduction. With us tonight are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Andromeda, Nymphadora and Ted Tonks and Harry Potter.

"This is an unusual gathering, for you four are not members, but an exception must be made." Undaunted, Harry sipped his tea and listened. The elderly man continued, "I have already given Harry a bit of background and now extend this courtesy to the Tonks family. Many years ago, during the Wizarding War against Voldemort, a group of fighters was formed. We," here Dumbledore spread his hands out towards Moody, Molly, Arthur, Shacklebolt, Sirius, Remus and Snape, "among others - were the Order of the Phoenix." Harry felt rather than saw Andromeda stiffen at the mention of the Order. "We aided aurors whenever we could.

"As you know, Voldemort was vanquished without a mention of him for ten years." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry. "He has tried to return since Mr. Potter's reappearance in the wizarding world. We don't know what he has planned next, but I believe that he is trying again. I also believe that you, Harry, have thwarted his plans each time thus far. Intentionally or not you were directly involved each time."

Harry set his cup in the saucer and placed it on the table in front of him while avoiding eye contact with the adults around him. The young man felt their stares and glances, the questions in their eyes. Harry sat back, folded his hands to keep them from trembling and met the headmaster's gaze. The young wizard didn't speak, for he hadn't been asked a question.

Dumbledore looked lost in thought for a moment, but continued with what he had to say. "First was the stone, then the diary." Harry's eyes darted for a moment to the Weasley parents. The matriarch winced at the mention of the diary that had had her daughter enthralled for a time. The headmaster's rambling didn't appease the questioning gazes and - if the look on Moody's face or the fidgeting from Nymphadora was anything to go by - Dumbledore was creating more questions with no answers forthcoming. "With the ministrations of Sirius and Remus, Harry was pulled from the tournament. I firmly believe that - with the aid of young Bartemius Crouch - during the Third Task Harry would have been somehow whisked away for some nefarious purpose."

Moody grunted and Harry once more refused to meet the man's eerie gaze keeping his attention focused on the headmaster. Continuing his thoughts aloud the elderly wizard stated, "Now Harry is having headaches, visions and nightmares." Harry stiffened, his eyes hardened and darted towards Sirius before returning to Dumbledore. "They are somehow tied to Voldemort. Harry, you said it yourself that Voldemort was… angry."

Again all eyes turned towards the youngest wizard in the room. Harry resisted the urge to squirm by concentrating on his breathing. Dumbledore tapped his chin as he continued, "What is his plan? How does he intend to reclaim his body?"

"Can he do that?" Molly squeaked out the question while clutching her chest as if her heart were racing, which it probably was.

Dumbledore sighed and began patting his robes in search of what Harry could only imagine would be his wrinkled bag of lemon drops. The headmaster didn't look pleased when he deemed to speak once again, "I would wager that Voldemort believes he can or he wouldn't have gone through the troubles he has as of date."

Proving Harry right, the elderly man found the small wrinkled bag and set it on his open palm, idly flicking round yellow orbs aside until one struck his fancy. Dumbledore plucked the candy out of the bag and popped it into his mouth as his brows remained furrowed. "It is only a matter of time before he manages this feat. He will return. I've known this since he disappeared years ago. The question is how."

The conversation that followed did little to enlighten Harry. Debates began on the validity of Dumbledore's theories, Harry's visions and nightmares and finally Nymphadora asked the question the young wizard had been dreading yet knew someone would eventually ask. "Wait… back to the visions. What exactly did you see Harry?"

Once more Harry found himself the center of everyone's attention. Harry did what he usually did when found in that sort of situation: he stalled.

"Kreacher," Harry murmured. The small pop was immediate and Harry gave the small creature a nod of thanks when the vial was pressed into his palm. "Have dinner ready by seven."

Harry ignored the rest of the room and eagerly swallowed the contents of the vial. With a small sigh of relief, Harry stoppered the empty vial and spoke when the intense pain in his scar eased, "The most recent vision wasn't overly interesting. He was frustrated, angry and tortured with the cruciatus curse. The first vision gave me nightmares. It was a year ago. It felt more like a dream as it came to me during the night in my sleep, but it wasn't like any other dream since I wasn't watching events play out before me. I was - for all intents and purposes - Voldemort." Harry ignored the shudders of most everyone in the room and continued, "He wasn't a spirit, a wraith or ghost. He had a body: small, thin, frail; and I felt his emotions: anger, weakness and frustration. It is that same body that has him frustrated now. He's rather immobile and reliant on others too much for his liking.

"Voldemort isn't alone. There was a man with him that he called Crabbe." Harry's eyes darted to Snape who gave a small nod, "Voldemort said that he wanted me, to kill me. A large snake entered, followed by a Muggle. Voldemort killed the man that called himself Bryce, if memory serves.

"I don't know why he wants me. Unfortunately I do know why he wants me dead, but that doesn't solve the 'how' Voldemort will return to his full power or when. From what I remember of that dream/vision, Voldemort wants me to be there when he regains his body." Harry set the empty vial on the table beside his tea cup and sat back. The young wizard tensed in surprise at the sudden touch of Andromeda's hand on his. He relaxed and gave her a small smile in thanks for the offer of comfort.

"Who else knows about this vision?" That question hadn't been brought up before - much to Harry's surprise - and he looked at the man called Shacklebolt with a hint of respect.

"Other than everyone in this room, Blaise Zabini, Jason…" Harry's heart panged painfully. He closed his eyes for a breath and continued, "and Mr. Vaisey."

"Gino Vaisey," Snape gave a small quirk of his eyebrow when Harry nodded, "That explains his sudden interest in your well-being."

"Sir?"

"What do you mean, Severus?"

Both Harry and Dumbledore had spoken at the same time, relatively asking for the same thing: elaboration. Snape - who had been watching his student during the exchange - turned his attention towards the headmaster, "Gino Vaisey is the father to… one of my snakes. I spoke with both he and his wife prior to the start of first semester last year, during which time Gino asked me to keep a close eye on Mr. Potter. I hadn't thought the request to be out of context considering the recent loss of his roommate and how it would affect him. Yet he hadn't included Mr. Zabini, their other roommate."

Harry was stunned at the care shown by his best friend's parents even while they themselves were in mourning. His heart ached, his stomach flipped and his palms were nearly pierced with half-moons as his nails bit into his skin from his hands being clenched into fists.

"Gino Vaisey is a good man," Dumbledore commented.

"One of the best," Harry mumbled to himself. The teen wanted to be alone. He hated the stares, the curious looks and really what he thought or how he felt was no one's business but his own. All the talking had brought Jason's memory back so vividly. Biting back his emotions, Harry struggled to keep his mask in place.

"Harry."

The teen's head jerked in response, his head snapping towards Andromeda. He had been lost in his own thoughts and memories that the rest of the meeting had gone unnoticed by the young wizard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The meeting ended. We're leaving, dear. I would be remiss if I didn't wish you well." The witch's smile was kind and understanding.

"Ah," Harry blushed and stood to offer the woman his hand.

Andromeda slipped her hand into Harry's and allowed him to aid her as she gracefully rose from the couch. Giving his hand a soft squeeze, Andromeda stepped closer to Harry in order to keep her voice low and their conversation as private as possible in a room full of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and only three Slytherins, "You did well. Let me know if you need anything."

Harry eyed her momentarily before a small grin escaped, "Rather Hufflepuff of you, M'lady. That family of yours is infectious."

Her laughter filled the room, surprising some and gaining everyone's attention. "Until next time, Mr. Potter."

Taking her lead, Harry bowed over her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles and saying his good-bye. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Lady Tonks."

Nymphadora huffed at the spectacle they put on with their proper manners and launched herself at Harry hugging the stuffing out of the boy. With an 'omph', Harry chuckled and hugged back, "Stay out of trouble, Nym."

"Ha! Never," Nymphadora giggled and released her hold on the teen, but mussed his hair before dashing out of arm's reach.

Molly gave him a bone crushing hug, which surprised the young man and made Harry very uncomfortable. Arthur kindly pulled his wife off of the boy and apologized profusely. The rest of the good-byes were much more subdued. Shacklebolt shook Harry's hand, as did Arthur and Ted. Moody glared, sniffed and stumped his way out of the house. Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze which annoyed the teen, but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from voicing his opinion. Snape gave his customary nod and swept from the room with billowing robes causing Harry to grin, "I have got to learn how to do that."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you to those who just joined with favorites and follows. Thank you to those who reviewed. All y'all make writing worth while!


	4. Imagine

**I Can't Imagine…**

It was early afternoon; the sun was out and warming the library. Harry sat in his favorite spot, stretched across the couch in the warm sunlight with a book open on his lap. Entranced with the text, Harry had no idea that the hours ticked away. The sunlight had moved and Harry automatically shifted to stay within its warmth. The only sound within the room was the turning of the pages or the occasional hiss of pain as the reader rubbed at his forehead.

"Sirius said you can feel the wards, but you're not interested in being a curse breaker or an auror."

Harry was taken by surprise at the werewolf's intrusion to his privacy and even more so by his statement. The Slytherin had been so enraptured by the information he had been reading that he wasn't even aware the man had come to visit again. To cover his discomfort at the oversight, Harry said flippantly, "Hello to you, too."

Remus grinned unrepentant and took a seat on one of the couches positioning himself across from his late friend's son. Harry kept his finger in the book he had been reading in order to keep his place before closing the cover and gave the man his full attention. Remus responded in kind to Harry's greeting, "Hello, Harry."

Pleased to have received the salutation, Harry deemed to respond to Remus' opening statement, even though it wasn't a question per se. "Yes, apparently I can feel the wards; I noticed them upon my arrival. It was the first time I had paid any attention to them really. The wards on this house are almost…" Harry's brows furrowed as he contemplated his explanation, "alive, almost… feral."

Ignoring the fact that Harry hadn't divulged any insight to the not so subtle fishing for answers to the age old question of 'what are you going to do when you grow up' that all teens apparently hated, Remus focused on what Harry _did_ say and nodded in agreement, "That is actually a very accurate description of ancient wards. There are two types of wards: temporary and permanent. Temporary wards are simply spells put in place to do a job for a finite time, but then there are older permanent wards - like those around this house and places such as Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and the Ministry - that feel almost alive, sentient even, because they absorb magic from those residing within.

"What elective classes are you taking?" Remus continued.

Harry blinked at the sudden shift in conversation, "Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Nice choices," Remus grinned and sat forward. "I took those classes as well. Are you enjoying them?"

"Yes. I like Runes more so than Arithmancy, but Arithmancy also has its own purpose and appeal, I suppose. Runes is much like its own language. I was always strong in mathematics in my muggle classes which lends its talents to Arithmancy, but I wasn't ever a big fan of the subject." Harry was curious where that line of questioning was leading to. Was Remus simply getting to know him better or was there a reason for his sudden interest? The brief flare of amber in the man's eyes had the teen gripping the book a bit tighter until the werewolf broke into a huge grin. Only then did the young man relax, if only marginally.

"What have you been doing during your stay here? Just reading?"

Wondering if he'd develop whiplash from the rapid changes in topics, Harry peered at the man. There was no harm in answer truthfully. What Harry did from day to day didn't fluctuate by much and if Remus truly wanted to know, he could simply spend a whole day at Grimmauld Place. Still, Harry was curious what Remus was getting out of this small inquisition and chose to respond honestly. "I brew when the mood moves me. I started working in the back garden in the mornings until the weather grows too warm. I read, finished my summer assignments, and correspond with friends. After dinner I practice non-verbal spells and in the evenings - if Sirius is free - we play wizard's chess."

"Gardening and brewing?" Remus sat up in surprise, "Is Sirius making you work in the garden?"

"I mention practicing underaged magic on a daily basis and that's what you decide to focus on? Besides," Harry snorted, "I doubt the man knows he has a backyard, let alone a garden. It was in horrid shape: full of brambles, utterly overgrown and infested with gnomes. I was bored. I don't do well being idle and since I can't run or swim while I'm here, I took up gardening to keep active. Originally I went in the back to find a secluded spot to do some calisthenics, instead I found that mess of a backyard and realized cleaning it up would be a decent work out of sorts and productive. This way I remain within the wards and stay out of trouble.

"I also happen to enjoy brewing. Since Kreacher won't let me cook, it's the next best thing."

"Fascinating…"

"How so?"

"You are so much like your mother, but you look-"

"Like my father with my mother's eyes." His words came out a bit more harshly than he had intended. Harry sighed softly and eased the ache in his head by rubbing absently at his scar, "Sorry, but I heard that often my first few years in the wizarding world, including from you in my third. Any resemblance in my behavior to my parents is purely coincidence since I don't remember them. I don't mean any disrespect to my parents. They gave me life and then the ultimate sacrifice, but people tend to forget that I am not them. I am only Harry."

Remus winced, "Sorry. I know you aren't Lily or James and the fact that your behavior sometimes reminds me of them is like a small miracle." Shifting in his seat, Remus broached a previous subject to assuage the uncomfortable silence that weighed between them. "How many spells can you cast non-verbally?"

"Not many and by not many I mean exactly two." Harry pulled his wand from the holster he kept at his wrist and enlarged then shrunk the book on the coffee table. As he put his wand back into the holster, Harry continued, "I've been working on summoning, but for reasons that are beyond me, I can only manage that accidentally."

"I'm impressed. Not everyone can do non-verbal spell casting and even fewer start this young." Remus grinned when he saw the pride flash in the young man's eyes at his praise, "What do you enjoy about Runes?"

Harry traced the cover of the book in his hand with a finger, "Runes have so many applications: spell chains, enchantments, wards."

"And we come full circle back to the subject of wards," Remus gave a lopsided grin when Harry raised his eyes and met his gaze. "Do you know anything about them?"

"They're used for protection or security, some are spells and others are set with runes. Some are defensive and others are offensive, but the offensive wards are set with runes and not just with spells." Harry raised the book and showed the title to Remus who barked out a sudden laugh at the Rune Wards spell book the younger man had been reading. "Offensive wards are often considered dark in nature, but again that goes back to the argument of intent. Magic itself isn't light or dark, it is simply magic."

"Fascinating," Remus said again in a soft voice, almost a whisper of an afterthought. The werewolf laughed when Harry raised an eyebrow and chose to elaborate, "It's fascinating to me that you are the product of two Gryffindors when you yourself are clearly not a Gryffindor."

"I'm Slytherin. We've established that or - at least - I thought we had." Harry sighed softly, "Let me guess, you don't agree with my view on magic."

"I didn't say that, nor would I say you were wrong seeing how it is your opinion and wouldn't that be rude of me to say your opinion is wrong when the very definition of an opinion is one's view of a situation?"

"Yes!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Tell that to Black. He is such a Gryffindor!"

"Yes he is. I'm glad you aren't, though." Harry had sat up in surprise at that comment which elicited a laugh from Remus. "Although you don't reason like the typical Slytherin does either. You're much more open-minded and mature than I had expected from someone your age. Gryffindors and Slytherins tend to be predisposed towards what is perceived as wrong and right, light and dark. These influences create students that go throughout life with blinders on when it comes to their polar opposite."

"All Gryffindors are light and good, while all Slytherins are evil and dark." Harry gave a small nod of agreement as he continued, "There are some older and a few younger Slytherins that still think along those lines. A few in my year as well, but not nearly as strong as their parents would like. Gryffindors, not all mind you, but some of them consider me a traitor; that I must be evil because I'm a snake and let's not forget that I can speak with them as well."

"I don't believe that," Remus gave a small nod of confirmation as Harry remained skeptical of his proclamation. "Think about it, Harry. As a werewolf, I'm considered a dark creature. It would be rather hypocritical of me to believe you're a traitor or dark in any way and not give you the benefit of the doubt. You are what you are and you'll always be my cub. Whether you like it or not."

There was a warmth in Harry's chest that he hadn't expected to feel, but the words the werewolf spoke had moved him. Sirius had dubbed him pup, but Remus had never called him his cub before. He found he rather liked the feeling of acceptance. The young wizard smiled sincerely, "Thank you, Remus."

The two continued their discussion about magic and intent moving to spell creation and runes. The conversation became rather intense. The hours ticked by and Kreacher came to announce dinner. The exchange continued as they made their way to the dining room table and throughout dinner. The discussion dissolved into a debate that became heated to the point both wizards were at the edge of the seats with arms flailing. Finally Sirius had had enough of being ignored.

"So this is why you stood me up." Sirius glared at his longtime friend, "You know I was counting on you."

The debate of how many runes were necessary to complete a spell chain that consisted of seven spells halted mid rant. Harry blinked at his godfather in confusion. On the other hand, Remus blushed and stammered, "Oh right, well… about that. I went to, erm…"

Harry gave Sirius a lopsided grin, "My fault really. I happen to be a decent conversationalist and Remus refuses to admit when he's wrong."

"I'm not wrong!" Remus rounded on the young man and blinked in confusion when Harry only laughed at the werewolf.

"See?" Harry pointed at Remus, "Case and point."

Sirius sighed petulantly, "It's bad enough you blew me off when I needed you. Then you both ignore me through dinner." He stabbed his chocolate mousse with his spoon. "I hate runes."

Gaping, Harry stared gobsmacked at his godfather, "How can you possibly hate runes? They're fascinating and have so many applications. Just think of all the-"

"Time you two have spent ignoring me to talk about them? I am!" Sirius accusingly waved his spoon at his two dinner companions.

"You're such a child." Harry ignored the man and began eating his dessert.

"Am not. Just for that, I'm not playing wizard's chess with you tonight."

"Very mature, Black."

"Sirius," Sirius lamented at being referred to by his surname again.

"When you behave like an adult, I will consider calling you by your given name. Until then, you are Black."

Remus groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, "Now you're both acting like children."

"I'm fourteen," Harry grinned triumphantly. "I'm allowed to act my age."

"I…" Sirius groused, "I'm a child at heart…" With a huff, Sirius called out, "Kreacher!"

"That won't work and you know it. Why do you insist on being rude to him?" Harry sat eating his chocolate mousse, savoring each bite. Sirius slouched in his chair and huffed petulantly. Harry waited for a beat before muttering, "I think someone needs a timeout."

"Or a nap," Remus added, much to Harry's amusement and Sirius' infuriation.

* * *

Stepping through the floo, Harry instantly dusted off any soot that clung to his robe and stepped aside for the next person to exit. The floo flared again and Remus approached the young wizard. Remus mimicked the young man and dusted any soot off of his clothing as they awaited the last of their trio. Sirius stepped through the floo and moved around the other two to lead the way to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron.

The three wizards hadn't spoken a word aloud, only exchanging glances and nods. They made their way down Diagon Alley to Gringotts and didn't stop until they were safely in the cool interior of the bank where they paused long enough for their vision to adjust to the indoor lighting.

Harry led the way towards the Gringotts Head Goblin. In a repeat action of a fortnight earlier, the young man spoke with confidence when the Goblin looked down at him, "I have a three o'clock appointment with Soxerm."

The Head Goblin motioned to another and just like before, Harry found himself following an unnamed Goblin down a corridor to the oak door with gold numbers displaying the number fifteen.

The Goblin rapped on the door twice before opening it and ushered the three wizards inside. No sooner had the three crossed the threshold, the door closed soundly behind them with a distinct click. Harry didn't resist stating the obvious, "Déjà vu."

Sirius gave the young man a grin. Harry and Sirius looked expectantly towards the side wall waiting for it to open and show a door, but instead there was a single knock and the door behind them opened instead.

The three turned around as a fourth wizard entered the office. Sirius stiffened. Remus hesitated. Harry caught himself before he gaped like a Gryffindor and took a step forward giving a nod of welcome and respect, "Professor Snape."

Snape waited until the door behind him closed with a soft snick. The professor then took a step further into the room and gave his student a courteous nod. "Mr. Potter."

Before any further pleasantries or - in the case of Sirius and Snape - un-pleasantries could be exchanged Soxerm entered the room and called their attention back to the business at hand. "Excellent, you're all here."

The Goblin made his way to his seat and tapped a long gnarled finger on the folders on the table as he waited for the wizards to be seated. Harry sat at Soxerm's left, Sirius sat at the Goblin's right, Remus sat beside Sirius and Snape sat next to Harry. Soxerm dragged his finger down the front of the folder as he spoke, "Now that Mr. Potter is of an age of responsibility as viewed by the Goblin Nation, the reading of the Wills that had been closed by the Wizengamot fourteen years ago can be read. As James Potter was the first to expire his Will shall be read first."

Soxerm opened the top folder and began reading, "Last Will and Testament of James Ian Potter. I, James Ian Potter, presently of Godric's Hollow, England, declare that this is my Last Will and Testament.

"Article I - Identification of Family. I am married to Lily Ann Potter née Evans and all references in this Will to 'my spouse' are references to Lily Potter. The name of my child is Henry James Potter also known as Harry." Three out of four listeners in the room stared at Soxerm - including the child named - who could only blink in surprise before the Goblin continued. "All references in this Will to 'my child' are references to the above-named child and any children born to me or adopted by me after the signing of this Will.

"Article II - Payment of Debts and Expenses. I direct that my just debts, funeral expenses, and expenses of last illness be first paid from my estate.

"Article III - Disposition of Property. I direct my Personal Representative to distribute the residue of my estate as follows: I give, devise, and bequeath twenty-five thousand galleons to Remus John Lupin for his own use absolutely."

Remus sat up in surprise, his back ramrod straight as he stared wide eyed at Soxerm as if he hadn't understood the words coming from the Goblin. Sirius patted the werewolf's forearm in a comforting fashion and Harry watched his father's friends with amusement.

Soxerm ignored the wizard to continue reading, "All of the remainder residue of my estate shall be granted to my spouse, Lily Potter, for her own use absolutely. If none of my named beneficiaries survives me or does not have an heir or issue who survives me, then I give, devise, and bequeath all of the rest, residue, and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character, and wherever located to my child, according to the order of intestate succession in the Commonwealth of Great Britain.

"Article IV - Guardian for Children. In the event I shall die as the sole parent and guardian of my minor children, then I appoint Sirius Orion Black as Guardian of said minor children. If this named Guardian is unable or unwilling to serve, then I appoint Franklin Edward Longbottom as alternate Guardian."

Sirius gave Harry a huge grin while the Goblin kept reading, "Article V - Trust for the Benefit of Minor Child. In the event that I give, devise, or bequeath any of my estate under this will to any child of mine who is a minor at the time of my death, then I direct any and all such gifts, devises, or bequests for that child held in a separate trust, until said child reaches the age of seventeen. I name Sirius Black the trustee of each child's trust, and he shall serve without bond. If this person is unable or unwilling to serve as trustee, then I name Franklin Longbottom to serve as trustee, and he also shall serve without bond."

Soxerm pulled another sheet of paper from underneath the Will and slid it over to Remus. "Sign this and the money will be transferred to your vault immediately."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, "I don't have a vault. I've never needed one…"

Nodding in understanding, Soxerm slipped yet another form out from the stack of pages and slid it to the werewolf, "Fill this out and you will have a vault and key assigned to you."

"Thanks," Remus gave a sheepish grin, "This is a bit… much."

"No it isn't." Harry reasoned, "Obviously my father wanted you to have it and you can't very well argue with a dead man."

The werewolf blushed and filled out the forms before signing his name on both. He then slid the pages back to the Goblin who gave a small nod in satisfaction. Soxerm added those pages back to the folder, tapped it twice with his finger and then moved the bottom folder to the top. As he opened the second folder, he began reading aloud, "Last Will and Testament of Lily Ann Potter née Evans. I, Lily Ann Potter née Evans, presently of Godric's Hollow, England, declare that this is my Last Will and Testament.

"Article I - Identification of Family. I am married to James Ian Potter and all references in this Will to 'my spouse' are references to James Potter. The name of my child is Henry James Potter also known as Harry. All references in this Will to 'my child' are references to the above-named child and any children born to me or adopted by me after the signing of this Will.

"Article II - Payment of Debts and Expenses. I direct that my just debts, funeral expenses, and expenses of last illness be first paid from my estate.

"Article III - Disposition of Property. I direct my Personal Representative to distribute the residue of my estate as follows: I give, devise, and bequeath my personal vault number three hundred and seventy-four to Severus Tobias Snape for his own use absolutely."

The potions master had been staring at the far wall during the reading, but when he had heard that last line Snape's head whipped around to stare at the Goblin in utter disbelief. Soxerm didn't miss a beat and kept reading, "All of the remainder residue of my estate shall be granted to my spouse, James Potter, for his own use absolutely. If none of my named beneficiaries survives me or does not have an heir or issue who survives me, then I give, devise, and bequeath all of the rest, residue, and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character, and wherever located to my child, according to the order of intestate succession in the Commonwealth of Great Britain.

"Article IV - Guardian for Children. In the event I shall die as the sole parent and guardian of my minor children, then I appoint Alice Marie Longbottom née Fawley as Guardian of said minor children. If this named Guardian is unable or unwilling to serve, then I appoint Severus Tobias Snape as alternate Guardian."

" ** _What_**?!" Sirius screeched. He stood so quickly his chair toppled over.

"Mr. Black, while the others gathered in the room were summoned, you are here in an observer's capacity only as a courtesy to Mr. Potter. Refrain from further outbursts or you will be removed from the room."

Harry's stomach clenched into a bundle of nerves and he rubbed his forehead to ease the pressure that was building. What did all that legalese mean? Was he supposed to have been raised by his Head of House and not by the Dursleys? Did the professor know? Harry chanced a glance at the man and took note of the white knuckles and movement in his jaw. If Harry were to wager, he'd bet that Professor Snape hadn't known that he was named Harry's guardian either.

Soxerm gave Sirius a hard glare as Remus picked up the chair and eased his friend back into it. It wasn't until everyone was seated once more that the Goblin began reading again, "Article V - Trust for the Benefit of Minor Child. In the event that I give, devise, or bequeath any of my estate under this will to any child of mine who is a minor at the time of my death, then I direct any and all such gifts, devises, or bequests for that child held in a separate trust, until said child reaches the age of seventeen. I name Alice Longbottom the trustee of each child's trust, and she shall serve without bond. If this person is unable or unwilling to serve as trustee, then I name Severus Snape to serve as trustee, and he also shall serve without bond."

As Soxerm closed the folder indicating the reading was completed, Snape muttered, "I can't imagine…"

"Sir? Harry watched the potions master as the muscle in Snape's jaw twitched.

"Your mother," Snape controlled his emotions and kept a calm demeanor, "I can't imagine what Lily had been thinking to name me your guardian." Harry stiffened at the perceived slight, but Snape continued, "Taking into consideration the events that had led up to your parents' demise. I was a spy for the Order. If the Dark Lord hadn't been destroyed, my life would have been in jeopardy just having been mentioned in her will.

"When the Dark Lord returns - and we know he will - I will be called to take up the mantle of spy once again. Having you as my ward will be difficult at best and deadly at its worse. I have a question for you, Mr. Potter." Snape took the form from Soxerm with a nod of thanks and asked Harry, "How are your current living arrangements?"

"My…" Harry's brows furrowed while Snape signed the inheritance form and trustee form. The young wizard searched for the only word that could describe his current living conditions, "Adequate."

"Explain."

"During the summer break I reside with my aunt's family. In the past I have also stayed with both the Zabini family and the Vaisey family." Sirius fidgeted in his seat. It was obvious that keeping silent was difficult for the Gryffindor. "This year I was back in Surrey for a fortnight," Sirius sat up and Harry 'threw him a bone', "before my godfather came to take me to Grimmauld Place for a stay. I will be with the Zabini family by mid-July until it is time to return to Hogwarts.

"During the holidays I either stay at the school or with the Zabini family. There is no need to change my living arrangements. As I said, it is adequate."

Snape laid the quill down and slid the parchments back to Soxerm and folded his hands before him on the table. He leveled his gaze at his new ward and gave a small nod, "If the situation changes and you find your living arrangements… lacking, you will alert me immediately."

"Yes, sir." Harry sat back and breathed in a sigh of relief. So much in his life had been changing since he started at Hogwarts. Although given a choice of guardian, would Severus Snape be preferable to Sirius Black? The two were so different.

Then there was the case of his name. "Henry," Harry said it aloud and shook his head, "Why was I never told my first name is Henry?"

"Not many knew you as Henry. You were named after Lily's paternal grandfather." Severus explained. "Your father agreed - while not being overly fond of the name - with the stipulation of being allowed to call you Harry."

Sirius blinked, "I didn't know that."

The small gold key for vault three hundred and seventy-four was placed before the professor, but he made no move to take it. Snape ignored the confused animagus and focused on his ward. "Do you have your account ledger?"

"Yes, sir." Harry pulled it from his cloak pocket a shrunken leather book. He whipped out his wand and enlarged it before sliding it over to his new guardian.

Snape stared at the boy for a moment before a small grin graced the man's usually stoic features, "Who taught you non-verbal casting?"

Sirius had a smug look upon his face and Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sirius did."

"Well done, but as your guardian it is my duty to remind you not to use magic outside of school, especially in the presence of a professor. I will also remind you to not flaunt your abilities when in public. You never know who is watching and you don't want your enemies to know what you're capable of." Snape pulled the ledger towards him and perused the pages as he further commented to add a dig at Sirius, "Nor is it wise for a junior member of the Wizengamot to encourage under-aged magic. Soxerm, if you would; the ledger requires an update."

The professor slid the leather bound book to the Goblin who tapped it twice with his forefinger. While everyone in the room ignored Sirius' huff of indignation, Snape continued speaking to his new ward. "As your new guardian, I find it my responsibility to inform you that there are options available to you, Mr. Potter. You're old enough to voice your preference to your housing situation. Your options are: staying at your current residence, living with your godfather or living with your guardian." Snape paused before he hesitantly mentioned, "There is one last option."

"Which is?"

"Emancipation." Sirius stiffened at the suggestion, but Snape wasn't through speaking. The professor closed the ledger with a snap before handing it back to Harry. "I advise against taking the last option. With the threat of the return of the Dark Lord, the protection provided by the wards over your current domicile will keep you safe."

"Even if I only stay a fortnight during the summer?"

"According to the headmaster, as long as you stay long enough to recharge the wards and continue to call the place 'home' then the wards will hold." Snape explained to the teen.

Harry gave a sharp nod. "Thank you, sir. It is always good to know one's options. As I mentioned, my current living arrangements are adequate. I see no need to change things at this time."

The teen hesitated and Snape quirked his eyebrow at him, "Ask."

"You mentioned you were a spy for the Order as if that were common knowledge and if it is common knowledge then isn't your life in danger when Old Voldy returns?" Harry gripped his ledger tightly as if it were a lifeline.

"There was a trial. The headmaster spoke on my behalf and stated to the Wizengamot that I was indeed a spy for the Order…" Snape slowly grasped the small gold key, "My life is always in danger, Mr. Potter. I was also a spy for the Dark Lord. He was the one to place me in Hogwarts in the first place.

"As I mentioned, when the time arrives I will once more be required to take up the position of spy. No one outside this room can know you are my ward. That is for your safety, as well as mine."

* * *

 **AN:** Since I normally post on Thursdays and tomorrow is a holiday that I'm going to be cooking all day for, I decided to post this tonight before I go to bed. Close enough to Thursday, right? Yup, i thought so too.

And yes, I know it is page 394, but I couldn't use that twice in one trilogy so therefore I made the vault 374. I'm silly like that.

I made up middle names for Lily & James… why? Because I wanted James to have a middle name indicative that his father wasn't Charlus Potter. Not that the Will said that straight out, it was simply implied by giving him the middle name Ian. Did that make sense? It did in my head…

I was seriously tempted to rename the boy Harold James Potter, but I don't like that name (ex-FIL is a Harold, so naturally that is who comes to mind when I hear that name) and how Harry is short for Henry is beyond me, but those were my options: Harry, Henry, Harold. So Henry James Potter he is, cuz I can.

 **sunset oasis:** Thanks for the reviews and yes, I was surprised by Walburga as well. I enjoy the way Harry interacts with both her and Kreacher… especially how Sirius reacts to it.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** You're not the only one dreading that moment… especially after ^ that happened. Wait you're not worried, you're anticipating the confrontation… never mind then. Ignore me… *whistles and walks away*

 **CathyM:** Welcome to the madness!


	5. Harrods

I rarely put notes at the beginning of a chapter. I try to leave that for the end to keep the flow of the story, but CathyM and ArtimuosJackson reminded me that most folks never read A Potter. That means the majority of my readers will assume my Snape is the same man from the books or movies and the whole 'Mudblood' fall out between Sev & Lily happened at the end of their year 5 so why the heck would she have named him at all in her will. You're right, she wouldn't have.

In A Potter, when that scene started playing out, Aquila silenced Severus before he could retaliate verbally, physically or magically. He then took him to the room of requirement and let him rage all his embarrassment, humiliation and anger out on him. So Sev & Lily were still quasi friends until they graduated. Were they best friends? No, but they were still friendly. When two kids that have different circles of friends as they grow up, they change and drift apart. That's all that happened with my Sev & Lily. Did Severus still hate the Marauders, hell yes... well, most of them. He wasn't hostile with Remus, but didn't like him much because of the four friends Remus was the only one that Aquila was friendly with.

Hope that helps clear some things up.

 **CathyM:** The contents of the vault don't come into play for a while.

* * *

 **That Wasn't a Compliment!**

" _Boring_ …" The animagus managed to elongate the single word to exaggerate his obvious objection to the current topic of conversation.

"Just because practical applications of rune wards isn't of interest to you, does not immediately make the subject boring." Harry countered as he threw the weed he had just yanked out of the ground at his godfather.

Remus grinned at the two and chucked another garden gnome over the wall. Sirius huffed and gingerly plucked the previously thrown weed off his shoulder between his forefinger and thumb. The look of utter disgust as Sirius dropped the clump on the ground had both Remus and Harry laughing at his expense. The butt of their amusement was not impressed with their jocularity. Sirius deadpanned, "Real mature, _Potter_."

Harry gasped in mock shock and hurt at having his surname spouted by his godfather. "Potter… _Potter_? The horror, the indignity!" The teen turned his attention to the werewolf and pointed an accusatory finger at the animagus, "Remus, Sirius used my surname. Whatever shall I do?"

Remus' amusement lit his hazel eyes. "Perhaps if we throw more weeds at him or a garden gnome it will make you feel better."

"Excellent idea!"

Sirius let out an indignant squawk as he danced away from the projectiles coming at him from two directions, "No fair!"

"Haven't you learned by now, Sirius? Life isn't fair." Harry and Remus had ganged up on Sirius and were tossing clumps of dirt along with any weed or garden gnome they found.

Despite his posturing, Sirius broke down in laughter when a particularly stubborn gnome bit Harry's finger. With a toss - that was most likely a bit harder than necessary - Harry threw the garden gnome over the wall. The teen growled in exasperation, "That nasty bugger."

Sirius ruffled his godson's hair stirring up dust and dirt. "This gardening thing is disgusting."

"You're simply not accustomed to manual labor." Harry poked the man's middle with a smirk, "You're growing soft, old man."

"Old?" Sirius gasped as Remus snorted, "I'll have you know, young man, I'm only thirty. I'm at my prime, thank you very much!" Remus coughed out a 'thirty-five' and Sirius blinked in surprise, "I am?"

Harry patted his godfather patronizingly on the shoulder, "They say the mind is the second thing to go."

"What's the first?"

"Your body!" Harry poked Sirius' middle again before bolting behind Remus, using the older wizard as a meat-shield. Harry gripped Remus' shirt as he ducked and weaved to keep behind the man while Sirius tried to grab hold of the teenager. The three were laughing until Remus' shirt ripped.

Harry and Sirius stopped in their tracks as if caught in a freezing charm. Sirius pointed at Harry who was pointing at Sirius as they simultaneously blamed each other with their cries of 'I didn't do it' and 'He made me'. Remus laughed at the both of them and shook his head. He gave his worn and now torn shirt a critical once over and came to a decision, "Time to go shopping."

Sirius whooped in elation for a change in their activities while Harry groaned and deflected, "Why do I have to go? It's his fault!"

"Hey!" Sirius' celebratory dance came to a halt.

Remus rolled his eyes and shooed the two bickering wizards into the house, "Go wash up and get ready. We're _all_ going because you're _both_ to blame."

Harry trudged into the house. He wasn't overly opposed to shopping, but it wasn't his favorite past time. On the other hand, maybe a stop at Fortescue's or maybe the bookstore could make the trip worth his time.

The teen ducked into his bedroom for clean clothes before he took a shower and was ready in half the time it took for Sirius to get prepared for their shopping trip. Harry straightened his shirt front, grabbed his light traveling cloak and grinned at the patiently waiting werewolf, "Think we can make a few stops while we're at Diagon Alley? I imagine there will be a few interesting books on runes that I haven't read yet."

"What makes you think we're going to Diagon Alley? Muggles have clothing shops as well, you know." Remus teased the teenager, "Besides, have you ever taken a pureblood to the heart of London, surrounded by Muggles, cars, trolleys and women?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Now that is a sight worth seeing." The teenager promptly hung his traveling cloak back on its peg, turned back towards the stairs and called up to his godfather, "Hurry up, Sirius. We'll leave you here if you aren't down in five minutes!"

The shopping trip became an adventure before the trio had even made it out of the front door. The three wizards had their own ideas of where to go first and another argument broke out. While Remus had a credit card, the other two had only wizarding coins. The need for Muggle money was first on the agenda. Harry managed to get his way and a quick trip to Diagon Alley came first.

All three agreed to leave their traveling cloaks behind seeing how they were ultimately going to Muggle London. They made their way to the floo and one by one came out at the Leaky Cauldron. With a quick wave to Tom, the three men made their way through Diagon Alley.

"I know we weren't planning on shopping here-"

"Quality Quidditch?" Sirius prompted hopefully.

"Flourish and Blotts, actually. The books you have in the Black library regarding wards are interesting, but rather complex. I was hoping for something a bit more simplistic to begin with." Harry kept easy pace with the two long legged wizards.

Sirius blinked in surprise, "I thought you weren't going to be a curse breaker."

"I didn't say I wasn't. I said I hadn't give it much thought. Besides, that doesn't mean it isn't a fascinating subject." Harry countered, "Not to mention wickedly handy to know. Professor Snape mentioned that a new roommate will be added to our dorm room and I would be remiss not to learn how to ward my belongings."

"A new student?" Remus asked.

"Not likely," Harry considered the new roommate options, "There are only the two of us in our room and four in the other. Not exactly fair so I'd imagine it will be one of those."

"Who…"

"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle."

"I think we need to make a stop at Flourish and Blotts." Sirius agreed immediately, ignoring the triumphant smirk of his godson.

The stop at the bank was short-lived and routine. Both Sirius and Harry filled out the proper forms and received their own credit cards that would work in both the wizarding shops as well as the Muggle stores, just like the card that Remus already possessed.

With a bit of cash and a new credit card burning a hole in his pocket, Harry was ready to spend some and was itching to make his way across the alley. The teenager was bouncing on the balls of his feet in his eagerness to get to the bookstore. Sirius smirked, "You're as bad as Remus and Lily."

That proclamation stopped the wizard in his motion and he grinned at his godfather. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Sure it was," countered Harry feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

Remus laughed and steered the other two from the bank to the bookstore. Once the door was opened, Harry wound his way towards the back without hesitation and barely heard Remus calling out, "Thirty minutes, Harry and we're leaving!"

Thirty minutes was plenty of time. Besides, Harry wasn't exactly concerned. It wasn't as if either of those two would leave without him. His search for the section he was interested in came to an abrupt halt and Harry found himself gawking. At a girl.

Standing at a bookshelf was the most beautiful sight he had seen all summer. She wore a little white t-shirt that clung to her curves paired with low cut jeans that hugged her hips and allowed a peek at her torso when she moved. Her full attention was on the books before her and when she raised her hand to grab a book from the shelf, Harry swallowed hard at the sight of exposed tanned skin as her shirt rode upwards exposing her hip bone.

Hermione was nudged by Sara who nodded towards the dumbfounded wizard. The young Ravenclaw turned her attention to Harry noting just how transfixed he was and she giggled softly. "You've seen me in a bikini, but I wear jeans and a T and suddenly you're speechless?"

Harry's eyes refused to move away from the smooth flawless skin over her hip bone until he forcibly blinked to pull his gaze to meet his girlfriend's eyes. "Sometimes I forget just how beautiful you truly are."

Sauntering closer with a small sway of hips, Hermione smiled up at him. "You say the sweetest things."

Their lips met in a soft kiss that Harry grudgingly pulled away from. The wizard didn't trust himself to not make an utter fool of himself and embarrass them both. Harry swallowed thickly and whispered to her, "I only speak the truth, Hermione."

There was a not so discreet clearing of a throat, but Harry didn't look away from his girlfriend, "Hello, Fawcett."

"Hello, Harry." Sara's voice held amusement and a hint of impatience, "What brings you to the bookstore?"

"Shopping for books… naturally." Harry's hands were firmly on Hermione's hips, his thumb idly caressing over her exposed skin. Pulling his gaze from his girlfriend's he gave Sara a half grin, "Remus and I've been discussing runes and wards. I figured I'd give a look to see if there were any books available that weren't already way above my head like the ones in the Black library."

Hermione perked at that comment, "Sirius has a library?"

Sirius chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm at the possibility of reading more books as he stood behind his godson, "Yes and you're welcome to come have a look someday soon. I'm still working on cleaning the house up to be livable. Honestly, I don't know how Harry stands that room."

"One word, Sirius… books." Remus pointed out the obvious.

The teenagers laughed at the Gryffindor's groan and Sara pointed out, "We're Ravenclaws so it's a given that we love books and well, Harry is a closet 'Claw."

"So have you found anything of interest yet, Harry, or have you been utterly waylaid by your girlfriend?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Erm…"

"Sorry." Hermione blushed and giggled, though her tone was anything but apologetic, "The section you want is up that way, Harry."

The young witch took her boyfriend's hand and guided him up a set of stairs to another section in the store that he had never been to before. "Downstairs is mostly schoolbooks and fiction, hardly any good research material. Those books are up here."

"You're amazing. Do you memorize where everything is in every library or bookstore you frequent?" Harry found the right section and promptly dropped Hermione's hand to crouch before the bookshelf.

"No," Hermione nudged Harry with her leg causing the teen in question to topple over on his backside. She bit her lip and he laughed, but she squealed when he playfully swatted her bottom. "Brat!"

"I'm bored. I'm going to Quality-"

"No!" Both Remus and Harry nipped that idea in the bud.

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms as he whinged, "Why not?"

"We'll never get you out of there. You're worse than a Ravenclaw in a bookstore!"

"I should probably be offended by that statement, but he's right." Hermione once again nudged her boyfriend with her leg causing the boy to laugh.

"Fine, can we go to Harrods now?" Sirius continued to pout. He was thoroughly done with books.

Hermione gasped. Her eyes grew as large as saucers and she had a dreamy wistful look about her, "You're going to Harrods?"

"What's Harrods?" Sara came up behind the others in time to hear Hermione's question.

"Harrods is only one of the most renowned shopping stores in all of London. They have everything you could possibly want or need in the most fabulous styles and designers." Hermione gushed excitedly.

Harry shook his head and began skimming the books in front of him, pulling a tome or two before handing any to Remus for his opinion. Sara canted her head, "Why have I never heard of this apparent heaven on Earth?"

"It's in _Muggle_ London." Sirius piped in stressing the fact that it was with non-magicals as if that were such a scandalous thought. The animagus was happy to have their attention and not be forced to look through boring books even if they were talking about shopping and not something more interesting like quidditch, "Want to go shopping with us?"

Hermione hedged and Sara bit her lip, "I don't have Muggle money."

Harry stood with his choice of new books, "No problem. Between the three of us, you two are well covered."

"I can't let you do that!" Hermione looked frantic.

Harry just gave her a lopsided grin and a swift kiss on the forehead before making his way down to pay for his books, "Sure you can. I never spend all of my allowance."

"But Harry-"

"Heck, I didn't even know I had a monthly allowance." Harry continued to ramble, "I just found out because my guardian told me. That's not taking into account the interest I've accumulated over the last fourteen years." He ignored Sirius' wince at the mention of his guardian. "Remus is interested in a few new items to expand his wardrobe. Personally I think he needs a whole new wardrobe, no offense Remus, but really the man hasn't bought a new set of robes in at least fifteen years."

"But Harry-"

"And let's not forget that it is almost my birthday so you can help me pick out something absolutely ridiculously expensive for Sirius to buy me this year." Harry continued to railroad Hermione's objection.

"But Harry-"

"He's trying to make up for the years he's missed. I told him he doesn't need to," Harry gave the clerk a grin and handed the two books over, "but he's a stubborn Gryffindor." Harry handed over his new credit card to the woman and turned his attention back to Hermione and her friend. Remus didn't bother to hide his amusement while Sirius huffed.

"Harry!" Hermione stomped her foot to gain her boyfriend's attention.

"Yes, love?" Harry smiled at his flustered girlfriend, thanked the clerk and shrunk his purchase to stuff it in a pocket.

"You did that non-verbally." It was a statement not a question, even if the look on her face was confused.

"Yes, I did. Shall we go then?" Harry escorted the girls out the door. Remus shook his head and Sirius watched proudly.

"But… how…" Hermione blinked showing her confusion as she exited the bookstore.

"Wow, Hermione at a loss of words. I'm impressed, Harry." Sara giggled when Hermione pouted.

* * *

Traveling down the busy London streets was an experience that the purebloods would not soon forget. They were in no hurry to get to their destination. As it was, hurrying was made impossible with the gawking animagus. Several times Remus and/or Harry would grab hold of Sirius to keep him from injuring himself. Sirius either walked into the street, fell off the curb or walked into poles or people.

"Mum, I'm going to…" Listening to half of a phone conversation was confusing. "I'm in London. … Yes, to Harrods with…" Listening to Remus explain a mobile phone to Sirius was entertaining. "Yes, with Harry and… Mum…" The idea of using the same technology for wizarding use was intriguing. "Mum! I'm not…" Hermione had called her mom at their parents' dental clinic to inform them where she was heading to next and with who. "His godfather is…" The witch explained that it was always a good idea to keep the parental units advised of any changes in plans, it kept them from panicking and Hermione out of trouble. "Professor Lupin is chaperoning." The young witch rolled her eyes, but refrained from sighing out of sheer frustration, "Yes, Mum. … Yes, Mum. I will."

Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer when she hit the end button. She slipped her mobile phone into her pocket stating, "Honestly I thought she'd never stop."

"So my being here wasn't good enough," Sirius pieced together what he could of her one sided conversation, "Your mum needed reassurance that Remus was here before she was okay with your being in London?"

"Erm… yes." Hermione pressed closer to Harry's side. Not that the boy was complaining, he simply tightened his grip and enjoyed the warmth of her body close to his.

Remus grinned while Sirius sputtered. The couple almost ran into Sara who was practically swooning when she took in the massive sight of the affluent store, "It's beautiful."

" _That_ is Harrods?" The animagus stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Sirius had his head back taking in all six floors of the enormous building. "It's huge!"

Hermione released her hold on Harry and giggled as she linked her arm with her friend's. She swooned along with Sara saying, "Wait until you've seen inside."

The small group trooped forward, the girls eagerly tittered in excitement at the prospect of shopping, Harry grinned and felt swept up in their enthusiasm and the two Gryffindors brought up the rear. Remus looked at his friend with concern, "Sirius?"

Sirius just shook his head and muttered, "It's just so big. How come we don't have anything like this?"

"We don't really need anything like this. We can simply come to the Muggle side and enjoy their shops." Remus clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder, "Besides, I'd imagine it would be a tad difficult to hide."

The five shoppers entered the massive store and Harry was overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the place. Sara had no qualms in spending Harry's money as she flit around the racks of clothing. Hermione on the other hand bit her lip and questioned him time and time again. Harry finally decided to calm her concerns, but first pulled her a bit further away from Sara. "Listen, love, I didn't want to say this in front of your friend, but I get 500 galleons a month allowance and have been since my vault was opened."

"How long ago was that?" Hermione's mind was trying to calculate and absorb the new information.

"I was told that my grandparents opened an account in my name the day after I was born." Harry kissed her gently and continued, "While I was living with my relatives they were given £2,000 a month, so those monthly allowances were naturally smaller, and the difference was still deposited. While I was at Hogwarts the whole 500 galleons was mine to spend. Naturally not knowing I had permission to spend it the majority of my money has been untouched all these years.

"All I have spent my money on has been books, school supplies, gifts and clothing. I'm by no means a poor orphan. I'm a rather well off orphan." Harry grinned as Hermione squirmed, "Stop trying to figure out how much is in my account. With the fluctuating exchange rate, it would be nearly impossible, not to forget the interest that I've accrued over the last - almost - fifteen years. Just know I am currently getting just under £2,500 a month and go find something you want."

"I'm still not comfortable spending your money." Hermione insisted as she was bodily pushed back in front of a row of summer frocks.

"Which I am eternally grateful for, but honestly I am rather looking forward to seeing you in something like this," Harry plucked an outfit from the rack and held it up for her to view. It was a silk summer dress of soft blues with a short flowing skirt and halter top that scooped a bit daringly in the back.

Remus cleared his throat catching their attention. "I'm heading down to the men's floor. I'm just…" He fidgeted and looked around sheepishly before looking at the teenagers again, "it's awkward… I…"

Hermione giggled and gave the man a quick hug that he returned gratefully, "Go ahead, Professor. No one thinks less of you for not wanting to be seen around women's clothing."

"What about this one?" Sirius waved a red blouse at Sara and she cooed.

"Although I don't think Sirius has any issues." Harry commented.

"He also didn't spend a year teaching you three." Remus gave a lopsided grin. "Meet for dinner?"

"Where?" Hermione promptly asked and Remus blinked, "There are at least a dozen restaurants, although a few require reservations, over a dozen cafés and eateries and a few of those even require reservations."

"Where do you suggest?"

Hermione canted her head in thought, "It depends on which you prefer. Bentley's is seafood and there is a fabulous Steakhouse-"

"Steak?" Sirius' head popped up over the racks. His eyes were as wide as his grin, "We're having steak tonight?"

"It appears so," Harry chuckled, Remus smirked and Hermione giggled. Sara tried looking over the rack as well, but her small stature didn't allow her to.

"The Steakhouse is on the ground floor. We can meet at," Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and glanced at his watch, "is half past five okay? That gives you two hours to wander around and shop. Try not to embarrass yourself too much, Sirius."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and handed Sara the blouse he still had in his hand. The two Gryffindors went off to take a look around as the teenagers apparently caught the attention of one of the staff. A young woman slowly approached as the two men walked away, "Hi, I'm Tiffany. If you like, I can hold a dressing room for you two and put your choices in there so you don't have to carry them around."

"That would be great," Harry motioned to Sara and she relinquished her current choices while he handed over the dress for Hermione.

"Oh, but Harry, I-"

"I want to at least see you in it before you tell me I can't buy it for you." Harry cut her off immediately and she blushed.

Tiffany smiled at the two and prompted, "If you aren't interested in sundresses what would interest you? We have many options available."

Harry watched and followed dutifully as the girls made their way through the racks chattering about everything from lengths of skirts to suitable colors according to skin tones to current fashion trends. He knew he was out of his league and had nothing to add to the conversation, but spending time with his girl made the trip worthwhile and even more so when the fashion show began.

The wizard was seated in a small room filled with mirrors along the far wall. He grabbed a magazine from one of the side tables and glanced at the images while he waited. Harry didn't have to wait long before Tiffany cleared her throat to gain his attention, "Your lady in her sundress."

To say Harry was gobsmacked by the sheer beauty of his girlfriend would be equal to saying that Fluffy was a sweet little puppy. Hermione did a small twirl showing off tone legs and the smooth skin of her back, "What do you think?"

"Marry me."

Hermione laughed, "I think that means he likes it."

"Love it," Harry shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to blurt out anything so inane or worse… endearing. Thankfully Hermione took it as a silly joke and hadn't paid attention to the teen's raging hormones. His Slytherin persona struggled for prominence and Harry managed to keep his voice even when he once again prompted his girlfriend, "You really should let me buy that dress for you."

"He's right Hermione," Sara came out in the red blouse that Sirius had picked out earlier along with a snug pair of capri pants in gray. "You look stunning!"

"Oh that's so cute! I like the blouse, not so much the pants." Hermione motioned for Sara to turn, "They're too big, not as flattering as they could be."

Tiffany nodded in agreement and spoke into a headset. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of Hermione and swallowed thickly, placing the magazine in his lap and crossing his legs carefully. As the two girls were apparently comparing backsides - much to Harry's entertainment - another staff member came with a smaller pair of pants for Sara to try on.

Sara skipped back into her dressing room with Hermione close behind her. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and feigned interest in the magazine to occupy his time. In no time at all, Sara was back with the smaller sized pants and turned this way and that as she observed her reflection in the many mirrors. Tiffany commented and Harry looked up, "That is more flattering, Sara."

The Ravenclaw blushed and grinned widely, "Thanks, Harry."

And she was off again into the dressing room as Hermione exited in another dress that was a bit more modest showing less of her back and a few inches longer in length. Harry smiled at his girlfriend as she twirled once again. Tiffany pursed her lips and tugged at the dress shaking her head. "It doesn't hang right. We can alter it to fit you better or try another size."

"Try another size first." Hermione decided and swayed in front of the mirror, "I like the feel of the material."

Tiffany spoke once again in her headset and a few moments later the same staff girl brought a different size for Hermione to try. Harry watched as his girlfriend practically danced back to the dressing room. The girls had fun trying on dozens of outfits: some were outrageous, others fancy and, of course, there were plenty of casual items.

"Tiffany," Harry waited until he had the sales girl's attention. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman. "Anything Hermione wants, she gets… especially that first dress. We go to a boarding school that requires us to wear uniforms. I know my girlfriend. She will try to argue that she has nowhere to wear it, but I _want_ her to have that dress."

The sales girl smiled at the young man and discreetly slipped the credit card into the growing stack of tags in her hand, "As you wish, sir."

As the last outfit had been tried on and discarded, Harry suggested, "Since we're meeting Remus and Sirius at the Steakhouse; why not pick out an outfit you want to wear to dinner. I'm sure the staff can find appropriate footwear."

The two girls squealed in delight and dashed back into the rooms. Tiffany spoke into her headset and the same girl that had been grabbing different sizes for them came in with a small metal instrument.

Hermione once again emerged in the blue sundress that Harry loved on her. Sara soon followed in a green dress that flattered her figure. Hermione sat beside Harry and slipped her foot into the metal instrument that measured her size. Sara watched in fascination and let out a small yelp of surprise at how cold the metal was. They both requested sandals, but Hermione preferred something flat to Sara's request for at least some height.

Harry signed for the purchases and left a nice tip for both Tiffany and the girl who did the majority of the running around the store on their behalf. Granted the idea of a tip wasn't his, but he appreciated the advice from his girlfriend.

Tiffany had their purchases bagged and sent to the restaurant for their convenience leaving the three students to continue their shopping trip while they journeyed towards the ground floor. Stopping on occasion to appreciate the store's wares, Harry found he was actually enjoying himself. That was to say he was until Sara caught sight of the stairs going further down than the ground floor and dragged him down to the basement in order to try on clothes for them to ogle.

"I feel ridiculous." Harry stated as he once again turned so they could stare at his physique.

"Maybe, but you look handsome." Sara announced to Hermione's amusement.

Harry gave his girlfriend a pleading look and she tapped her chin, "Do you think he needs new swimwear?"

"No!" Harry refused, "I'm not about to prance around here in whatever it is you have in mind."

He looked around panicked. Unlike the women's area, the men's was much smaller and there were no private viewing rooms. Truthfully he wasn't all that sure he'd prance around in a private room for them either.

Frank, the salesman that was currently helping them, turned his head and coughed to hide his amusement. He then looked at Harry and mock whispered, "You do realize that the ladies always get their way?"

"Not. Helping." Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "Hermione, I have no issue trying on dress shirts and trousers. The shorts and polos were a bit awkward, but I must draw the limit on-" Harry choked when he saw what Sara handed him. "What in the bloody hell is this? I am not putting that on!"

"Is that my imagination or is that my godson throwing a tantrum?" Sirius plucked the skimpy speedos from Harry's hand, ignoring the blushes on both girls and the boy in question. Holding the garment up in order to display it for Remus' benefit and furthering Harry's embarrassment, Sirius did his best to keep a straight face while asking, "What do you think, Remus? Should Harry try this on in red?"

* * *

 **AN** : I admit this chapter was mostly fluff and filler. It also served the purpose of showing the growing relationship between Harry & the Gryffs in his life. Besides, the idea of Sirius shopping in Muggle London struck me and refused to go away so I just had to write it out. Harry's birthday is coming so summer is almost over. Honestly I think this is the longest summer I've written so far.

I also have to admit I have never been to Harrods but I would really love to. I've based the chapter on the floor plans of the place which was a mistake. I recently saw pictures of the inside and it is even more grand than I portrayed here. Wow, I REALLY want to go there!

 **Sunand** : I don't see it as Sirius who has to accommodate Snape, I see it more as Sirius giving in to his godson because Harry is closer to Snape, but that is slowly changing. Those two are getting along much better so Sirius may not have to give many concessions to the Slytherin.

 **SmokeyBolt** : Thank you. You totally made my day!

 **DZ2** : Holy moly! Did you read all of that? Either way, welcome to the madness!


	6. Said

**Isn't That What I Said?**

"So what do you want to do for your birthday, Harry?"

His fork stopped midway towards his mouth; the young man in question raised his eyebrow at his godfather and the werewolf. The two men sat across from him at the dining table and watched him with interest. His birthday. Harry hadn't realized that July was half over. He lowered his fork - treacle tart still precariously resting on the tines - and responded, "I won't be here."

"That isn't a real answer to the question." While Sirius looked hurt by Harry's response, Remus was mildly amused. "Regardless of where you are physically located on July 31st, you'll still have a birthday. Therefore, the question remains: what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Dessert now forgotten, his fork sat on his plate in front of him. Harry sat back in his chair and eyed his ex-professor. Instead of answering, Harry responded with a question of his own. "Anything I want?"

"If it's doable, yes."

"Any _where_ I want?"

"Again, if it's a reasonable request, then I see no reason not to grant you your birthday wish."

His gaze flicked from one adult to the other and back. His Slytherin mask was still firmly in place. During his time at Grimmauld Place Harry had gotten to know the two men better although he was still more comfortable with Remus. The werewolf kept his godfather's more Gryffindor tendencies in line much to Sirius' disappointment and Harry's relief.

A birthday wish? The two were offering him a birthday wish. Harry pondered the question posed to him. He weighed his response: want versus need, honesty versus lie, open himself up to possible ridicule or a safe obtuse request. The two wizards had been working on their budding friendship with the young man since they met during Harry's third year at Hogwarts. The blunder with the headmaster aside, they did get along surprisingly well.

An old adage came to him. You won't know if you don't try. He let his guard down and took a deep breath. Harry just hoped he wouldn't regret it. "I want to visit my parents."

Their reaction wasn't immediate as the last of the Marauders stared at him. When they did react it wasn't a favorable response. Sirius gaped and floundered while Remus fidgeted and scratched the back of his neck.

Harry's Slytherin mask slammed back into place. He pushed the dessert plate away from him before he could give into the temptation to mutilate it. The young wizard spoke coldly in clipped tones, "Forget it."

"Buggering hell, Harry. That wasn't a 'no'. You just…" Sirius exchanged a strained look with his best friend. Remus gave an encouraging nod. The animagus ran his fingers through his hair before he continued, "You just blindsided me. So… let me see if I got this right. For your birthday you want to go to Godric's Hollow."

"If that is where my parents are buried," The teenager's voice was distant and wary, "then yes."

"Wait, 'if'? What do you mean _if_? Hasn't anyone told you…?" Sirius' words tapered off and his shoulders slumped as realization sunk in, "Of course no one told you. It was my responsibility. _I_ should have told you, but I wasn't there. I'm sorry, Harry. I failed you in so many ways."

"I never thought to tell him either, Sirius." Remus gave his friend a lopsided grimace before looking back to the Slytherin, "Sorry, Harry. I just thought you already knew."

All pretenses were cast aside, Harry perched his elbows on the table and peered at them, "I'm sure if I'd had grown up with you, Sirius, I'd have known. As it stands, Aunt Petunia never wanted to speak of my parents. When she did she told me a slew of lies. So what is this Godric's Hollow place like? Is that where they're buried? Can we really go?"

* * *

Harry watched her as she continued into the room. Honestly the woman seemed to float, not walk. Harry found her grace intimidating at times - even when sitting still - because no mere mortal could move so effortlessly, but that wasn't what had his attention at the moment. The words she had just spoken had taken him by surprise. "I'm sorry. I believe I may have misunderstood you."

"I'm quite certain you heard me correctly."

The Zabini library was brightly lit courtesy of the sunshine streaming in through the windows. Yet Harry had to blink as his thoughts clouded his vision. He must have missed something. He needed formal wear for a dinner? Blaise pointedly refused to look up from his leather bound book in order to hide his own reaction to what his mother had said. Harry sent a quick glare at the top of his best friend's head. "But _dress robes_?"

Maddalena's lips curled into an amused smile. She leaned a hip against one of the two couches, half sitting on the arm, while resting a hand on the back, "Yes, you both need new dress robes. An Ni will be arriving tomorrow morning after breakfast to fit you both."

"Annie?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Not Annie, it is An Ni," Corrected Maddalena.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said Annie." Maddalena's patience still held, but only because the confusion on Harry's face was genuine. Blaise hid his humor behind the bank report he had been reading, but the shaking of his shoulders was a dead giveaway. The witch reached over towards her son and easily flicked his ear. "Her name is Madam Ni. An is her first name."

Harry blushed and gave a lopsided sheepish grin, "Got it. Madam An Ni."

"Excellent," Maddalena crossed the room and took a seat on the sofa with Harry. She then asked the one question that had come up on several occasions during his summer. "So tell me, Harry," The boy stilled. She had called him Harry. Maddalena had never called him by his first name before. It had always been Mr. Potter. Always. The woman hadn't skipped a beat and kept speaking, "What do you intend to do once you've passed your N.E.W.T.s?"

The wizard stuttered, "I… I…"

"Come now," She continued, "Something must have caught your interest by now. Haven't you given your future any thought?"

Blaise didn't hold back his amusement any longer and chuckled aloud, "I'm sure he's given it some thought, Mother. You've rendered him speechless by using his given name."

"Did I?" Maddalena looked from her son to Harry and both nodded at her. She gave a small shrug of indifference, "Well you are like a second son to me, it is only logical that I'd call you by your given name." Harry made a small choking noise and she frowned, "Does that offend you?"

Harry's bemused look became a radiant smile. The idea that the woman cared that much for him warmed him, "No. Not at all. I'm honored. Besides, I like the way your R's roll in my name."

"Excellent," Maddalena smiled at the teen and patted his knee before she approached the question again. "So, what interests you?"

"I'm not sure. I imagine part of that would depend on how I do on my O.W.L.s. I have good grades, so I'm not overly concerned." Harry sat back and ran a finger along the spine of the book he had forgotten he held since Maddalena entered the room, "Black and Lupin have both asked me that very same question and honestly, I hadn't given it much thought. They both think I'd do well as a curse breaker. I felt the wards at the Black Townhouse. They're old, warm and hostile, exactly what you'd expect from the Black family I suppose."

"Fascinating," The Italian woman pointed at the portfolio in his hand, "According to Blaise you seem to have a mind for business as well."

"I've been working on diversification. With my goblin advisor's assistance, I've added a couple of Muggle investments and when I'm of an age, I can add more magical investments as well. That isn't counting the new magical business venture I helped kick start." Harry handed a sheet of parchment to Maddalena and she read it quickly, "The thing about business is, it doesn't hold my interest."

The witch's brows furrowed, "Grunnings. This is a manufacturing plant. What do they make?"

"Drills," Harry quickly elaborated when the Zabini matriarch raised an eyebrow, "Drills are machines that create holes of various sizes in objects. Muggles who build things use them. The company does well enough surprisingly. Vernon Dursley tends to exaggerate his own worth, so buying into the company was a risk."

"Vernon Dursley?" Maddalena's eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't that she didn't know who Vernon Dursley was; the furrowed brow was because she _did_.

"Yes, my uncle works there." Harry admitted, "The Dursleys were receiving a monthly stipend to take care of me. It began the moment they took me in. Instead of seeing to my needs as I grew up with basic necessities such as clothing or glasses that weren't second hand, they indulged in vacations and new cars.

"I've ensured that they no longer receive any of my money. Next I will arrange it so Vernon has to pull his own weight at work." Harry smirked, "Considering how large the man is, that will be nearly impossible."

"To what end?"

"Justice," Harry admitted. "I'm not out to get the man sacked. I'm simply going to ensure he isn't stealing from the coffers and, as I said, he pulls his own weight. From what I've heard so far, he isn't well liked within the company.

"None of the dealings will be traced back to me and if somehow it is, it will all be above board. Nothing will be underhanded or illegal. I will do everything within the letter of the law."

"And your cousin?" Maddalena asked, "How will this… justice affect him?"

"I don't know. Dudley is currently attending a private school. If Vernon or Petunia invested any of the monies they received for taking me in, they should have a decent sized savings and he can continue attending Smeltings. If they didn't, then I can loan him the money until he graduates." Harry assured her, "I have no ill will towards my cousin regardless of our differences in the past. He was there when I first found out about the money going to his parents and he'll understand, and most likely approve of my actions against his father."

* * *

Much to his surprise, Harry's birthday wish was granted. It was a warm summer morning when he gripped his godfather's arm and fought off the dizziness of side-along apparation upon arrival. It only took him a few minutes to regain his equilibrium and give a small nod to let Sirius know he was okay.

Harry looked around at the small sleepy village and quaint cottages with stone walls that separated the domiciles. Harry walked in companionable silence along the sidewalk until they reached a traffic circle with a decent sized garden in its center with what appeared to be an obelisk.

"Sirius, look," Harry had pointed at what he had thought was a simple decoration, but the closer they walked the more it changed. The teen stood dazed at what he saw. "Is that…"

"Yeah," Sirius moved closer to the small plaque below the family made of stone and read aloud, "In memory of the Potter family."

"That's… kinda creepy." The Slytherin peered at the statue likeness of his parents and a toddler sized Harry. "Honoring my parents I understand, but I'm not dead."

"I'm sure it was meant to be an honor," Sirius wrinkled his nose at the sight.

"That doesn't make it any less disturbing." Harry pointedly turned away from the statue and asked, "Which way?"

"Come on," The animagus urged his godson towards the building that was once his childhood home. Sirius' steps slowed as they neared a dilapidated cottage. "I haven't been here since…"

"Really? Me either…" Harry gave his godfather a small grin and nudged him with his elbow to lighten his mood. "It's okay to be uncomfortable, Sirius. You lost your family that night, just as I had. Remus and I spoke about that night and it helped me understand that I'm not alone in my loss. I lost my parents; you two lost your best friend and second family.

"Things could have gone very differently, but second guessing what could have been won't change what is." Harry looked up at the house that he would inherit with its half missing roof, "I'm not sure how I feel about this house. I have no memory of ever living here. What do I do with it once I've come of age?"

"Huh," Sirius scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know what to say, Harry. It's just been here waiting for you, I guess."

Harry noted a sign that had been set in the ground outside of the house. He walked towards it and read aloud, "This house has been preserved in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family." The teen rubbed his forehead, "People wrote all over this sign: names and… huh…"

"What is it?" Sirius came up beside him and read some of the messages written, "Good luck. Thank you. We love you, Harry. We're here for you. You're my hero."

"Ridiculous," Harry shook his head, "Why would anyone write such rubbish? Love me? They don't even know me. They have this false image of who they believe me to be, not who I truly am. I'm no one's hero. I'm just a teenager, nothing special.

"They're here for me, where? Where were these people when I was growing up? That blasted Dumbledore and his dictating my life. Honestly, Sirius, why was that man allowed to decide to block my parents' wills and leave me to live with that Aunt of mine?"

"Harry, we've been through this. You know Dumbledore had your safety in mind when-"

"He left me on the doorstep in the middle of the night. Didn't even wait to see if I was found by my Aunt or maybe a hungry stray dog would have made a meal out of the tender flesh of a toddler." Harry interrupted his godfather with his tirade. "Sorry, Sirius, but your leader of the Light is not my favorite person. He left me with a family that hated magic so much they treated me like a leper and a house elf. He left you to rot in Azkaban without a trial. How is it he could clear Snape with just his word that he was a spy and you went to gaol without a trial? Wasn't he the Chief Warlock at the time?"

Sirius sighed and fidgeted, "He is the Chief Warlock and he was back then, too. Harry, he's not a God. He's just human and makes mistakes like anyone else. If I can forgive the man, why can't you?"

"Where's the graveyard? Maybe coming here was a mistake." Harry turned and headed in a random direction.

"I'd guess that way," Sirius pointed towards a steeple in the distance.

Harry looked upwards and gave a small nod, but otherwise kept quiet. They had made it to the gate of the cemetery before the teen spoke again, "Maybe I'm still bitter. Life with my Aunt and her family wasn't… ideal. It's gotten better now that I have my cousin on my side, but Dumbledore never even checked on me to make sure I was okay."

The two wizards entered through the gate and began wandering between headstones in search of the Potters. Sirius stole glances at his godson, but kept his silence until the young man relented, "It's nothing, Sirius. Dumbledore was obviously too busy to worry about one child."

Harry refused to go into detail about his childhood and was saved from doing so by finding the gravestones of his parents. "Here they are."

They stood in silence, deep in their own thoughts and memories. Harry sighed softly, "I'll just leave the cottage alone. It obviously means more to the people than it does to me."

Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry was a bit confused with the sudden display of emotions from the man and awkwardly patted the elder wizard's shoulder a few times. "Sirius?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I should have been there for you."

"You're here now."

Sirius nodded, but didn't release his hold on the teen. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

* * *

"I realize that, you daft Gryffindor. I wasn't implying I would try anything without guidance and - more importantly - without permission. I had never entered the property through the front door and was simply making an observation regarding what I had felt as we passed the wards." The conversation came to an abrupt halt and Harry stopped short when he entered the foyer. The Zabini matriarch raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow causing the young wizard to grin sheepishly, "I would beg for your mercy Madam Zabini, but I already know what you would say. For what it's worth, it is entirely Black's fault that we're late."

"What? How?" Sirius stammered, "You-"

"It's my birthday." The young Slytherin stated the obvious, cutting off any rebuttal the Gryffindor had wanted to spout in his own defense. Harry continued with a lazy drawl as if speaking to a rather dim witted child. "Therefore by default any altercation, infraction or oversight that happens today is immediately your fault."

"He is right of course," Maddalena didn't bother to hide her amusement. She stepped up to her adopted son and combed his hair from his forehead as she had done for years. "Your guests will be arriving within the hour, Harry." Maddalena reminded the young man. Both Slytherins - current and former - ignored the sputtering animagus. "Go on. Get dressed for dinner. Cari has seen to your clothing for the evening."

"Yes ma'am." Harry gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek and dashed up the stairs to his room without looking back to see what would happen to Sirius.

After his shower, Harry stood with the towel draped around his hips. He leaned against the sink and stared at his reflection, turning his face left, right and left again before he huffed. He was fifteen and there was not one facial hair. Ignoring his scowling likeness, the teen brushed his teeth and put on deodorant before leaving the bathroom while running his fingers through his damp hair. He still needed to get dressed.

Harry dropped the towel and pulled on a fresh pair of pants. He frowned at the blue formal dress robes that were laid out on his bed, but seeing how late the hour was becoming, he hadn't the time to debate wardrobe choices with the house-elf.

The birthday boy had just fixed his bow tie with the spell Blaise had taught him during their fourth year of school when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Harry adjusted his cuff links and straightened his dress shirt as he absentmindedly called out, "Come in."

"Ah, Mother will be pleased." While perhaps Maddalena would be pleased, Blaise looked entertained.

The look on his best friend's face confused Harry, "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing," yet the small grin Blaise had sported only grew with Harry's annoyance.

"Blaise…"

Harry grabbed his robe and the pair started towards the door before the Italian admitted, "Mother and I had a discussion while you were away at Godric's Hollow. I didn't believe you'd wear the blue robes seeing how you favored the dark gray and she naturally insisted you would if only because it would mean not having to argue with Cari."

Blaise chuckled when Harry blushed, "I do hate disappointing that elf almost as much as your mum."

"It is frightening how well Mother knows us at times."

The two Slytherin wizards stopped at the bottom of the staircase on their way to dinner. "Tonight will be a test of sorts. She will want to ensure that you're ready for next year's ball," Blaise continued on towards the double doors of the ball room and gave Harry a look that he didn't recognize. The birthday boy didn't interrupt when the Italian teen continued, "Mother has gone all out for tonight. She truly sees you as her son," Harry fidgeted. "I expect you to behave as a true Slytherin."

Harry felt the now familiar warmth spread through his chest. He glanced at the closed doors before him and noted - for the first time since they approached - the soft buzz of conversation that reached them. Harry mentally prepared himself, "I understand."

"Good," Blaise pushed the doors open and preceded him into the room as the occupants grew quiet as they noticed the guest of honor enter.

Maddalena was just inside the room and smiled radiantly at the two teens. The Italian witch waited until her son stepped aside and she gave a small nod to Harry. The young wizard bowed to the hostess and offered his arm to her. Maddalena looped her hand into the crook of his arm and spoke to the room, "Ladies and gentle wizards, I present to you Harry James Potter, Scion to the Noble House of Potter."

The birthday boy did his best not to stumble at the sight before him. The room had been magically expanded to accommodate numerous wizards and witches, adults and children alike, many of whom the boy had recognized - either in passing or as personal acquaintances and friends - and even more guests that he didn't know.

The last three arrivals walked down the middle of the room to the head table. Maddalena walked in the middle of the two teens on Harry's arm. When they reached the head table, Blaise pulled a chair out for the Zabini matriarch before he and Harry sat as bookends to the woman.

Once the three sat, the guests took their seats and food appeared on the tables throughout the room. It was a few moments before Harry could manage to swallow past the lump in his throat and sipped at his glass of water. Guests began eating and conversing while a string quartet played for their entertainment.

Harry smiled at Maddalena, "I don't suppose I can talk you out of next year's birthday ball."

"Of course not." She quickly corrected the boy. "A formal dinner with musical entertainment will simply not suffice. You are the Potter Scion and must be presented to society."

"Ah, well, I tried." Harry plucked his spoon up in order to enjoy the first course.

"Indeed you did." Maddalena sipped her wine and grinned at the boy she called her second son, "Though this dinner will suffice for this year, my dear boy."

* * *

"What are you reading?"

"It's about warding. As you're aware, I find runes fascinating. Last month I started looking further into their multiple uses. One of which is protection wards," Harry patted the couch and commented, "and I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"That sounded almost ominous." Blaise peered at his friend as if he had never seen the teen before, but eventually he acquiesced and sat on the settee. "What's on your mind?"

"Starting next term we're going to have a roommate."

"Who told you this?"

"Professor Snape did."

Blaise stiffened. "Professor Snape told you this?"

"Yes, though he didn't tell me who will be joining us, just that the rooms are unbalanced seeing how the other fifth year dorm room has four students while we have only the two of us."

"When did speak with him?"

Harry gripped the book and did what he had to. He ignored the knot that settled in his stomach and lied. It wasn't a full out lie, but it was a partial omission out of necessity. Harry told his friend, "He was there during the reading of my parents' wills. My mother left him something.

"There's more," Harry said and sighed softly wishing he could divulge everything. "Old Voldy isn't dead, just temporarily without a body. You know he tried to come back twice already; once with that bloody stone using Quirrell and then with the journal using Weaselette."

"There's your visions and nightmares to consider as well."

"Exactly." Harry braced and said, "I hate keeping things from you, but this information is important and can effect you just by being friends with me." Blaise's eyebrow rose and Harry continued, "There's a group called the Order of the Phoenix. They're a vigilante group that fought against Old Voldy during the last war. Black and Lupin are part of this Order and when they heard about my connection, they contacted the leader.

"We can't talk about any of this except in private. With Voldy trying to come back, lives are at stake. We have to be more vigilant."

Blaise nodded in understanding, "That explains your sudden interest in wards."

"Yes," Harry brought the conversation back around, "Considering the option of potential roommates, I thought learning a few wards to protect ourselves would come in handy."

Blaise sat quietly processing all that had been said as Harry went back to reading his book. The Italian sighed softly and stated, "Just one year."

Harry looked at his friend, "What's that?"

"One normal year," Blaise gave his friend a warm smile, "Is that too much to ask for?"

* * *

 **AN:** We survived the summer months. Next chapter we're finally back to Hogwarts.

 **Beyondthesea16** : Thanks for the laugh, but no. They did not get Harry into a red (or any other color) speedo.

 **rjmaray94:** Welcome to the madness!


	7. Sorting

Oops! Kinda forgot to post. Once I got to work things got crazy busy. *grumbles about stupid deadlines*

Anyhow, since it's still Thursday at least I'm not late!

* * *

 **Let the Sorting Now Begin.**

"Harry!"

The teenager in question gave her a lopsided grin as he tried in vain to get a reaction out of her. The young wizard had matured over the summer. His hair had grown out, gaining him a new style that was short where it needed to be, longer elsewhere yet was acceptably stylish according to his surrogate mother. Harry had grown taller by several centimeters and gained a few kilograms to fill out his new apparel. For a boy who had grown up wearing his cousin's large worn out hand-me-down clothing, Harry sported a new wardrobe every year since starting his second year of his Hogwarts education.

Before turning his attention to the voice that had called out to him, Harry puckered his lips giving her air kisses which he knew would annoy her. Predictably, she recoiled at the sound and gave him a look of utter reproach. Remus chuckled at the pair, "You're lucky she doesn't hurt you for teasing her like that."

"Nah, she loves me." Harry gave her a big grin, "You love me. Tell the mean old werewolf that you're my girl."

Hermione practically bounced over to them smiling brightly while pulling her trunk laden cart. "You waited for me."

"Naturally."

"Hedwig!" Hermione cooed at the owl to which Hedwig promptly hooted back in response.

Harry was offended, "You're my owl, but you'll talk to my girlfriend and not me?"

"It may have something to do with the rashers she spoils Hedwig with each time she visits."

"Mum!" Hermione blushed deeply, "Hedwig is just so beautiful and absolutely brilliant."

The snowy owl preened at the compliment causing Harry to laugh, "Okay, I see who you love more. I'll see you at the castle, girl."

With an affectionate nip at his fingers, Hedwig took flight leaving her human standing on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. Once Hedwig was gone, Harry wasted no time in greeting the newcomers. The wizard gave a small bow of his head and kissed the back of her hand giving her a smile, "Dr. Granger, you're looking lovelier than ever. When are you going to leave your husband and run away with me?"

Emerson smirked at the boy. "Never going to happen."

Danielle's laughter tinkled merrily and she slipped her hand from the young wizard's in order to patronizingly pat his cheek, "You've been spending much too much time with your godfather. He's corrupted that sweet little boy who promptly proclaimed to be my daughter's beau the first time we met."

"Muuuuum!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She then huffed teasingly at the Slytherin, "I see how it is. I win over your owl and you try to sweep my mother off her feet utterly ignoring me. Some boyfriend you are."

"You wound me, Hermione." Harry kissed her forehead, "No one can replace you."

Hermione blinked, "You've definitely spent too much time with Sirius."

"Good morning, Dr. Granger," Harry greeted Hermione's father next with a hearty handshake, but didn't respond to his girlfriend, instead he gestured vaguely to the man beside him, "You remember Mr. Lupin. Remus, do say hello to Dr. and Dr. Granger."

Remus reached over and cuffed the teen on the back of his head before turning his attention to Danielle and Emerson, "Good to see you again, Danny, Em."

Finally taking the time to properly speak with his girlfriend while the adults chit chatted, Harry took in Hermione's choice of outfit for the trip back to school. The Ravenclaw wore an outfit that Harry had purchased for her during their summer trip to Harrods, much to the young wizard's delight. Harry stepped closer to Hermione finally giving her the hug she wanted and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"They're here." Harry was promptly distracted by a hand on his shoulder. Blaise gave the Granger family a courtesy nod, "Ladies, Sir."

The young man looked in the direction that his best friend had pointed and gave a small nod of understanding before turning his attention back to the Grangers, "If you'll excuse me a moment, please. Duty calls. I will help you with your trunk when I return, Hermione. Padma has a cabin already reserved for us."

Not waiting for a response, Harry quickly made his way through the families and arrived just as Lena released her hold on Blaise. The young Slytherin shook his late best friend's father's hand, "Mr. Vaisey, a pleasure to see you."

Before Gino could reply, Lena wasted no time in pulling Harry forward to give the young wizard a tight squeeze. Harry responded immediately, his arms wrapped around the woman and he held her firmly as he whispered reassurances, "Don't worry, Mrs. V. We'll take good care of Alia."

"Thank you." Lena released her hold on the teen and smiled at both boys before turning her attention back to her daughter, "If you need anything-"

"I know, Mum. You're just an owl away." Alia hugged her mother tightly before she moved on to say her goodbyes to her father. "I love you both. I'll write soon."

Harry shrunk Alia's trunk and handed it to her. The boys waited until she slipped the baggage into her pocket before accompanying their sister towards the train. Gino and Lena stood together and waved as Blaise escorted Alia on board. Harry went back to his girlfriend.

Hermione had watched as the trio returned, biting her lip as she tended to do. Harry gave her a small smile and shrunk Hermione's trunk and suitcase. Danielle watched as Harry levitated them in order for Hermione to grab her belongings. It was while Harry grabbed hold of Crookshank's carrying case that the dentist said wistfully, "I'll never get tired of magic."

* * *

The train departed from the station and the occupants of the carriage settled in for the long ride. The scenery out of the window began to speed by and soon the buildings and city life gave way to farms and fields. Hermione squirmed and Harry hid his grin, waiting until she couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. It was a mere twenty minutes into the ride before she huffed and turned towards her boyfriend, "Are you going to tell me how you did it or not?"

Harry blinked in faux bemusement and asked as innocently as possible, "Whatever are you talking about, love?"

Blaise smirked and kept his attention on his book. It was obvious that he wasn't reading - if anyone bothered to take notice - since his eyes stayed focused on the tome in hand, but he hadn't turned a page since the trip began. Padma sat up, not bothering to hide that she was listening intently. Alia and Ginevra were busy rehashing what they did over the summer, but paused long enough to listen to the couple's banter.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but Harry didn't flinch. "You know very well what you did."

"I've been accused of doing many things-" Harry wasn't allowed to finish and hissed in pain when his girlfriend pinched his side, "Ow! Okay, okay. You win." He rubbed at his side and chuckled at the triumphant look Hermione gave him. "Black trained me in nonverbal casting.

"I've managed a few of the simple spells. I was told that the more complex ones will take more practice and will power. I still use the wand motions. It's just easier for me that way. One day I'd love to just wave my hand like Professor Snape and Dumbledore can." Harry made a nonchalant sweeping motion with his hand at the cabin door as he spoke, "Fwoosh and the curtains snap closed. That is my ultimate goal, just a wave of my hand and my magic obeys."

Harry's hand dropped into his lap as he continued, "In the beginning, I tried to say the incantation in my head. I even tried _screaming_ it in my mind. That just gave me a headache. Neither one of those methods worked for me. As you know, magic is intent and will power. In the end I had to visualize what I wanted my magic to do along with the mental incantation plus wand movements. Then will the object to do as I wanted." Harry pulled his wand from its holder and nonverbally cast an engorgio and reducio spell on the book in Blaise's hand that his best friend had forgotten he was supposed to be pretending to read. "It comes in handy when you don't want anyone to notice what you're casting or even that you are casting. It is said to be especially beneficial when used during dueling."

The Ravenclaw girls quickly pulled out a book each to practice on and began discussing the benefits of nonverbal spell casting. Alia and Ginevra took that opportunity to leave the cabin in order to visit with their friends stating that school hadn't started yet and other silliness that Harry tuned out, but the boys weren't allowing Alia to leave the cabin without them. Ginevra had to promise not to leave her side before the boys relented and the two friends scurried away. Harry grinned at the two Ravenclaw girlfriends and pulled out a book to read, but before long he found himself in another conversation with Blaise about various wards they intended to place on their belongings in their dorm room. Hermione giggled softly, "Are you two sure you weren't meant to be in Ravenclaw?"

"Mind your tongue, Granger." Blaise raised an eyebrow as if looking at a potions specimen that he found disturbing. "I am a Slytherin through and through. My mother was a Slytherin, as was her father before her. My children will be Slytherin. My children's children will be Slytherin-"

"Or Ravenclaw… or Hufflepuff… or _Gryffindor_ …" Padma interrupted and Blaise's mouth snapped closed before he made a disgruntled sound. The Slytherin's betrothed asked, "Would you really think less of our children if they aren't in Slytherin?"

Blaise huffed, "Perhaps."

"I'm not a Slytherin," The Ravenclaw batted her eyes sweetly at her intended, giving him a mock hurt look. "Do you think less of me?"

The Slytherin blinked and weighed his response. Self-preservation won over honesty, "Of course not."

Padma smiled triumphantly, "Then you won't think less of our children when they're sorted into Ravenclaw."

* * *

 _We must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

After years of attending Hogwarts, it became common place for returning students to look at the head table to catch a glance at that year's Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) instructor. As the Sorting Hat's song ended, Harry looked along the head table and frowned at the empty seat beside the potions master.

McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, opened the scroll and began calling up the first year students in her Scottish drawl – 'Abercrombie, Euan' - one at a time so they could be sorted into a House. One by one the pre-teens would settle onto the wooden stool, allow the hat to be placed on their head and await the verdict that would shape the rest of their life. Harry applauded when others around him had, but he was lost in thought over the obvious warning from the Sorting Hat. The fifth year Slytherin turned his attention to his best friend sitting beside him and asked, keeping his voice low in an attempt to not attract the attention of those sitting around them, "With everything that's been happening lately, it would appear that the hat is even aware that Voldy is attempting to return."

"This is hardly the first time the hat sang of unity. Last year for instance it called for an accord within the wizarding community. It was simply more obvious about the message this year, specifically calling for house unity. Separation of the Houses has always been detrimental to the students of this school. The prejudices produced by the Four Houses have students siding against each other from day one." Blaise glanced across the Great Hall – 'Midgen, Eloise' - towards the Gryffindor table, "Strife within a family when a lone daughter is put into the snake pit rather than into the predicted lion's den. The youngest male lion is ready to pounce and tear her throat out just for wearing a green and silver tie."

"He eventually got over it." Harry looked pointedly down their table at Ginevra who was smiling and applauding for the newest snake - another Urquhart - as the young girl placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and joined the Slytherin table.

"Has he?" The look on the Italian's face clearly showed he didn't believe the Gryffindor had changed at all. Blaise countered, "Weasel is just as prejudice towards snakes as he has always been. The tolerance he's shown is only towards his sister - your birthday party aside. He was probably bodily threatened to behave that day. If I were to wager, the acceptance that Weasel shows was due to coercion by members of his family."

"Sadly, you have a point." Harry looked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, giving Colin a small nod when the small blonde waved enthusiastically.

"Hmm," Blaise frowned and nodded - 'Zeller, Rose' - towards the head table. "The new DADA professor is late. That does not bode well."

"How so?" Harry asked, frowning once more at the head table's empty spot - 'Hufflepuff!' - with growing trepidation and acquiescence with the abrupt shift in conversation.

"The last time a DADA professor wasn't in attendance prior to the start of the Welcome Feast, we had a Death Eater posing as Alastor Moody for an instructor."

"That we did," Harry half grinned at his best friend's logic, "Yet you can't say the man didn't know what he was teaching us. On the other hand, Quirrel and Lockhart were both on time for the feast and neither of those two yahoos were any sort of prize: an idiot and a coward, the pair of them."

"Good evening to one and all." Dumbledore cried out to the Great Hall in his booming voice promptly ending their conversation. The Great Hall grew quiet as heads turned to hear what the headmaster had to say. The elderly wizard smiled at all the young faces with blue eyes twinkling over half-moon glasses, "I bid welcome to all first year students! And for those students returning to our hallowed halls: welcome back. Unfortunately our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has been unforeseeably delayed-"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open stopping all conversation. Unlike the year before, when the doors slammed open during the starting feast there wasn't an ominous thunderstorm to accompany the dramatic entrance. Instead there were numerous gasps of surprise sounding from around the four tables. Harry waited for whomever it was that had opened the doors to enter, but all he heard was a subtle clicking against stone floor and the cries of frightened students. Blaise and Harry immediately grabbed their wands and moved to protect Alia. Their little sister grabbed Ginevra along with her as the two Slytherin girls were strategically placed against the wall, behind the boys, for their protection.

A blonde witch at the Gryffindor table stood and screamed in horror. It was highly possibly that the girl fainted - Harry wasn't entirely sure what became of her - because that same girl had abruptly gone quiet and was just as suddenly out of his line of sight. It was Padma's twin sister that stood, pointed at the doorway and cried out 'It's the Grim!' which caused many students to panic.

Upon hearing the Gryffindor's exclamation, the young wizard frowned, "What's grim?"

"I'm unsure," Blaise had moved closer to Harry in order to get a clearer view of the Entrance Hall and hissed in surprise when Alia gripped his arm.

"The Grim is the omen of Death!" Alia's eyes were wide with fright.

Harry gripped his wand tighter, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"In Divination we learned-"

" _Divination_?" Blaise spat the word out as if it were foul to speak of, "That has to be the most idiotic-"

"It is not! It's-" Alia began only to stop short with a huff when Harry laughed aloud. The young witch tried again to make them understand and stated, "It's a valid course."

"Not likely. You either are a seer or you aren't and no amount of staring into a crystal ball or a cup of tea leaves will change that." The boy pointed at the large black scruffy dog that loped into the Great Hall, tail wagging happily and tongue lolling with a big goofy puppy grin. "And _that_ is no omen of death. That's Sirius Black; he's an animagus."

Padfoot spotted Harry and promptly bounded over to him. He woofed once and tried to knock over his godson in order to lick his face. Harry wasn't having any of that nonsense and dodged the canine. The dog gave up the pursuit in order to chase his tail. Harry laughed and sent a mild stinging hex at his hind leg, "You're a menace, Padfoot."

The large black dog gave a yelp of surprise and huffed at the teen. Padfoot then hopped up onto the platform in front of the head table and changed back into his human form. Harry tucked his wand away and guided the girls back to their seats at the Slytherin table. McGonagall could be overheard reprimanding the man for his theatrical entrance. "Of all the foolhardy, irresponsible, inane, obtuse, immature, infantile-"

"Aw, come on, Minnie, now you're just splitting hairs. Immature and infantile are the same thing really and-"

"Be that as it may, _Professor_ Black-" McGonagall began once again only to be interrupted that time by the headmaster.

"Professor Black has arrived with such excellent timing," Dumbledore peered at Sirius over his half-moon glasses, but there was obvious humor in his gaze. The headmaster then turned and smiled serenely towards the Gryffindor table, "Can someone please see to Miss Brown? Ah thank you, Mr. Weasley.

"Please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, former Auror and animagus, Professor Black." Sirius waved once with a huge grin before he took a seat beside Snape - who appeared to be studiously ignoring the ex-con while staring out at the students. Dumbledore continued, "Now… let the feast begin!"

The tables were instantly filled with various food dishes and Harry shot a glance at his godfather sitting at the head table. The silly Marauder was still grinning at his little prank while the deputy headmistress continued to chastise him.

"Did you know he was going to take over DADA?" Blaise asked as he passed the oblong platter of roasted chicken to Harry.

"Not a clue. He once mentioned that a position had been offered to him, but he hadn't decided whether he would take it or not. Only he conveniently withheld what position was offered." Harry helped himself to the chicken when he realized, "He did whine regularly to Lupin about his lack of help. I'd imagine it was lesson plans he wanted help with. It also explains why Black bailed on taking me to the train station this morning."

Dinner went smoothly and soon it was time for dessert at which time his name was being called from the far end of the Slytherin table. The young wizard hadn't heard his name the first time it was bellowed, but was fully aware of the apparent urgency in which the summoning teen demanded his attention when Blaise's elbow made contact with Harry's ribs.

"Potter!"

Harry's head snapped to the left and his hand flew up immediately to catch the biscuit that was inches from hitting him in the face. The raven haired teen stared at the crumbling chocolatey projectile and dropped it on the table before wiping his hands on his napkin. "What do you want, Montague?"

"What do you think I want? Quidditch. First practice is in two weeks, meeting tomorrow afternoon." Graham's eyebrows furrowed across his forehead when the boy hadn't immediately agreed. "What? You are playing, aren't you?"

"You already have two beaters, you don't need me."

Graham scowled at Vincent at the opposite end of the table. "I have only one if you don't come back. Crabbe is still ineligible until after the first term, _providing_ his grades improve."

Harry gripped his hands together to keep from fidgeting. "When do you need to know?"

"The sooner the better."

"When are tryouts?"

"If you come back, there's no _need_ for tryouts." Graham growled, "Like I said, there's a team meeting tomorrow."

"Right," Harry's insides squirmed as the whole team was listening in to the conversation, "I'll get back to you."

Graham glowered showing his disapproval, but nodded sharply. Harry stared at his plate, suddenly having lost his appetite and pushed away his treacle tart. The young man stared at the hand on his arm when Alia tried to gain his attention. She asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I only went out for the team because Jason wanted to play." Harry wiped a sweaty palm against his trousers to dry it, but didn't move the arm she still held. He met her gaze before continuing, "I haven't even been on a broom since…"

"But you like quidditch and you're good. You should play. Jason would've wanted you to." Alia added that last bit when he frowned at her. Harry huffed, but she wasn't finished, "Besides, if you aren't playing, that means Goyle and some unknown are going to be keeping me safe from the bludgers next year."

"Next year?"

"I'm trying out for the team next year. Pucey and Montague are both seventh years, so that leaves two openings for Chasers." Alia spoke with confidence, "I will be taking one of those positions."

"Well, I enjoy flying more than playing quidditch, but I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe. I guess I'll have to play." Harry gave his little sister a crooked grin and bumped shoulders with her, "You shouldn't wait until next year to try out though. They can use reserve chasers now. It will get you used to playing with the team."

Alia beamed at Harry, but before the conversation could continue the headmaster was once again standing at his podium, "I have a few announcements before we all scuttle off to bed. As it is every year, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. For a full list of banned items feel free to visit Mr. Filch's office as he has graciously posted an ever growing list on his door for your convenience. Ignorance of banned items is no excuse and items will be confiscated. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind everyone that there is not to be any magic used in the hallways."

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the Gryffindor table when he said that last reminder and smiled. He then raised his hand as if to wave at a distant unseen person, "Good night everyone. First years please follow your fifth year prefects to your common rooms."

Theodore Nott and Scarlett Lympsham, Slytherin's newest prefects, made their way towards the first year students. Scarlett smiled at the youngsters and the two fifth years herded the little snakes towards the dungeon and their common room. The Great Hall began emptying; the entire student body was migrating towards their next destination.

The higher year Slytherins moved to accompany their classmates when a familiar lilting baritone voice stopped their progress, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini."

Harry's head snapped up and he met the dark onyx gaze of his Head of House. Immediately the boy straightened and he gave a differential nod, "Good evening, sir."

Blaise was at his side standing regally, "Yes, sir."

Alia eyed her brothers and latched on to Ginevra's arm to drag her off to the common room, "Good night, Professor."

Snape gave a nod of acknowledgement to his students, "Miss Vaisey, Miss Weasley."

Ginevra beamed at their Head of House, "Night, Professor!"

Snape silently eyed the two males, but didn't speak until the Great Hall was nearly empty. "It has been brought to my attention that your belongings were not aboard the train."

"That is correct, sir." Blaise spoke up as Harry patted his pocket as if to emphasize that fact. "We opted to shrink them and carry them with us rather than leave them on the train for the house elves to take to our dorm room. The trunks have been warded with runes. We were unsure of the effect - if any - that the wards would have against the house elves and we didn't want to risk injury to them."

"I see." Snape glanced at Harry as if gauging the boy's reaction, then turned back to Blaise, "You two researched wards, Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, sir." Blaise gave a deferential nod, "Potter had already begun the research into warding in order to ensure the security of our personal belongings. When it was brought to my attention that we would be sharing a room with another student this year, I joined him in his endeavor. Together we chose beneficial wards - ones that will only deter, not permanently maim or kill - expanding our knowledge of runes. This knowledge will be immensely useful throughout the coming years."

"Indeed." Snape motioned for the two students to begin walking as the potions master led his Slytherins towards their common room. The professor still needed to make his welcome speech to his new snakes and the teens were at risk of being 'caught' out of bounds after curfew. "Speaking of your new roommate…"

* * *

 **AN:** And so begins their year. How many knew the new DADA prof was Sirius? Nu uh, you're just saying that! Really? Well, I can't help it if I'm being predictable. I just write what the story tells me to.

Thank you to all the new favorites and welcome to the new followers. HUGE thanks to all the reviews!

 **Chuck** : Welcome to the madness! As for this story, I'm ashamed to say I haven't finished writing it. I'm at Chapter 16 and thankfully the story is still coming to me. I just finished Xmas.

 **DennisJayHawthorne:** I know I'm a slow reader, but seriously? That was a lot to take in so quickly! Thanks for all the favorites and follows!


	8. Careful

**Be Careful Out There.**

Harry had been rather limited in his exercising options while staying with his godfather at the Black's townhouse in London, but he had managed to do some sort of physical activity every day such as working the garden. Harry occasionally escaped Grimmauld to the park across the street in order to jog providing the werewolf had time to accompany him. Sirius - for all his posturing about Harry's safety and not allowing him to wander the streets of London alone - couldn't be arsed to go running with him. The animagus claimed that he was in excellent shape and had no need to prove it by sweating under the summer sun. Remus suggested learning tai chi at one point and the teen had given it a try for about a fortnight before admitting defeat. Harry realized that he was so bad at the sport that being called a novice was being overly generous.

Last school year Harry had run each morning. He used that time to clear his head, to build his stamina and, more importantly, to spend time with his adopted little sister Alia. It was their first day back at Hogwarts and Alia was out of running shape. Keeping that in mind, Harry kept the pace easy and steady with a constant conversation - one sided as it was with the occasional noncommittal sound from him - to keep Alia's mind preoccupied.

Alia huffed, "Mum just doesn't get it. Dad understands at least and, while I don't really fancy the idea of a marriage contract, just knowing Viktor cares enough to go to that extreme-"

The big brother in him was torn as Harry tuned out of the ongoing prattle. He grunted on cue as a show of moral support while his mind wandered. Viktor was a good guy, he was a friend, he was a famous quidditch star and he - apparently - really liked Alia. Why else would Viktor go through the trouble of having his parents contact Alia's parents in order to negotiate a marriage contract so he could officially court her? Still, the whole situation didn't sit well with Harry. Viktor was an adult and Alia was only fourteen!

"Mrs. Weasley tried to explain the whole contract thing to Mum, but I think she may have made it worse because she was gushing on about how lucky I am to have caught the attention of someone so prestigious as Viktor Krum and-"

Mrs. Weasley talked to Mrs. Vaisey? That was a mistake. Harry could have told Alia not to put those two women in the same room together. While the Weasley matriarch seemed to have the best of intentions at heart, she was rather overbearing and quite single minded in all things that had to do with getting a daughter properly matched. Mrs. Weasley was an old school pureblood with little to no knowledge of the Muggle world or their mindset when it came to old traditions. Granted Harry hadn't spent much time with the Weasley family, but the few hours in her presence during the one Order meeting he attended and the numerous stories he had heard from the Weasley siblings he associated with gave him enough warnings to make that assumption.

"That git just had to open his yap, but Mrs. Weasley closed it quickly enough. Honestly how Ron can be related to the rest of that lot is beyond me. Even Percy isn't as big of an arse as he is.

"Oh now that's something I forgot to mention. Did you hear Percy moved out?" Percy Weasley moved out of his family home? Well the boy graduated years ago, hadn't he? Harry grunted in the negative and the girl continued with the Weasley family sidebar, "Apparently pompous Percy got a job at the ministry and suddenly his family isn't good enough to associate with. They're too 'pedestrian'. Can you believe that?"

"And you think Ron is worse than Percy?" Harry grinned at her as they neared their goal. "Weasel may be prejudiced against all things Slytherin, but he doesn't hate his family."

"Well…" Alia wrinkled her nose and changed her pace to match Harry's before they slowed to a walk, "Percy has never even spoken to me. So maybe he's a different kind of prat."

"Fair enough," Harry began stretching while Alia flopped on the grass trying to catch her breath.

The two fell into a companionable silence until Alia sat up to begin her own stretching, "How weird is it having a new dorm mate?"

"Very weird," Harry paused in his stretch and thought about his answer. "I mean, it could be worse. We could've been stuck with Crabbe. It's only been one night; we'll see how things go."

The two siblings - in all but blood - entered the snake pit common room before parting ways. Harry walked into his dorm room and stopped cold as did Theodore who had been walking out of their bathroom. The two teens stared at each other for a long moment. One of them had to end the stalemate or they'd be late for breakfast. Harry took a calming breath before speaking, "Nott."

* * *

"Potter!" Harry slowed his pace as he entered the common room, but not to listen to the pompous windbag second year who bellowed out his name. He looked around for Alia. Blaise pointed her out as she and Ginevra were heading their way. The second year didn't wait for the older wizard to respond, ignoring the fact that Harry hadn't even acknowledged his existence, and continued speaking, "Word is you're not playing quidditch this year."

Harry continued to ignore the black haired youth that positioned his body in the older boy's way with his arms crossed and nose turned upwards as if he could possibly look down on someone nearly thirty centimeters taller. The fifth year was amazed at just how quickly the rumor spread and idly wondered if it was limited to within Slytherin or had the other Houses gotten wind of it as well. Time would tell. In the meantime, Harry had a small person in his way and dismissed him, "Move."

The smaller boy puffed out his chest in his self-importance as Harry brushed past him, "I intend to take the position."

That caught the older boy's attention and he stopped. Harry looked at the smaller Slytherin. "You think you have what it takes to be a beater?"

"Yes."

"Doubtful," Harry countered and turned his attention to his sister.

Graham wasn't done. He defiantly spouted off, "I'm better than you."

Harry turned fully towards Graham at that claim and asked, "What do you know about beaters?"

"They hit the bludger and keep it from hitting the chasers."

"There's much more to being a competent beater. Beaters needs to be physically fit and excellent fliers with a great sense of balance. They need to be aware of their surroundings at all times and know which targets to aim for." Harry never took his eyes off the boy, yet managed to catch the pillow flying in their direction all the same. "Beaters need to instinctively know where to hit the bludger for the best impact on the game. They have to gauge not just the position of the bludger but the flyer's speed and direction. Do they aim for a chaser to break up a play, is the bludger about to hit one of our players and need saving or is the opposing seeker needing a reminder not to body check Malfoy as he's going after the snitch? More importantly, you never want to hit one of your own teammates by accident. Trust is key to a successful team." There was a 'swap, thunk' as a book aimed at Harry was batted to the floor. The fifth year didn't flinch at the sound or Gregory's sudden appearance. "You must be able to depend on your fellow beater: that he has your back at all times, just as he needs to know you'll always have his."

Harry looked at Gregory then and gave a small nod of gratitude before turning his attention back to the second-year-Graham. Gregory needlessly pushed past the second year Slytherin causing the smaller boy to teeter. Graham huffed as he caught his footing, "I still say I'm better than you are, Potter."

"You're too arrogant and self-centered. But if you're determined to make a fool of yourself, I suggest you try out. Providing Montague will allow you," Harry smirked.

Alia took the pillow from her brother and threw it at Graham, hitting the boy in the face. "Doesn't matter what you think, ickle Pritchard. Goyle and Harry will be playing beaters this year and next year and the year after that."

The four upperclassmen walked away from the sputtering twelve year old. Harry scratched his chin in thought, "That reminds me. I didn't bring my broom to school with me." Ginevra gasped exaggeratingly while grasping her heart as if Harry not having his broom was utter sacrilege. She then giggled along with Alia when Harry rolled his eyes at her antics. "I didn't intend to play this year."

"Well I'm glad Al changed your mind. We're going to need you protecting us next year." Ginevra stated with a confident nod.

The quartet had made it to the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table for breakfast. There was a commotion at the head table as McGonagall ranted. If what she said could be understood, McGonagall was complaining that someone had switched her tea with catnip. Blaise quirked an eyebrow as he helped himself to some food, but he wasn't interested in the Deputy Headmistress' beverage, "So you're both trying out for chaser next year?"

Ginevra nodded and Alia gave a small shrug stating, "Not anymore. Now we're trying out this year for the reserve team." Ginevra sat up at that news and grinned while Alia continued, "There will be two openings next year: one for Ginny and the other for me."

"You do realize that girls don't play on the Slytherin team." Blaise pointed out helpfully.

Alia's fork stopped midway to her mouth and she stared unbelievingly at her big brother. "That's ridiculous."

"Name one female Slytherin player." Blaise challenged.

Ginevra countered, "Just like I'm the first Weasley in Slytherin, Alia and I will be the first female players on a Slytherin team."

Harry kept his opinion to himself and slowly chewed on a piece of toast. His head went back and forth as the others debated. Blaise scoffed at Ginevra's logic, "Girls. Do. Not. Play. On the Slytherin team."

"That's not saying that girls _can't_ play, they just haven't in the past." Ginevra wasn't to be swayed as she restated her argument.

Alia had set her fork down and glared at Blaise before turning on Harry - who slowly set his toast aside as he met her gaze. The young girl asked, "Do you agree with Blaise?"

"Not really, no." Harry ignored the scowl from Blaise, "While I recognize that the Slytherin team hadn't had any female players to date, that isn't to say that I agree that they shouldn't. If a girl is skilled enough to make the team they deserve to play. This is why I encouraged you to try out this year as a reserve chaser."

"Traditionally-"

"This is a school sport, Blaise. Traditions have their place, I agree, but not on a quidditch pitch. You've seen how effective those Gryff chasers are. They can score circles around most keepers."

Blaise looked at the bowl sitting before him as if it held the answers to life. Stirring its contents, the teen was deep in thought. Alia leaned closer to Harry and faux whispered, "I think you broke him."

"He's not accustomed to being questioned," Harry nudged his sister playfully and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

A parliament of owls flew into the Great Hall; each descended towards an occupant to distribute the mail. A rather recognizable snowy owl paid a visit to the Ravenclaw table - sans a letter or note from her owner - making the stop a social call of her own volition. Harry chuckled and shook his head, "That traitorous bird; all for the love of rashers. Is there no loyalty in familiars anymore?"

"Potter," the quidditch captain called out, "Meeting today after lunch, common room."

"I'll be there." Obviously the infamous Hogwarts' rumor mill was at full force yet again. Harry glanced back towards the Ravenclaw table before saying, "As soon as I can tear my owl away from her new best friend, I'll send for my broom."

Graham gave a feral grin, "Good."

With that said the captain walked away. Harry frowned and sipped at his tea, "Good thing I hadn't made any plans today."

"I love when the first falls on a Friday." Alia said wistfully, "Having a whole weekend before the first day back to classes is such a Godsend."

"What are you two doing today then?"

Ginevra perked up, "Some of our friends are heading down to the lake."

Blaise frowned at Alia, "Be careful out there."

"I'll be fine," the fourth year huffed at her overprotective brother.

"Al," Harry started but was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm not the one hunted by Voldy's minions." Alia smugly countered.

"You're my little sister."

"They don't know about me." The conviction in Alia's voice wasn't nearly as strong, but she stubbornly held onto her opinion.

The two boys exchanged a look and Harry stood when Blaise spoke, "Breakfast is over. It is time for you two to learn a few facts. Come."

The four Slytherins left the table together. Harry made a detour to the Ravenclaw table while the girls were led towards the Entrance Hall by Blaise. Harry gave his girlfriend a warm smile before turning his attention the rest of the table. "Good morning, Eagles."

While some students muttered a return greeting, one spoke out over the others. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry was a bit surprised at the bluntness of the question - not to mention the underlying hostility - and stared at the teen for a moment before his name came to mind: Terry Boot. The Slytherin smirked at the Ravenclaw when his girlfriend huffed at her fellow Housemate and responded before he did, "Don't be so rude. Harry's obviously here for us and was simply being polite by greeting the rest of you."

Hermione stood immediately and came around the table to stand at his side; Harry offered her his arm before turning his attention to Padma. "Miss Patil, if you are through with your morning repast, there is an impromptu meeting to attend. It should be brief and it is apparently long overdue. It would be my honor to escort you on behalf of your betrothed."

Padma took a last sip of her tea with a look of contemplation in her eyes. The vagueness of his request was not lost on her, but she didn't question Harry's request in front of others. Padma set her cup down and responded, "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and gave her nod before offering his other arm to the girl. The three students swiftly exited the Great Hall ignoring all the inquiring looks their departure elicited. None of the three spoke until they were safely in the Entrance Hall. Padma dropped Harry's arm once they cleared the Great Hall and asked, "What's going on?"

"Alia believes that she's safe from Death Eaters because they don't know about her."

Hermione blinked, "She's your sister."

"I'm aware."

"That reason alone-"

"Please follow me." Harry had no intention of discussing this in the Entrance Hall and cut off her tirade before it could manifest. "That is exactly why we're having this bit of… intervention."

The three took the steps down towards the dungeons and found Blaise, Alia and Ginevra waiting for them in the first unused classroom. Once the six of them were safely in the room, Harry locked and placed a privacy ward on the door, "Colloportus. Muffliato."

Alia and Ginevra jumped in surprise, but the others took it all in stride. Padma instantly went to Blaise's side. The Italian Slytherin wrapped an arm around Padma's waist before turning his attention to their little sister. "Alia, you know about the Death Eaters and that they've recently become more active."

"Yes," her response was a bit drawn out as if she were seeking a connection in the conversation.

Blaise's eyebrows drew together at her apparent obliviousness. "You are the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived." He ignored Harry's growl of annoyance at the moniker and continued, "While you may think they don't know of your existence, you'd be wrong to assume so. They have spies here at school. Those spies will know of your connection therefore certain Death Eaters will also know."

Alia stiffened, "They do?"

"Death Eaters have children."

Alia blinked at that bit of information as it sunk in. Ginevra grabbed her best friend's hand in silent moral support. All the young girl could manage was a small, "Oh."

Harry sighed softly, "If we ask you to be careful, don't just brush aside our concern out of hand. Even here on school grounds you aren't 100% safe."

Hermione went over to the younger girl and gave her a hug. When she released her grip on Alia, Hermione gave a knowing glance to Ginevra before making her way back to stand beside her boyfriend, "That goes for all of us in this room. We're all close to Harry. We're all important to him in some way. That makes us all potential targets."

"Even me?" Squeaked Ginevra staring in wide eyed disbelief at what Hermione said.

"Even you," Harry confirmed.

"I never thought…" Alia pulled away from Ginevra and rushed into Harry's open arms. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't think… I didn't know!"

Harry tightened his embrace and bit back the impulse to apologize… almost, "I never meant to put any of you into a position where your life would be in danger… but there's nothing I can do to change it now. I didn't even realize that would becme a factor until recent events." He kissed the top of Alia's head, "The fact remains, a number of Hogwarts students are related to Death Eaters in some fashion - especially in Slytherin - and every student here, even some of the first years, already know who is important to me."

* * *

 **AN:** Cliffhangers. I rarely use them. So when I read reviews for last chapter I was confused. Silly of me really. Anyhow, it wasn't as if I made all y'all wait too long to find out who the new roomie is. Malfoy's goons needed to stay together, so I suppose it could have been Draco, but Snape said no he wouldn't do that. If you think on it, Nott is the only one it could have been even if Draco and Harry are not enemies in this story and are kind of almost friendly... almost.

As for the females playing on the Slytherin team, I'm sure there were some females somewhere, but I don't recall any so I went with all male teams because Blaise insisted that it was ridiculous for the girls to want to play because it just wasn't done! *sighs at the silly Italian*

 **Keeters** : Careful ... we don't want you falling off that seat. Safety first! *giggles*

 **Jelibean323** : Glad you made it!

 **Beyondthesea16** : They may not always be too obvious or front and center in the chapter. *vaguely gestures to mention of Minnie's breakfast dilemma*


	9. Easy

**Start With Something Easy**

Harry woke with a start. He lay as still as he could manage. His heart was racing, pounding a tattoo in his chest. His eyes skittered around taking in his surroundings, but all he saw was darkness and shadows. Slowly the teen slipped his hand under his pillow to find his wand. Once the warmth of the eleven inches of holly was safely in the palm of his hand, Harry slowed his breathing: inhaled through his nose, exhaled through his mouth and repeated.

His eyes adjusted to the lack of light within the curtains that surrounded his dorm room bed. Harry still saw only darkness and shadows, but there was a comfort there in knowing his wards had held. Sitting up, Harry countered his silencing and impenetrable wards allowing them to gently drop, but didn't move to leave the comfort of his bed opting to listen to the silence of the room.

Sounds of soft breathing came from one of the two occupied beds. Silence came from the other. Blaise's wards must have held, but the teen found it odd that the prefect hadn't warded his as well.

With a quick tempus, Harry frowned at the red numbers that floated innocently in the air before him. Zero three twenty-one. He raised a shaky hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a bad dream that had woke him. Harry flicked the numbers away and flopped back onto his pillow with a soft groan. He hated nightmares.

* * *

The first class of the school year came and went. It moved at a snail's pace and was just as interesting as watching blades of grass grow. History of Magic was a tedious class at the best of times and having it first thing every Monday was just cruel. Harry stood in the dungeon hallway with his best friend and leaned against the wall for a moment to gather his wits about him. The next class was to begin in ten minutes, Potions with Gryffindor, and he could hear the approaching chatter.

Harry pushed away from the wall before he could be seen being lazy by anyone other than a House mate and watched as students lined up on either side of the dungeon hallway: one side was rather verbose, while the other stood quietly. The fifth year adjusted his bag on his shoulder and listened in silence as Ron and Seamus droned on about how horrible potions class was and how 'unfair the greasy git was to anyone in Gryffindor'.

The weasel foolishly ignored the glares he received for the disparaging remarks against the Head of Slytherin House, but Neville noticed and attempted to diffuse the growing hostile situation, "You should probably shut it, Ron."

"Why should I? Everyone knows Snape likes his snakes more." Ron spouted off, "At least this year our DADA professor is a Gryffindor. So now we have someone on _our_ side."

Harry turned his head to hide his smirk, but Seamus saw him. The Gryffindor screwed up his face in indignation and raised his chin, "Think tha's funny, do ya?"

"Yes, I do actually," Harry admitted. Ron's head snapped in the Slytherin's direction and he scowled. Harry ignored the irate teen and continued, "You conveniently forgot that Professor Lupin, our third year DADA professor, was a Gryffindor and so is your Head of House, our Transfiguration professor. Neither play favorites. And while you're right about Black having also been a Gryffindor, you overlooked one bit of information that trumps your idea of favoritism. Black happens to be my godfather."

Both Ron and Seamus stepped out of line towards Harry. The Slytherin simply watched them carefully knowing full well that Blaise was beside him and would have his back if the other two were stupid enough to try and start a fight. Neville sighed, "Put away your wand, Ron."

Before the annoyed Gryffindor could retaliate, the classroom door was flung open with a bang. Each Slytherin eased away from the confrontation. Snape took in the sight before him noting that two of the students had their wands in hand. "Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron growled out his response, "No." Seamus tugged at his arm and spoke to him in hushed tones to calm his housemate, but the damage had been done.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." The potions master stepped out of the doorway and motioned the students inside. The Slytherins moved swiftly and found their seats while the Gryffindors had to work at keeping Ron's temper from flaring further. Snape added insult to injury as the redheaded Gryffindor passed him, "Any more cheek and I'll add a week's detention."

The classroom was buzzing with low conversations while the students pulled out their textbooks and summer homework. The door clicked closed as Snape walked to the front of the room. With a sweep of his wand, their essays flew to the front of the class and landed gently in a neat pile on the professor's desk.

Snape spoke to the class in his slow baritone cadence, each word clipped and enunciated in order to avoid any confusion. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, your Ordinary Wizarding Level potions exams, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions.

"I expect at least half of the students to be utter failures, proving what dunderheads you truly are. Others will be acceptable with only a smattering handful showing any sign of talent and understanding." Snape's black eyes traveled around the room as he continued speaking, "That said… we come to today's lesson.

"For those that have _correctly_ completed the summer's assignment, you will be familiar with today's potion." The potions master flicked his wand towards the blackboard and his familiar spidery scrawl soon appeared, listing the needed ingredients as well as the steps to take in order to properly make the potion. "Follow the directions carefully. One mistake can have drastic consequences."

Harry read over the directions on the board and noted it was verbatim from the textbook. That meant the all-important last step had been left off. Anyone that had done the summer reading and homework would have found the last step mentioned in detail in the description summary, but it was mistakenly left off the listed step-by-step directions that were now written on the chalkboard.

A small grin tugged at Harry's lips when he realized what the man was doing. Snape was ensuring his students had done their summer assignment without having to read their essays. Harry's eyes flicked towards his professor. The potions master stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed watching his students carefully. When their eyes met, Snape gave the teen a small nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the other students.

The majority of the Gryffindors had made a beeline towards the supply closet to grab their ingredients. The Slytherins had more decorum and calmly formed a queue to await their turn in order to take what ingredients they required. Harry set up two cauldrons on the desk, adding water to each and starting the fires beneath them.

Once Blaise had returned from the supply closet, the two sorted through the bounty and the teens began their work. Harry started grinding moonstones in order to get them to the proper powdery consistency, while Blaise commenced crushing the porcupine quills.

The friends worked silently together - yet separately - the entire hour: crushing, cutting and grinding the materials and sharing the ingredients. While Blaise's potion had turned orange first, Harry's was the first to turn white. It was at that crucial point that Harry stirred seven times, both clockwise and anticlockwise. Harry then added the final ingredient - syrup of hellebore - and lowered the temperature of the flames to allow the potion to simmer for seven minutes.

Once his potion was simmering, Harry finally allowed himself to look around the classroom to see how the others were doing. A number of Gryffindor students were having trouble: Neville huffed and added a tad more powdered unicorn horn, but the potion was far from pink (It was an angry violet); Ron's potion was a thick sludge that smoked and belched; and Seamus kept looking from the book to the blackboard to his cauldron while scratching his head at his hissing green concoction.

The only Slytherin that was having any difficulty with his potion was Gregory. Theodore stood beside him at the table in front of Harry and Blaise murmuring quietly to his classmate, but the young man seemed to panic as his potion attempted to boil over. Without a word, Harry pulled his wand and lowered his fellow beater's fire. The potion sputtered and calmed. Gregory sighed softly and nodded silently to something Theodore said.

A deep voice behind Harry almost startled him enough to drop his wand, but the teen managed to slip the eleven inches of holly back into its holster instead. The professor's soft spoken words - meant for his ears only - sent a warm tingle of pride through Harry when the potions master stated, "Five points to Slytherin for helping a fellow classmate."

* * *

Harry sat in the library with a few books about the giant wars lying open on the table for reference. He tapped his quill on the parchment distractedly as his mind wandered from the subject at hand. Sadly, even without the droning of Binns' lecturing, the subject didn't keep the teen's attention for long.

He looked at his other homework and debated starting the essay on hellebore instead of the one on the giant wars. Harry frowned in thought. Each year the classwork had become progressively more difficult which was to be expected. That year they would take their OWLs and the professors would take that into consideration when assigning homework. Harry had only taken two classes so far that first day, with Runes and double DADA coming after lunch and already he had homework in both.

The Slytherin moved a book closer. He flipped the page and began reading, but was soon distracted by his girlfriend who sat beside him. Harry watched Hermione from his peripheral vision as she bit her bottom lip, her expression was pensive. Even though he hadn't read a word, the boy turned the page and ran his finger down the text to appear to be doing his homework. He was idly curious how long Hermione would quietly sit there staring at him. Harry finally took pity on the witch, while still keeping up the farce of reading, and asked, "It's going to drive you barmy if you don't say what's on your mind, isn't it?"

Hermione gave a small laugh, but she nodded all the same, "Yes."

"Well then," Harry closed the book gratefully and gave her his full attention. He really didn't want to read about any giant wars, "What is it?"

"Do you think Siri… erm… I mean Professor Black… do you think he would agree to teach us to be animagus?"

"Possibly," Harry tapped a finger on the book he'd been pretending to read, "I hadn't thought to ask him. Professor McGonagall did say that not everyone can manage the transformation, but we could ask Black for assistance, I suppose."

"Will you?"

"Will I… what exactly?"

"Ask him!"

"Perhaps…" Harry fought back the grin that threatened to break across his features while Hermione squirmed in her seat. The wizard gave her a piercing look and asked, "What's in it for me?"

"You're such a Slytherin!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant as a compliment." Hermione huffed when he simply shrugged at her. The Ravenclaw attempted a different approach, "I'm your girlfriend."

"Yes you are."

"You could ask because you like me."

"I suppose I could."

"You'd get to learn, too."

"If I wanted to learn, I could simply ask for myself without mentioning your wish to be included in the lessons."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward to threaten him, "If you want to remain my boyfriend, you'll not exclude me."

"Point," Harry grinned at her, leaned forward meeting the Ravenclaw's lips with a quick peck and whispered, "We meet with him in his classroom Friday after dinner."

"We do?!" Hermione squeaked rather loudly and was quickly reprimanded for her outburst by Madam Pince. The witch grimaced and mouthed 'sorry' to the librarian. The Ravenclaw then whipped her attention back to her boyfriend and scowled at him. She hissed, "You said you didn't think to ask him!"

"I didn't ask him. He offered."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Harry's grin bloomed, "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was set up, rather similarly to how Professor Lupin had decorated it while he was on staff. There were images of dark creatures lining the wall to the right, a large chalkboard stood behind the professor's desk in front of the students' desks and the left wall had various posters showing defensive spells along with their proper wand movements.

Harry slid into his seat beside his best friend and set his bag on the desk. As much as he looked forward to the experience of learning from Sirius, the class was once again with Gryffindor. The Slytherin removed his book, parchment, quill and ink from his bag before setting it on the floor out of the way.

Blaise took a long look around the room curiously, but kept any commentary statements to himself allowing a small nod to the professor to speak as his approval. Sirius grinned at what he apparently considered high praise from the Slytherin.

Sirius watched the last of the students take their seats. The wizard flicked his wand towards the back of the room and the door closed with a soft snick. Once everyone was settled he took roll and tossed the parchment onto his desk.

"Good afternoon, class." The man walked around his desk and leaned back against it. Sirius crossed his legs at the ankles, clasped his hands in front of him and looked at their faces as if to memorize each one. "As you are all aware, this year is your OWLs. That means we have a lot of work ahead of us. You've had four years of DADA with four different instructors. From what I've been told two of those were less than stellar, one was a death eater in disguise and the only decent professor was…" Sirius shrugged with a crooked grin, "Remus Lupin, my best friend and an all around great bloke."

Several students nodded in agreement, many Gryffindors were rather vocal with their opinions, while the majority of the Slytherins remained silent and kept their opinions to themselves. Sirius held out a hand to still the teens before continuing, "We have a lot to cover this year. Our first month, unfortunately, will be spent covering your first four years before we can move forward. I refuse to let you fail just because you had a few lame professors.

"Let's start with something easy. Your first year curriculum. Who can tell me about Doxies?" Sirius looked around at the class and sighed despondently when no one volunteered to answer his question, "Anyone?" No hands were forthcoming, so Sirius looked at his godson, "Harry?"

Harry frowned at his godfather. Sirius called on him by his first name only. Many faces were turned in his direction, a few were not encouraging. Ron and Seamus' looks were mocking. Then again, how was Sirius to know about their earlier conversation before potions. Harry called upon his Slytherin persona before responding in an even tone, "Doxies are considered class three creatures. They're a type of fairy: dark wings, dark coarse hair, two sets of arms, double rows of sharp teeth. Doxies are often found in draperies of old neglected houses. Their bite is poisonous, but treatable with an antidote."

Sirius nodded and elaborated with a personal aside when Harry stopped his description, "Unfortunately I had a nasty infestation when I took over the old family house in London. Thankfully doxycide can stun them. Just spray your drapes, stunning the ugly little blighters, and toss them out the window. It sounds easy, but the moment you begin spraying they swarm at you. Makes for an exciting time, so do be careful and have the antidote handy just in case one manages to get by and nips at you.

"A point for Slytherin." Sirius continued, "How about bowtruckles?"

Still no one raised their hand. Sirius sighed and snatched up the roll call before seemingly picking at random name, "Neville Longbottom."

Neville blinked in surprise, but answered shakily, "It's a small creature that looks very much like a stick. They're actually rather beneficial for greenhouses since they eat insects."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned exclaiming, "A point for Gryffindor."

"Gregory Goyle," Sirius gave up looking for volunteers and called out another name picked from the register, "The incantation and wand movement for the Wand-lighting charm."

Gregory picked up his wand and stared at it for a moment as if the thing would give him the answer. With his brows furrowed, Gregory simply said, "Lumos." The Slytherin's wand lit up appropriately and he looked up at Sirius in confusion. Gregory asked in all seriousness, "Is there a wand movement?"

Sirius grinned at the boy, "Nope. A point for Slytherin."

Looking at his wand again, Gregory frowned and softly said, "Nox."

"Ronald Weasley," Sirius called out only to be interrupted.

"Ron," Ron corrected.

Sirius smirked when the boy realized what he did. Ron blushed all the way to his ears while Sirius just asked him, "Incantation and wand movement for red sparks."

Ron grabbed hold of his wand and furrowed his brow in concentration, much like Gregory had done moments before. Ron flicked his wand in a elongated V and spoke, "Vermillious!"

Red smoke came from his wand that shot out towards Sirius who dodged the incoming spell and dispelled it before it could fill the room. "That's not the spell we're looking for Ron and, if you would be so kind, please don't point your wand at me again."

Ron was blushing even deeper and stuttered, "S-sorry!"

Sirius looked down at the roll and called out, "Parvati Patil, can you tell him which spell we were looking for?"

Parvati gripped her wand and held it upwards stating, "Periculum!" and shot red sparks into the ceiling.

"Well done. A point for Gryffindor." Sirius looked back to Ron who was sulking and asked, "Ron, can you tell me what the spell you did successfully is called and what it does?"

"Vermillious makes red smoke, not sparks." Ron said with a frown.

"And a point for Gryffindor." Sirius looked towards the Slytherins calling for Blaise to answer the next question. The class continued with Sirius asking for creature descriptions or a first year spell all the while calling out a student's name and awarding a point for correct answers. If a student didn't know the answer, he'd go to another from the same House in an effort to keep points balanced. He had gone through most of the students twice by the time the class was coming to the an end. Sirius called out, "Gytrash… Ron."

Ron stared blankly at the man, "What?"

"Gytrash…" Sirius frowned at the teen, "You have heard of them… right? This is still your first year curriculum."

"Oh… erm, sure…"

"Seamus, help him out."

The Irishman blinked and stammered, "Right, erm… gytrash… they're a… gytrash is a… is a creature…"

The two looked at each other in a panic and Sirius sighed, "Harry…"

"It's a dog." Harry ignored the dirty looks from the other side of the classroom, "Large, nocturnal, forked tail, pale white short fur… some think they're ghosts. They're said to be sensitive to light and found in wooded areas like the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid once mentioned that there are a few in there. There may be, but I've never seen them personally."

"Spent much time in the Forbidden Forest, have you?"

"Of course not, Professor. It's against the rules to go into the forest," Harry kept his Slytherin mask firmly in place which caused Sirius to grin stupidly. He couldn't decide if Harry was lying, but didn't push it.

"A point for Slytherin," When the bell rang, Sirius waved them off to their next class saying, "Study your first year curriculum. There's a quiz on Friday. We'll start second year next week. Harry, can you stay behind, please?"

Harry put away his things and waited until the class emptied before walking up to the instructor. As soon as the last student left, Sirius asked, "Well? How'd I do?" The man grinned and was bouncing on the balls of his feet in his excitement, but his smile faded when he saw that his godson wasn't smiling back. The animagus pouted, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said, but ruined the effect when he laughed at his godfather. "You did fine. You didn't show favoritism and you kept the class involved and challenged."

"Right, so don't show favoritism. Keep them challenged and involved. Got it. That's pretty much what Remus said." Sirius scratched the back of his head and said rather apologetically, "I know I kind of put you on the spot in the beginning, but I was a bit desperate. I am going to have to call on you from time to time."

"I know that. They also know you're my godfather, so it's a fine line you'll have to walk." Harry grabbed his bag and hitched it on his shoulder before changing the subject. "I spoke with Hermione before lunch."

"She's up for the extra lessons?"

Harry chuckled, "She can't wait."

"I'm curious to see how things go."

"Me, too." Harry walked towards the door and paused. He turned back to Sirius and said, "You're a good teacher, Sirius."

* * *

 **AN:** I feel as if I should apologize. I originally planned on posting a new chapter weekly. I started on a Thursday and intended to keep to that self imposed schedule. Unfortunately with all of this holiday hubbabaloo going on it has slipped to Fridays. I will do my best not to let the updates slip to Saturday or worse.

 **Beyondthesea16:** A muzzle? Oh that had me laughing... and thinking...

 **sunset oasis:** I'm not sure it matters what Blaise thinks. Those girls are pretty determined to play.

 **zraion, leonix2009:** Welcome to the madness

 **Tariq Sofian:** Egad. Hope you weren't disappointed! Yes, Sara is the jealous one. Her and Hermione are still friendly and apparently hang out together at times.


	10. Ginevra

**He Called Me Ginevra!**

It was Friday evening and Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying the company of his friends while eating pudding for a change. Luna had kept raving about the chocolate pudding. That had Ginevra trying it, who in turn convinced Alia she simply _had_ to try it. Alia swooned and somehow managed to convince Harry he should give in to the temptation that was chocolate heaven. Naturally when Alia asked him to do something, he relented and tried it simply to appease the girl. He was pleased to say it was tasty, but treacle tart was still his favorite dessert by far.

Blaise found the entire conversation about the merits of a good dessert ridiculous. Chocolate _anything_ was always superior to any fruit type dessert available. Period. Blaise looked at the head table and gave a nod. Harry noted the movement and turned to see what Blaise had been looking at. Sirius spoke briefly to Vector before leaving the table to make his way towards the antichamber.

Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin before dropping it on the table, "Ginevra, we have an appointment tonight, so I want you two to in the common room or the dorms together while we're gone."

The youngest Weasley stiffened when he began speaking to her and just stared wide eyed at Harry. She was apparently stunned at hearing her first name. So much so that she didn't respond right away. Alia nudged her best friend and answered for her, "Don't worry, Harry. We'll stay in the common room."

Ginevra flinched when she was jabbed in the side, "Right. Sorry."

Alia giggled at her friend, "What's wrong with you?"

"He called me Ginevra!"

"That is your name, is it not?" Asked Blaise.

Ginevra huffed, "Well yes, but you two always call me Weaselette!"

"Does that mean you prefer to be called-"

"No!" Ginevra interrupted, "That's okay, you don't have to go back to calling me… that."

Harry gave the young Slytherin a grin and pushed away from the table. "Wait here. We'll walk you back to the common room."

"It's okay, you-"

"Al," Harry frowned and she sighed, but nodded. "Thank you."

Blaise nodded his approval and restated, "We'll be right back."

The two left the table to make their way to the Ravenclaws. The Italian gave a small smile to his betrothed before offering his hand to her. Padma smiled and excused herself. She took the offered hand and the couple stepped away in order to make room for Harry to request Hermione's hand.

When Harry offered his hand to Hermione, she let out a small squeak of excitement that caused the boy to let out a surprised laugh. The Ravenclaw blushed and bit her lip as she slipped her hand in her boyfriend's. Harry guided her out of her seat, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and breathlessly said, "Yes."

"We're walking the girls back to the common room first." Blaise explained and the two 'Claws looked at each other.

"What?" Harry asked when he saw the exchange.

"You've never taken us into the dungeons before."

"We have-"

"I meant to your common room."

"As I was saying, we have taken you through our common room. Last year, Yule Ball." Harry corrected as they stopped at the Slytherin table and he asked his sister, "Ready?"

Alia nodded reluctantly and joined the other four. Ginevra glanced towards the Gryffindor table before she too joined them and soon the six students were making their way into the Entrance Hall. Once they had made it to the dungeons, the four Slytherins relaxed their personas. The girls began chattering, giggling and gossiping. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione as they walked and Blaise had done similarly to his betrothed, even the Ravenclaw girls were more relaxed.

The couples stopped at the last turn and watched the younger girls walk halfway down the hall to the blank wall. Alia looked at them and waved as Ginevra whispered the password.

"We rushed down here during the Yule Ball. I didn't pay much attention," Hermione tilted her head and frowned, "It's just a wall."

"It's protected by a password." Harry clarified.

"Yes, but it's just a wall…"

"Hermione…" Harry started and she shook her head, either to clear her thoughts or in the negative, he wasn't sure which one.

"You don't understand." Hermione started, "We have a brass door knocker, the eagle. You have a stone wall… it just seems so…"

When Hermione's voice trailed off Padma suggested, "Anti-climactic."

"Yes, exactly!" Hermione was quick to agree.

Harry chuckled, Blaise shook his head and pointed out, "Hufflepuff has barrels and Gryffindor has a portrait. I prefer the wall. It's discreet, well hidden and easily overlooked."

"Barrels?" Padma asked, "How do you know about Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?"

"Many people know," Harry said as they started walking back to the Entrance Hall in order to make their way to the DADA classroom.

"Sure, the Hufflepuffs know where their dorms are, just as the Gryffindors know where their tower is." Padma stated, "That doesn't mean it is common knowledge to other Houses where the others reside."

"Everyone knows Slytherin is in the dungeons."

"Just not where in the dungeons," Padma countered.

"Everyone knows that Hufflepuff is in the basement."

"Again not where in the basement," Hermione pointed out.

The two couples made their way up the marble staircase until they reached the third floor. They then veered left towards room 31. Harry continued the conversation while conveniently leaving out the fact that he owned a particular map that showed where each common room was located - it wasn't his fault if his girlfriend forgot about its existence, "Yet many figure it out if they bother to take the time to get to know people in the other houses or, as in your case," he nodded towards Padma, "have a sibling in another House."

"Who do you know in Hufflepuff?" Padma asked as if challenging his claim.

"Diggory, Perks, Bones, Smith, Abbott, Jones-"

"Gryffindor?" Hermione asked cutting off his litany of names.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley-"

"Besides the Weasleys!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Brown, Moon, Longbottom-"

"You know a lot of girls…" Hermione sighed softly and Harry laughed.

She pursed her lips and he countered, "I imagine Diggory, Smith and Longbottom, not to mention the Weasley three, would take offense to that statement."

"Besides them… the rest of the names you said were all girls!" Hermione looked rather put out.

Once they entered the classroom and the door was closed, Harry pulled his girlfriend aside. His hands rested on her hips and he reminded her, "Perks is dating my cousin. Jones, Moon, Johnson, Spinnet and Bell all play quidditch. Bones' aunt is the head of the DMLE and Abbott is so loud _everyone_ knows her." Hermione bit her lip and he asked her, "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me… to doubt us?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "No…"

"But?"

She spoke softly, "It's nothing."

"Hermione," Harry started and she shook her head again.

"Harry, Hermione…" Sirius called over to them.

The others were waiting for them and he sighed softly before kissing her forehead. "I don't like when you're not happy."

Any further conversation had to be put aside as they went to join the others. Sirius was leaning against his desk and invited them to take a seat. Something was different and Harry just had to ask, "Sirius, what is that?"

The animagus looked at the leather bane of his existence and sighed dramatically, "Minnie's idea of revenge."

Hermione canted her head as she looked at it from another angle, "Is that… is that a muzzle?"

Blaise smirked, Harry chuckled, Hermione giggled and Padma covered her mouth to stifle her own humor when Sirius groaned, "Yes! Blasted woman turned my prank against me…"

His voice trailed off and Harry simply had to ask incredulously, "You tried to put that on McGonagall?"

"Not exactly," Sirius hedged.

"Then what _exactly_ did you do?" Padma asked.

"I…" Sirius tried to hedge again, but Harry nudged his godfather and the man huffed, "I put it in her office along with some cat toys." That had all four laughing and Sirius pouted refusing to go near that corner of his desk, "She put it there saying it was a reminder that I can be brought to heel. I can't get it off my desk. It won't go away!"

Harry was looking down at it and asked, "What have you tried?"

"Everything!"

Harry poked at the small leather contraption and it bobbled. He looked up at his godfather, "Everything except asking for help."

Sirius blinked at the muzzle and asked, "You can get rid of it?"

The younger wizard picked it up and turned it around his hand, "Probably." Harry set it back on his desk, "But it is much more entertaining watching you squirm."

"I'll get you for that."

"I'm sure you'll try," Harry countered and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Sirius huffed, "Well, you know why you're here, but I have to remind you that according to the books not everyone can be animagus. While that statement is true, it isn't…"

The four students frowned at that convoluted statement. Sirius grinned as he continued, "Everyone has it within them to be an animagus; not everyone can tap into their inner animal and bring it out. Still that's only the beginning. Once you've discovered your animal counterpart, you have to study the animal: see how it moves, how it walks, picture it, live it in your mind and soul. Then the real work begins."

* * *

"Potter…" Harry was deep in thought. There was simply too much going on in his head. He sat at the table with his books open around him and tapped his quill on his parchment. He had classes, nightmares, homework, a DE spawn that wanted to do him bodily harm (if the looks Crabbe shot his way were any indication), quidditch, headaches, animagus training and the big ugly himself, Old Voldy.

"Potter…" He hadn't responded. It wasn't that he was ignoring his best friend, he simply hadn't heard him. His tapping continued for another few minutes, "Harry…"

Harry still didn't respond as his thoughts turned to his girlfriend. She was just one more thing to occupy his mind. Hermione had been his friend since first year. She had been his girlfriend since the summer before fourth year. They were good together. He really liked her. She liked him. Harry. Not Harry Potter the persona, Hermione liked Harry and that meant everything to him. They were tight. They were solid. Or so he had thought. Lately she had been acting oddly. Distant. She wasn't happy. Something was bugging her and he had no idea what it was. Every time he tried to broach the subject, Hermione would say it was nothing. 'It' wasn't nothing. 'It' was definitely something and he had to find out what 'it' was.

He noticed the small change in her Friday night. It weighed heavily on his mind. So much so that on Saturday at quidditch practice he nearly hit Draco with a bludger; which earned him a royal dressing down by both the seeker and the captain. Sunday she avoided him all day.

His attention was finally gained by Blaise when Harry was hit on the forehead with a balled up bit of parchment. Harry blinked in surprise at being hit. He hadn't been caught off guard since 2nd year. He blinked a few more times to bring his focus on his best friend and asked, "What?"

"Stop brooding," Blaise said and the quill in Harry's hand stilled. The Italian sighed in relief, "Your incessant tapping is driving me barmy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "That's what's wrong." When his friend only raised an eyebrow, Harry continued. "Hermione's been acting… distant. I'm losing her and I don't know why. I don't know to who or what."

"Apologize."

"For what?" Harry exclaimed, "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Does it matter?" Blaise asked and when Harry started to speak, he raised a hand to stop him, "You don't have to have done anything wrong to apologize. If saying sorry makes her happy, it's worth it."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you done?" Blaise nodded towards his homework and Harry stared blankly at the parchment in front of him. Blaise frowned and asked, "Did you even start it?"

"Yes," Harry said, but it came out more of a question than an answer.

"Get your head out of your arse. Talk to her. Then come back here and finish your homework."

Blaise was putting his things together. Finally Harry sighed and said, "Yeah…"

Harry threw his things in his bag and followed Blaise into their dorm room. Theodore was sitting on his bed crossed leg sorting through parchment when they entered. He looked up at the pair not speaking. Blaise went to Harry's bed and set his bag down. Harry dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out his wand to unlock his trunk. The entire time knowing Theodore was watching them.

"She'll most likely be in the library," Blaise commented.

"Right," Harry said again. His trunk was open and - still ignoring Theodore's presence entirely - pushed aside Hermione's birthday present to pull out his map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He muttered and watched as the map filled in, "Ostendo Hermione Granger." He tapped the map again. Immediately the moving footprints with the banner 'Hermione Granger' grew larger than all others and glowed. "She's still there."

"You have forty-five minutes."

"Right," Harry said adding, "Mischief managed," and put the map back into his trunk as he fished out his cloak. "I've got time…"

"Don't be late." Blaise warned.

"You mean 'don't get caught'." Harry corrected.

Theodore sighed, "No, he means don't be late."

Harry's head snapped to their new dorm mate and remembered he was a prefect. He grabbed his bag as he smirked, "Right."

"Potter-" He warned and Harry just chuckled as he left the room.

Harry knew Blaise was on his trail. The stairway was empty so he threw his cloak over his shoulders before covering his head and went straight for the entrance. Blaise opened the archway in order to let Harry out and stepped into the hall for a moment so it wouldn't look odd that he only opened the door.

"Thanks," Harry whispered as he ran off.

"Don't get caught," Blaise hissed out and his response was a soft chuckle.

* * *

Hermione was putting her things away when he found her in the library. He still wore the cloak as he watched her. She distractedly ran her fingertips over the leather bound cover before she sighed. Harry stepped closer to see what the title was, but that didn't give him a clue. The bloody book was about goblins. Harry seriously doubted Hermione's sadness stemmed from either History of Magic or goblin riots of the eighteenth century.

She picked up the book and walked back to the aisle in order to set the book on the shelf. That was when Harry slipped into an aisle and removed his cloak. He quickly stuffed it into his bag before exiting the aisle to speak to her.

The pair met at the end of the row of books and Hermione gasped in surprise. Harry reached for her and she backed away a step. Harry's hand stayed raised and he asked, "Hermione?"

"It's curfew." She went to the table to grab her belongings and his hand dropped… empty. He followed her out of the library and she glanced at him. "You're going to be late if you don't go to the dungeons." Harry didn't respond, but didn't leave her side either. He kept escorting her to her tower at a respectable distance. "You're going to lose points…"

Her words trailed off as she continued walking. She huffed at him when he still hadn't spoken and continued walking, but when they reached the top of the stairs where the portrait of Sir Humphrey stood, Harry stopped escorting her. The man in the painting watched quietly and didn't greet them as he had in the past.

Harry watched his girlfriend walk away without a word. His heart was breaking and he didn't know what to do. He felt so lost and alone. The words slipped out before he realized he spoke them, "I'm sorry."

Hermione stopped and slowly turned around to ask, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said again. "I'm sorry I failed you in whatever it is that has you so upset. I'm sorry I don't know how to fix us. I'm sorry that I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry that I'm losing you."

With that said, Harry turned and walked away.

* * *

 **AN:** Hear that loud thumping? That would be my head banging against the desk. I didn't want them to break up. I love H &H together. Silly chit went and got weird… oblivious boy didn't know how to handle it. *flails* Teenagers… even imaginary ones give me headaches!

 **hanesate** : Welcome to the madness. I'm glad you're enjoying the journey so far

 **Beyondthesea16** : Thanks for the muzzle idea!

 **Tina Muller:** Wow. Thanks for reading and even more for the review, but dang. Reviews like yours make me giddy and scared stupid. I don't want to let you down and write something lame!

 **Alys Bragwin:** The grammatical errors are all me. This isn't proof read by anyone. Elipsa (daughter #2) used to do it, but she's been so busy. Sorry! Oh and welcome!

Thank you and welcome to all the new favorites and follows! You all make me warm n fuzzy inside.

Anyway, I was searching on the HP Wiki to see if there was any official way to become an animagus. I had checked when Elipsa and I wrote Three Turns. I didn't remember anything there, but I'm old and the memory sometimes fails me so I figured, better safe than sorry. This is what I read:

 _ **Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, and reciting an incantation (**_ **Amato Animo Animato Animagus** _ **) on a daily basis.**_

Now the website claims this knowledge came from Pottermore… and I don't do Pottermore so I am ignoring that weird grossness since it didn't come from the books and well it's just plain ew. Seriously, how do you carry a leaf around in your mouth for a month without 1. Getting sick from the gross sogginess and 2. Eventually consuming the thing?

I don't know how I will be going ahead with the animagus classes just yet, but when Sirius tells me, I'll let you know!

 **Spell(s) created for the story:**

 _Ostendo_ ( _name_ ): Charms, used with the Marauder's map to show a specific person's whereabouts (first used in year 4 during Crouch's arrest)


	11. Okay

**I'm Okay**

It was a dark hazy night. He looked to the sky and watched the stars and moon struggle for dominance, fighting against the stormy clouds that hung with a chill and a threat of rain. The grass was thick as he made his way through the maze of marble stones. Lightning danced through the clouds with a jagged fork. Harry waited, but there was no clap of thunder. There was no sound.

He shivered.

The clouds parted, the moon shined down and lit the area with gleaming light off of the white marble. Harry moved closer to the stones and ran a hand over one feeling the indentions. The grooves weren't accidental; they felt as if they had a purpose.

Harry looked around him, his heart raced as if he were lost. He had a sudden sense of urgency, time was not on his side and he had to hurry. The wizard ran between the stones, around a statue and stopped in his tracks at the white looming skeletal angel of death with wings spread, carrying a scythe.

The name directly below read Tom Riddle. He knew the name. He slowly reached out towards the letters. A hand shot from the grave below and gripped his arm to pull him under.

Harry screamed.

* * *

He sat on his bed staring at the tie in his hands. Theodore walked into the room and stilled. He watched Harry for a moment before he stated, "You're going to be late."

"Right…" Harry stood up and turned to the mirror to fix his tie.

"Potter…" Theodore hesitated for a moment, but continued after a beat, "I can't believe you're letting some-"

"Don't say it," Harry warned. He glared at Theodore through the reflection of the mirror.

Theodore smirked, "I was going to say some chit…" Harry relaxed and Theodore continued, "Still, I don't see why you let her get to you like this. She's just a girl. There's hundreds out there just waiting for you to notice them. Move on."

Harry pulled his tie straight and closed his wardrobe before turning to his roommate. He absently rubbed his forehead and said, "I am. I don't want to, but she left me no choice."

"She really broke up with you then?" Theodore asked which seemed to surprise both of them. That conversation they were having was the most they had spoken to each other since… well, ever really.

"Yes," Harry admitted. He wasn't sure why he had just done that, but it was out there so he just went with it. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder and made to move to the door. He held it open for Theodore to exit first.

Theodore stood at the doorway and said, "Granger meant something to you. She wasn't just some chit, she was it…"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug and said, "Yeah."

Theodore nodded saying, "Then you need to tell her," as he stepped through the door leaving Harry to contemplate what was said.

* * *

He rubbed his forehead absently as his sister rambled on during their jog. Harry wasn't listening to Alia, but he took comfort in the sound of her voice. He didn't want to be alone again. He had been isolated for too long and the emptiness was getting to him.

It had been over a month and a half since Harry apologized to Hermione. Considering Hermione didn't comment when she received the birthday gift he had sent her, Harry wondered how foolish it would be to tell her how much she meant to him as Theodore had suggested the week before. Harry figured it was too late. The damage was done. Harry had seen her in the library with Terry Boot. Hermione had moved on.

In the beginning Blaise had split his free time between Harry and the girls. Harry finally told his friend to spend more time with the girls. He reasoned that keeping Blaise away from them wasn't fair to Padma since it wasn't her fault Hermione wasn't speaking to Harry and Harry refused to ask Blaise to choose between his friends.

It had been a fortnight since that discussion and Harry started studying alone in his dorm room. Harry stayed away from the library as much as possible in order to avoid running into Hermione and Terry. Without distractions Harry found he was ahead in his studies and his thoughts had turned to his possible future. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do with his adult life…

Did he even have an adult life to look forward to? Not if Old Voldy had his way, he didn't.

Harry had come to a possible solution to his adulthood woes, or more accurately he found a way to postpone his future in a way that wouldn't be considered cowardly or hiding from responsibilities. Harry decided to go to University. There was a problem with that solution of course. He didn't have the same education that someone like his cousin did. There were lessons that he didn't have access to. But Harry had a solution for that as well. He sent a letter to Dudley requesting his old textbooks. Dudley was more than happy to supply his cousin with the books.

With all of his new self-imposed studying, Harry hadn't gone to the animagus lessons claiming that he had too much on his plate and he'd - possibly - take up training during the summer if there was enough time. It was just another excuse not to spend time with Hermione. He knew it. She knew it. They all knew it. Only Harry didn't care. It hurt too much to be around her and not hold her, kiss her, smell her hair-

"Harry!"

Blinking, Harry brought his thoughts back to his sister, "Yeah?"

"Harry!"

He looked behind him and saw her struggling to catch up. He slowed his pace back to a jog and then stopped. When had he started running? Alia slowed her own pace when she caught up to him and she grabbed his arm to keep him from heading off again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He said automatically and flinched when he did. He was growing to hate that word. "That's the problem isn't it?" He continued, but couldn't look his sister in the eyes. "Nothing is happening. She won't talk to me. She won't tell me what's wrong. She said it was nothing. I can't fix nothing, Al. I don't know how."

He turned then and started walking, but not back to the castle, he went to the lake. Alia followed and stood quietly beside him. Harry bent to pick up small stones and threw them into the lake. He didn't pretend to skip them along the surface; he threw them as hard as he could out of sheer frustration. "One day we're walking along, everything is fine and bam… something makes her go all quiet. She was stewing on that something. She let it fester like a boil and I don't know what the something is because when I asked, she said it was nothing.

"I'm not stupid. I knew it wasn't nothing; so apparently I did something… said something… and I lost her. We're done. It's over. Now she's spending time with Boot in the library." Harry stopped throwing the rocks and let them fall to the ground. He didn't know when the tears started, but one fell and soon others followed. He swiped at them and growled, "Fuck."

That startled Alia. She had never heard him or Blaise curse before… ever. Not even when Jason died. Alia slid her arms around her brother's waist and held him. Harry sighed heavily and hugged her back saying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Sometimes you have to let it out or it… festers like a boil."

Alia turned his words against him. Harry snorted, "Right."

* * *

First game of the season was traditionally Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It was usually a very heated game. Only Harry had no desire to play. For the first time since he started playing his second year there was no reserve beater so he knew he had to play. He was part of the team and they were counting on him or they'd have to forfeit.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down to the pitch with his godfather. Sirius looked over at his godson and admitted, "I'm worried about you, pup."

"I'm… okay," He said. He no longer said he was fine since that was nearly as bad as saying nothing was wrong. He wasn't fine. He was empty inside. He could be better, but he was okay.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk," Sirius gave his shoulder a squeeze before they parted ways.

Harry went into the locker room and began dressing for the game. He was lost in thought when he felt it. Something was coming at him and fast. He ducked to his right and his bat hit his locker. He frowned at Draco, but kept his mouth shut. Draco didn't, "Make sure your head is in the game today. I don't want to end up in the hospital ward."

He grunted in acknowledgement, but didn't comment. Harry grabbed his beater bat and set it on the bench beside him when he tied his shoes. Graham stood at the other end of the locker room and called out, "Alright, listen up." He waited until everyone was looking at him. Then Graham began his speech, "This is the game we live for. It's the first game of the season, we have loads more till the cup, but it's them Gryffs that we want to beat." Graham paused as players laughed and cheered. Harry didn't cheer, he didn't laugh, he plucked up his bat and took a calming breath. Graham continued, "I want you to go out there and make them cower. I want you to go out there and make them sorry they showed up. We're better. We're smarter. We'll win!"

There was a hitch in Harry's breath as he imagined how Jason would have reacted to the pep talk. His best friend would nudge him and grin. Harry could almost hear Jason saying, 'At least he's nicer than Flint; Montague didn't threaten our lives if we lost.' Harry swallowed hard waiting until the rest of the team had exited first. With his beater bat in one hand his broom in the other, Harry made his way out of the locker room.

He missed his friend. Jason was the reason Harry played quidditch to begin with. And there he was, waiting for the start of another game. Standing there with his teammates, Harry once again felt so isolated and alone. He was leaning against the wall of the tunnel that lead into the pitch with his head back and his eyes closed when he heard it, "Harry?"

His eyes snapped open. He recognized her voice immediately and his heart lurched. She could still get to him, all she had to do was say his name. He loved her. He couldn't deny it, not to himself anyhow. Harry loved Hermione. Thinking the words didn't help ease the pain in his heart. Harry straightened and took on his Slytherin persona, but he didn't look at her. His voice was even and emotionless when he spoke, "Go back to the stands."

"Harry, please." Hermione came to a stop a foot away.

He could see her in his peripheral vision. He could also feel the entire team watching them when he told Hermione, "You should go."

She moved closer and grabbed his arm to try again, "Harry…"

"Now is not the time," He said.

The gates opened and he watched his teammates move towards the pitch. Draco paused at the gate, "Time to go, Potter."

"I'll be right there," Harry said. When they were alone Harry finally looked her way. He didn't know what Hermione saw, but she let go of his arm instantly and stepped back. Harry said, "Now you come to me? Before a game, knowing I don't have time for this. I tried to speak with you. Practically begged you to tell me what's wrong. You had six weeks to come talk to me, Hermione. Six… weeks… I have to go."

He moved then and joined his team by launching himself into the sky on his broom. The freedom of flying eased the hurt he felt allowing him to put it aside for a time. Harry allowed the crisp air to take away all thoughts of Hermione and Jason away for the moment. He breathed in deeply and sped up to make it into the formation as they rounded the pitch before breaking apart as was their tradition. The Slytherin team was slowing in order to take up their starting positions. Harry gripped his broom with one hand, his beater bat in the other and watched as Hooch spoke to the captains.

"Good luck, Harry."

Harry looked at the Weasley twin and gave him a nod, "You too."

"The captains are squaring off… the snitch is loose… the quaffle is up and we have a game!" Said the announcer, but Harry ignored Lee as the bludgers were released. He didn't care where the quaffle or snitch went and zipped away to go after the nearest ball. He could see his counterpart head for the other one.

Harry rolled left when a Weasley came too close. He pulled up on his broom and stopped on a dime before leaning into a 90 degree turn as the bludger changed direction courtesy of the Gryffindor. Harry zoomed ahead, lowering his body to his broom for better speed. He was closing in on the ball and glanced at the chasers on the pitch. He pulled to a stop ahead of the bludger. By the time the ball had reached his position, Harry was swinging his beater's bat. The wood connected with a solid whap and the ball flew towards the Gryffindor chasers to break up their play.

"Fred!" Harry heard George yell and away they flew again. Angela had to swerve in order to avoiding getting hit, but she didn't lose the quaffle.

George stayed close to Harry as the two boys moved to divert the bludgers back into the pitch area. The play continued for a long while. The score went up numerous times for both teams. The score was close at 90-70, Gryffindor.

There were at least two false alarms when it came to spotting the snitch. Draco pulled a feint both times pulling his counterpart along for the ride. Gregory managed to send a bludger after Lily the first time Draco feinted, making her hesitate to follow him during the second.

Harry circled left as Lee practically screamed into the microphone, "They've spotted the snitch!"

He looked up in time to see both seekers diving with a bludger on its way towards them. Harry wasted no time and flew forward, knowing he didn't have enough time to get in front of it properly in order to stop it from hitting his seeker. He yelled to Draco, "Malfoy! Incoming, go low!" and watched as his fellow teammate adjusted immediately. Instead of coming at it straight, he was coming in low as Harry directed.

Lily had heard Harry or saw Draco's move. Harry knew that because her head swiveled in Draco's direction for a flash of a second, only she didn't compensate as the Slytherin seeker had. Lily apparently didn't heed Harry's warning thinking it was a bluff or perhaps she hadn't heard him. The bludger hit Lily's broom, shattering the bristled end and throwing her in circles until she was flung off to free fall towards the ground. Harry decided the bludger was no longer his priority and dove for the girl.

Harry had dropped his bat allowing it to dangle at his wrist as he yelled and reached for her, "Moon!"

Unfortunately the girl didn't hear him or didn't comprehend that he was trying to get to her because Lily's arms continued to flail as she screamed. He flicked his wrist, releasing his wand and cast, "Arresto Momentum!"

Lily's fall slowed considerably. George whipped around him and grabbed her mid-air, "Got her, Harry!"

Both teams were on the ground by the time George, Lily and Harry made it to the pitch. George hadn't let go of Lily - even once they had landed - since her legs couldn't support her. Harry had put his wand away the moment George grabbed hold of Lily and watched the Gryffindors fawn over their seeker.

Draco moved to stand beside Harry and sighed, "I had a great catch and no one cared because they were too busy watching Saint Potter save the girl."

"I didn't do it," Harry said and nodded to George, "That was Weasley's doing."

"Right," Draco snorted and gave him a friendly nudge. "Still… we won, that's what matters."

Harry nodded his agreement and the two followed the rest of the Slytherin team to the locker room.

* * *

He knew there would be a party in the common room. Harry had no desire to celebrate. He took his time showering and changing to avoid as much of the festivities as possible. When he made his way out of the locker room, he was surprised to see Snape standing there. "Evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Snape's eyes looked him over, searched him, as if looking to see if the boy had been injured. When he was satisfied with what he saw, the man nodded, "Come."

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed instantly and fell in step beside his guardian.

The two didn't speak the entire time they walked side by side. It was a companionable silence, only Harry was still on edge. With the freedom of flying behind him and the game ended, his mind insisted on going back to Hermione. What had she wanted? Why did she pick that time to speak to him? Did she really think he could just ignore the game, his responsibility to the team to… do what exactly?

They made it to Snape's office and the professor held the door for his student to enter first. "Sit."

And Harry sat.

Snape made his way around his desk and sat down to face Harry. He leaned back and folded his hands on his torso, elbows on the arms of the chair as he looked at his student. "You didn't come to me."

It wasn't a question, it was a direct statement which had Harry blinking in confusion. Snape sounded disappointed. Harry could only manage a, "Sir?"

"You had a problem," Snape said and continued, "yet you didn't come to me with it."

"I don't…" Harry's voice tapered off. What problem should he have gone to Snape with? Surely the man didn't mean the break up with Hermione. "Sir, I didn't think it warranted a conversation with my Head of House. If a girl no longer wants to date me, that is a personal matter-" Snape's lip twitched as he held back a grin. Harry saw that and stopped talking mid-sentence. "That's not what you're talking about…"

"No, Mr. Potter, it isn't." If the amusement wasn't clear in Snape's voice, his eyes dancing with mirth was certainly an indication.

Harry dropped his gaze and resisted the urge to rub his scar. Of course he didn't want to talk about Hermione. Harry felt like an idiot. What could the man be concerned with? Grades? No, he wasn't failing anything. Behavior? Harry was a model student. He hadn't a choice in the matter. Blaise would lecture him if he were to be otherwise. Other than not sleeping well because of his… his scar… of course. Snape was worried about his connection to Old Voldy, "I've had nightmares." He looked at Snape and continued, "None of them were visions."

"You still could have come to me. I shouldn't have to hear this from your roommate."

"My…" Harry frowned. That couldn't be right. Blaise wouldn't betray his trust like that… would he? No. Since Jason's death Blaise was more a brother than best friend. But Harry had to be certain because the thought of Blaise betraying his trust just did not sit right with him. Blaise would not do that. Harry asked, "Zabini came to you?"

"You have two roommates, Mr. Potter." Snape clarified, "Mr. Nott was concerned when your wards fell this morning. He woke when he heard you scream."

Harry flinched when he heard the last part and once again dropped his gaze. That time in shame. Harry hated to let his professor down and he had failed to set a ward that soundproofed his bed in order to not disturb the other occupants of the room. Harry took a calming breath before he started speaking, "I'm sorry my wards fell. He shouldn't have been inconvenienced-"

"You're missing the point here, Harry." Snape cut into the apology. He had also said Harry's first name and the teen's head snapped up in surprise which gave the professor the opportunity to continue without being interrupted. Snape sat forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his hands still folded before him. "I'm not just your Head of House. I'm your guardian. You should know that you can come to me any time.

"How is your meditating coming along?"

Snape changed subjects and Harry followed seamlessly, "Much better, sir."

"Good," He said and sat back again. He eyed the young man and continued, "We will begin occlumency lessons soon."

"Occlumency, sir?"

"Yes," Snape stood fluidly in one motion and moved across the room. He searched a shelf as he continued speaking, "Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Snape found the book he was looking for and sat on the edge of his desk in front of Harry. He handed his student the book as he continued speaking, "I will teach you how to magically close your mind. It is an ancient form of magic existing since the medieval times. It can prevent a legilimens - such as myself - from accessing one's thoughts and feelings or influence them."

"Legilimens…" Harry's brow furrowed as he lost himself briefly searching for a memory. He stared unseeing at the book in his hand until it came to him, "Second year," Harry looked up at Snape, "In the Great Hall, you had me look at you and suddenly I was remembering what happened that morning on my way to Platform 9¾…" The boy nodded as he restated the event aloud as if agreeing with his own recollection, "You told me that was legilimency."

"Yes. Legilimency is the act, the person is a legilimens. Just as one who practices occlumency is an occlumens. Learning to be an occlumens takes time and a great deal of willpower. It should also ease your headaches, by teaching you how to close your mind to him."

"You've been preparing me," Harry gripped the book tighter.

Snape looked pleased at how quickly Harry pieced the information together and nodded, "Precisely. That is why I had you start meditating over the summer. Meditation is the beginning of many skills that require control over one's mind or body.

"I want you to read that book and familiarize yourself with the methods of occlumency. You will continue your meditations to clear your mind of all thought and emotion. There will come a time that you will no longer need to do so. An advanced occlumens can suppress only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is he or she wishes others to believe." Snape's lip quirked again before he continued, "While I strongly recommend you don't start lying to me, an occlumens can also become a very convincing fabricator."

* * *

 **AN:** I want to apologize for this chapter. It's a lot of filler, but when I tried to make it into something more substantial, Harry balked and this is what I wrote. Ah well, I did plan him having occlumency lessons so it wasn't all filler I suppose.

And yes, that nightmare was a small nod to my favorite author (Stephen King) when I was a teen. He's too scary for me to read now. I'm such a wuss in my old age! LOL

 **MythStar Black Dragon** : Sorry I confused you. Hopefully this chapter helped clear things up for you.

 **Beyondthesea16** : Sorry! The one thing you were hoping not to see and ... alas there it is.

 **sunset oasis** : The one thing Blaise doesn't want to be seen as is cute, but he can't help himself. He really is a cute kid.

 **Tina Muller:** Thanks for the review, that had me giggling. Make him suffer indeed!


	12. Pants

**I'm Pants at That.**

"Expelliarmus!" Neville called out and looked surprised when Blaise's wand flew towards him.

"Good job, Neville." Sirius crowed proudly. Blaise retrieved his wand and gave Neville a small nod when they stood ready to face off again. The DADA professor watched the exchange between the two and his goofy grin grew, "Alright you two, let's go again!" They were the last pair of students to face off against each other and the grin that the Gryffindor had been sporting courtesy of his success mere seconds ago slipped away quickly as his opponent raised his wand in preparation. "Three, Two, One!"

Blaise was faster that round "Expelliarmus!" "Prote-" winning two out of three of their faceoffs.

While Neville appeared to have been prepared for the duel, he apparently wasn't because he not only lost his wand he was tossed backwards onto his back. Harry flinched in sympathy. During his duel against Dean, Harry had been distracted by his godfather and was soon summarily flung backwards. Even with Sirius' sabotage attempts, Harry had won two out of three. While he wasn't overly concerned about his reputation for losing a duel to Dean, Harry considered contacting the Weasley twins for prank ideas to pay his godfather back.

"Excellent," Sirius nodded extremely pleased with the class' progress. The Slytherin helped Neville off the ground. Blaise also handed the Gryffindor his wand back. "Well done everyone. You've all improved tremendously. Next class we will discuss the Patronus Charm. I know, I know," Sirius began as the class began muttering, "Not everyone will be able to do this spell, but we will try and see how many can manage at least a shield. It's better to know the spell and fail than not have the knowledge at all. For homework, I want two feet on… dementors." The hesitation was small and if you weren't familiar with the man's history it wouldn't have been noticeable. Unfortunately for the professor, everyone in Magical Britain knew of his stint in Azkaban. "Class dismissed!"

His belongings were already together since that day's class had been purely practical. Harry scooped up his bag and was heading to the door, but he hadn't made it two steps before Sirius called out, "Harry, can you stay a minute?" Blaise and Harry exchanged a quick look. Harry gave his friend a small nod of reassurance as the Italian joined the rest of the students piling out of the classroom.

Once the room was empty, Harry made his way to the front of the class. He didn't speak; he just watched as Sirius fidgeted. The former Gryffindor did a bit of maturing over the years, but one thing hadn't changed; he still wore his emotions on his sleeve. Sirius still wanted to know everything that was going on in Harry's life. He still felt responsible for the teen and he still regretted the time he had lost by being the foolish Gryffindor that ran after Peter Pettigrew instead of taking care of his godson.

Harry had gotten over any feelings of abandonment by the man. Their new friendship had been coming along nicely since their summer together, but still Harry let the man stew in his discomfort. He reasoned that he wasn't the one who had asked for the impromptu meeting, so it wasn't his place to begin the conversation. Besides, watching Sirius squirm was entertaining for the Slytherin and perhaps just a small form of revenge for the distraction earlier in class.

The animagus didn't stay quiet for too long, he started with "Harry, are you…" but his words faded when his godson sighed and rubbed his forehead. Thankfully Sirius got the hint and changed tactics to a safer topic, "You did great on Saturday. I thought you were a seeker though."

"I've always been a beater. Although I did play the seeker position for one game back in third year, we didn't have a reserve to play for Malfoy so I got stuck… wait… you saw that game?"

"Yup. It was raining pretty hard that day. I was there as Padfoot. I'm just glad there were no dementors around this time. I had to duck out quickly at the end. That was a nasty fall you took and you still managed to win the game."

Harry peered at his godfather as he tried to remember, "I think I saw you in the stands. I was nearly hit by a bludger!"

"You should've been paying more attention to the game." Sirius grinned unrepentantly, "I'm proud of you. James would have been real proud. Remus was disappointed he had to miss it."

That brought a small grin to Harry's features and he said, "Thanks."

"I'm glad you didn't give up playing."

"Al asked me to continue since she wants to play next year. I do love to fly. Quidditch is just a means to keep to the sky."

"Flying's in your blood." Harry didn't respond; he just raised a questioning eyebrow, so the animagus explained. "I don't suppose anyone told you, but your dad and I were chasers for Gryffindor." When Harry's grin broadened into a full on smile, Sirius warmed to the subject and quickly continued, "We were unbeatable!"

Harry smirked, "I'm sure you were."

"We were!" Sirius exclaimed and grinned hugely, "Best chasers the school ever had."

The teen shook his head, chuckling in amusement and folded his arms before leaning back against a desk, "So is this what you wanted to talk about?" He knew it wasn't, but he was getting hungry and wanted the man to get to the point.

"Partly," the professor admitted, "I'm sure you don't want to talk about what's wrong…"

"Not really," Harry agreed when Sirius' words trailed off.

"You know I'm here for you."

"And I appreciate it," Harry stalled him from repeating the platitudes.

Sirius' gaze slipped to his forehead when the teen rubbed it again, "Are the headaches still bad?"

"They're easing," Harry admitted. He was relieved with the change of subject.

"Are you still meditating? That seemed to help."

"Twice a day," Harry nodded. He had to admit, even if just to himself, that he appreciated knowing Sirius was paying attention enough to know that the meditation helped him while he was staying at Grimmauld that summer. With the thought that Sirius cared fresh in his mind, Harry shared, "Professor Snape is teaching me occlumency. He said it should help with the connection."

" _Occlumency_?" Sirius let out a rush of air when he said it. He leaned back to sit on his desk, but grumbled when he nearly sat on the muzzle still stuck to the corner. Harry coughed to cover his laugh. The leather monstrosity grew each time Sirius pulled a prank and it was currently the size of Crookshanks taking up the entire corner of his desk. Turning his attention back to his godson, Sirius stated, "That's pretty advanced magic. How's that going?"

Harry deflated because Sirius wasn't wrong. Occlumency was very advanced and Harry was worried about failing. He idly rubbed his forehead again, "We haven't officially started." He admitted and dropped his hand. "We met up after the game and talked about it. Professor Snape loaned me a book and I've been reading up on it. It's pretty intense. He has me clearing my mind of thought and emotions when I'm meditating. We're meeting up again at the end of the week." Harry peered at his godfather, "How familiar are you with occlumency?"

Sirius let out a short bark of laughter, "Not intimately. I just know what it is."

"It takes immense concentration and willpower." Harry recited, "I learned that in chapter 2."

His godfather grinned, "That and you have to hide your true emotions. I'm pants at that." Harry let out a snort of laughter and Sirius mock pouted, "You don't have to agree so readily."

Harry stiffened and looked utterly offended with Sirius. He scoffed saying, "What? You're not pants at hiding your emotions. You're the most staid man I've ever met."

Sirius gaped at him, "You said that with a straight face!"

That had Harry laughing again… then his stomach growled. Loudly. Harry rubbed his belly asking, "Mind if we finish this conversation so we can head to dinner?"

"Right, you're a growing boy…" Sirius' words tapered off when his stomach growled in response. "Like me…"

* * *

Harry and Blaise followed the other students as they made their way up the stairs into the tower. He was never a huge fan of Astronomy, even less so now that he and Hermione were not speaking to each other. Every class he had with the fifth year Ravenclaws was a painful reminder of what he lost, which was half of his class schedule including Astronomy.

It didn't help that he kept second guessing himself. He had so many unanswered questions: What did she want to say to him before the game? Why did she wait until that moment to try and talk to him? Why hadn't she talked to him the dozens of times he tried to talk to her? What did he do to cause their break up in the first place?

The top of the Astronomy Tower was large and circular. Harry waited until Padma and Hermione found a place to set up. He gave a nod of understanding as Blaise moved towards his intended and made his own away from them. With a frustrated sigh, Harry moved a second time to distance himself from Sara. The chit was on the prowl and Harry wanted none of whatever it was she willing to give him.

There would come a time when Harry would date again. Not that he'd been on many dates with Hermione or any before her, but he reasoned that he was young and had his life ahead of him. That was what he had heard people say on films. Harry wasn't sure he understood it or cared to try.

Harry had plenty of time to worry about girls and dating. That's what he kept telling himself and it wasn't entirely a lie. Harry was only fifteen. Wizards were known to live long lives… providing a barmy Dark Lord didn't kill them first. Look at Dumbledore. Compared to him, Harry was still an infant. He smirked at his own silly thoughts before he tuned back into class and what the professor was saying.

He dropped his bag at his feet before he set up his telescope. Sinistra was walking the full circle around the tower at a slow pace while she spoke, "You will need to find Orion. We've studied its many aspects numerous times throughout the years. Today we will be mapping the stars. Who can tell me Orion's brightest stars?" There was a pause in her talking as she, presumably, looked for a volunteer to answer her question. Harry was busy adjusting his telescope to find the blasted constellation and wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the class. "Miss Granger?"

When he heard her name called out, Harry closed his eyes and tried to brace his heart against the pain. Hearing her voice was bittersweet; he loved it, but it cut deep. When Hermione spoke it was much closer than he had expected. His head snapped up and he stared at the girl standing next to him. "They're Rigel and Betelgeuse also known as Beta Orionis and Alpha Orionis."

She hadn't been looking at him when she answered the question, but he watched her all the same. The moment Sinistra took over the conversation again, her eyes went to him. "Correct," Sinistra said. Harry could feel the weight of Hermione's gaze as they stared at each other. The professor continued speaking, "A point for Ravenclaw."

Hermione didn't smile when she was awarded the point like she used to. She just kept looking at Harry; Harry continued to stare at Hermione. It had been too long since he allowed himself to just look at her. Sinistra wasn't done with her questions and asked, "Who can name the three stars in Orion's Belt… Mr. Potter?"

Sinistra had apparently seen their awkward moment and thought to break it up or catch Harry off guard with her question. Only Harry didn't miss a beat. He continued to stare at Hermione when he answered, "Zeta, Epsilon and Delta."

"Also known as…" Sinistra prompted.

He didn't hesitate to reply, "Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka."

"A point for Slytherin," Sinistra kept moving.

Why did she move away from their friends? He had been polite enough to set up across the tower from them so things wouldn't be awkward. Why did she set her telescope up beside him? There was plenty of room in class, so why did she move? Why wasn't she with that stupid git she'd been getting cozy with? Why did his palms have to sweat? Why did her eyes glitter like the stars? He saw movement and his eyes dropped to her mouth. His breath hitched when she bit her bottom lip. He missed kissing those lips, burying his face in her neck, holding her close, the smell of her hair…

Bollocks. He wasn't close to being over her.

He tore his gaze away. It hurt too much to look at her so he just… wouldn't.

Harry found Orion and began charting the stars. He did his best not to look her way. Every time he felt the urge he'd look through the telescope instead telling himself he couldn't remember the angle of Orion's club or how far the shield was from Bellatrix. He nearly had himself convinced his tactics were working until she whispered in his ear, "Harry…"

He closed his eyes and clenched his fist snapping his quill. She saw his reaction. He knew that because she gasped. Good. She needed to see… see him… see what she had done to him, was doing to him. Then she would leave him alone.

Harry had expected her to go back to her own telescope or, at the very least, to step away from him. But when he raised his head, he realized he was wrong. Hermione was close. Too close. All Harry had to do was lean an inch closer…

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

He was watching her lips, "Okay." The word slipped out before he could stop it. Okay. Okay? What was okay? That she was sorry? That she was that close? That he wanted to just forget everything and hold her? He couldn't do that. They were in class. Oh and there was the small issue that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. There was that little detail as well. Let's not forget that. And whose fault was that? Hers. Nothing was okay. And she was standing too close for his sanity. Harry's eyes went back to hers, "I have work to do." He stated and went back to it.

Hermione's breath hitched, but he ignored it. That wasn't his problem anymore. She wasn't his problem anymore. Not that he meant to hurt her. He was just… being an ass…

Bloody buggering hell.

Sighing he looked over to her, "Hermione…" She was at her telescope; she waved him off and went back to her own work. Harry cursed his own stupidity under his breath. He put away his telescope, handed in his work not caring if it was completed or not and went back to the dungeon without looking back.

* * *

Harry had gotten into the habit of carrying around his cloak and map. It made avoiding Hermione a lot easier. It also made keeping tabs on her easier, but he'd never admit that to anyone, especially not to himself. Like usual, she was in the library… with Terry Boot. Harry watched the idle footprints and wondered what she was studying.

The dorm room opened and his head snapped up. Theodore walked in and looked over at him. The boy frowned and asked, "You haven't told her, have you?"

Harry scowled wondering why the other boy cared. He remembered the day Theodore told him to confess to Hermione that he loved her, but that was weeks ago. There was no way he'd do that now. Just no way. Harry's scowl softened, because he just didn't have it in him to be angry with his roommate. It wasn't Theodore's fault. It was hers. Harry simply said, "No."

Theodore just shrugged his indifference and went about getting ready for bed. Harry looked back at the map and watched their footprints rush to the Ravenclaw tower. He waited until her banner was swallowed up with other Ravenclaw names before he sighed, "Mischief managed," and tucked the map away under his pillow.

His hand encountered a small smooth item and he immediately recalled that it was his two way mirror. He couldn't talk to Blaise about his feelings. They were mates sure, but boys don't talk about feelings like girls do. Blaise was still his best friend, but he was also happy. Harry didn't want to bring the guy down with his woes. Harry couldn't talk to his guardian. The mere thought of going to Snape about Hermione was laughable. He couldn't talk to Sirius either. The animagus liked Hermione too much and talking to Sirius made Harry feel frustrated. There was only one man he could turn to without fear of judgement.

When Theodore went into the bathroom, Harry closed his curtains, threw up his privacy ward and called, "Remus."

It was a few minutes before he got an answer, but Remus did eventually respond, "Harry?"

"Hi," Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. "I…" He started, but couldn't quite continue.

Remus seemed to cotton on quickly because he settled into his seat and steered the conversation elsewhere. "How was your test in Charms? You said you were a little nervous. Did it go well?"

Harry leaned back against his headboard and gave a feeble shrug. "Not sure why I worried. I do nothing, but study anymore."

"So you aced it," Remus prompted and Harry shrugged again. "How is the occlumency coming along?"

"Okay," Harry admitted, because it was. He rarely had nightmares and the headaches were all but gone. Now if he rubbed his forehead it was mostly out of habit. "Professor Snape has been randomly attacking me to test my shield. Nothing too harsh. He said he doesn't want to shatter what progress I have made, just give it a poke to see if it's standing or has strengthened."

"That's great, Harry."

"Remus…"

"Yeah…"

"I miss her…"

"I know, cub."

* * *

He looked up from his book and cocked his head, "What's up?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Probably not."

When he tried to go back to reading his book, she continued, "You could come with us."

"I could," Harry looked at his little sister, "What happened? I thought you two were going with a group of friends. There's strength in numbers, Al."

"You could come with me and my friends…"

Harry smirked, "Yes, because I want to spend my free time with your many giggling friends and worse, Creepy…"

Alia grinned, "Okay… well, there is that."

"I appreciate the offer, but don't worry about me."

Harry looked back down at his book, but she started yet again. "I will worry about you. It's my job and my right as the little sister." Alia stated and then leaned on the table that separated them, "She misses you." She held her hand out to stop his protest, "Just listen to me. Hermione doesn't have the same happy step she used to. She's like you, moping around and studying all the time and it isn't just because she's a Ravenclaw. She asks me about you. If you're okay. If you're sleeping alright. About your headaches. Are you eating. She noticed you lost weight…"

He frowned at her and she stopped talking. "I don't want to talk about it, Al."

Alia leaned even closer, "Yeah, well maybe I want to talk about it."

"It's not about you-"

"No, it's about my big brother who I love a lot. He was there for me when I needed him, but he's shutting me out!" Alia hissed and Harry closed the book he had been trying to read. "Come to Hogsmeade with me. I miss you, too. You're shutting everyone out, not just her."

Harry winced at her accusation. He had been shutting everyone out. It was easier that way. Sure he was moping, yes he was broody, and okay maybe he was using his studies as a shield, but when he was alone up in his dorm room behind his curtains Harry didn't have to pretend to be what he wasn't. He wasn't happy. He wasn't okay and he could wallow in his self pity all he wanted thank you very much.

He missed his friends. He missed his sister. Still, he wasn't keen on going to Hogsmeade because Hermione would probably be there with Boot. Harry wasn't overly enthusiastic on seeing the two on a date or worse snogging. He might hurt Terry if he saw that, but Alia stood before him with hurt shining in her eyes. Harry sighed, "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **AN:** I need these two to make up because they are seriously bringing me down. Worse, he's getting quiet and I can't have that. I'm finally writing again for cripes' sake! *flails*

 **MythStar Black Dragon** : Considering this story is from Harry's POV, we won't know what's going on in Hermione's head until she tells him. Sorry!

 **JKArcanus** : I had to smile when you mentioned the lack of Blaise in last chapter. Not because I've lost interest in the young man, but because Alia calls him on that in this chapter.

 **Shahismael** : Wow, I hadn't thought of that, but you're right.


	13. Dating

**You're Dating Ginevra**

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and slid inside the office before closing it behind him. His Head of House sat behind his desk with a quill and parchment. He seemed to be grading papers if his slashing through paragraphs with red ink was any indication. Harry stood halfway between the door and the man's desk waiting until he was acknowledged before greeting. When the man lowered his quill and looked at him, he took that as his sign and said, "Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Have a seat," Snape directed and Harry did as he was told. He settled in the chair and mentally braced himself. He knew what to expect, or he had thought he did. He wasn't prepared to hear what Snape had to tell him, "As you're aware, the past week I have randomly probed your mind in order to test your preparedness."

"Yes, sir."

"You were successful five times." Snape rose from his chair and made his way around his desk. He watched his student closely as he moved. "That's five times out of twenty." Harry swallowed hard forcing himself to breathe deeply and slowly to keep calm. He bit back the emotions that he felt swell inside him: disappointment, frustration and helplessness. Snape crossed his arms and watched Harry with a contemplative look on his face, "How is your connection?"

"It's still there naturally, but the headaches have all but gone and I have fewer nightmares." Harry swallowed again, tamping down the urge to over explain. He wanted to be rid of the sudden swarm of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Breathe, Harry."

"Sir?" Harry was always taken off guard when his Head of House slipped into his guardian role and calling him by his first name.

"You're wound up so tightly," Snape mentioned and Harry let his breath out slowly allowing his Slytherin persona to slip. Snape relaxed as well. He leaned against his desk and crossed his legs at the ankles "I didn't expect you would be successful… at all. This was only your first week. You're doing better than I had hoped you would."

"Thank you, sir." He couldn't tamp down on the relief and pride he felt at his guardian's words. He didn't even try. Instead Harry thought of the steps he had taken, the tricks the book had suggested that he hadn't been successful with yet, and those that had worked. He had a long way to go, he knew that, but there was hope. "With the headaches as few as they are now, I'm wondering if it isn't because he isn't aware of the connection. Only that doesn't explain the nightmares."

"Explain," Snape encouraged.

"They're similar… always in the same location," Harry began.

"The graveyard," Snape prompted.

Harry nodded, "There is this sense of urgency, I have to hurry, time is running out."

"Do you always see the same statue? See that name on a headstone?"

He shuddered at the reminder of a hand shooting up to grab him from Tom Riddle's grave and shook his head, "That's how it differs. I don't always see that statue or the name."

"Clear your mind," Snape demanded. His sudden switch in demeanor had Harry on his guard and he immediately closed his eyes, slipping his Slytherin persona back into place with a deep breath. His eyes opened slowly, his mind cleared of emotions or thought and Harry looked at his professor. "Legilimens."

And just like that, Harry was floating in emptiness. He felt alone, abandoned, isolated… then found himself in the common room at one of the tables by himself. He was rubbing his forehead when Blaise came down the stairs. Harry watched his best friend walk out to meet his girl and that familiar pang hit his chest as he was once again left behind.

Harry sighed and pushed that thought away. "No," He said aloud. He refused to think of her. To think of any of that. He inhaled deeply and cleared once again. It wasn't easy and he almost succeeded, but then he was in the astronomy tower staring at her as he answered his professor's question. The longing to reach out to Hermione hit him in the gut and he growled at his failure. He didn't want Snape to see how weak he was. That was too personal, too private…

He gripped his thighs and pushed his emotions away. His head ached and he closed his eyes tightly. Snape's voice came to him, "Progress. You managed to close me out, but you need to keep me out in the first place. Your emptiness gave to the emotions that lead to your memories. You will learn to steer the information in a direction you want, not to where the intruder wants. That will come in time. You can't expect immediate results," a vial was placed in his hand. "Drink."

Harry drank gratefully and Snape took the empty vial back. The teen sat with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He inhaled slowly and deeply before he released it. His head had been swimming in pain and now it slowly cleared to a dull throb. He didn't think he was doing well at all. Snape broke through every time.

"How far are you in the book?"

"Chapter ten," Harry croaked out.

"Continue your meditations and clearing your emotions and you mind. Finish reading the book and next week we will continue."

Harry looked at him then. He was surprised their session was over so quickly. One attack and-

He was running between the stones, around a statue and stopped in his tracks at the looming angel with wings spread, carrying a scythe. The name directly below the angel's feet was Tom Riddle. Instinctively his hand went out to touch the name and Harry fell out of his chair as he cried out, "No!"

A hand grabbed him and he screamed. He skittered away as best he could and only calmed when he heard Snape's deep voice call out, "Harry!"

His eyes flew open and Snape was crouched beside the toppled chair. The professor hadn't moved to go after him. Harry looked around and remembered where he was. He failed again. Harry hadn't even heard the spell. Then again, during second year he hadn't either. Nor all those minor probes during class. He groaned and wiped his hands over his face.

Harry was mortified. He screamed like a frightened, skittish child in front of his Head of House. How embarrassing that was. Harry sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, sir."

Snape stood and picked up the chair, "No need." He straightened his robes as they fell back into place and looked down at his ward. "Though you may want to get up off my office floor. It can't be very comfortable."

He couldn't look at the man. He felt his face burn with the shame of failure. Harry pushed off the floor and stood unsteadily. Snape was there instantly to help him balance, "Thank you, sir."

That's when it happened, Snape put a hand at his neck and gave a soft squeeze. Harry couldn't help but look at the man. That one touch gave such comfort and warmth. Harry felt safe for the first time since coming to school that year. Snape had a look of understanding in his eyes and with another squeeze he said, "Have a seat, Harry."

Harry sat down and watched as his Head of House… no, his guardian sat in the chair beside him. "It isn't easy for me to… share." Snape took a calming breath and his brows furrowed, "I had a very good friend growing up. She was the best friend a boy could hope for: funny, kind and a witch. We lived among Muggles, much as you do even though my mother was a pureblood.

"When we came to Hogwarts, our friendship slowly deteriorated. She was sorted into Gryffindor and I, naturally, was put in Slytherin." Harry clenched his fists to curb the questions that filled him and he listened. Snape's eyes were drawn to the boy's hands and he gave the teen a small grin, "Your mother was influenced by the Marauders and I was being primed by the Death Eaters. Our friendship was doomed before the sorting feast ended, even if it wasn't until years later that we drifted apart."

Snape took a moment of reflection and said, "There were times when I thought Lily would hex me herself. I would have probably deserved it each time. I was stubborn and strong willed. A typical teen-aged boy." Harry grinned at that. He couldn't imagine his guardian as a boy, typical or otherwise. "We all have our own burdens to bear: friendships, family, loss, duty and loved ones. You've been through more than a child your age should have to endure. I don't know what happened between you two, but you need your friends. Talk to him."

Him? Harry blinked at that, "Sir?"

"You've become distant from Mr. Zabini, you will need your friends to get through this. Don't push people away. Friends aren't a crutch, they don't have to be a weakness."

* * *

Harry went to Hogsmeade. He hadn't planned on it, but after Snape's warning about pushing away his friends, he changed his mind. He walked quietly behind his sister and her group of friends, his hands were in his pockets and he idly listened to the chatter. Alia was bouncing down the street talking nonstop with Ginevra and their gaggle of giggling friends which included Colin 'Creepy' Creevey.

He found the dynamics of their group of friends interesting. There was at least one of every House represented; Colin was their token Gryff. What really surprised him - though it probably shouldn't have since she brought him to his birthday pool party - was Colin holding hands with Ginevra.

A sudden need to play the big brother role swept over him and he called out, "Creepy." The boy's head whipped around so quickly it had to have hurt. Ginevra rolled her eyes at him for using his old nickname. The blonde fourth year, on the other hand, stared wide eyed at Harry for a beat, said something to his girlfriend and stopped moving until Harry caught up to him. Once Colin moved beside him, Harry gave him an assessing look while asking, "You're dating Ginevra?"

Colin blushed all the way to his ears, "Yeah."

"You do realize Ginevra is like a little sister to me," Harry went on and watched as the boy went pale. "I'm sure her brothers have already spoken to you." He waited until the boy nodded. Harry noted Colin was still pale. "Good."

The two walked in silence while the girls continued their giggle fest. Colin shot him looks on occasion, but Harry didn't say anything more. He had just wanted to ensure the boy had been warned and threatened properly. If his reaction to Harry was any indication, the twins must have put the fear of Azkaban in him. Colin looked at him again and Harry had had enough, "Speak, Creevey."

Colin let out a squeak, but he must have found his Gryffindor courage because he managed to ask, "You're not going to threaten me?"

Harry looked over at him, "Do I need to?"

"No, sir!" Colin snapped out and then cringed because he called Harry sir. Harry found it amusing, but didn't let it show. He simply stared at the teen until Colin sighed. He said, "You're scary enough without the threats. Besides, Ginny is strong enough to hex me herself if I did anything stupid."

"True." Harry agreed, "Just be sure she has no reason to do so."

They had arrived at Hogsmeade, but Colin still shot him looks. Harry bit back a sigh and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Colin said quickly and Harry leveled a look at him. "It's just weird seeing you without…" He didn't say what or rather who, Blaise, Padma and Hermione was implied, and Harry looked away without remarking. Colin sighed, "Well it is."

"Yes, it is." Harry admitted quietly. Colin looked up at him again and just nodded, but didn't comment further.

* * *

Harry was bored. He was regretting his decision to go with Alia, Ginevra and their friends. He had nothing in common with them other than the school they attended. They were silly, short sighted children who… Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. That wasn't really fair of him even if he felt as if he were babysitting. He hadn't given them much chance to be friendly. He didn't want to be there with them, but that was hardly their fault.

He dropped his hand and sucked it up. He pulled his shoulders back, slipping back into his persona and moved on. They had gone to nearly every store within the small village and were making their way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry followed quietly and kept his eyes open. He wasn't expecting trouble, but he hadn't spotted Blaise and Padma… nor Hermione. Not that he was looking for her.

"Creevey, get the door." Harry called out as one of the girls went to open it. The girl pulled her hand away from the door when she heard Harry and she giggled. Harry just blinked at the girl. He never understood giggling girls. Why was that funny to her?

The entire group of girls turned to Colin who tugged the door open for them to enter. He frowned at Harry saying, "I was going to…"

Harry ignored the blonde as he stood watch over the gaggle of girls. He nodded to the table the girls found, saying, "I have the first round. Watch over them."

Colin looked at Harry and asked quietly, "Are you expecting trouble?"

"No," Harry said back, "It's just our job to keep them safe."

"Oh." Colin's brow furrowed and he made his way to the table while Harry went to the bar.

"Afternoon, Rosmerta," Harry gave Rosmerta a nod of greeting and asked, "Eight butterbeer, please."

Once he paid he looked around the tables and spotted them: Hermione, Sara, Padma and Blaise. Harry wasn't sure why he was so relieved to note that Terry Boot was not sitting among them. That was a lie, Harry knew exactly why that pleased him. Rosmerta set eight bottles down, "Here you go, Harry."

He gave her a smile, "Thanks."

Grabbing four bottlenecks in each hand, Harry walked to the table and set the bottles down in the middle of the group so everyone could easily grab a drink. Harry sat next to Alia. He kept his voice low and stared at the bottles in the center, "I can't stay."

"Where?" Alia asked.

"Far corner booth."

"Did she see you?"

"Sara did."

"If you leave she'll know it's because of her." Alia reasoned and Harry didn't know if he cared.

He reached forward and grabbed the last bottle. He began peeling the label as he studiously ignored everyone. His stomach was in knots and he finally took a pull from his drink when his eyes slid across the room. Without realizing it, he had the perfect view of an empty table. She wasn't there anymore. They had all left, Harry sighed, "This isn't working."

"Maybe you need a new girlfriend…"

Harry frowned at the girl whose name he couldn't remember. "What?"

"It's just…" She fidgeted when his eyes landed on her, but she managed to continue with what she was about to say. She leaned closer as if what she had to say was a secret of great import. "Orla said that Sara said that you and Hermione aren't together anymore. Sara said that you should be hers, but everyone knows that Sara isn't a good fit. She's too…" Her words tapered off when Harry's look hardened, "Um…"

"Right," Harry said and looked back at his bottle. "I will never date Sara Fawcett."

"Of course not," Alia put in, "She's Hermione's friend. That's against the rules."

"What rule?" Harry looked at his little sister with obvious confusion.

"Never date your best friend's ex-boyfriend. It just isn't done." Alia recited as if it were a written law by the Wizengamot.

Harry gave his sister a small grin, "You made that up."

"No I didn't. You can ask anyone."

"Creepy," Harry started and Alia laughed.

"Any girl!"

"I was," Harry gave his sister a playful nudge while Ginevra giggled and Colin protested with an 'oi!' from across the table.

"Harry?"

He stilled as his smile slipped away. Harry looked up to see Hermione standing by him. There was no quidditch to be played, no class to pay attention to; maybe Harry could finally get some answers that he desperately wanted. He set his drink down and turned to Alia. "I'll be back."

Alia gave Hermione a smile and said, "Sure, Harry."

Harry slipped out of his seat and walked to an empty booth. He waited until Hermione sat down and asked, "Do you," he took a deep breath and continued, "want a drink?"

She gave him a troubled smile that didn't reach her eyes and shook her head, "No, thank you."

He slid into the booth across from her and folded his hands on the table. Harry had tried talking to her for a month before he gave up. Now it was her turn. He continued to sit there and stubbornly waited for her to break the silence. Hermione fidgeted and glanced around nervously. She finally sighed and asked, "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"I did that for a month. I went to you practically begging you to talk to me. So no, I'm not." Harry stated. He used what occlumency skills he could muster to not react when she flinched. He may have appeared cold and uncaring, but he needed that mask to keep from making a bigger fool of himself.

"Things got out of hand." Hermione wasn't looking at him, so she missed his frown. She played with the hem of her sleeve, avoiding his eyes, "I just needed time to think. I didn't mean to stop talking to you altogether. Harry…. did we…"

"Seeing how you weren't speaking to me, no we didn't officially break up. Are you doing that now so you can date Boot without guilt of stringing me along?"

"No!" Hermione winced at her own outburst, "I don't…. I never wanted…"

"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry clipped.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione looked at him then. "I got so wrapped up in my own head and then I didn't know how to get back out. I was…"

Her eyes drifted away and Harry reached out to take her hand, but stopped himself before he touched her. Hermione saw the movement and slid her hand closer to his as if in invitation. His finger slid over hers with the barest of touches. She watched the movement and her voice came out soft, "I missed you."

Harry opened his hand for hers, laying it flat on the table and Hermione slid her hand onto his palm. He closed his hand over hers and admitted, "I missed you, too."

"Harry-"

"Boot?"

"What?"

Harry breathed slowly to keep from crushing the hand he held in his and asked, "What about you and Terry Boot?"

"Terry's just a friend, but he wanted more… he wanted to date me…" Hermione flinched when Harry moved to take his hand back. She gripped his fingers to stop him and continued quickly, "I told him no. We could only be friends and that I just don't like him as anything more than that. Only he didn't want to hear 'no'… he finally understood when Padma hexed him with napunsak krodh."

"That's not Latin," Harry frowned, "what did she do?"

"I know, I had to ask her what it was," Hermione bit her lip and blushed, "It's Hindi… impotent rage. Apparently her mother taught it to her and Parvati, it was something the girls back in India used against anyone who tried to… take advantage of a girl…" Hermione flinched and hissed, "Harry!"

"Sorry." He eased his grip on her hand immediately, "Did he…"

"No!" Hermione shook her head, "But it got him to leave me alone…" She gave a small squeeze to his hand and asked, "Am I too late?"

He gently squeezed her hand back, "Can you can't tell me what I did wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hermione…"

"No, really," She said in earnest, "I told you. I got to thinking and I was overwhelmed in my thoughts and I just couldn't get out of my own head."

"Why?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"Maybe." He admitted. Hermione bit her lip and Harry stood up in order to slide in the booth next to her. Harry then demanded, "Talk to me."

"It didn't bother me at first. Padma and Blaise… they're both purebloods, so it made sense of sorts." Harry frowned again, but Hermione was looking at their intertwined hands. She continued talking, "Then Alia and Viktor… and sure Viktor is a pureblood, but Alia is a halfblood. You're a halfblood and I'm…" She looked up at him as her words stopped.

She was so close, Harry resisted leaning in for a kiss and squeezed her hand instead. He then prompted, "You're…"

"A muggle-born," she finished breathlessly staring at his lips.

"Is that important?"

"I don't suppose so, but people like me don't get…"

"Hermione," Harry was so confused and with her dragging things out, she was wearing on his patience and if he were perfectly honest, he was a bit worried that if she didn't just say what was wrong they weren't going to be able to fix whatever this was.

"Betrothed," Hermione dropped her eyes again to their hands and it finally clicked.

"You felt left out. You thought I didn't care enough to have my guardian speak to your father. Hermione, look at me." Her eyes took a moment before they slid up to meet his. Harry waited until she was looking at him and then he laid it all out there for her, "When we first met we were little eleven year old kids. I needed your brains to help me pass History of Magic because I didn't believe I had it in me to do it on my own. I befriended you for that purpose and found a great friend under all that bushy hair.

"Second year you were petrified and I thought I had lost you. It killed something in me to see you on that bed, not breathing, not moving and I thought I'd never hear your laugh again. Third year when you went diving into that tree after Crookshanks, there was no way I'd have let you go on your own. Not after nearly losing you the year before.

"By that summer I knew I didn't want to be just your friend anymore. I didn't realize it, but I had been falling in love with you since we were twelve. When I heard about Blaise and Padma, I thought about us. I wanted that for us. But can you imagine Uncle Vernon driving over to your house to negotiate our marriage with your father?"

Her lips quivered as she tried to hold back a giggle. He gave her a crooked grin, "Exactly. This past summer I spoke to Sirius about arranged marriages. I wondered if I would have been forced to marry someone had my parents lived. That was an odd conversation, but bottom line is he said no. I'd be free to marry the woman I loved, I'd be free to marry you.

"If a marriage contract is what you want, I can have that arranged. Not with Uncle Vernon, but-"

His words were cut off because she kissed him.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank the stars that drama is over … You have no idea how hard it was to hold off on other things so they could work this crap out. I needed her around for… well, never mind for what since you'll see later. And if they hadn't gotten together, it would have changed that whole future scenario I had planned. As it is, now it has to wait until after Xmas instead of before like I had originally intended. They keep doing this to me. *flails*

Now I've been questioned as to why. Why did these two have to break up? What was the purpose? Was it just to torture the readers? Nope, it wasn't to torture anyone, but me since I hadn't planned that break to begin with. (Although I suppose that added to my entertainment…) Harry needed this break. Think of what was actually accomplished that had nothing to do with Hermione:

1\. Occlumency lessons  
2\. Started speaking with Theodore Nott  
3\. Finally started looking to his future  
4\. Well this one comes up in chapter 16 so… you'll have to wait.

Point is, it needed to happen. Sorry it took so long, but there it is and it's done.

 **Tina Muller & Serpent91:** Your reviews after chapter 10 were spot on. Hermione was definitely feeling insecure and in her own head. I just couldn't say that too soon since I didn't want to give any spoilers. While Hermione is still friendly with Sara, thankfully she doesn't exactly trust her sincerity.

 **hanesate:** I have to admit, you're last review made me giggle. It worked out that way, but it wasn't intentional on Alia's part.

 **Tariq Sofian:** Simple… it amuses me.

 **Spell(s) created for the trilogy:  
** _napunsak krodh_ : hex, leaves male attacker temporarily impotent in a painful manner (aka a magical kick to the nads) to allow the victim to get away.


	14. Stuff

**How Much of This Stuff Do I Need?**

Christmas break was upon them quicker than Harry had anticipated. The four friends stood on the platform in London saying their farewells and finalizing plans before parting ways. Padma was the first to leave with her family shortly followed by Blaise and Maddalena. Harry was holding her luggage when Hermione handed him a small bundle of parchment tied with a blue ribbon. Harry's brows furrowed as he accepted it, "What's this?"

She shrugged and blushed, ducking her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Hermione bit her lip before admitting, "Letters, notes, and a thank you for my birthday gift that I had written as I sorted through the mess that is my mind. You don't have to read them. I just wanted you to know that I thought about you every day."

Harry stared at the small bundle before he planted a kiss on her temple. Hermione had been doing a lot of small gestures like that since their reconciliation. They weren't back to their previous relationship, the trust, the easy camaraderie and somewhere in the back of his mind knew they'd never be again, but he hoped that one day they'd at least be closer than what they were now. With his lips against her ear he whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione's eyes glistened at him showing her relief and happiness, "You don't think it's silly then?"

"No, I think it's sweet."

"Oh good," The two heard the woman over the hum of noise and looked over in time to see the Granger parents making their way over to them.

Harry smiled at Danielle while giving Emerson a polite nod, "Hello Doctors Granger."

Hermione instantly went over to her parents, hugging them both. Emerson shook hands with Harry, but Danielle insisted on a hug so she could whisper, "I'm glad you two patched things up."

"Me, too." Harry admitted and stepped back. His eyes scanned the area for Remus who was apparently running late and landed on a sight he hadn't expected to see. "Viktor's here."

"Where?" Hermione looked around until she too spotted the excited gathering crowd.

"Who is Viktor?" Danielle asked.

"That's Viktor Krum, he's a famous quidditch seeker. He's very good." Hermione said.

"He's also betrothed to my little sister," Harry nodded to the young girl protectively tucked under the Viktor's arm. "Alia and her parents are going to Bulgaria for the holiday break."

"She's rather young for him," Emerson stated as he took over Hermione's bag from Harry.

"Right now she is, but when she's at her maturity it won't be as shocking. Viktor is eighteen, Alia is fourteen, but he cares for her and is willing to wait." Harry turned his attention back to the man and explained, "And that is the purpose of the betrothal contract. It lets her parents know that he isn't just toying with the girl, he intends to court her until she becomes of age and marry her if she is still willing to have him. In the past, marriage contracts were made by two sets of parents for political, monetary or social gains. The girl was protected by the boy's family: by name, financially and physically. Many contracts were drawn up when the children were still infants. Back then they were binding and unbreakable. Now they are simply promises of future intent along with his protection."

Emerson's eyes narrowed on the boy, "You seem to know a lot about them."

"I should," Harry agreed. "I researched them during the summer after a conversation with my Godfather." Hermione was back at his side, her hand slipping around his bicep, but he never broke eye contact with the girl's father, "Which brings me to a subject that pertains to you and yours. Someone will be contacting you over the holiday break in order to speak with you of my intent to officially court your daughter."

Danielle's hand went to her mouth to cover it as she gasped. Hermione pressed into Harry's side when Emerson glowered at him. Harry didn't flinch, instead he explained further, "I love your daughter, Dr. Granger. I hope to one day marry her if she'll still have me. While I admit my timing in announcing my intent could have been better, I felt you should know from me and not be blindsided by my representative."

"Everything okay here?"

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione beamed at him and the man chuckled.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Remus? I'm not your professor anymore." He said before turning to her parents, "Hello, Danny. Em, you look a bit unsettled."

"The boy here just proposed to my daughter… sort of…" Emerson shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked at Remus, "Sorry, Remus, it took me by surprise."

"I'd imagine so," Remus looked at Harry, "Cub?"

"I have stated my intentions, Remus. There will be a request for contract negotiations. I'm thinking we'll need a dinner to sort all the details out, if not two. I'll explain at the cottage." Harry said and watched as a grin pulled at Remus while he nodded in understanding.

Emerson began blustering again, but Hermione cut him off, "Daddy…" She waited until he looked at her, "We can talk about it at home."

"But…"

"At home, Em," Danielle curled her hand around his bicep much like her daughter had with her boyfriend. Emerson looked at his wife, then his daughter and took a calming breath. Danielle smiled at him before she said her farewells, "See you again soon then."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry agreed and gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile, "See you soon."

"Okay," Hermione went up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Prof… Remus!"

"So long, Hermione."

The two watched the Granger family walk away. Remus gave Harry a nudge with his elbow, "Got your bag?"

"In my pocket." Harry said distractedly and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at Remus and gave the man a crooked grin, "I'm ready to go."

* * *

The two stood before the bathroom mirror. The room was still humid from Harry's shower. The teen continued to dry his hair as Remus began his next lesson with a word of warning, "You may cut your face a few times when you first start, everyone does it once in awhile so don't be too upset if you do. So some important things to keep in mind," He began ticking them off using his fingers as he told Harry each point, "Shave after you shower so your stubble is soft. Splash warm water on your face before you start. Then apply shaving soap with 'tondenti fullonum'. Never shave without it," the man winced as if reliving a bad personal experience, "and no matter what anyone says, regular soap is not a substitute."

Harry nodded and gave a small 'okay', but Remus wasn't done, "Shave slowly and gently going with the grain of your hair, not against it. Don't push down too hard either, the razor should do all the work. If you get nicks or cuts, use the episkey spell immediately. Once you're done shaving, rinse your face with water, pat dry. Never rub. Then follow up with a face lotion or moisturizing aftershave. This will help prevent your skin from drying out. Got it?"

Harry just blinked at him as he absorbed as much of the directions as he could, "I should have taken notes."

Remus chuckled, "Practice makes this easier. After a month or two it will all come naturally. Alright, you've showered. What's your next step?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly and recited, "Rinse my face with warm water, put on shaving cream with the spell you'll teach me, shave with growth, small light strokes…" the last word came out as a question and when Harry looked at Remus' reflection, he breathed easier when the man nodded with a grin.

"Right," Remus directed, "point your wand at your palm reciting tondenti fullonum while making a circular motion."

He turned on the taps and took a calming breath before he bent over and rinsed his face with warm water. Water splashed everywhere, but Harry was thorough. He lowered the flow of the stream before he grabbed his wand, "How much of this stuff do I need?"

"Not much," Remus gestured with his finger, "About the area of your palm, but only an inch or so high. You'll have to learn as you go on that one. It varies from face to face and growth to growth. Those with lots of whiskers, need more shaving cream."

"Makes sense," Harry spoke the incantation and gestured into his palm as he was shown. "Whoa," He exclaimed as the shaving cream came out quicker than he had thought it would.

"It's okay, just rinse away what you don't need after you apply it to your face. Don't forget your neck." Remus pointed out spots that were missed and nodded when Harry managed to lather his face. "Good, now rinse off your hands. You don't want them to be slippery when handling the razor."

Harry had to take a calming breath before he began. Remus adjusted his angle and helped him with the first small light stroke, "That's it."

Remus didn't hide his grin, Harry didn't either and the two shared a smile before the boy continued.

Sirius couldn't get away from Hogwarts for another few days, so they were staying at Remus' cottage for the time being. They'd be at Grimmauld place before Christmas eve for dinner with the Tonks, Zabini, Patil and Granger families. In the meantime, Remus didn't push Harry on the subject of marriage contracts. He knew Harry would talk if and when he was ready. He just didn't expect it to come while they were shaving.

Harry's eyes shot to Remus and he spoke, "During the summer, I asked Sirius about arranged marriages." His eyes went back to his reflection so he could continue shaving. "It was an odd conversation. He has very Gryffindor-ish views when it comes to light and dark wizards."

"What does light and dark have to do with marriage?"

Harry paused in the stroke he was making and grinned at Remus, "That's what I asked."

Remus leaned against the door jamb and motioned his finger towards the water, "Be sure to rinse the razor often."

"Right," Harry rinsed the razor and continued both shaving and talking, "I had been thinking of Hermione and me. Sirius stated that since my parents were light, I could marry whomever I pleased and wouldn't be forced into a loveless marriage. I wasn't really surprised to hear I would've been allowed to marry who I wanted even if my parents had survived. It was how Sirius went on about arranged marriages, associating them with purebloods and dark wizards. Honestly one has nothing to do with the others. There are halfblood dark wizards after all and pureblood light wizards. The man is blinded by prejudice at times all the while claiming to be otherwise."

He raised his chin and moved it to the left in order to get a better view of his jaw, "Anyhow, I fell pretty hard for Hermione. I knew it years ago when she was petrified. The thought of not having her in my life scared me." Harry rinsed the razor again and went back to work as Remus watched quietly. "We had that entire blow up and I was miserable. Silly girl was feeling insecure because I didn't have someone talk to her dad to get her under a marriage contract. She thought that I thought that she wasn't good enough to marry. For fuck's sake," Harry dropped his hand to stop it from shaking and possibly cutting his neck worse than he just had, "I've been in love with her for years and…" Harry closed his eyes as Remus did a quick episkey to staunch the bleeding.

Remus gripped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Love isn't easy. It doesn't always make sense. But when you find that one, you just have to hold on and never let her go."

Harry met his gaze in the mirror again, "That's what I'm doing. I won't lose her again, Remus."

"Good," He gave the boy's shoulder another squeeze and motioned towards the water, "Rinse your face. You did a good job."

He rinsed the razor before setting it aside. Harry then rinsed his face and turned off the tap. "Thanks," he mumbled as Remus handed him a towel.

Harry dried his face and neck before Remus pointed at the other bottle, "Don't forget the moisturizer. The last thing you want is dried out skin from shaving. Girls like smooth skin."

He didn't know if he should laugh or just do as he was told. Harry couldn't resist asking, "Do they really?"

Remus grinned and ran a hand over his own jaw, "Damn right."

The two laughed and Harry shook his head, "Thanks, Remus."

"It was my honor to teach you how to shave."

"Yeah, for that too." Harry finished putting on the moisturizer, turned and looked at the man he considered an uncle. He held the ends of the towel hanging around his neck and stated, "There are a number of people in my life; each one has a role and each one means something to me. I respect each of you, but you're the one I feel I can talk to. So, thanks."

Remus' breath hitched and he quickly said, "Sorry, Harry."

The boy stiffened and he braced for rejection. Harry had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat as he asked, "Remus?"

The werewolf didn't speak; he just wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly to his chest. Harry's arms were pinned between them, but he didn't struggle. He laid his forehead on Remus' torso feeling safe and cared for. Remus' usual tenor voice sounded rumbley and muted, but that had more to do with Harry's head being wrapped by an arm rather than any other dynamics. The boy finally struggled as he muttered into the man's chest, "Can't. Breathe."

"What?" Remus pulled back and blushed when Harry began gasping for breath, "Well I did apologize."

"Is that what it was for?" Harry chuckled, "You had me confused."

"Yes, well…" Remus leaned against the door jamb again, "I haven't hugged you since you were a toddler and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."

"With me in pants and a towel, awkward would be the word." Harry laughed when Remus blustered, "Relax." He pushed the werewolf out of the bathroom doorway so he could go to his bedroom, "I'm not weirded out."

"So what others…"

Harry looked at him as he stood at his bedroom door, "Sirius, Professor Snape and Mrs. Zabini are all important to me. Sirius is my godfather, Professor Snape is my guardian and Head of House, Mrs. Zabini is… well, Mrs. Zee is like a mum to me and then there's you…" Harry shrugged, "You're more of an uncle then Vernon Dursley ever could be."

* * *

"You're sure about this, pup?"

Harry nodded and straightened his godfather's tie, "Yes. We talked about arranged marriages over the summer. You told me I wouldn't have to be in one, that it was my choice who I would marry. I want this, Sirius. I wanted it then, but didn't realize Hermione wanted it, too." Sirius gave him a nod and jumped when the doorbell rang. Harry grinned at the man, "Calm down. You know it's only the Grangers."

"Sure, but I have to talk to Emerson for you…"

Kreacher popped in, "Master's first guest is here with parents in sitting room."

"Thank you, Kreacher." When the elf didn't leave immediately as he usually did, Harry asked, "Is there something else?"

"Dinner for fifteen," Kreacher peered at Sirius and his ears lowered warily, "ready at seven as Master likes."

Harry noticed the change in Kreacher's demeanor and asked, "Sirius, what did you do to Kreacher?"

"Nothing!" Sirius huffed, "I just asked for elf wine with dinner and he started yelling at me."

"Yelling?" Harry raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

Sirius huffed in indignation, "He grumbled at me."

"Right, well Kreacher knows that I always want elf wine with dinner at seven in the dining room. He doesn't need to be asked to do those things. He just needs to know how many to feed when guests are invited. He doesn't need you to remind him of my standing orders." Kreacher stood taller with pride upon hearing Harry's words of praise. "Thank you, Kreacher." Sirius deflated under the reprimand from his godson. Once the elf popped away, Harry addressed his godfather again to soften the admonishment, "The elf has his dignity, too. Dealing with him is easier if you give him a bit of respect." Harry chuckled at the man and moved towards the door. "Let's go, Sirius. We have company and I have to keep Hermione out of the library until after dinner or we'll never get to eat."

Sirius groaned, "He's going to be difficult!"

"I told you I can ask my guardian, but you played the godfather card."

"You did." Something dawned on Sirius. It was obvious because he blinked slowly when it happened. His eyes widened as he pointed at his godson and proclaimed, "You played me!"

"I did no such thing. I simply told you about my intention to betroth Hermione and I would need a representative. When you didn't immediately volunteer, I mentioned that 'I needed to speak with Professor Snape'. I never said _what_ I'd speak to him about. You just assumed I'd ask him to speak with Dr. Granger and demanded to be allowed to do so as your right as my godfather." Harry just laughed when Sirius groaned again. "We both know Professor Snape couldn't have done this without giving away his position as my guardian. I am a Slytherin; you are a Gryffindor." Harry gave Sirius' shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, "I simply planted a seed for you to nurture."

"But you did talk to Snape!"

"I needed something suitable for Hermione from my family vault that only he currently has access to."

Dinner that evening was to be a casual family affair, some guests were extended family, but they were family all the same. The Grangers were asked to come earlier than the rest of the guests so the contract talks could begin without an audience.

Emerson, Danielle and Sirius went to the study while Harry was left to entertain Hermione. After fifteen minutes of needling, Harry caved and promised Hermione that he'd show her and Padma the Black library after dinner… which was what he had intended to do all along.

Harry was seated on a sofa while Hermione paced in front of the fireplace. She stopped and looked up as if she could see through the ceiling and into the study. "Do you think they're okay up there?"

"Sure, why wouldn't they be?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hermione rounded on him, flailing, "Maybe because my dad flipped out when we got home from the station. He's been in a bad temper ever since and then he swears he'll die before he allows his daughter to marry _some boy_."

Harry walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his embrace. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. He assured her, "I'm not just some boy, Hermione. I'm the scion to a Noble House. If that isn't enough, Sirius knows how much money I stand to inherit when I become of age: I can pay for both of us to attend any University you wish to attend, afterwards we never have to work a day of our lives and can still afford to live easily-"

"Really? You're going to University?" Hermione pulled back to look up at him and he chuckled.

"That's one of the things that I love about you." He kissed her forehead, "I just told you I'm rich and you're excited that I have plans to get a degree."

"Education is important, Harry!"

"I'm well aware," He agreed. "This is why I intend to go to a four year university. Not sure where yet, I suppose I will simply apply wherever it is you care to attend. I have to get caught up on my studies, then we'll apply-"

"What studies?"

Harry tensed at the sound of Emerson's voice, but that was the only visual sign that he was unnerved by the man's sudden appearance. He hadn't realized that they were out of the study already or that they were listening. Harry loosened his grip on Hermione. He turned to face the man, leaving his arm around her shoulder and kept Hermione close to his side. Harry answered, "Since I started going to Hogwarts, my studies in the muggle world came to an end. Knowledge that muggles are privy to isn't available to me through conventional means. That will make going to University more difficult, therefore my cousin has recently given me his old text books. I've been studying up on some of the mandatory classes: English literature, Geography, History, Mathmatics, Biology, Chemistry, and Physics for my GCSEs and A Levels."

"I didn't know that."

Hermione looked up at him again and he gave a single shoulder shrug, "I had to do something with my time when you weren't talking to me."

"But you didn't tell me you were going to do that in the first place." She countered.

"True, I hadn't thought to do the extra work until we weren't speaking, but then I don't tell you everything that I do." Hermione scowled and he grinned, "Okay, next time I have quidditch practice or a meeting. I'll be sure to let you know ahead of time so you don't think I'm hiding things from you."

"That's not-"

"Sure, it is." He interrupted, "If I have to clear everything I do with you, then that includes things like when I go running in the mornings… which by the way is every weekday morning at seven am. I run the perimeter of the school. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Nope," Hermione shook her head, "That is your time with your little sister. We all know that."

"Good point," He steered Hermione over to the couch and sat her down. When he sat on the table in front of her he took her hands in his and told her, "Over the summer both Sirius and Remus kept bringing up the old 'what are you going to do when you graduate' question. I didn't have an answer. Still don't really. I'm interested in runes, I find wards fascinating. Do I want to do that for the rest of my life? Bugger if I know." Harry took a deep breath and laid things out for her and anyone listening, "I have a mad man trying to come back from the half dead. If he succeeds, he wants to make me permanently dead. It's hard for me to plan my future when I'm not positive I have one. I do know I want you there with me. I know you are going to University once you graduate. I thought it couldn't hurt if I did that too… and maybe by then I'd figure out what I want to do."

When he was done talking, he rubbed his thumb along her cheek to wipe the tear that fell. "I love you, Hermione. I've loved you since we were twelve. I need to know you're there for me, because with you behind me… I have something to fight for… something to live for…"

"Sirius…"

"Yes, Em?" Sirius asked.

"I'll sign the contract," Emerson acquiesced.

"Right…" Sirius turned to the dentist and nodded his understanding.

Hermione smiled at Harry through her tears when the men moved up the stairs, "You're sure you really want to marry me? This is your last chance to back out."

"Yes, really. I'll want you in my life until the day I die and beyond, but I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything," Hermione said without hesitation.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin while handing her his handkerchief, "You shouldn't agree before I ask."

"Fine," Hermione blushed as she rubbed away her tears with the soft cloth, "What's the promise?"

"The next time you find yourself getting lost in that beautiful mind of yours, you'll talk to me so I can help you back out. I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise that I'll try to keep my promise."

"Good enough for me," Harry nodded.

Danielle sniffled and Harry turned his attention to his future mother-in-law having forgotten she was still in the room. Hermione went to her mother and the two females hugged as the doorbell rang and the floo flared announcing the arrival of Remus and more guests.

* * *

 **AN** : So much cornball stuff… honestly… who knew my boy had it in him to be so sappy? I sure as heck didn't.

As for that shaving stuff… yeah, I had to look that up on the internet. What do I know about shaving a man's face? Oh except for the shaving and episkey spells … yeah that wasn't in the original text of course.

 **jkarcanus** : Thank you for your review. I hadn't realized I was doing that, well I did, but not to that extreme. In my head I knew the flow of time, which wasn't fair of me to think that anyone else knows what's going on in my convoluted mind. Then there's the other bits about the couple and ... well (and this is going to sound like a very flimsy excuse... and maybe it is?) my daughter usually proofreads my stories and chapters. She hasn't done that with this one or with the last. She questions me on everything forcing me to answer or reword things for clarity. Hmm... that is a huge issue. I need to reread my own chapters and think like Elipsa.

With all that in mind, I went about tweaking this chapter a bit to accommodate. You've given me loads to think about and I'm... overwhelmed. It's all great advice, believe me when I say I will need to read your review over and over again because it was that good.

 **tumshie:** Thanks for the input on the educational bit. I've updated that.

 **Spell(s) created for the trilogy:**

 _tondenti fullonum_ : Charms, produces shaving soap


	15. Adventures

**The Adventures of Harry Potter**

Christmas break had been a whirlwind of gifts, visits, dinners, brunches and guests. Then there were the balls. For the first time since he rejoined the wizarding world, Harry went to the Ministry Holiday Ball, the Zabini Christmas Ball and made an appearance at the Malfoy's Hogmanay Ball with Hermione as his date each time.

Harry made sure that Hermione had a new formal gown for each event. Hermione made sure she wore the the three tier choker she received for Christmas their fourth year, the silver bracelet with thin links and three small dangling cat charms that he had given her their third year and the Potter heirloom brooch that Harry had presented to her that year. The couple knew that the word of their betrothal would spread by the time they made it back to school.

The time wasn't all fun, food and dancing. Sirius and Remus took it upon themselves to continue Harry's training in silent casting. This time while dueling. The training wasn't going nearly as smoothly as their earlier lessons, but it had some success, those times mostly came when Harry was angry or frustrated. While Harry and Remus counted those times as successes, Sirius claimed it was purely accidental and didn't count. Naturally that was because those duels were when Harry was fighting against his godfather.

They were taking a last minute shopping trip to Diagon Alley for what Sirius said was 'necessities'. That, of course, could have meant just about anything from a new racing broom to wool socks. Harry, Remus, Blaise and Sirius were walking quickly through the frigid morning across the alley to an obscure store on the far end.

Blaise and Harry walked with their heads up, hands tucked into their warm charmed winter travel cloaks and their eyes ever watchful. Remus strolled, watchful yet with the outer appearance of indifference and relaxation. Sirius was… a child. He was excited, chatty and loud. Sirius spoke with his arms waving, voice carrying so that anyone within five feet could hear him clearly and he laughed often at his own witticism. Yet if you knew the man well enough, you'd also note how he never said anything personal, nothing of note or gossip worthy and he too watched his surroundings for any potential danger.

Harry's dreams had been more vivid lately and showed Old Voldy had one goal in mind. Unfortunately for Harry, he still didn't know how he would be caught or when. He still didn't know for what nefarious purpose, but the message was clear: capture Harry Potter in order to come back to life.

Unlike the past, Harry didn't keep these nightmares to himself. He spoke with Remus and Sirius often about what he'd seen. If they chose to divulge the information to Dumbledore, Harry didn't know since the Headmaster didn't make an appearance at the cottage, Grimmauld or Zabini Villa over the holiday break.

With his audience behind them, Sirius became more reserved until he drifted towards their left saying, "We're here."

The boys looked up at the sign and exchanged questioning looks. Remus got to the door first, opened it to usher the others inside - Sirius leading to ensure it was safe for the boys to enter, the boys next and then Remus - before closing it firmly behind them. As much as these new tactics annoyed Harry, he appreciated knowing that they cared enough to look out for him.

A tall blonde man stood quietly and watched the procession into the shop. As Remus closed the door he waited for the nod from the two men and closed the shop for them with a few flicks of his wand as he made his way from around the counter. The man nodded with approval at the two teens when they immediately drew their own wands in defense.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "That's Iiro Laukka, this is his store. He's a friend."

"A friend who finds it necessary to not only lock us into his store, but throw his wards up as well?" Harry challenged.

Sirius answered immediately in order to calm his godson, "Yes, a friend who is willing to close his shop just for us so we can shop safely and won't be interrupted by other customers."

Remus grinned, "You felt his wards go up."

"You know I did." Harry stated without taking his eyes off of the blonde man.

Blaise had already put his wand away, Harry hesitatingly followed suit. Iiro spoke to the teens, "Welcome to Laukka's Armură, my shop specializes in dueling armor," before greeting his two friends. Remus shook his hand while Sirius gave him a manly one armed hug. "I was pleased to hear of your release. It's been too long, Sirius."

Sirius was dutifully cowed, "Yes it has been. I should have come by sooner."

"Nonsense, you've been busy. Now come, I have just what you wanted for the boys." Iiro walked towards the back of the store, leading them past the dressing rooms and fitting area to a side room. The arch entry was covered by a curtain that blended in quite easily with its surroundings making it difficult to see if you weren't looking for it. Inside the room were rows of dueling armor. "I realize they may still have a few years of growth, these will adjust, but not more than a few centimeters in girth and length. It isn't man made materials after all, so there will be limitations."

Harry was immediately drawn forward. All thoughts of misgivings over the man fled his mind as he ran his fingers over the dueling clothes: trousers, vests and robes. The textures varied from leathers to silks and colors ranging from Lockhart flamboyant lavenders and teals to Snape stoic blacks.

Blaise stood beside him and pointed out, "Look at the trimming."

"Runes," Harry grinned. "These are well done. Are they hand stitched?" He asked the man in awe.

Iiro was soon ignoring his friends in order to speak with the teens, "Yes, they are. You can't simply imprint them into the fabric if you expect them to carry any magic. It's nice to see young men with some knowledge and appreciation of runes." He continued with a touch of humor in his voice, "Someone thought they're just weird decorations."

Harry looked at his godfather, "Let me guess who that someone is…"

"Runes are boring," Sirius reiterated an old argument.

"You're outnumbered four to one. Runes are not boring. You just can't see the beauty of them." Harry turned back to looking through the various articles of clothing and found a robe he liked, "This one."

Iiro pulled the robe from the hanger and urged Harry to try it on, "Excellent choice. Acromantula silk lining with norwegian ridgeback leather. You'll find that leather types can call to you in a similar fashion as wands do. It simply speaks to you."

Blaise was listening to Iiro and immediately went back to the robes. Harry had slipped the robe over his own clothing. He felt the magic in the weaved runes and shivered as the protective magic slid over his skin. Blaise had his hand extended until he stilled. He plucked the robe from the others saying, "Found one."

"Ah, another nice choice. Acromantula silk lining with hebridean black dragon leather." Iiro chuckled saying, "You two have expensive tastes."

"At least they didn't go for basilisk." Sirius joked.

Iiro laughed, "That would be impossible. There hasn't been a basilisk sighting in over a hundred years." The other four didn't join in his laughter which quieted the store owner's humor, "Did I miss something?"

"Can you work with basilisk skin?" Sirius asked.

"I never have before, as I said there hasn't been a sighting in years, but if it is pliable I can work with it." Iiro frowned at his friend, "You're speaking hypothetically…"

"It's been dead for three years," Harry reminded his godfather.

"Just imagine it though," Sirius rounded on his godson. "Basilisk is one of the most magically resistant beasts out there."

Remus agreed stating, "Even more so than dragons, giants and trolls."

"You sell giant and troll skin robes?" Harry shuddered.

"No!" Iiro exclaimed, "That would be disgusting."

Remus chuckled, "I only mentioned them for a frame of reference."

"Oh." Harry said before absently asking aloud, "Does it have to be from the beast itself or can it be shed skin?"

The man blinked, "I could try working on the shed skin for practice. I customarily use the shedded skins for holsters and accessories, because the best skin for armor is from the beast itself." He grinned suddenly and breathlessly said, "You're not speaking hypothetically…"

Harry turned his full attention to the store owner and told him, "No, we aren't. During our second year at Hogwarts a basilisk was loose in the school. A small group of people went down to the Chamber of Secrets and dealt with it. It has been there ever since. I can't imagine it smells pleasant down there, but if the skin can be used to safeguard people and let's not forget the profits we could make… it may be worth looking into." He then turned his attention to Sirius, "Do you think Dumbledore will allow us to go back down there and see if there's anything salvageable?"

Iiro was near speechless, "How… big…"

"Oh," Harry frowned in thought, "At least eighteen meters… I didn't stop to measure the thing when I was down there."

Blaise weighed in with his thoughts, "The glands, poison, teeth, skin and any innards that aren't already decayed by time could fetch a good price. I suggest sharing a portion of the proceeds with the others. That will waylay any litigation they may want to levy. Once you're given an estimated price on the beast, offer them a percentage of the earnings. Keeping in mind you'll get a larger portion since you were the one to ultimately kill the thing in the first place, plus it is you doing all the groundwork in order to get the beast sold. That will keep the Weasleys happy - pull them from the brink of poverty while you're at it - and if you give a portion of the proceeds to the school or anyone that was harmed by the monster, that will keep those people from holding their hands out." Blaise grinned at his friend, "You'd still make a hefty profit."

Remus was grinning during Blaise's rundown and agreed, "You have a keen business mind. We can make a list of people to contact, a list of people affected and those who fought along with you. In the meantime, let's get you two outfitted before you give poor Iiro heart failure."

Iiro was staring at Harry with wide awe filled eyes, "You killed an eighteen meter basilisk…"

Harry calmly answered, "Yes."

"Yes," He snorted, "Just… a simple yes." Iiro looked at his friends, "Like he does something like this every day. Okay, I killed a basilisk… next?" When no one corrected him or disputed his off remarks, Iiro took a calming breath, "Buggering hell. You really do things like that every day… I thought all those books were rubbish, just children's tales."

"Books?" Harry asked.

Blaise in the meantime had found matching trousers and a vest for his robes while answering, "Yes, books as in plural." He looked questioningly at his friend, "Do you mean to tell me you've never heard of The Adventures of Harry Potter series?"

"You mean like The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle that Al used to read?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." Blaise agreed.

"No," When Harry shook his head, the others gaped at him. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What?"

"We need to get you a solicitor," Blaise announced immediately.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Since you didn't know about the books that can only mean someone is making a mint off of your name without your express permission and worse, you're not seeing a knut of it. That's not only unethical, it's unsound business." Blaise commented.

"Lovely," Harry took a few pairs of trousers from a rack, "Why didn't you tell me about these books sooner?"

Blaise shrugged, "I thought you knew."

"Me too," Sirius piped in.

"As much as you read and as often as you shop in the book store…" Remus shrugged as well, "Sorry, cub, I thought you would have seen them."

"One more thing to add to my ever growing list of 'things to do'," Harry asked Iiro, "Mind if I try these on?"

"I wouldn't be in business for very long if I minded," Iiro showed him to a dressing room and steered Blaise into another.

* * *

Harry took a calming breath while straightening his collar. He wasn't overly fond of magical mirrors to begin with so he found his reflection's preening more than mildly irritating. Harry wasn't merely dressed for fashion's sake, he was dressed for dueling in his new robes.

After taking another calming breath, Harry wiped his damp palms dry. It wasn't fear that had his heart racing… it wasn't just nerves either. Harry was excited and itching to test out his new armor. Remus and Sirius used mild stinging hexes when they were dueling against Harry. He had gotten pretty good at dodging spells with the occasional need for a shield. Only today's duel was going to be a doubles match: Remus and Sirius versus Harry and Blaise. They were going to train on team work.

Previous duels had been one-on-one held at Grimmauld Place in the basement. Today's battle was set in the Zabini Villa ballroom. All furniture had been removed for the event. Duel warding had been placed throughout the room and barriers would be strategically set.

Harry was making his way down the down the stairs when he was joined by his teammate. Both teams were wearing their new dueling robes. Blaise spoke in a low voice when he addressed their strategy, "You've been dueling with them regularly and while your spell casting is faster than before it's still not quite as quick as mine. Your shield is definitely stronger."

"Agreed… so I'll protect us while you take them down," Harry acquiesced while elaborating, "Remus is strong in defense, Sirius is reckless. His weakness is his emotions… get him talking and he loses focus. Therefore you should direct your first set of spells at Remus to start our volley. That will have him on defense to protect his partner. After a few spells switch to Sirius and then back to Remus alternating between the two, but not in a set pattern. Remus is smart; we have to keep him off balance.

"During your alternating volleys, we mock Sirius in order to get him emotional… laughter works best, anger is never an option. He gets a little scary when he's angry. His shields aren't very strong, so power through at Remus. With Remus out, Sirius will be an easier target."

"Ready?" Blaise asked as they stood outside the ballroom door.

They held each other's gazes for a moment, both gripping their wands, mentally preparing for battle. Harry had a sudden thought and mentioned, "If they ambush us the moment that door opens, our strategy goes out the window. We'll be forced to improvise."

"In that case, we'll definitely be ambushed the moment I open this door." When Harry nodded, Blaise gripped the handle and counted down, "Three, two, one…"

Blaise threw the door open and ducked as Harry immediately cried out, "Protego!"

Seconds after the shield was up, two red spells splashed against it and dissipated harmlessly. There were only three acceptable offensive spells for the bout: a mild sting, stunning and disarming. The two friends entered the room together and were set upon by more spells. The two dove for cover which inadvertently split them apart.

Harry hissed to his friend, "They have us in a cross fire. Stay put."

Blaise nodded and pushed up into a crouched position. Harry was also crouching and the moment he nodded, Blaise raised a fraction in order to lay cover fire for his friend. Two spells, one spell, two spells followed by a brief pause and two more. The first volley went right, second left, and the third was sent down the middle while Harry dove across the room, rolling to a stop beside his best friend.

Harry was grinning up at him. "These robes are fabulous."

"Were you hit?"

"No," Harry moved to gain his feet. "But I was worried about mobility." He glanced around the barrier they were behind and saw something heading his way. He moved his head back and a spell hit the wall next to the door they had entered. "I can't see a thing. Any ideas?"

"Shield me while I fire and see if I can spot anything." Blaise suggested.

"Okay," Harry moved forward so they were side by side. "Go!"

Blaise stood the second he felt Harry's magic shield him and fired spells as they had discussed earlier. Remus ducked behind his cover, Sirius let out a bark of surprised laughter and dove behind another. Blaise ducked as return fire began coming their way, "Remus is on the right, Sirius is on the left. There are more barriers near the center of the room. The one in front of us is smaller than the other one."

"Shield me," Harry said and seconds later he stood and silently enlarged their next barrier.

"That's cheating!"

"We agreed on three offensive spells only. We never said anything about defensive spells. That was not an offensive spell, so it's allowed!" Harry called back.

Blaise gave his partner a nod, "Let's go!"

The two stayed low, moving towards the next barrier that was now more than large enough to provide cover for the two teens crouching side by side. Harry's shield took two more spells by the time they reached it.

Sirius was yelling again, "So what you're saying is I could use any spell and claim it's for defense."

"Providing you didn't aim it at one of us… maybe," Harry shrugged at Blaise when he cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "We change the rules all the time in order to bend it in our favor. Like so," Harry summoned a chipped piece of wood from one of the barriers that had taken a few hits and quickly reinforced it with a duro spell making it rock hard. Harry whispered, "gallus," and let the rooster loose. He blindly sent an oppugno at the rooster and soon they heard the bird crowing, clucking and pecking. "None of those spells were aimed at him."

"Ow! Buggering hell…" The animagus cried out. "Harry!"

The boys laughed as Sirius continued to let out more colorful expletives instead of using a simple finite spell on the rooster. Even Remus' chuckle could be heard over the cacophony. Harry took advantage of the distraction and did a bit of a repeat showing of his skills during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament as he muttered, "Effingo Praestigium," a number of times followed immediately with, "Speculo".

Three Harrys and three Blaises were on the move. They crouched/ran on their way to a better vantage point. Harry felt the magic before he saw it and called, "Down!" All six teens dropped to their bellies, rolled out of the line of fire and sought refuge behind an upturned table. Of the six, four made it to safety.

"Did he just use our prank against us?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, Padfoot," Came Remus' laughing reply, "He's a son of a Marauder, what did you expect?"

Harry pointed towards their left, Blaise nodded before casting, "Deprimo!"

A gust of wind blew past the ducking Marauders, followed by several flashes of spells and a cry of pain. Then came the silence.

The two teens strained to hear… something… anything… They were listening for some sort of sign of activity coming from their opponents. They unfortunately heard nothing. They exchanged a look of concern and unease. Harry spoke softly, "We'll let the remaining doppelgangers take the hits," and gestured towards their right. Harry was first to cast the disillusionment charm, Blaise quickly followed. The copies were unable to cast magic, yet mimicked the wand motions.

Blaise was the only one with any copies left, so it was up to him to take the lead. Keeping low, the Italian moved towards the right as Harry had indicated earlier. There wasn't any coverage option nearby so he was relieved to see a few spells coming from their direction that offered some much needed cover fire. Unfortunately the cover fire didn't discourage their opponents as one of the copies dissipated before Blaise could make it to safety. He hadn't been there for more than a mere moment before he let out a grunt of pain as Harry slammed into him.

They had made it to the halfway point and soon would have to enter a large stretch of area that had no cover support if they were to make it into 'enemy' territory.

"What's the matter, Sirius. You're awfully quiet. That's so unlike you." Harry taunted, "Does that mean you're already hurt?"

"No!" He claimed petulantly. Harry grinned briefly as Remus snorted. Sirius called out to his friend and dueling partner, "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Yours," Remus claimed, "But you have to admit, that last volley got you."

"Do not."

"Do not, meaning you do not have to admit anything?" Blaise called as Harry summoned more debris to transfigure. "That in itself is an admission, Black." The Italian continued to mock, "Score one for the Slytherins!"

Much like the last time, five enlarged transfigured roosters were magically propelled towards the Gryffindors. Harry let out an enthusiastic, "Oppugno!"

"No!" Sirius whined, "Not again!"

While Sirius let out screeches of several more colorful expletives, two more roosters were sent the opposite direction. He was shortly joined by a laughing Remus who called out a few expletives of his own. During the distraction Harry and Blaise moved forward while still disillusioned: Harry went right after Remus while Blaise went left towards Sirius' last known position.

Sirius cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

"Sirius!" Remus called through his laughter, "What exactly do you think that bird is carrying?" He looked at his own rooster trouble and flicked his wand in their direction, "Finite!"

The two roosters were immediately turned back into debris, but along with the expected results Remus noted he had a wand in his face. His spell had apparently dropped Harry's disillusionment spell. The Slytherin was crouched before him whispering, "Stupefy."

Remus didn't have time to raise his wand to defend against the spell. The werewolf slid silently to the floor. Harry tucked Remus' wand in his pocket then quietly cast another disillusionment spell. His voice floated seemingly from thin air when he said, "You're on your own, Sirius."

"What?" Sirius called out, "Remus! Moony! Aw, come on…" there was a beat of silence before, "Harry? Blaise? We're mates… right?"

Harry laughed openly causing Sirius to shudder. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and muttered to himself, "Fine! I don't need Remus. I was an auror. I teach DADA… I can do-"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Sirius' wand flew from his hand as he was violently pushed backwards as rooster feathers scattered into the air. The man slid along the tile floor until he slammed into a barrier. The animagus blinked, shook his head to clear his thoughts and muttered an incoherent 'wha' before his head dropped again with a thunk.

Harry stood and dropped his disillusionment charm, "Really? A simple stun couldn't have done it for you? You were what, less than a meter away?"

"Why take chances?" Blaise dropped his own disillusionment charm and twirled his wand between his fingers, "Besides, this was much more satisfying."

There was a sudden squeal of excitement causing both boys to point their wands at the intruders. Thankfully neither of them had cast a spell at the incoming girls. Blaise dropped his wand arm first, Harry slowly followed suit while taking in the small gathering of onlookers. Hermione, Padma, and Maddalena made their way across the room. Harry was astounded when he asked, "Where did you come from?"

"We were behind a shield wall," Hermione explained.

"That way we wouldn't get hit by any stray spells, but could still watch," Padma continued.

The two Ravenclaws hugged their Slytherins in congratulations, but it was Maddalena who brought them back to reality, "Yes well done to the both of you, but I suggest reviving your opponents. I would like to have my ballroom back in order."

Without giving it much thought, Harry kept hold of his girlfriend while flicking his wand in the Gryffindors' direction. The werewolf stirred as did the animagus. Remus looked around, while Sirius groaned and rubbed the back of his head, before asking, "Where's my wand?"

"Your pocket," Harry answered, but tilted his head in question when he noticed his girlfriend staring at him, "What?"

"You did that… you woke both of them… non-verbally!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius cried out, "That didn't count!"

Harry countered, "Yeah, well I did it. That should count for something."

"Nope, doesn't count. It was accidental." Harry frowned at Sirius when he just smugly denied him credit for his magic yet again. While Sirius was looking for his own wand - forgetting that he had been disarmed before hitting his head - Harry non-verbally sent a stinging hex at him. Sirius laughed as he rubbed his behind and admitted, "Now that was no accident."

* * *

 **Tariq Sofian:** I don't really have a scheduled posting day. I do try to post once a week though.

 **tumshie:** Thanks again for your input on the educational bits. I've updated that part of last chapter

 **Spell(s) created for the trilogy:**

 _Gallus_ : Transfiguration, rocks into roosters (first used in year 2 in the Chamber of Secrets)  
 _Effingo Praestigium_ : Charms, create mirror images (first used in year 4 during First Task)  
 _Speculo_ : Charms, animates the duplicates (first used in year 4 during First Task)


	16. Unexpected

**It Was Unexpected**

"We worked on my silent casting, this time during dueling. It's certainly still a work in progress." They'd been back to school nearly a week before he had a moment alone with his Head of House. Only tonight he wasn't truly sitting with his professor, he sat with his guardian. The distinction was made when Snape offered him tea as they sat in his office conversing: Snape behind his desk, Harry in the visitor's chair before him. The conversation was surprisingly light, nearly nonsensical as he recounted his time during the holiday break, which Harry found both calming and unusual. Then he felt it, there was a soft brush against his mind. "Black claims any of my successful attempts at silently casting spells as accidental magic. Zabini and I mostly whispered our spells during the partner duel rather than trying to cast silently."

He did his best not to let on that he noted the invasion and kept up the retelling of his encounter, "Anyhow, we made it to the last viable cover near the center of the room, the area between the two sides was rather clear." He thought of the area the four of them had dueled in and pictured it in his mind as clearly as he could manage it. Then he began altering it and the tale carefully, "Zabini felt we needed to get closer. I did my best to cover him while he erected a wall for us to hide behind," Harry forced a feeling of pride in his best friend as he watched Blaise conjure a barrier for them to hide behind before the two of them ran to take cover behind it. Snape's eyebrow rose a fraction as the scene ran through Harry's thoughts.

"We held our own for as long as we could, but in the end we lost." Harry thought of coming face to face with Remus as he pointed his wand at him and the man grinned in triumph. He had felt the minute pressure leave and closed his eyes briefly to stop his train of thoughts to bring it back to the present.

"Impressive," Snape smirked, "Not many people can sneak up on a werewolf."

"I had distracted him first," Harry admitted as he grinned sheepishly, "You could tell?"

"Your recounting of a new version of the events slowed your mental image causing it to stutter into being rather than flow seamlessly. Also, Lupin looked more surprised than triumphant as you attempted to project him." Snape nodded, "You're improving and in an unexpected way."

"Sir?"

"You began with the most common route of progression - meditation, compartmentalization, clearing the mind of thoughts and emotions - suddenly you have foregone the next logical step by delving into the more complex form of mind manipulation of imagery implanting."

"I found a couple of books on occlumency in the Black library and read about the art of twisting your story to what you want the others to see and hear and how to make them believe your version of events," Harry explained, "I thought I'd give it a try when I felt you brush against my mind. You were already in there. So I had to choose what to do next: to try to eject you, confuse you so you'd leave, allow you to see what you wanted or see if I could change things and make it believable. I figured I had nothing to lose by trying."

"As first attempts go, it was an adequate effort," Snape admitted.

Harry breathed easier. Having to concoct the events on the fly and imagine them to be the truth as he claimed them was tricky work. Harry was relieved that Snape wasn't offended that he had outright lied and saw his attempt for what it was.

"Harry," Snape called to regain his attention.

The teen focused on his guardian, "Yes, sir?"

"When you asked me to gain entry to the Potter vault for something suitable for your betrothed, I took the time to explore your mother's vault."

"The one she gave you in her will?"

"Yes," Snape's brows furrowed momentarily, "It was…" He paused before his onyx eyes met Harry's and he continued, "…unexpected." Harry didn't comment; he simply nodded. He was confused when his professor's eyes snapped to his forehead since the man had never blatantly looked at his scar before that evening that he could remember. "You're familiar with Ancient Runes; therefore you should be well versed in the meanings of the sowilo."

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed and when the man raised an eyebrow that silently told the boy to elaborate, he did, "Sowilo is Furthoc; the symbol of Sól… the sun. It's the rune of extreme strength, embodying and channeling the power of the sun symbolizing the energy and the light." Harry instinctively rubbed his forehead as his fingers brushed across his scar which eerily resembled the rune, "It is a positive force, boundless energy, strength of character, the capacity to learn, the gift of understanding. Good health and fitness." His hand dropped as his brows furrowed, "Although most commonly thought of as a victory symbol, it can also be used as a force of attack."

Snape was nodding as Harry recited every bit of information he could remember about the rune that permanently marked his skin, "Precisely and it is no accident that it is branded on your forehead." Harry gripped his hands together to keep from rubbing his scar again while Snape opened a desk drawer and continued speaking, "Success, health, honor. A time when power will be available to you for positive changes in your life." Snape set two black leather bound books filled with scraps of paper that had scribbled notes on them. Harry watched and listened, noting the handwriting that was visible wasn't his professor's familiar spiky scrawl, it was curly and loopy, distinctly feminine. "While Sowilo cannot be reversed, it may lie in opposition: False goals, false success, destruction, retribution and justice.

"While in school your mother was gifted in Charms, second only to me in potions," Snape tapped the books, "Apparently Lily was bloody brilliant in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well as spell creation." Harry couldn't manage to stop himself from sitting forward at the edge of his chair, but he did manage to keep from reaching out. He itched to lay his hands on the notes to see exactly what had Snape convinced that his mother was so clever. Noting the boy's movement, Snape slid the notebooks across the table top, but didn't remove his hand as he warned, "Do not attempt any of the warding or spells within these research journals before speaking with me. This isn't dark magic, but there is blood magic. Do you understand the difference?"

"Dark wizards cast magic that is fueled by intent: to destroy, to kill, to cause pain and suffering. This is what is often referred to as dark magic." Harry looked at the notebook as he recited what he knew about magic, "Blood magic requires a sacrifice - anything from a drop of blood to a life - the bigger the offering, the stronger the effect."

"I realize we teach that there is no dark or light magic, but that isn't entirely true." Snape's lips twitched in amusement when Harry's eyes snapped to him, giving him an incredulous look. Snape continued with his train of thought to help the boy understand his reasoning, "Necromancy is dark magic regardless of how you try to explain it otherwise. Anything that is against nature's will, an abomination such as inferi, can be nothing but dark."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry admitted. "Most don't consider that branch of magic when they speak of magical theory since it is so forbidden and obscure."

Snape released his hold on the books and gave Harry an encouraging nod, but still the boy hesitated to touch them. The professor spoke softly, as if to himself yet to his ward as well. His brow was furrowed in thought as he said, "The notebooks are filled with your mother's works. She was determined to protect you. Lily refused to rely solely on the Fidelius charm, believing it to be flawed. Unfortunately she was proven correct.

"With that in mind, Lily created a rune based ward to protect you using blood magic. She used the combined blood of her family - three drops each: Potter, Lily and you - to draw the rune upon your person which initiated the ward. It was her final sacrifice that fueled it. The Dark Lord never had a chance to hurt you. Lily made sure of that."

Harry finally put his hand on the notebooks and let it sit there, "I always thought being put on some pedestal as some sort of savior of the wizarding world was a load of bollocks… well, here's the proof that I had nothing to do with his temporary disappearance."

"That's not entirely true," Snape corrected and Harry looked at him in bewilderment, "Your blood along with your parents is what initiated the protection ward. It was her love for you that pushed her to find a solution, it was your survival that she was searching for. Without you, there would have been no reason to fight so diligently-"

"So had I not been born," Harry jerked his hand away from the journals as if he were burned, "they would most likely not have been killed?"

Snape inhaled sharply at his conjecture. "I did not say that."

"I…" Harry took a calming breath because what he felt at that moment was guilt tearing through him: for surviving and being the cause of his parents' death. No Snape hadn't said those words verbatim, but everything he _had_ said pointed Harry to that conclusion. He balled his hand into a fist, "No, you didn't." Harry swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, "It's just… I don't understand. Why did they have to die? Why did he have to target them?"

"They had to hide." It was Snape's turn to take a calming breath. Harry stared at him, silently begging the man to explain, to take away his hurt and confusion. Snape finally spoke after a long internal debate, "There was a prophecy."

Whatever Harry had thought the man would say, that wasn't remotely anywhere in the top ten items. Harry knew about prophecies. He wasn't fond of them. He still remembered how disturbing it was to hear Trelawney when she spoke to him his third year and - worse - how the prophecy came true. Snape had done the exact opposite of what he had hoped. The man didn't assuage his internal pain, he fueled it. Still Harry needed to know the truth and when Snape didn't continue, he prompted, "What did she say?"

"I do not know the prophecy in its entirety," He started and held up his hand to halt the boy's next question. Harry closed his mouth and waited. Snape warned, "Do not speak of this to anyone that doesn't already know."

"Who knows?"

"Dumbledore was told the prophecy originally." Snape opened the desk drawer again. He pulled out a thick envelope - yellowed over the years - and set it on his desk. Written in the same loopy script was the professor's name. Snape stared at the envelope as he said, "Dumbledore told them the prophecy: Lily and Potter. They in turn told Black, Lupin…" Snape hesitated, "and Pettigrew… of its existence, but not what it entails."

"Does that…" Harry's words tapered off as he warily stared at the envelope as if it were going to rise up and bellow at him like a howler.

Snape's head slowly shook, "Only the first two lines. Harry," He waited until he had the boy's full attention, "It is paramount that you do not learn it in its entirety until you've improved your occlumency. If he somehow learns of your connection before you're prepared, he must not learn of it." Harry nodded his acquiescence and Snape continued, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"

Harry sat silently as the two lines rattled in his mind. He repeated it over and over again until he groaned, planting his head in his hands. It _was_ his fault that his parents were dead. Had he not been born, they might not have been targeted. Worse yet, Harry was prophesied to vanquish the Dark Lord. How was he supposed to manage that? Was it any wonder the man wanted him dead? Harry sighed, "Bloody buggering hell…"

"Indeed," Snape agreed.

"I'd apologize for my language, but I wouldn't mean it."

Snape snorted, "I felt similarly when I realized your family was targeted." Harry lowered his hands and frowned at the man, but Snape was looking at Lily's books on the desk. "I was a young foolish, proud child when I joined the Death Eaters." The professor shook his head and brought the boy back into focus, "The Dark Lord set his sights on finding this child, this unborn, unknown child that would be his undoing. The key line 'those who have thrice defied him' narrowed it down to only two that could have fit the prophecy."

"Potter and Longbottom," Harry said quietly. There were tears threatening to fall as he stated, "Neville Longbottom's birthday is the day before mine."

"Yes," Snape said just as quietly.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, but wasn't sure he could go on not knowing the truth. He squared his shoulders as if bracing himself and asked, "What happened next?"

Snape watched the boy's resolve and nodded, "Lily had tried to keep me from joining the Death Eaters, she tried numerous times prior to our eventual parting to bring me to the 'right side', the 'light side'. She told me to go to Dumbledore, that he'd understand and give me the chance to be redeemed. I was too arrogant to listen until it was her life on the line. I had already lost everything else to death: friends, loved ones, my mother… the thought of losing Lily as well was too much.

"When the Dark Lord focused on the two families, I went to Dumbledore. He didn't believe me at first," Snape frowned, "Not that I had expected him to. I begged him, _begged_ him to save her, to hide her and keep her safe.

"Dumbledore kept asking me 'what about the child' and 'what are you willing to give for her safety'." Harry snorted and Snape nodded, "Yes, the absurd man should have been a Slytherin. Lily was pregnant, naturally where she goes, the child goes, but he twisted it around making me sound even more of a monster because I admitted that I didn't care about Potter's fate.

"James Potter and I were never friends. We fought as children. He was such an arrogant Gryffindor and I was just as stubborn and self-righteous thinking I was in the right. We were children, so foolish to think our rivalry was so important in the face of so much death in the war. If Dumbledore wanted to save him as well, then so be it. Hide them all just as long as Lily was safe."

"And we both know how that turned out," Harry was frowning at the envelope, but didn't ask for more details regardless of how much he wanted to know. It was obviously a personal letter.

"Yes, they trusted the wrong friend." Snape agreed as he slid the envelope back into his desk. "You are welcome to read through those research notes, but the notebooks are not to leave my presence. In the evenings during my office hours, when I'm grading papers or while other students are serving detention, you can sit in the classroom and read them."

Harry slid a hand reverently over the leather bound books, "Thank you, sir."

As Harry sat there staring blankly at the book, Snape's brow furrowed. Their conversation was over. He had dismissed the boy, yet he sat there and didn't look to be leaving any time soon. So he ventured a guess, "Was there something more you wished to discuss?"

That brought the boy from his thoughts as his eyes snapped to his Head of House, "Yes, sir. Sorry, I…" Harry removed his hand from the notebooks and focused on what he needed to talk about. "I've been meaning to speak with you, sir." Harry resisted the urge to fidget when Snape's eyebrow rose… barely. "I need to speak with a solicitor.

* * *

Running in the winter was never ideal. Warming charms could only do so much to keep the body from freezing regardless of how much it kept moving. Alia was probably the smarter of the siblings since she refused to go out into the snow with Harry.

He burst into the room with thoughts of a hot shower and nearly knocked over his roommate, "Sorry, Nott. You okay?"

Theodore stood wide eyed as his racing heart tried to slow to a more normal pace. "Bloody hell, Potter."

Blaise snorted in amusement as Harry edged around Theodore, "You seem fine."

"Why do you run?" Theodore suddenly asked. He had been opening up to conversations more often with the two friends. Each time he did, Theodore seemed as surprised as Blaise and Harry.

Harry kept gathering his toiletries as he responded, "It's good exercise. I started running with my cousin one summer because he needed to lose weight. Then I realized how beneficial it was. I continued as I noted it builds stamina." He threw his towel over his shoulder and faced his roommate, "Endurance is good for dueling."

Theodore nodded, "That's… smart."

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Harry chuckled.

"I'm not," Theodore sighed, "Well, I am. It isn't that I'm surprised you're smart. You're a Slytherin after all. It's simply that I hadn't thought of such a muggle past time being good for anything magically related."

"It isn't strictly muggle, Krum ran often last year." Harry reminded Theodore who simply nodded absently.

Blaise kept quiet while the two spoke, but he interrupted Harry's escape to the bathroom when Theodore left the room, "What is his angle?"

Harry stood at the bathroom door with the knob in his hand. He turned to look at his best friend, "Nott's angle?" He frowned in thought, "I'm not sure. Maybe he's tired of being the outsider?"

"I doubt it is that simple." Blaise countered, "Nott chose to be the outside when he was rooming with the others. He purposefully kept to himself from day one. You said so yourself back in first year."

"True," Harry agreed thinking about their potions class and the first time he sat beside Theodore in class, "But it must be lonely being the outsider for so many years. He's not friendly with Malfoy and his group either."

"Hmm," Blaise hummed. "He's as pureblood as they come. His father is most likely a Death Eater…"

"The son will not bear the punishment for the father's iniquity," When Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, Harry shrugged and offered, "We could just ask him."

Blaise scoffed, "That's a rather Gryffindor solution."

He leaned against the door with a soft sigh, "I imagine life is simpler in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindors are boorish," Blaise corrected, "not to mention unimaginative. They blurt out their intentions and spew their emotions as if the world should care about them as is their right." He shook his head, "No, you're much better off here in Slytherin."

"Never a dull moment in the snake pit," Harry agreed and went to shower before he was late for breakfast.

* * *

 **AN:** My characters are taking over the story again. Which is a good thing since my mind was stalling on me. Unfortunately that means the story goes at its own pace. So let's see where it leads us!

I woke up at 0230 hrs. Why? Beats me ... it may be because I had forgotten to take off my earrings and it was poking me ... could be that I fell asleep with my contacts in ... Dunno for certain, do know I'm awake so you're getting the chapter now while I'm thinking about it. Happy Friday!

 **SilverIce523:** Welcome to the madness!


	17. Idiot

**Bloody Idiot**

Blaise walked in and stopped precisely three steps into the dorm room once he had cleared the doorway having left it standing ajar. Theodore was on his bed with his legs extended and crossed at the ankles. He was had a book propped on his torso as he relaxed against his headboard using a pillow behind his back for comfort. The lounging boy looked up at his roommate curiously as Blaise stood there frowning at the nearly empty room before finally speaking, "Where's Potter?"

Theodore continued to watch Blaise who looked mildly annoyed, with whom he wasn't entirely certain, and finally deemed to respond in the negative, "No idea." As Blaise still hadn't moved, nor closed the bedroom door, Theodore's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," The Italian asked, bringing his eyes back to the only occupant in the room. Blaise waved him off and spoke assuredly, "I simply thought he'd be in here."

With a brief nod Blaise left the room, closing the door behind him. He stepped away from the door and made his way immediately through the common room to the outer door. In the hallway he walked straight to the nearest unused classroom and hesitated before closing the door, locking it and setting up a privacy ward.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak on the nearest desk before sitting on the edge of it. He frowned at his shoes as he was lost in thought. Blaise didn't pressure him to speak waiting patiently for any insight his friend had managed to gather. Harry rubbed the back of his neck while he admitted, "I'm not sure what to think."

"What did he do?" Blaise asked as he too leaned against a desk.

"Came in, noted we weren't there. He dropped his bag at his bed, went into the loo, came out and sat at his desk to do homework." Harry met his friend's gaze. "He did nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't even look at our side of the room or any of our belongings. I've checked our wards; they haven't been tampered with since they were cast this summer."

"So what is his angle?" Blaise asked rhetorically since he knew that Harry hadn't a clue to the answer.

Harry fidgeted, something the green-eyed boy hadn't done in years, before he wagered a guess, "He's growing accustomed to having us around. I still think he's just tired of being alone."

Blaise still didn't appear completely convinced, his body language practically screamed disbelief in Harry's theory, "He went to Professor Snape about your nightmares."

"True," Harry countered, "Yet it's possible Nott didn't feel comfortable enough to come to me directly, but felt the responsibility to his position as prefect and decided to notify our Head of House."

"Perhaps…"

* * *

It was a rarity for their Head of House to grace the common room leaving the older students to welcome the first year students after the sorting feast and lay down the laws of Slytherin House. Usually if Snape needed to speak with a student after dinner they were summoned to his office.

Harry stood beside Blaise's high back winged chair as his friend sat stoically. Snape stood near the fireplace, his hands folded behind his back as he spoke to his fifth year snakes. "This being your OWL year, it is also the time when all students sit with their Head of House for what the Board of Governors deemed to call: Career Advice Day. I am charged with speaking to each fifth year Slytherin student individually in order to discuss future career choices after graduation."

While many students looked amused or insulted, others kept their emotions in check and simply listened. The majority of the students he addressed were pureblood children who already knew their place in society, knew what was expected of them upon graduation and had little care to speak openly of it even with their Head of House. Snape simply nodded as if he agreed with their silent assessments, "Indeed." He spoke as if someone had commented outright of the utter absurdity of the situation.

"While many of you have been trained since early childhood of your familial obligations and expectations, others have not. In order to keep up appearances, each of you are assigned a time to meet with me in my office. The schedule will be posted. While the others may schedule their appointments during class time, I refuse to disturb lessons for convenience's sake. You will attend your scheduled meeting regardless of whether you deem to speak of your future or not."

Blaise shifted in his chair catching Harry's attention. He watched his friend silently wondering at his sudden discomfort. "Mr. Potter," upon hearing his name Harry's head snapped up. Snape waited for his attention before he beckoned, "With me."

With that, Snape had dismissed the group and walked to the bulletin board near the common room entrance. He placed the schedule with a sticking charm allowing Harry to catch up with the man and left to his office with his student a few steps behind him.

Snape opened his office door and held it open for Harry to follow him in. The two sat at the desk - Snape behind it, Harry in the guest chair. Snape pulled parchment from his desk as he began, "Have you given any thoughts to your future?"

"Yes, sir," Harry admitted, yet didn't elaborate until his professor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "At the risk of sounding like a melodramatic Gryffindor," Snape didn't suppress a small grin, "until recently I was unsure I'd have a future to plan for. He will return and if he has his way I won't have to worry about graduation, let alone my future as adult." Harry ignored the man's furrowed brow and continued, "On the other hand, I can't live my life as if it were already over. So I've decided to give myself more time to consider my future by continuing my education once I've graduated by taking my GCSEs and A Levels. In the beginning I will be focusing mostly on general studies and I will narrow it down to a specific field the closer I come to the end of my A Levels."

"So you do not intend to remain in the wizarding world upon graduation?" Snape looked disturbed by the news if his furrowed brow and troubled gaze were any indication.

Harry clarified, "I intend to broaden my options and not rely on my magic alone. A clever man once said, 'One is only as limited as their knowledge.' Therefore expanding my knowledge is to my benefit," Harry matched the grin Snape gave him. It was his guardian who had told him that after all, "If there is a magical counterpart to uni, then I will give that consideration as well."

"There is no magical equivalent to a university, but there are numerous apprenticeships available to those skilled enough and interested in pursuing them."

"So if I'm to continue in my interest in warding or runes…"

"Precisely," Snape agreed. "There are apprenticeships for both studying strictly in runes to gain a mastery, runes for enchanting or runes pertaining to wards and curse breaking."

Harry nodded in thought, "I do find runes fascinating in their many applications."

"Runes," Snape took down some notes and stated, "I will put that in your records." Once he laid his quill aside, Snape folded his hands and addressed his ward, "Once you receive your OWL results, I suggest dropping any classes that are merely distractions and focus solely on subjects that will further your ambitions." He gave a small smirk, "That is the official line, naturally I encourage you take any NEWT level classes you qualify for and interests you. OWLs are in four months. Have you been revising?"

"Yes, sir," Harry frowned, "I believe I'm ready… or will be when the time comes."

"You're strong in a number of subjects and I expect you will do well in all of them. Keep your core classes: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Herbology. While Astronomy and History of Magic are also core subjects, NEWTs in those subjects aren't necessary for many jobs other than for an apprenticeship in those subjects. Unfortunately you will only be allowed to drop one of them willingly. Any other class that is dropped will be due to a lack of an acceptable grade in your OWLs."

"History of Magic," Harry blurted out immediately, much to the amusement of his Head of House.

As he scribbled out another note Snape continued, "You will also be allowed to drop one of your electives."

"I won't be dropping either Arithmancy or Runes," Harry hesitated as Snape finished writing, "You don't think I'm wasting my time with wanting to go to University?"

"No, I do not." Snape gave the teen a contemplative look, "When you first arrived at Hogwarts, I thought for certain you were just like your father. I'm relieved that you have managed to prove my initial assessment of you wrong."

"You hated me," Harry's voice was low. He hadn't meant to say it aloud at all.

"Hated you…" Snape shook his head slowly, "Not you, not exactly. What you represented, most definitely. You have Lily's eyes. You are a constant reminder of my failure to protect my childhood friend."

Harry nodded his head as he listened, absorbing what was told to him. "That makes sense."

"Plus you look so much like your father that I imagined you would behave exactly as he had and I was determined to keep you under control."

That had Harry snorting in amusement, "The Weasley twins - who look nothing like my father - are more like the Marauders than I ever would be."

"Those two may be the ones pulling the pranks; it is you and Mr. Zabini that are financially backing them in order for them to do so."

Harry grinned unrepentantly, "Ah, but they've been too busy working on their new products to cause any pranks. The only pranks lately have been courtesy of Sirius Black."

"Indeed." Snape agreed with the look of a long suffering adult dealing with a disobedient toddler. As quickly as the look crossed the man's face, his features cleared. "We have other business to discuss."

He sat up and slipped back into his Slytherin persona, "Sir?"

"Your solicitor has been busy." Snape pulled from a desk drawer several scrolls, "Once you've read through the scrolls, you'll want to sign them." Harry pulled the first one to him and began scanning through the legalese, "The goblins have agreed to negotiate the sale of the basilisk's sellable parts for a fee. Each person you named to receive a portion of the proceeds will be notified within the month."

Harry looked through the scrolls and noticed one was missing, "Are you still refusing to accept yours?"

Snape looked at the drawer where the last scroll sat and gave it more thought, "I admit the offer is tempting," the professor met his student's gaze, "but no, I have not changed my mind. I cannot with good conscience accept any monetary reward for doing my job. As a professor of this school, as your Head of House, it is my responsibility to keep the students safe."

"I have a counter offer," Harry compromised.

"Oh?" Snape looked amused and intrigued.

"Will you accept dueling robes made of the basilisk's skin and perhaps some potions ingredients?"

The man quirked an eyebrow and a slow smile spread across his face, "I will." Harry grinned in triumph, but it was cut short when Snape continued, "If you agree to my request."

* * *

The four students had met at the Entrance Hall after breakfast and waited in one of the lines where there was a buzz of anticipated excitement filling the air. It was the first Saturday morning in February and, more importantly, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. It was the first one since the holiday season. The air was crisp and cold, the grounds were covered with snow.

Blaise, Padma, Harry and Hermione stood patiently waiting their own turn to escape the everyday pressure of studying for OWLs. Padma and Hermione were happily discussing the quiz in Transfiguration they had taken the day before. Blaise listened to them natter on in amusement. Harry listened to the excited chattering of his sister and her group of friends in front of them.

Colin caught Harry's gaze and pointedly looked at Blaise, Hermione and Padma before looking back to the older boy. The Gryffindor gave Harry a nod and a grin that caused the Slytherin to smile back. Harry understood the gesture and the silent message: unlike last Hogsmeade trip, Harry was with his friends where he belonged. Colin urged his own group of friends forward as their line began moving.

Harry and his group moved forward as well and that was when he saw them. He nudged Blaise and nonchalantly nodded towards the couple in the other line. Harry kept his voice low and conspiratorial, "I didn't know he was courting Greengrass."

"Neither did I." Blaise frowned at his shoes in contemplation, "The Greengrass family has always been neutral. Why…"

When his words trailed off the two friends looked at each other with dawning. Harry gave a half grin when he said, "Interesting."

"Gives the situation a new perspective," Blaise agreed.

"What does?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend and hesitated. It lasted only a moment, but it was there. Hermione was his girlfriend, his betrothed, but Theodore was a Slytherin and didn't deserve being gossiped over by anyone in another House. Harry chose his words carefully when he told Hermione, "Social dynamics."

Hermione looked as if she were going to comment or question him further, but she too hesitated. She exchanged a look with Padma and bit her lip before nodding, "Okay."

With his hand resting gently at her lower back, Blaise urged Padma forward before addressing the witch with the clipboard, "Good morning, Professor Sinistra."

Sinistra smiled at her students as the other three greeted and checked their names off with a cheerful, "Good morning. Enjoy your day. Please keep in mind that sunset is at 16:39 with a waxing crescent moon. Visibility will be low by curfew."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry agreed distractedly. Terry Boot had just cleared the other line with his friends. The wizard was openly glaring at Padma and Hermione. Harry brought his attention back to the professor, "We'll keep that in mind."

The four followed behind the larger group of students that Alia and Ginevra's group consisted of. It was amusing to watch the girls tittering excitedly. Harry realized their giggles and non-stop yakking wasn't nearly as annoying when he was with his friends and watching from the outside.

Upon their arrival at the small wizarding town the two groups went their separate ways. Alia and friends went to the joke shop while the older students - naturally - made their way to the bookstore with the understanding they'd meet up at lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

They went about their shopping at a leisurely pace. Harry was relieved that they hadn't encountered Terry while they strolled along the street, but their good luck didn't last. Terry was at the inn when they arrived. Blaise scowled at the idiot teen who boisterously began mocking Slytherins in general.

Harry sighed at the boy's antics, "Wait here."

Hermione tried to grab his arm to stop him, "Harry…"

He frowned at her in confusion. Hermione sounded nearly frantic, but he didn't stop to question her. Harry wanted out of the Three Broomsticks as soon as possible. He went to the table which housed his sister and her friends. "We're going to the Prancing Dragon. Care to join us?" He looked around at all of her little friends and shrugged, "My treat."

There was no debate between the friends. They all stood - nearly in unison - and followed Harry to the Prancing Dragon where they dined, drank and relaxed. With their day off coming to an end, Harry paid the bill and the group strode back to the castle.

As Sinistra warned them, the sun was setting at 16:39. Harry nudged Colin and had him walk to the right of the group as he took the left and Blaise brought up the rear to protect the girls in the center. There was no point in taking chances even if they appeared paranoid to anyone that saw them.

It was when they had neared the gate that he made his move. He bellowed his name, spitting it out as if it was something vile in his mouth, "Potter!"

Harry recognized that voice immediately, especially in such a hostile tone. He sighed, released Hermione's grip on his arm and turned to face him. Instinctively, Harry's hands balled into fists. It had only been a year since their confrontation in the dungeon. Harry couldn't believe Vincent was going to be stupid enough to fight him again and worse he was going to do it in public. Snape was going to have a fit. Still, Harry couldn't back down and look like a coward. He stepped forward to protect the girls and snarled back, "Crabbe, we've been through this once before."

Vincent wasn't listening; he wasn't backing down. Harry felt Blaise on his left and Colin to his right. He hoped to come to some form of truce that would last long enough to get back to the dungeons where they could face off without an audience. Harry moved to step forward again and released his fists to look less threatening, but before he could speak Vincent stepped forward as well, ignoring the others and threw something at Harry yelling, "Say hello to my father."

Harry reacted as he always did when something was coming at him; his hand rose instinctively to snatch the item out of the air. He didn't quite hear Blaise yell, he didn't understand the words cried out behind him, but he did recognize the hooked feeling at the back of his navel as the portkey whisked him away.

He landed hard on the snow with another body crashing into him. Harry groaned and coughed to force air back into his lungs. He was so disoriented from the sudden portkey that it took a moment to recognize the body pushing off of him. Blaise groused at him, "Bloody idiot. Why did you grab the portkey?"

"I didn't know it was a portkey. Besides, why did you grab hold of me?" Harry countered, "Not exactly your brightest move, mate."

Blaise looked at Harry for a long moment before he admitted, "We already lost Jason. I couldn't lose you, too."

"I understand. I'd have reacted the same way," he agreed.

"Where are we?" Blaise stood and dusted his clothing off as he strained to see in the growing darkness.

Harry stood as well, looked around them to gain his bearings and froze. His voice was soft when he choked out, "It's the graveyard."

Blaise closed his eyes for a beat and drew closer to Harry, lowering his voice, "The graveyard? The one from your dreams?"

He could only nod. No sound was forthcoming and Harry swallowed hard as he looked up at the angel of death carrying the scythe with wide eyes.

"What do we do with the other one?" A gruff voice asked from behind them. The pair whipped around in time to see Crabbe Sr. walk forward carrying what Harry knew to be the wrinkled misshapen form of Voldemort. With a flick of his wrist, Harry's wand dropped into his hand.

"He is of no consequence." The cold cruelty of that simple statement gripped Harry's heart in pure horror. The fear was felt so deeply within his soul that it momentarily paralyzed him. The world suddenly stopped turning. Time stood perfectly still. Every fear, concern, doubt immediately crystallized in Harry's mind: anxiety of failing at ridding the wizarding world of the greatest evil of their time; the panic of losing Blaise as he had lost Jason; the dread of being alone in a world he didn't fully understand; the accusation in Mrs. Zabini's eyes for being too weak to keep her son safe; not meeting Hermione at the end of the aisle to marry her. The scratchy, venomous, high-pitched voice continued its hissing with an " _Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

 **AN:** For timeline purposes, Snape implied it was February by stating there were only 4 more months till OWLS. I didn't expect everyone to catch that, so I made sure to tell you that it was indeed Feb when mentioning it was a Hogsmeade weekend. And for those who wonder why now… why was Harry grabbed before May or June like the books usually did, well the Hogsmeade trip fell on 3 Feb which was Imbolc… or more accurately I thought it was. Turns out I looked at the wrong calendar year… the one I looked at was 2006 not 1996. But the story was already in motion and I couldn't stop it. I know, lame of me! I feel like such a goof. Ah well, it isn't as if others tend to always follow the correct calendar year or stuff… right? *sighs*

For those of us that aren't familiar with the significance: Imbolc or Imbolg is a Gaelic traditional festival marking the beginning of spring. It is a Cross Quarter Day, midpoint between the Winter Solstice and the Spring Equinox.

 **Jade:** What I find fascinating is that I don't tend to write a nice Lily. Smart yes, but nice… not usually. I may have to do that some time just to see if I can. I also have trouble writing for Ginny and Ron.

 **hanesate:** The Gryffindor solution to a double agent? I'm not sure I follow. What was the Gryffindor solution?


	18. Always

**I'm Always With You**

 _The scratchy, venomous, high-pitched voice continued its hissing with, "Avada Kedavra!"_

Those two words followed by a flash of green light - spoken with acrimony and malice looking exactly like the spell coming their way - sparked a memory of overwhelming sadness within him breaking Harry from his fear induced paralysis.

And he moved.

Harry did the unthinkable. He did something so Gryffindor, that it was inconceivable.

He threw his body between the killing curse and his remaining best friend that had stood beside him, because he was of consequence, maybe not to the hideous creature, but there were plenty of people that cared for the Slytherin teen. Harry didn't have the time to think about the consequences of his actions. His only thought was to protect his friend, his brother in all but blood. As he moved, Harry called out, "Blaise!"

While Harry didn't have a clue if the name had actually passed his lips or he had just thought it, Blaise's eyes were widened in shock with his mouth opening as if he too cried out, but the green-eyed wizard never heard him utter a single syllable before his world turned dark and he knew no more. The last thing Harry remembered was the look of utter fear on Blaise's face and being surrounded in the green flash of light.

That was his last living memory…

Harry's eyes snapped open, his hand reached out instinctively and he cried out, "No!"

But there was no Blaise.

There was no abomination with a hissing, high pitched croaking voice.

There was no glowering Death Eater.

He awakened in a sea of oblivion; in an all-encompassing white.

Harry allowed his arm to drop to his side, his eyes to slip closed and he waited for his racing heart to slow to a normal pace. Was it a nightmare? Had he dreamt the entire encounter? No. It wasn't a dream. The events _did_ happen. But where was he?

His eyes fluttered back open to the sights around him - or the lack thereof - and he found what met his gaze was very disconcerting. He was pretty sure something was amiss.

He looked around him. There was nothing to differentiate between the sky or ceiling and the ground or floor. There were no walls or surroundings, just white… unending nothingness.

Which way was up? Which was down? Was he lying down? Was he standing up?

Splaying his hands, Harry noted a smooth, hard surface beneath his palms. He promptly decided that he _must_ be lying down… which was odd since he didn't feel anything pressing against his torso. The wizard slowly pushed his body into a sitting position and took a look around. It was so unbearably bright that it hurt; causing Harry to close his eyes to rub at them.

Harry searched his mind in an attempt to understand where he was and what he should do next. Taking stock of his situation, Harry was rather surprised that he felt no pain, no tiredness, no aches, and most importantly - in his not necessarily humble opinion - he had no headache. He looked down at his torso, wondering if his back would have some sort of scarring or any type of indication that he was hit by the killing curse, like the stupid lightning bolt on his forehead, and noted that his clothing were different. They were white like everything else: trousers, button down oxford shirt and shoes. He raised his trousers and stared… even the socks were white.

With his legs stretched out before him, Harry leaned back with his weight resting against his palms and sat there. He sat for a long while. At least it _felt_ as if he had been sitting there for a while since his bum was getting sore. How long he had actually been sitting there was hard to tell since the endless white was… well… endless. There was no sun or moon to establish the passing of time. There was no distinguishing day from night.

Pushing up from the ground, Harry stood and reevaluated his condition. His bum didn't actually hurt. There was no pain. Perhaps he had only imagined it since that was what his brain told him should have happened after having sat unmoving for so long. After all, numbness and soreness was often the result of sitting in one place for a given amount of time. The teen shook his head and decided it wasn't important. It was time to move, to scope out his surroundings. Harry looked left, right, and behind him. There was still nothing to see. Had he expected his view to be so vastly different from a standing position? With a shrug of his shoulders, he picked a random direction and began walking.

Harry carried on without knowing where he was going. Yet somehow he knew he was headed in the right direction. How he knew exactly, Harry couldn't say. It was just a feeling, his intuition or just a lucky guess, really. Whatever it was that guided his feet, he didn't question it. Besides, he was trekking downhill - ever so slightly - so _obviously_ it had to be the right choice.

His eyebrows furrowed as a thought struck him. Something was… different. It took only a moment for the 'different' to register in his mind. As he continued his journey, he watched the ground underfoot. The faintly sloped ground he had been walking across became ever so subtly steeper, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The seamless white smooth hard terrain changed to what he could only describe as cushioned, shag carpet. Harry stopped walking, crouched and ran his palm over the soft flooring. It wasn't carpet after all. It felt like plush white grass.

Harry stood and stared at the new ground coverage as another realization hit him. That wasn't the only thing that was different. The teen looked at his bare feet with a confused frown. There had been socks and shoes on his feet where now there were none. The teen wiggled his toes, before curling them around the soft white blades and huffed in amusement.

During the summers Harry had enjoyed the cushion of grass beneath his bare feet, sun shining down on his shoulders and a soft breeze to fend off the heat. Moving onwards, Harry was curious to what other modifications would appear in his environment. He hoped the changes would be as agreeable as the grass was.

Harry got his answer after a few moments of walking. The light was next to transition: from nearly blinding starkness to something more tolerable. Squinting as he looked up at what could only be termed as a white sky - with fluffy white clouds and a white… sun - Harry shielded his eyes with his hand as he peered upwards. The stillness of the white was really starting to get on his nerves.

A voice broke the eerie silence startling the young man, "Honestly, Harry. You're taking so long to get here I'm beginning to think you don't want to see me."

He had let out a squawk of surprise - something that he'd deny vehemently - when he initially heard the voice. The voice itself wasn't frightening, it was just unexpected. Frowning, Harry peered at a form that abruptly appeared in the distance just as unexpectedly as the voice spoke.

Everything about the place he found himself to be in was unsettling: the unending white, the sudden arrival of another being and the fact that the words spoken from that distant shadow weren't shouted at him. The words came across in a normal tone as if the person was standing beside him, but that couldn't be. The form was obviously… apparently… seemingly… well it _looked_ far away. The Slytherin cautiously spoke back, not bothering to shout. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Harry. We don't have all day. Well, I do… but you don't."

There was something luring him forward. Was it the voice or the owner of said voice? Harry wasn't sure what it was about the voice that put him at ease, but it was identifiable… comfortable… _family_. Unfortunately the voice had another effect on the teen; it triggered a memory in the depths of his mind that rudely wriggled just beyond his reach. Unexpected feelings raced through him: he was rather excited… or anxious or…

Harry stopped in his tracks. Was he afraid of whom that voice belonged to? That couldn't be right… could it? It could be. Nearly anything was possible with magic after all.

"I - for one - hope you're excited at the prospect of seeing me again. I'd hate to think that you're afraid of me."

He gasped as the realization dawned on him and he knew. He just knew. Running towards the distant grey figure, the Slytherin had identified the person speaking to him. Harry wanted to be right. He _had_ to be right, but could it really be, "Jason?"

"It's about time." Jason suddenly appeared beside Harry as they ran downhill together. The fourteen year old boy looked exactly as he did the day he died. Just like Harry remembered him. He was grinning broadly at his sixteen year old friend wearing similar white clothing to Harry's attire: trousers and shirt sans shoes. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten me."

"Never!" The joy in seeing his lost friend overwhelmed him. All thoughts of the wrongness of their surroundings were gone as he stopped running in order to throw his arms around his best friend, clinging tightly. Harry's body shook with pent up emotions and he hugged Jason closer yet until that niggling memory from earlier burst into clear thought. "Oh bugger," Harry pulled away from the brotherly embrace and asked, "Am I dead?"

"You stepped in front of the killing curse." Jason deadpanned.

"Bloody hell, Zabini is going to kill me."

"It's a little too late for that."

"That's not funny."

Jason broke into a huge grin, "Sure it is."

The two friends laughed, but Harry sobered quickly. Pain was etched into his features as he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I should have saved you."

"Really? How?" Jason gave Harry a playful nudge and started to walk away continuing the downhill trek, "It wasn't as if you knew those idiots would curse first, ask questions later. Besides, I was hit with so many stunners it could have stopped a dragon. My heart burst, Harry. There's no saving a person from that."

Harry hesitated, but soon followed Jason as he kept a slow steady pace. The white sky was warming, the white grass was lush to walk on and they were no longer traveling at a downward slope. "Well no I don't suppose, but-"

"But nothing," Jason cut off his friend and gave him a lopsided grin, "No one blames you. _I_ don't blame you, Harry. Let go of the guilt."

There was no responding to that statement, so Harry opted to saying the only other thing he wanted to tell his best friend, "I miss you, Jason."

Jason flopped onto a white lounge chair that appeared out of the blue… white… nowhere. The dead teen kicked his feet up and raised his face towards the white sky before grinning at Harry, "I miss you, too."

Harry looked around them and noted another white lounge chair was set beside Jason's and took a seat. "Alia was a mess. She stopped eating for a while."

"I saw that. I'm glad she has you and Zee. Thanks for looking after her." Jason frowned at Harry, "I'm not sure about that Viktor bloke, but at least he's been good to her so far."

"She's still young, so they're taking things slow. Krum is a good guy. He says that he's willing to wait for Alia to come of age before courting her properly."

"He's a pureblood. He'll wait." Jason sighed and put on a pair of sunglasses. The contrast of the dark spectacles in the vast whiteness was disconcerting. Harry frowned, having not seen the sunglasses before they suddenly appeared on his friend's face or remembering when he changed to a pair of white swim trunks. "Go ahead. Ask."

"Ask what?" Harry looked down at his own body, noting he was currently in a pair of white swim trunks just like Jason.

"You're dying to ask me, so ask."

"Fine," Harry looked around and asked the first question that popped into his head. "Where are we?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like the backyard at Zabini villa." Harry looked at the white pool that abruptly appeared to his left, "Why are we here?"

"I don't know. It's your mind."

"So this isn't real."

"It feels pretty real to me."

"It feels real to me, too." Harry ran fingers through his hair and finally asked, "Now what?"

"That's up to you."

"Me?"

"Yup," Jason grinned at Harry, "you knew this was coming."

"How do you figure?"

"It started when you and that godfather of yours managed to keep him from coming back last year."

Harry thought for a moment and he was pretty sure he knew what Jason was referring to with that statement. "You're talking about Black getting me out of the tournament."

"Exactly! You were excused from the tournament, got his Death Eater kissed by a dementor and Old Voldy lost his inside man. When little Crouch was captured, he lost the chance of getting you to that graveyard for his ritual."

"That explains the headaches and nightmares. He's been very angry."

"Old Tommy Boy-"

"Tommy Boy? As in Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, Tommy as in Tom Riddle. He had to come up with a new way to come back with a real body and not just that homunculus abomination. He came up with a new way to get you to the cemetery."

"Crabbe and the portkey."

Jason hummed softly as he nodded, "Hmm, yes the portkey."

Harry shook his head, "If only Blaise hadn't grabbed hold of me."

"If only you hadn't stepped in front of him."

"He would have died if I hadn't."

"What if it was his time?"

"I don't care. I couldn't stand the idea of losing another friend." Harry dropped his head into his hands, fingers gripping his hair as he struggled to get his thoughts across. "Losing you was bad… very bad. A part of me died with you. I had to save Blaise; I _had_ to."

Jason sat up, took off the sunglasses he had earlier made appear and just as easily made them disappear. The dead teen swung his legs over the side of the lounge and looked squarely at his best friend. "Why do you think he grabbed hold of you when the portkey was flung at you? Blaise feels the same way about losing you."

Harry looked as if he was lost in guilt and recited what their best friend had just told him moments ago, "I'm a bloody idiot."

Jason took pity on him by changing the subject, "The nightmares and visions… they'll stop now."

"Well sure, because I'm dead."

"There is that… yes," Jason motioned with his head towards the pool, "but I was referring to that."

Harry felt a lurch in his stomach as a sense of foreboding gripped him. That? What was 'that' exactly? The green eyed teen gripped the edge of his seat as he fought the urge to look at what his friend was talking about even as he stared at the distant water's smooth surface innocently shimmering in the white sunlight.

Jason silently watched the emotions fly across his friend's features. The dead teen then slipped off the recliner, walked to the edge of the pool and stared down in the depths of the water.

"Do I want to know what 'that' is?" Harry grimaced. His voice wasn't nearly as self-assured as he had hoped it would be. It cracked with doubt and fear.

Jason didn't speak; he simply looked over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry resigned himself to see whatever it was that Jason was so adamant about showing him. He walked over to his friend on shaky legs and stared at his best friend, still avoiding the pool and the view that he was afraid to see. The fourteen year old teen just gave him a reassuring smile and pointedly looked into the water's depths. Harry followed his gaze.

There was an odd, flesh colored blur at the bottom of the pool. Harry's fears left him as he crouched and peered at… it. He glanced around him before looking back into the water; the only colors in the surrounding area were the two people and the… blur. Harry's stomach clenched and he grew concerned. "What is that?"

" _That_ ," Jason practically spat the word in disgust, "is a part of Tom's soul."

"Is it okay down there?"

"Do you really care?"

Harry stood and stared at Jason. Did he care? Voldemort was evil. He just killed Harry… would have killed Blaise. Voldemort killed his parents. He killed a number of people. He had even more killed by his orders, or tortured or maimed. Did he care about the safety of Tom's soul piece? "No." Harry admitted. Jason grunted in approval, but Harry was still curious about the blur. According to Jason, they were in Harry's mind so… "How did it get here?"

"Your scar," Jason gestured at his friend's face.

"My…" Harry rubbed his forehead, "Care to elaborate?"

"The man is afraid of dying which stands to figure when you think about his chosen name. I mean honestly, how obvious can he be? Voldemort means 'flight from death'. Tom being immortal shouldn't be a huge surprise to anyone." Jason gave Harry's arm a tug, leading the boy away from the pool's edge. "By tying parts of his soul to objects, Voldemort can't die. His soul remains tethered to Earth."

"I'm not an object," Harry sat down hard on the lounge chair; still taking in all the information he was being given.

"No, but you weren't exactly a planned horcrux. Tom probably didn't realize you were one or he wouldn't be trying to kill you."

"A horcrux?" Harry raised his emerald gaze and stared at his friend waiting for the other teen to continue with his explanations. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yes, that is what the objects are called once they contain a part of a soul. It's wickedly dark magic of the worse kind. I can't tell you how many or where they are, but I can tell you two things: Voldemort will be mortal once they're all destroyed and you need to make sure the goblins are involved."

"The goblins?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you why." Jason sat down in front of his friend once again and took Harry's hands in his. "It's time, Harry. You have to make a choice: go back or go on."

Harry held on tight to Jason's hands. "What do you mean?"

"Stay dead, stay with me. Go on to see your parents. Exactly what you think I mean. Or you can go back: back to school, back to Blaise, Alia and Hermione and back to living." Jason held up a hand to stop Harry from responding too quickly and gripped his friend's hands again before continuing, "Harry, there's things you have to understand before you make your decision. Tom is nearly back from the half-life he's been living. The ritual is going on right now. He's using our best friend to regain his body. He wanted your blood, but - because you pulled a Gryffindor and died in Blaise's place - he was forced to use the remaining living person for his rebirth ritual. Blaise isn't as much of an enemy as you are, but he is one all the same. Someone needs to tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes so Voldemort can be destroyed once and for all."

"Dumbledore," Harry sighed softly, "I still don't fully trust him."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jason shrugged, "but you'll need him to get through this war."

"War?" Harry peered at his elusive best friend. "What war?"

"The war that's coming," Jason pointed out. "Once he has his body and strength back; do you honestly believe he won't start up his old ways again? Voldemort will grab all of his Death Eaters - recruit more - and start the killing all over again."

"How do you know all this?"

Jason gave Harry a crooked grin, "Death hates to be cheated. Win by guile and he's fine with it, that's acceptable, but to create something so vile and abhorrent…"

"Death is a he?" Harry frowned as he hadn't ever thought of Death as having a gender. Harry had to admit he hadn't given Death much of a thought as an entity either, just an inevitability.

"Not really. Death is whatever it needs to be." Jason shrugged. A sudden presence - large, ominous, overwhelming - was felt surrounding them. The young teen grinned at his friend, "Out of everything I said; that's the bit you focus on?"

"It struck me as odd that Death would have a gender." Harry admitted as he looked around for the new entity in their midst, but seeing nothing.

Jason wasn't looking for Death, he watched Harry as he stressed his point, "Death wants the horcruxes destroyed. You can get that done."

Harry brought his gaze back to his best friend, "The prophecy…"

"The prophecy is only a part of it," Jason admitted. "There's also the small matter of Death's three heirlooms possessed amongst the living. Death takes particular interest in the owners of his gifts. While the first is guarded rather secretively; the third is treasured as it should be. The second has been defiled. Death is not pleased. It wasn't valued, wasn't protected or treasured as it should have been, as was his familial duty." There was a pressure that bore down on them giving the feeling of anger and filling Harry with dread. Harry shuddered. It was worse than any encounter he'd had in his short life, including the few he had with dementors. Jason shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and brought his focus back to Harry. Noting Harry's wide eyed stare, Jason just gave a small nod, but didn't address the 'elephant in the room' named Death. Instead Jason warned his friend, "Death will send you back. That's not to say you can't die. You can - as you have proven tonight - but just this once, with that sacrifice," Jason motioned with his head at the drowning soul piece, "you have been granted this boon and allowed to go back." Jason gripped Harry's hands. "Harry, you can live again, because he is taking Tom's horcrux. That bit of soul will be sacrificed in your stead."

Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to wrestle his thoughts, to keep his eyes from drifting to seek out Death and not be swayed by the friend sitting across from him. He could feel the pressure of Death's presence weighing on him in anticipation. Harry had to make a choice: life or death. There was a lot riding on his decision. He could see his parents. He could stay with Jason. There would be no more pain and no more dodging Death Eaters.

On the other hand, there wasn't much of a choice really. Harry was the only one who knew the key to Voldemort's downfall. If he stayed with Jason many would die and maybe they wouldn't figure out how to kill the menace. What would happen to Blaise, Hermione, Alia, Padma, Ginevera, Snape, Mrs. Z, Sirius, Remus…?

With a soft sigh Harry opened his eyes and admitted what he already knew, "I have to go back. I have to vanquish Tom. Since I have to destroy the horcruxes before I can do that. Death gets his way after all."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Jason recited, "You were predestined to this life before you were even born."

"So you're saying my life is already mapped out?" Harry frowned and shot a glare at the empty whiteness as if it were Death's fault, "I have no say in what my life is or what it becomes?"

"Of course, you do." Jason grinned, "You, my friend, are a Slytherin. That was the first of many changes you've made in your life. This is your life to lead and your choices to be made. We can't tell you what to do or how to live. We were given an opportunity to reach out to you and we took it. But we had to give you the choice of returning or not… it's in the rules." Jason shrugged when the whiteness dimmed momentarily as if showing Death's annoyance, "You must be given free will.

"But I already knew you'd go back, because you have Gryffindor parents. Idiotic, heroic and selfless acts of bravery are in your blood. You'll rush back to the land of the living and save the day."

Harry chuckled and shook his head at his friend, "I really do miss you."

"It's time to go." Jason stood once again and pulled Harry to his feet. "Blaise needs you, Harry. Voldemort is back. His Death Eaters have been called. Our friend's usefulness is coming to an end because he will refuse to join them."

A sob tore at his chest. Harry gave his best friend a hug, squeezing his eyes shut against the moisture that threatened to fall. "I'm losing you all over again, Jason."

"We'll see each other eventually, but not for a while… a _long_ while. Besides," Jason released the hug and pressed a hand to Harry's chest covering his heart, "Just like your parents, I'm always with you."

Harry stared at Jason, memorizing his friend's features, soaking in everything about the teenager and took a calming breath. "Say hello to my parents for me."

"I will if you say hello to mine, Alia and Blaise for me." Jason cupped Harry's cheek in the palm of his hand. A sad smile tugged at the boy as he began to fade, "Wake up, Harry."

* * *

 **AN:** I can honestly say that I hate this chapter. I've written, rewritten and tweaked and revamped so much and so often that I finally had to just post it because it wasn't ever going to be just right. How do you portray Death without it being overly cheesy or, worse, stupid? I apparently don't know because that was the biggest sticking point for me. Ah well… hope you enjoyed seeing Jason again. The kid is still exactly the same… literally.


	19. Died

**You Died in My Arms!**

 _"Wake up, Harry."_

Nothing happened at first. His mind was alert, but his senses were dulled. He knew he wasn't dead any longer because he wasn't in the intense white with Jason. Harry was surrounded by numbed, silent darkness. Harry tried to move, but his body didn't respond. Then he tried to breath, to see, to speak, but anything he told his body to do it failed to comply. His body was slow to rejoin the living world, but once it did everything came at him at once. His entire body jerked violently, sounds of dueling bombarded his ears, Harry's eyes sprung open while he gasped for breath - much like a drowning man breaking surface desperately trying to fill his lungs with air.

Harry regretted his actions immediately. There was a vile stench that filled his nostrils and snow filled his mouth which caused the teen to recoil, cough and sputter forcefully. Apparently when he landed after the killing curse, he face planted into the snow. His body was shivering from the bitter iciness.

Once Harry was able to breathe more normally, he stilled to take in his surroundings. He was back in the graveyard… or more accurately, since his body had never left the place, he was still at the graveyard from his nightmares. There seemed to be opposing forces dueling if the yelling and spells were any indications. Most disturbing, in Harry's opinion, was that his body was suddenly being moved. It was a slow, jerky motion as he slithered along the snow on his back as if being dragged.

His eyes tried to focus on the hand clenched in a fist at the front of his clothing and reached for it. It took a number of attempts as his eye hand coordination was skewed. Once he finally made contact with the wrist attached to the hand wrapped in his shirt, Harry held on tight and tried to find his voice to stop the person. Thankfully, Harry didn't have to do much more than that feeble act. He had startled the other person enough to be dropped back down onto the snow.

The person that had been pulling him along fell to his knees beside him. Harry attempted to smile at his best friend and speak, but no sound nor were any facial expressions forthcoming. All he could manage was to blink at his friend in confusion. There were tears on his face and sorrow in his eyes. The look was so forlorn and it pulled at Harry's heart. "Harry?" Blaise sobbed, "You're dead."

"I'm not dead," Harry managed to say in odd breathy whispers. He felt his coordination and senses coming back to him; he felt the cold of the snow seeping into his skin and felt that he had gained better control of his body.

"I saw you," Blaise insisted. He gripped Harry's shirt in his fists and hissed, "You died in my arms!"

"I'm sorry," Harry stated rather feebly, knowing that the statement alone made no real difference and was a simple empty platitude. Blaise had every right to be angry with Harry for his action, but they didn't really have the time to get into that at the moment.

He'd have to give a better explanation later. Harry tried to sit up, but was pulled into Blaise's embrace where Harry readily hugged back. The two best friends silently clung to each other, taking comfort in the fact that they were both among the living. "I'm a bloody idiot. I'm sorry. I'm sorry he used you to come back, but I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't."

"I should kick your bloody arse for putting me through that." Blaise was still shuddering and Harry couldn't hold his best friend close enough to reassure him he wasn't truly dead.

"Yes, you can have that chance, but later when we're safe," Harry wanted to shake his friend and snap him out of his mourning for someone that wasn't dead. Now was not the time for them to fall apart. There were spells flying overhead. They had to get moving. Where they would move to was a question he thought to ask, but instead the words came of their own accord, "What happened?"

"It was weird. After he killed you, Crabbe went a bit nuts." Blaise loosened his fierce hold on his best friend, but didn't move away. They leaned against a large headstone, shoulders touching as if physical contact was essential to their continuing life on Earth. "I wanted to get away, take you with me, but I had to get you off of me and find the portkey before I could. Not sure what happened. Before I found the portkey, everything went black. When I came to, I found I was tied up to that death angel. DL-"

"DL?" Harry leaned into Blaise still feeling weak.

"The Dark Lord, saying Voldy or Old Voldy all the time becomes tiresome. Anyhow, Crabbe did some ritual: bones, blood, flesh." Blaise shuddered before he pulled a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and used it to wipe his face in an attempt to hide any sign of the tears he had shed or the melt down they both experienced. Harry swiped at his own face with his handkerchief as he listened closely to what Blaise had to tell him.

Blaise looked around the graveyard from their vantage point. It wasn't overly large, but it was on a hill and gave it the appearance of depths beyond its capabilities. Most of the fighting was near the top and trickling lower towards where they were currently situated. "DL summoned his Death Eaters."

"DEs?"

He snorted and acquiesced, "Sure, the DEs. Once they showed up there was talking and posturing over your death, then the fighting started. They forgot about us in all the fuss, so I grabbed you and ran for cover… well, not ran per se, but moved as best I could. For a nancy, you're surprisingly heavy."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment before he was compelled to ask, "Why are the DEs fighting each other?"

"Another group showed up," Blaise amended, "I thought they were aurors at first, but Dumbledore, Black and Lupin are with them."

"The Order."

"That's what I figured."

Spells were still flashing nearby. A few came too close for comfort. Harry twisted his wrist for his wand, but it wasn't in his holster. He searched the ground around them when he asked, "Have you seen my wand?"

"No, can't say that I have."

Harry closed his eyes and did his best to clear his mind. He reached out his hand as if to grab something and thought about what he wanted. Harry had visualized his wand coming to him then willed it to happen and opened his eyes to say the incantation when eleven inches of Holly slapped into his palm. The Slytherin stared in surprise at his wand and muttered, "I meant to do that."

"It was an accident." Blaise teased.

"You sounded like Black," The teens shared a brief grin, but the flashing of spellfire was coming closer. A spell hit the top of the headstone they were leaning against causing it to explode upon impact. The two friends recoiled from the spray of marble. "Protego!" Harry did his best to protect them, but shards of marble sliced at them both. Blaise hissed in pain, but Harry ignored his own cuts when he finally saw the blood pooling in the snow. "You're bleeding." Harry noted absently and gripped Blaise's arm. "Episkey," Harry tried and sighed when his friend just grimaced. "At least the bleeding slowed. I need to learn more healing spells."

A dark form was backing towards them. Harry and Blaise both raised their wands, but hesitated to fire, not knowing if it was a friend or foe. When another series of spells flashed his way, the form ducked behind a headstone nearby. He turned his masked face and spotted the two teens just as Harry's adrenaline kicked in. The two boys did as they had been training to do and worked together. Blaise went on the offensive calling out "Flipendo!" as Harry protected them "Protego!"

"Good one," Harry chuckled at the sight of the Death Eater's body being tossed arse over elbow. Blaise and Harry didn't hesitate to incapacitate the man as they hit him with everything from expelliarmus, brachiabindo, aguamenti and glacius. Blaise looked at Harry questioningly and his friend shrugged. "I didn't think of incarcerous fast enough. With the water and freezing… he's not going anywhere."

"And now?"

"Oh," Harry added sheepishly, "I suppose I can take care of that now." He pointed his wand at the downed Death Eater, "Incarcerous!" As Blaise went to toss the man's wand away, Harry stopped him. "We'll give it to the Order. Who knows if the aurors could use it against them?"

Blaise looked a bit uneasy about turning in someone's wand, yet he did hand it over to Harry who stuffed it into a pocket. Blaise looked around again to see if they were clear to move, "Think you can summon the portkey as you did your wand?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I know what my wand looks and feels like. I don't know what they used as the portkey or if it will work again to send us back."

"Then we need to get somewhere safe until this fighting is done." Blaise nudged his friend and the two gained their feet using what was left of the nearby stone marker for leverage.

Ignoring their injuries, Blaise lead the way away from the fighting. They managed two steps before Harry stopped, "I really am an idiot." Blaise looked at him in surprise. Harry explained, "I have an emergency portkey." He tugged at the chain around his neck to expose the medallion hanging from it, "Come on." When Blaise touched the medallion, Harry said the activation code, "Incolumitas."

There was a dispersed flash of blue light from the portkey and a faint tug at their navels. The two friends looked at each other as Blaise verbalized their newest obstacle, "Wards."

Harry nodded in agreement and they knew what they had to do. They had to move out from under the wards in order to make their escape. The two friends did much as they had during their team dueling with the Gryffindors with the exception of their choices of spells. While Harry mostly defended, Blaise became more and more creative with his spells even though not all of them were strictly offensive in nature. The pair took the time to confuse or impede Death Eaters allowing the Order to take them down.

Blaise was limping, Harry was still moving sluggishly, but was quickly gaining his strength back courtesy of his adrenaline. Spells flew everywhere - green, red, purple and yellow - lighting up the night sky. The two young Slytherins kept low as they moved. They saw Remus alongside Sirius as they faced a Death Eater.

A spell hit Remus and the man went down. Before Blaise could stop him, Harry was on the move. The young Slytherin stood out in the open, his magic lashing out at the man in a silver mask as his wand flicked and slashed quickly. Spells flew at the Death Eater at a pace the boy had never achieved before. He didn't know or care who the person was, Harry only knew he had to be stopped before any more pain could be inflicted on his adopted uncle. Later if he were asked, Harry couldn't say what spells he was throwing at the man because none came to mind. Only his anger and need to stop the man was foremost on his mind. Harry slashed with his wand throwing his spells, gritting his teeth in a rage. He was stunned when the man flew backwards, not to rise again.

When the Death Eater didn't get up again, Harry stood there panting. Sirius was beside him in moments. Harry didn't realize how much he was trembling until his godfather lowered his wand arm, "You got him, Harry. It's okay." The teen collapsed into him with a sob and Sirius continued to talk him down as they crouched behind a headstone, "Remus will be alright." Blaise had made his way over to the other two, allowing Sirius to sigh in relief, "I'm glad you two are okay. We need to get you out of here."

"We need to get past the wards," Blaise told the animagus.

Sirius nodded absently at first as it made perfect sense, then turned his attention back to the Slytherin in surprise, "You can apparate?"

They had made their way over to Remus, who wasn't moving, and Harry corrected the man's assumption, "No, we have a portkey." Sirius opened his mouth to ask, but Harry ignored him to look at the werewolf, "Remus, can you move?"

The man groaned and held up a hand towards Harry, "Hey cub," he said softly.

Harry gripped the man's hand to his chest and asked again, "Can you move?"

"Yeah," Remus grimaced as he sat up and looked at the two Slytherins with obvious pride in his gaze, along with the pain, "You two are something else. Held your own out here. Sorry you had to be a part of this, but still… damn proud of you both."

"You can get sentimental later," Harry remarked, "We need to get you out of here."

"I really am okay," Remus admitted, "The full moon is tomorrow." He looked up at the night sky and frowned at it as if it offended him in some way. Considering someone had just shouted 'Morsmordre' causing a burst of green to rise up into the sky to show the Dark Mark soaring above the graveyard, Harry could understand his reaction.

"We have to go," Harry grabbed a hold of Blaise as he felt the wave of the wards being released. "The wards are down." Moments after he commented, the sounds of apparition were heard around the area. "Are you two okay to travel?"

Remus nodded as Sirius asked, "I assume you know where you'll land?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, even if he didn't know precisely, nor would he tell them where they were heading.

Sirius looked around at the incoming aurors, "Go quickly before you can be questioned. We'll see you at Hogwarts."

The Slytherin ignored the curious look from Remus and held out the emergency portkey to Blaise. Once his friend made contact with the medallion he activated it with a clear, "Incolumitas."

The familiar tug behind the navel pulled them away from the graveyard and dropped them unceremoniously once more, but at least this time they weren't at the graveyard nor did they end up back at the school. They were in a fenced in backyard that wasn't quite as large as the one at Privet Drive. The two friends untangled their limbs as they lay on their backs on the snow covered ground. Blaise eyed the dark house curiously, "Where are we?"

"Safe," was all Harry could manage to say before the back door burst open. A dark form stormed from the house and descended on them. Blaise was startled, but Harry just attempted to wave him off, "I'm fine, check Blaise."

"I will determine if you are 'fine', Mr. Potter." Snape casted diagnostic spells over both of his students. It was hard to tell who the blood belonged to since both teens were rather filthy at that point. He growled softly and commanded, "Inside, quickly."

Blaise didn't verbalize any of the questions the look he gave Harry asked. The two teens tiredly made their way into the house as ordered. Harry made it as far as the floor before the fireplace where he stumbled and fell. He did nothing more than roll over on his back with a groan. Blaise limped over to him uncharacteristically plopping to the floor beside his best friend, still needing to stay close. Blaise looked around the room and asked once again, "Where are we?"

"You are in my home, Mr. Zabini," Snape stated as he sorted through potion vials. The professor went to his student immediately upon finding what he had been searching for and passed the vials to Blaise. "Drink," Snape commanded and the teen did as he was told.

Snape set the empties on a credenza before doing more diagnostic spells. The man was apparently satisfied with the results since he didn't force any more potions on him. Snape bandaged Blaise's arm telling his charge, "You will have to see Madam Pomfrey in order to minimize the scarring."

"Thank you, sir."

Snape then looked at Harry, "What happened to you? You are near magical exhaustion and your readings are conflicting."

"The portkey," Harry started, but sighed when Snape's brows furrowed in impatience. Harry struggled to move. Now that he was no longer in danger, his adrenaline was fading. He felt the exhaustion gaining on him, but he couldn't keep lying on the floor. What he had to say was going to be difficult to hear, but worse if Harry couldn't at least sit while telling him. "Thanks," Harry managed to sit with Blaise's help. Harry braced himself as he stated, "I took a killing curse to the back from the DL."

"The DL, the Dark Lord," Blaise clarified, "also hit Harry with the cruciatus twice while he was down. It was part of his posturing in front of the assembled DEs." Blaise elaborated, but didn't feel it was necessary to explain DEs being Death Eaters since DL was now established as Dark Lord, the other acronym should be self evident. Harry looked at his friend in surprise. He hadn't known that, but wasn't altogether surprised he had been cursed. It was just like Voldemort to do such a thing to his body in order to prove his point to his followers: 'See how badass I am? Don't question me about how or why I disappeared. Just know I'm back and ready to take on the world'. Harry nodded as those sorts of thoughts ran through his mind.

Snape had been crouching beside his two students while casting diagnostic spells and giving medical aid, but when he heard what the two had to tell him he stood in shock. He stared down at Harry, horror in his eyes. "The Dark Lord," Snape began, but he had stumbled back two steps to his couch and sat down hard before he could manage to speak again. The man continued to stare at Harry, the horror in his eyes was replaced with emptiness as he finally asked, "He killed you?"

His guardian was sitting stone silent in his shock. Harry reasoned that the man was probably kicking himself for not protecting his ward better since he was so angry over failing his childhood friend. Harry attempted to reassure him, "Sir… Professor, I'm okay." Snape just nodded, but he wasn't convinced that his professor agreed or was just making the expected motions. Harry made his way closer to his guardian and grabbed hold of his hand, startling the man by his actions. He looked earnestly at the man stating, "I'm alive. Moreover, I'm safe thanks to your portkey."

This time when Snape nodded, he looked more assured by Harry's words and gave the boy's hand a squeeze back before releasing it. His eyebrow rose in question, "How did you…"

The man's words tapered off, but the question was clear. How did Harry survive the killing curse without his mother's blood ritual and sacrifice? Harry wasn't 100% certain, but he knew it had to do with that horcrux in his head and Death wanting them all destroyed. He hesitated with his response and settled for a reprieve, "Can we wait for Dumbledore before I get into details? I'd rather not have to go through this more than once and you know he's going to have questions, not to mention Black and Lupin will want to hear this too." Harry glanced at his best friend, "I have a message to relay and it isn't good news."

* * *

 **AN:** The activation word for Harry's emergency portkey is Latin: incolumitas = safety, freedom from harm, wholeness, welfare, success. I thought it was fitting.

 **Philosophize, Snowdove30, JKArcanus, CathyM4,** **hybrid3y3, Jade, sunset oasis** **:** Thanks! I really was nervous about that whole Death thing. Your kind words had me breathing easier.

 **Tina Muller:** As much as I enjoy reviews, there are times I panic. It's that whole 'not wanting to fail / let down the reader' thing that does it. Well I'm hoping you weren't disappointed in Blaise's reaction to Harry's return!


	20. Lemon Drops

**Citrea Guttae**

Snape threw the floo powder onto the grate and called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." As the flames flashed green the professor turned his attention to his students to further instruct them, "The password is citrea guttae."

Harry blinked at the man in utter bewilderment. He didn't trust his translation because if he was correct that had to be the most ridiculous password he had ever heard, but Snape didn't relent. He just stood there expectantly so Harry simply had to ask, "Really?"

He wasn't the only one baffled. Blaise gave their Head of House an affronted look. The sneer that came across the Italian's features was Snape worthy, "Lemon drops? You expect me to say that?"

Snape scowled at the teens as if he too were offended, but more so as if his students were blaming him for such a pedestrian passcode than the words themselves, "Yes." Snape clipped, "Now move."

Blaise straightened as best he could without wincing in pain and stepped through the floo while reciting the watchwords with disdain. Blaise's derision and Snape's affront to the passcode fueled Harry's amusement with the entire situation, but he did his best to hide it from his guardian. The last thing Harry wanted to do was catch Snape's ire. Once Blaise went through, Snape gripped Harry's shoulder in order to keep him from leaving. The look he gave Harry was as blank as always, but his eyes were telegraphing many emotions: worry, relief, pride and concern.

The Dark Lord was back. Life as they knew it was irrevocably changed and incalculably more complicated; not to mention immensely more dangerous. Now more so than ever keeping their relationship as guardian and ward secret was important. Harry hated lying even by omission to his friends, but he wasn't about to risk Snape's life. Snape would be called back into Voldemort's service which would lead him back into the double life of the Order's spy; there was no doubt in either of their minds.

He simply nodded at the older man to show he understood the unspoken message. Harry wanted to say something to his guardian; something meaningful, but subtle. Only how could he express how grateful he was for what Snape had done in the past, what Snape was willing to do for their future: as a spy, as the Head of Slytherin House and as his guardian? Harry couldn't. He didn't have the words to do it justice - nor did he think Snape would appreciate an overly Hufflepuff reaction - so Harry chose to keep it simple, "Thank you, sir."

Harry had said it with as much sincerity as he could muster leaving his professor flat-footed. Snape looked baffled for a moment at Harry's gratitude, but the teen didn't comment further. Harry gave his guardian a small crooked grin and stepped through to the headmaster's office cutting off any chance - or need - of a response.

Once Harry stepped through the floo, he immediately moved aside in order to make room for the next person to come through. His actions were purely out of habit, but that was the extent of his usual arrival protocol that he had bothered with. Harry was knackered and didn't want to use what little energy he had left worrying about any ashes on him or his filthy clothing. A smile tugged at him as he could mentally hear Mrs. Zabini tsking at him for the state of his clothing and dishevelled appearance.

He glanced around him taking in the sight of Dumbledore's office. It looked as it did the one time he had crossed the threshold back in his second year: cluttered, busy, bright and warm. The phoenix trilled his greeting from his perch to which Harry responded, "Hello, Fawkes."

Blaise watched his friend as he visited with the red flaming bird and stated, "There seems to be a lot going on that you haven't told me about."

That was an understatement, but the truth was too much: too much information, too much danger if word got out, too many secrets. As he had in the past, Harry settled for what he could tell his friend since Blaise already knew - or could guess - part of the information, "Near the end of my Career Day session with Professor Snape, he gave me an emergency portkey. With the threat of DL's return, he made me promise to keep it hidden, secret and on me at all times."

He didn't elaborate more than that. There wasn't much more he could tell his friend. He stroked Fawkes without realizing the calming affect the bird had on him. Harry was growing more and more tired as the half vial of pepperup potion he had taken at Snape's house was wearing off. He yawned hugely.

Snape stepped through and closed the floo access behind him. "Come along," The professor said and walked out of the office without waiting to see if his students followed, trusting that they would behave as expected of students of his House.

With one last stroke for Fawkes and a farewell trill for Harry, the young man followed the others out of the headmaster's office. He closed the door behind them before making his way down the spiral staircase. The gargoyle slid back in place once they all had made it into the hallway. The hour must have been late since the hallways were clear of students and were eerily quiet.

The trek to the infirmary felt as if it took hours instead of minutes. The two boys walked as proudly as they could manage. Blaise tried to hide his limp; Harry tried not to weave. The pepperup Harry had taken was nearing its end of usefulness and he was fighting the magical exhaustion by the time he wobbled through the infirmary doors. Snape motioned towards two beds and directed the boys, "Sit."

Harry collapsed on the first bed he came to without complaint. Only the teen didn't quite manage to sit as he had been instructed. The moment Harry's posterior touched the bed, his top half slid sideways, his head hitting the pillow… or near enough. That left Harry half on, half off of the bed with his feet still touching the floor. Blaise sat on the second as the matron bustled into the room. Without prompting Snape began detailing the initial readings he had gained from Blaise and what potions he had already given to his student.

As Pomfrey's wand continued its intricate patterns, her eyes flicked over to the sleeping teen in the other bed. Snape walked over to Harry and gently slipped the boy's shoes off and straightened him on the bed. The man then proceeded to use a switching charm in order to dress the boy in hospital pajamas before covering him with a light blanket. Pomfrey tsked at Blaise, "You've been through quite an ordeal this evening, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise didn't immediately respond, but did manage to give the woman a tired smile and a soft 'yes, ma'am' before turning his gaze back to his remaining best friend. Snape was setting aside Harry's clothing when an unfamiliar wand dropped to the bed. The professor eyed the wand suspiciously before he turned his ward's arm over to view the holster that was still strapped to Harry's arm. When he saw the holy wand nestled where it belonged, Snape looked to Blaise for answers.

The young man didn't to squirm under his professor's questioning gaze. Blaise simply stated, "We disarmed a DE. Harry wants to give the wand to…" His eyes flicked to the matron in question before going back to Snape, "…you or the aurors. We certainly didn't want the man to be freed to continue fighting."

That had Snape's eyebrow quirking and he looked at the DE's wand more closely, "Do you know the name of the individual that lost this wand?"

"No, sir." Blaise admitted, "And I don't really want to know."

Snape looked over at his student and gave a nod of understanding, setting the wand aside. The professor ensured Harry was at least moderately comfortable before went back to standing at the end of the beds. Blaise was still watching Harry's chest rise and lower with each breath and asked the room in general hoping someone had an answer for him, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I won't know until I've examined him," Pomfrey admitted. The woman was all business and didn't tend to hand out useless platitudes which the Slytherins usually appreciated. Blaise had silently hoped that Snape would have responded, but wasn't surprised that the man chose not to. He nodded and gazed up at the matron when she began speaking again, "You will remain here for observation overnight." She summoned over hospital pajamas and slippers. Pomfrey set them on the bed stating, "Get changed, get into bed and we'll get you some soup before we have you settled in with a potions regime."

Snape drew the curtains around Blaise's bed to ensure his privacy as Pomfrey moved to Harry. As her diagnostic spells told her what she needed to know, her brows furrowed. Snape stood once again at the foot of the bed with his hands folded behind him. The only information he had divulged about Harry's injuries was that he had been given a half vial of pepperup potion to keep him awake long enough to get to the infirmary.

"He's magically exhausted," Pomfrey looked at Snape briefly in question then ran her diagnostic spells again. The entire time she did so, Snape kept silent unlike when she was checking Blaise. Pomfrey snapped her gaze to Snape and demanded to know, "What happened to him?"

He dragged his onyx eyes from his ward and looked at her with a calmness he wasn't feeling before relaying, "He was struck with the killing curse and at least two cruciatus curses."

The look of astonishment and horror was rather uncharacteristic from the usually staid matron. Pomfrey's hand flew to her mouth to keep any sounds she may have uttered at bay. Her attention went back to the sleeping teen and she whispered, "That explains some of the readings." Pomfrey looked back to Snape and shook her head in bewilderment, "He survived… again?"

"Yes," Snape admitted in his low baritone.

* * *

It was at about an hour later before the others arrived in the infirmary. Remus and Sirius entered the infirmary looking tired, worried and - in the case of the werewolf - agitated, courtesy of the approaching full moon.

Sirius started to panic when he didn't see his godson lying in one of the beds. The animagus just barely managed to maintain his composure and, instead of shouting, he whispered the boy's name in a sob of grief, "Harry…"

Maddalena pushed the partition back exposing the two students safely tucked into their beds. Snape was standing there beside the resting patients with his arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked in question, "You were told he was in Poppy's care."

It wasn't a question, but Sirius apparently felt the need to respond as he rushed forward overlooking the surprise of seeing Maddalena in the infirmary. "I know," Sirius agreed, "I know, but it was him." The Marauder hissed, "He's back. We knew he was trying, but he did it. He is really back."

"I'm aware," Snape admitted.

The moment he was within touching distance Sirius began stroking Harry's hair, petting his shoulder, his arm, touching his hand as if to reassure him that his godson was really there. The man just shook his head in wonder asking the comatose patient question after unanswered question, "How? How did you get away? How did you survive? What happened out there?"

"That is something we'd all like to know." Dumbledore commented as he entered the room. The elderly man stood near the door with his hands folded in front of him. Dumbledore looked at the infirmary's occupants over his half-moon glasses. His blue eyes were missing their customary amused twinkle leaving him looking old and weary.

"Well you won't be getting any answers tonight," Maddalena snapped at the men.

Remus had been loping forward while the others spoke and paused when he heard the anger in Maddalena's tone. His brow's furrowed, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared in an instinctive protective reaction that lasted for only a moment. Remus settled quickly when he scented the woman's maternal intent. With a small nod to her in acquiescence Remus reached Harry, placed his hand palm down over the boy's heart and closed his eyes assuring himself that Harry - his cub - lived.

Maddalena watched the two Marauders fawn over her adopted son before she turned her ire on the headmaster, "In the meantime, you can answer some questions for me." Dumbledore was watching her curiously as she asked, "What have you done with his abductor? Where is young Mr. Crabbe? Where are you hiding him? Have the aurors been notified? Will he be expelled? You knew he was trying to come back. You knew he wanted Harry. You knew, but this happened anyway. Where were you when they were taken? Why weren't you protecting them?" Her words were clipped and concise as her voice grew louder with each question until she was nearly shrieking at Dumbledore. Blaise groaned and moved restlessly in his bed catching the attention of each adult in the room. Maddalena moved to her son, soothing him by brushing her fingers over his hair, along his cheeks and forehead while cooing to him. Blaise settled again and slipped back into a restful sleep. The cold fury that was so evident only moments before was replaced with pained relief, but Maddalena had one more question in her, "Why did I have to hear about this from my future daughter in law and not the men responsible for their safety? Were you going to tell me that my sons were abducted this evening?"

Dumbledore looked to his potions professor during the woman's tirade and questions, but Snape didn't offer any clue as to what it was Maddalena wanted to hear from the headmaster. The Slytherin wasn't going to help the old man lie to a mother of one of his snakes… besides, Snape was curious as to what Dumbledore had to say for himself. Dumbledore's mouth compressed to a thin line of suppressed annoyance before he deflated and sighed softly, "Maddelena, I realize the events today have been jarring. You must understand, we have the situation under control-"

"I _must_ understand?" Maddalena hissed the question out before she continued, "Oh, do not for one minute doubt that I understand fully. What I understand is that my son and his best friend were abducted at the gates of this school. I understand that I was not informed of the situation by any staff member of this school. At this very moment, Mr. Crabbe is safely tucked into his bed down in the dungeons as if nothing happened to either of these boys."

"Maddalena-"

"If you insist on treating me as an imbecile with these meaningless platitudes, then I am Ms. Zabini to you, Headmaster." Maddalena was rigid with righteous indignation. "My sons were kidnapped, Blaise had his best friend die in his arms, and was forced to participate in a blood ritual to bring back the Dark Lord." Maddalena took a calming breath to keep her voice from rising and possibly disturbing her son again, "Three unforgivable curses were used on Harry. Not one, but _three_! The killing curse wasn't enough to please the sadistic creature; no the man had to demean my boy by cursing his supposed dead body with the cruciatus… twice!"

"You seem to be well informed about tonight's events," Dumbledore intoned dryly as his eyes once again swept towards his potions professor.

"Not informed well enough," Maddalena admitted. "I still have unanswered questions."

"Tonight's events are not yet public knowledge. Certain things will not be made public." The headmaster's eyes swept to Harry. "He doesn't need the world knowing that he has survived the killing curse twice."

"That's fine. I happen to agree with you on that point," Maddalena prompted, "What of Mr. Crabbe? Did you contact the aurors?"

"I have not contacted them in regard to young Vincent Crabbe. Your son was not his intended target," Dumbledore frowned when Maddalena appeared to be growing angrier. The headmaster was confused, "Surely you don't mean to send a child-"

"That is no mere child," Maddalena interrupted him yet again, "That is a vindictive young man that sent my boys to their death. The fact that neither is nor remained dead is immaterial, for that is what young Crabbe believed was to be Harry's fate once the Dark Lord was returned. I don't want him near my sons. He will not be given another chance to hurt them!"

"Mmmm…"

Maddalena gasped and turned to Blaise, but it wasn't his son who had spoken. She turned quickly to the other occupied bed and saw Harry's eyes were blearily looking at her. Maddalena crossed to him quickly as tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them back, desperately trying to be strong for him. His name tore from her like a sob, "Harry…" A tear slipped down her cheek unchecked as she kissed his forehead, "You should be sleeping. You need your rest, my dear brave boy."

Pomfrey came out of her office and stopped when she heard the boy speaking. One hand flew to cover her mouth and the other wrapped around her middle as his words reached the occupants of the room. "Don't… send Crabbe… away." Sirius helped Harry sit up as Maddalena gave him a sip of water. "He's… angry." The teen gratefully nodded before he was laid back against the pillow. "He misses… his dad." Harry's voice was a raspy whisper and it took what felt like forever for each word to be dragged out of him, "If he's… if he's thrown out. He'll go… to Tom."

"Are you sure you were sorted right?" Sirius asked the boy. Harry's eyes cut to his godfather as the animagus grinned down at him, "You sounded a lot like a Hufflepuff just now."

Harry swallowed more water - courtesy of the aid from Maddalena and Sirius - before he managed to speak again, "If I keep… him from Tom. He… owes me."

Remus snorted, "He's a Slytherin."

His eyes cut to the other man hovering over his bed and a tired smile flitted for a moment on Harry's features, "You're… okay?"

"Yes," Remus admitted, "I'm more concerned with you. You were brave out there. Both of you worked well together just as we taught you."

"Mr. Potter needs his rest." Pomfrey finally shooed the men away from the bed so she could reach her patient. Maddalena stepped back towards Blaise's bed, but the woman wasn't about to leave the infirmary with her two boys still lying there. Pomfrey began her spells once more and gave Harry a reassuring nod, "You'll be sore for a while, but you'll recover just fine. You're to do no magic for three days, you're magically exhausted. After three days we'll reassess your recovery. Other than the killing curse and cruciatus, were you hit with any other spells that you're aware of?"

Harry frowned in thought before speaking, "Haven't… a clue." His eyes drooped and he blinked back the weariness as best he could.

"How is your headache?"

He blinked at the question and furrowed his eyebrows as he realized, "Gone." Harry's eyes swept to his guardian and explained what he theorized, "The…" He searched for an explanation suitable for the current occupants of the room, "the connection… is gone."

"Gone?" The headmaster stepped forward, making his presence to the patient known. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man, but he sighed and let his anger go. It took too much effort, "Is now… the time… the right place?"

"I need answers, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated, "I need to know in order to proceed. How he came back is as important as how to end his campaign to take over the wizarding world and stop the war from fully taking form."

The air in the room was filled with tension, worry and stress. Harry wasn't sure how much could or should be said in front of the ladies in the room, but he wasn't left with much choice. Dumbledore didn't look as if he wanted to wait a moment longer for his answers so he gave him one. "Horcruxes…" Every eye in the room was already on him, but the single word stilled them at once: one in horror, one in resignation, the others in confusion. Harry was watching Dumbledore and stated the obvious, "But you… already knew…"

* * *

 **AN:** A word to you the readers, if I may… I haven't finished writing JE. I had been ahead since the beginning and had things planned in advance so I foolishly began posting chapters… Why foolish? Well because you're now caught up to my writing. That cushion of chapters is now gone. I'm sorry, but now you'll have to wait for me to write each chapter before I can post them. I haven't a clue if I can keep up the once a week posting I've been doing so far. I will try though.

 **marvinkitfox1:** Thanks for the giggle!


	21. Right

**You Know I'm Right**

Harry woke slowly. He didn't move. He didn't make a sound. He just gradually became aware of his surroundings: sunlight, distant noises, people moving and someone talking. Harry was lying on his side in a warm bed, but it wasn't his. He could tell this without opening his eyes to confirm his suspicions because the bed was not large enough for him to be at Zabini villa, not soft enough to be his bed at Grimmauld Place, the room was too bright to be his dorm room and the bedding wasn't scratchy enough for him to be at Privet Drive. That left one last option. Harry was still in the infirmary.

"You don't learn, do you?" Now that he knew where he was, Harry tuned into the conversation that was bantering over his bed. "You may as well turn around and go right back out," Maddalena stated, "My answer has not and will not change regardless of how many times you ask."

"Madda…" Dumbledore corrected himself, "Mrs. Zabini…" Harry did his best not to smile, but realized he must have failed when a hand gently landed on his head and stroked his hair as if soothing him. Even if the gesture was just for show, it did indeed soothe the teen. Harry relaxed into her gentle touch, but Dumbledore was adamant about being heard, "It has been three days."

Harry frowned. He hadn't realized it had been that long. Maddalena wasn't impressed with the elder man's plea, "I'm aware."

"I need more information." Dumbledore implored.

"If Harry wishes to speak with you, he will do so when he is well." Maddalena wasn't giving the old man any ground. If Harry were to guess at what was truly driving his adopted mother's ire with the headmaster, he'd say it was Dumbledore's own fault. The old man should have told them about the horcruxes when the diary was discovered; especially since Dumbledore knew or guessed that Harry had one within him.

The room grew silent as the two adults stared at each other over the supposedly sleeping child. Dumbledore sighed heavily in defeat and acquiesced, "Please let Harry know that I'd like to speak with him when he awakens."

When Harry confronted Dumbledore about the connection he had with Voldemort the night the self-proclaimed Dark Lord was resurrected, the headmaster admitted to his theory of a horcrux within the teen. Sirius punched the old man in the face breaking his nose. That started the yelling, which naturally woke Blaise. Remus held Sirius back from attacking Dumbledore again and Pomfrey moved to heal the man. That respite only lasted moments, long enough for the rest of the occupants of the room to learn what a horcrux was. When the fact that one had been within Harry with Dumbledore's knowledge dawned on them, Pomfrey stopped healing the man stating he deserved whatever discomfort or pain he experienced and it was left to Sirius to try and hold back the werewolf from causing the old man more bodily harm.

Each person in that room had turned on Dumbledore that night. Snape couldn't say what was truly on his mind, but the angry glare spoke volumes. Maddalena approached the headmaster and slapped him, then - adding insult to injury - told the man to leave the infirmary. Dumbledore was dumbfounded. He was the headmaster of the school, yet that didn't stop Pomfrey from agreeing and ejecting him. The entire scene was a thing of beauty and could easily be Harry's new patronus memory.

Maddalena's hand gently ran through his hair bringing him back to the present. She informed Harry, "He's gone."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I will have to speak with him eventually." She harrumphed at the idea which earned her a tired smile from the teen. "There's a reason I was sent back and given another chance at life."

He watched the emotions flit across her lovely features and sat up in the bed. The Zabini matriarch fluffed the teen's pillow and stuffed it behind her son's back busying herself rather than facing the conversation they both knew was inevitable. Harry took both of Maddalena's hands in his and held them. He smiled at her and earnestly told her, "I have no death wish, but there are things that I need to do. I will need help and I was told I will need him. That doesn't mean I trust him fully."

Maddalena blinked away the tears that pooled in her amber eyes, "Poppy thinks you may be released this evening."

"Mrs…" Her pursed lips had Harry grinning again and he corrected himself, "Mother… you know I'm right."

She sighed resignedly, "Fine," Maddalena gave in while tucking his blankets around him. "I don't have to like it, but I understand one should always use what resources are available to you."

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

Maddalena had been at Hogwarts daily since their kidnapping and Voldemort's return. She fussed after both boys and continued to visit even after Blaise had been released in order to look after Harry. It wasn't that she didn't trust Pomfrey, Maddalena was simply enjoying the excuse to dote over the boys. Pomfrey came out of her office and made her way to Harry's bedside. She performed her diagnostic spells and gave her nod of approval, "You're improving greatly."

"Does that mean you'll let me go soon?" Harry asked with a note of hope and optimism in his voice that wasn't disguised in the least which earned him amused looks from both women. Harry winced, "I appreciate everything you do, Madam Pomfrey. I'm just not fond of being sick."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey reassured her patient, "I have worked long enough in this infirmary that I won't take your eagerness to leave my company personally."

Harry held his breath as the infirmary doors opened catching the current occupants' attention. While he didn't expect Dumbledore to make another appearance so soon, it wasn't unlike the man to make a nuisance of himself. Harry was relieved to see it was his friends making their daily visit. Harry gave a startled snort of laughter when he felt the cleansing magic wash over him. He gave his adopted mother a huge grin of thanks and she threw another cleansing spell at his mouth which caused him to laugh aloud.

With various greetings, the small group of friends made their way to Harry's bedside: Alia and Ginevra gave hugs, Blaise gave a nod, Padma gave a smile, Colin gave a small wave and Hermione gave her betrothed a kiss. The Slytherin girls made themselves comfortable sitting on the bed next to Harry's pulling a willing Gryffindor to join them. Blaise made his way to his mother's side. Padma stood beside her Ravenclaw friend who sat on Harry's bed. Blaise looked to the matron and asked, "When will he be released?"

"Tonight after dinner," Pomfrey declared, "You have one more potion to take before I can release you."

"I brought notes for today's classes. Did you get all of your work done for yesterday?" Hermione asked him. "I don't want you falling behind."

Harry chuckled at her, "I'm working harder lying in this bed than I do when I attend classes."

"If that's the case, perhaps I shouldn't let you out of here too soon…" Pomfrey debated.

"No!" Harry exclaimed only to note the amusement on the matron's face as she began walking back to her office. "That was cruel, Madam Pomfrey."

Pomfrey stopped at her office doorway and laughed, "I find my amusement where I can, Mr. Potter."

The students all laughed at Harry's expense. Maddalena excused herself and joined Pomfrey in her office giving the group of friends some privacy. Blaise moved closer to the bed and stared down at Harry, "How are you really?"

"I'm fine." Harry insisted, ignoring the exchanged glances from the others. Alia hopped off the bed to move closer to her adopted brother and he held out his hand for her to take. "I really am." Harry knew he was breaking his promise to Jason, but he wasn't sure how to tell Alia or her parents that 'Jason says hello' without admitting that he died even if it had only been for a few minutes. If or rather when he finally admitted that he'd spoken with Jason to any of the Vaisey family members, he didn't want it to be in front of… outsiders.

Harry flinched internally at the thought of considering Hermione, his betrothed as an outsider, but she wasn't a Vaisey… she wasn't a Zabini… she knew nothing of the Order… or what happened at the graveyard…

A soft squeeze of Alia's hand in his brought him back from his thoughts, "What?" He asked and saw the concerned looks on everyone's face… including Blaise. He sighed and rubbed his forehead purely out of habit, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

Alia shot a look to Ginevra who simply smiled and hopped off the bed, "Well I don't want to be around for all the brainstorming on how to keep you out of your own head." Ginevra gave Harry a hug, "Come on Colin, it's time you walked me back to the dungeons."

"Bye," Colin waved with a shy wave to the other occupants and walked his girlfriend from the infirmary.

The minute the door closed behind them, Alia rounded on Harry, "What's going on?"

Harry gave her a tired smile, "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those of us that care about you," Alia corrected.

After a brief silent pause, Harry made his decision, "Have you ever heard of occlumency?"

* * *

They were to gather in the headmaster's office. Harry was not looking forward to the meeting as he was finally going to tell the others of his experience the night Voldemort returned. The four friends took their time walking from the infirmary. Harry still felt a bit off kilter, but did his best not to allow it to show as they moved down the halls.

There was a curious buzzing that flew up and down the halls behind him as he passed students. Some of his peers spoke politely to him and went about their business; others stared long enough to get an eyeful before whispering behind their hands. Harry was never more appreciative of his Slytherin persona than he was during that long walk across the castle. He was even happier with Hermione on his arm as she was keeping him steady without making it obvious that she was doing anything other than walking at his side.

When they came to the stone gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office the friends briefly looked at each other and as one turned to Harry expectantly. The Slytherin made eye contact with each and told them, "I know many people. I have a fair amount of friends, but only a few that I trust implicitly. You three I trust with my life. There are many things I want and need to tell you…" Harry sighed heavily, "I need you to learn Occlumency. I need to share these things with you."

Padma gave him a nod in understanding and smiled at him. She gripped his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "We'll learn. You're more than just a friend… you're family…"

"Family…" Harry smiled back, "Exactly."

Hermione smiled up at him, rose on her toes and kissed him softly before adding, "We are always going to be here for you. You're not alone in this. We'll fight that mad man and his DEs together."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I don't want any of us fighting them… but it's good to know I'm not alone. Now I have to get up there." He looked over at his brother and he gave him a lopsided grin, "We'll talk soon." With another quick good-bye, Harry turned to the statue and sighed softly before giving the passcode, "Jelly Babies."

As the gargoyle moved aside, the Italian Slytherin made a discontented sound. "Jelly Babies…" Blaise squinted at Harry as his words faded and deduced, "A muggle sweet?"

Harry shot his friend a parting grin and instead of answering, he took a step onto the moving staircase. Blaise's parting disgruntled comments about daft old men and their eccentricities with safety codes accompanied by Hermione and Padma's soft giggles gave him a sort of comfort as he was ushered up into the tower on the spiral stairs. Harry held onto the thought of his friends… his family… as he came to a stop at the top.

With a calming breath, Harry raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself when he heard a raised voice inside. The words were muffled and hard to distinguish, the tone were not. Harry sighed as he recognized one word out of the many buzzed… his name. Harry didn't hesitate any further and rapped on the wood frame. The door opened and the voice carried out to him. "-care what you think. He's my godson and I won't put him in danger because you 'think' it's necessary!"

"Please do come inside, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore motioned the teen in.

Harry closed the door behind him and entered while looking at the range of emotions between the men in the room. Sirius looked belligerent. Snape managed to look resignedly incensed. Dumbledore looked indomitable and yet his customary blue eyed twinkle still managed to give him the air of a grandfatherly figure. Harry wasn't fooled by his passive aggressive behavior.

The fire was burning warmly in its hearth, the silver gadgets on the side table twirled or puffed small tufts of smoke and Fawkes watched the room from his perch. When the bird spotted the teen, he flapped his brightly feathered wings and trilled his welcome. Harry smiled both at the bird and the surprise guest he hadn't expected, but should have. Maddalena sat primly in the wingback chair with her shapely legs crossed, her clothing impeccable, her hair curled to perfection and her skin flawless. Her expression was impassive when he entered, but when their eyes me, they danced with relief and a joy that warmed his heart.

He crossed the room and dutifully greeted his adopted mother with a kiss to her cheek and a warm smile. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her just an hour ago, but her presence was still welcomed. Harry then gave a differential bow of his head to his Head of House, a lopsided grin to his godfather and stifled the sigh he felt when faced with Dumbledore, "Good evening, sir."

Before they could start their first round of questions, Sirius made a beeline to his godson and did much as he had when he first saw the boy after he had been kidnapped. The animagus began patting his hair, smoothing his hands over his shoulders and simply reassuring himself that the boy was truly okay. Sirius asked, "Should you be out of bed already?"

"Madam Pomfrey would take offense if she knew you were questioning her abilities." Harry teased, but relented quickly enough as he confirmed, "Yes, I'm well enough to be released from the infirmary. Besides, I was going stir crazy in there. I can only do so much lying around reading and homework. I need to run."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to allow Remus to enter with Blaise a step behind him. The werewolf went straight to Harry and took over from Sirius. The man squeezed the teen's shoulder before giving in to his need to embrace the child. He inhaled deeply before releasing him and turning his attention to the rest of the room. Remus gave a sheepish grin and asked, "Are we late?"

"You're right on time," Harry stated as he moved away from the man and positioned himself beside Maddalena's chair as his best friend stood on the other side both boys flanking their mother.

The strategic positioning was not lost on the other occupants in the room, yet no one commented on it. Sirius took a seat across from the woman, Remus sat to his right and Snape took up his post where he traditionally stood, behind Dumbledore who sat at his desk. The offer of tea or lemon drops was quickly made and refused before the headmaster finally sat back and asked the boys, "Please, tell us what happened."

The two friends began the tale of their encounter. Harry told of their journey back to the castle, the brief confrontation with Vincent and the portkey to the graveyard. Blaise only interrupted to add a point or answer a question and seamlessly took over when the killing curse struck Harry. Blaise told them of the ritual and answered questions as best he could. His part of the tale ended at his realization of Harry's return to the living. Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath before he could continue. The pained and haunted look on his face had his mother taking his hand to give him the strength to speak. Harry told what he saw and felt to his guardian and his best friend; he told them of his conversation with Jason.

Harry looked at Blaise and gave him a melancholy smile, "Jason asked me to tell you hello." Upon hearing this news, Blaise closed his eyes and would have turned away to hide his emotions, but Harry was there to hold him and whisper in his ear the reassurances his brother needed. The two teens clung to each other for moral support and the adults wisely kept quiet until the two were able to emotionally pull themselves together.

For reasons he'd evaluate more closely at a later time, Harry didn't mention Jason's comment about Death's three heirlooms, only stating that he was sent back in order to tell them about the horcruxes and that they needed to be destroyed so Tom would be mortal once again. Harry admitted, "I was only allowed to live again, because he took Tom's horcrux. That bit of soul was sacrificed."

Sirius looked from Dumbledore to Harry and asked, "How many did he make?"

"Jason wasn't allowed to tell me how many horcruxes there are, or where they are located." Harry answered.

Remus tried a different approach, "How many can a person make?"

"Theoretically none," Snape said. "It was attempted and failed numerous times. One was already risky and he's obviously made more. He's quite superstitious. It'd have to be a magical number…"

That caught Harry's attention, "For a magical number, he'd use three or seven and seeing how I was sent back we can hope it was only three. We'd have only one more to find."

"That's not necessarily true," Dumbledore corrected. The old man's eyebrows were furrowed as he pulled an old, nearly forgotten booklet out of a drawer and laid it on his desk. The Slytherins in the room stiffened at the sight of the black, leather, worn and damaged journal. The headmaster nodded, "Tom's diary."

"That was a horcrux. That was how he was draining Weaslette's life force…" Blaise theorized, "It was bringing the DL back… or trying to anyhow."

"Precisely," Dumbledore agreed, "Only Harry was able to destroy it before it could take permanent hold."

"I used the sword," Harry reminisced, "So that means there's a horcrux in Gringotts."

Sirius frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Harry mentioned them earlier. Jason told him that we will need to involve the goblins." Maddalena pointed out, "You'd only involve the goblins if a horcrux is in a vault or we needed their knowledge on how to destroy one. Since we already have the means to destroy them, it only stands to reason there is at least one horcrux in the bank."

"So that's two destroyed," Blaise commented, "I would imagine that the preferred vessel for a horcrux would not be another living being. An inanimate object can be hidden behind wards; whereas a person with free will could die unexpectedly…" He shot a side glance at Harry when he continued, "…by jumping in front of a killing curse." Harry's lip twitched as he fought back a grin, but the diversion turned into a halfhearted glare when his godfather snorted in amusement.

"This will take some research," Dumbledore admitted ignoring Blaise's last comment, "I doubt his horcruxes would be just anything. Tom was the sort to covet valuables. When he was a child, he took trophies from other children in the orphanage." The other occupants stared at the headmaster who apparently hadn't meant to speak that last sentence aloud. He peered over his half-moon glasses and restated, "I have much researching to do."

Every person in the room recognized the dismissal, but Maddalena was getting impatient with the headmaster's half answers and didn't rise as Sirius and Remus had. The stubborn woman crossed her legs and leveled her gaze at Dumbledore asking, "How, pray tell, does one research the personal belongings of a man that was dead for over a decade? Not only is the man's household gone, but any horcruxes he has were probably created and hidden longer than even I've been alive."

Dumbledore looked hesitant - if not a tad constipated - at the thought of sharing his knowledge or theories. Harry peered at him and stifled his sigh stating, "I'm curious if you're more hesitant at sharing information with _us_ or in general."

The headmaster didn't comment right away. It wasn't really possible to be heard over Sirius' laughter. At the stern look from Dumbledore, Sirius' amusement abated… mostly. He was still grinning, but was at least silent. The elderly man looked at Harry over his glasses and admitted, "Most of what I know is pure speculation. Therefore voicing any data would only muddle the valid facts that you have already gathered and shared." Dumbledore then turned his gaze onto Maddalena, "I intend to speak with people that knew Tom when he was younger. I hope to gain some insight into the man he once was. I believe each horcrux was of great value to him personally."

"Very well," Maddalena stood to leave and was making her way out of the office with her sons following, but she had a parting comment for the headmaster. At the door she paused long enough to turn and remind Dumbledore, "You will need to do better at protecting my sons while they are in your care. This isn't the only school available to them."

* * *

 **Bkerrmom1, burntbookwyrm:** Welcome to the madness. I hope you're still enjoying the ride.


	22. Saying

**As I Was Saying…**

The two friends had said their farewell to their mother and were on their way into the dungeon by the time Snape spoke to them, "Mr. Potter, you have been cleared to play on Saturday, providing you manage to not overtax yourself prior to game day."

Harry nodded at his Head of House acknowledging that he heard his unspoken demand that he stay safe and healthy, "Yes, sir." They walked past the entrance to the common room and Harry frowned stating, "I never asked how it was in there when you got back."

Blaise lifted his chin minutely, "Fine."

Snape stifled a grin and added, "That is Mr. Zabini's polite way of saying that I escorted him into the common room and stared them down for a good two minutes before I left." He held his office door open and entered behind his students, "Sit."

The two boys sat down in the visitor chairs and watched as their professor made his way around his desk to take his own seat. "Yes, but did Crabbe say or do anything after our Head of House left?"

"He avoided me," Blaise admitted, "Which is why things were fine."

"After your insistence that Mr. Crabbe remained at Hogwarts, the headmaster spoke with him. He should have been arrested and tried as an adult for his actions, or at the very least expelled. Dumbledore made it clear that you were instrumental in his second chance and if he would like to remain a student here, that he staying away from the two of you would be a good start.

"You were right in your decision to allow him to stay. Not many in your position would have thought to do so, but having him in your debt may prove to be beneficial." Snape watched his ward a moment before he continued, "I spoke with Mr. Crabbe as we made our way to the common room. He is already on academic probation and it won't take much to get him thrown out regardless of your attempts to save him from his inevitable fate. I pointed this out to Mr. Crabbe, but I'm unsure if he fully comprehended the consequences of his actions."

"I understand. Still it was worth a shot of keeping him away from DL. The fewer followers he has, the better for us. Besides, Crabbe isn't smart enough to be more than a target," Harry said and turned his attention to his friend. "How well did the others take the news of DL's return? Or do they even know?"

"The headmaster made an announcement to the entire school," Snape responded before Blaise could. "He did so before Mr. Zabini was released from the infirmary. Not everyone understood the magnitude of that night's events, just the fear that his memory brings."

Blaise added, "Of those within our House, many didn't believe you survived and were surprised to see me - alive, healed and back in the common room. There are some students in our House who are afraid of what it could mean that you're still alive."

"Mr. Crabbe would fall under that category. With his father in the Dark Lord's service and you still alive, he believes he failed and can only wonder what his fate will be once he is away from the safety of the castle," Snape added. "As things currently stand a small number of his followers are currently sitting in Azkaban: Alexander Crabbe, Edward Avery, Amycus Carrow-"

"Carrow?" Harry asked and looked to his friend asking his guardian, "Why is that name familiar?" Snape's eyebrow rose and Harry quickly flinched while apologizing, "Sorry, sir. I hadn't meant to interrupt."

"Amycus' nieces are in Slytherin. Twins. They are fourth year students." Snape indulged his ward before continuing, "As I was saying…" He raised his eyebrow at Harry as if silently asking permission to continue. Harry for his part simply folded his hands on his lap and gave his best innocent look possible. The professor wasn't fooled, yet continued. "Also arrested are: Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov and Ethan Nott." Harry flinched at the last name as Snape continued, "I gave the wand you confiscated that evening to an auror within the Order."

Harry understood the need for secrecy - and didn't ask if he was referring to Kingsley Shacklebolt or Nymphadora Tonks - instead he cautiously asked, "Do I want to know who that wand belonged to?"

"It belonged to Walden Macnair; he was a ministry employee as executioner." Snape confirmed and nodded in understanding when Harry breathed easier at that bit of news. "Precisely; had it been Ethan Nott's wand things may have been more difficult for the three of you." The professor stood and motioned towards the door, "Come. It is time you two returned to the common room. It is past curfew and I will not have you getting in trouble so soon after being released from the infirmary."

He wasn't mentally prepared to go back into the common room. He wasn't sure he wanted to face any of his peers, especially not the Slytherins. He'd have to be on guard constantly. Not even their dorm room was safe any longer, not now that Theodore was their roommate. Harry took a calming breath when he felt Blaise stand closer to him as the door opened.

Snape walked in first, Blaise and Harry followed. The room became silent and every person within turned and stared. Alia sat up straighter in her seat and her eyes lit up showing her happiness, but she didn't move any more than that. Snape stood near the door and looked around at his students making eye contact with as many as would meet his gaze.

Harry wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved when he noticed that Crabbe was not in the room. Draco was and he gave him a small nod, nearly imperceptible, to which Harry returned in the same manner. No one moved; no one spoke until Snape did. "You've undoubtedly read in the newspaper that there have been more Death Eater activities, arrests and rumors of the Dark Lord's return." The professor had slowly stepped further into the room as he spoke. Many students shot glances at Harry and Blaise. Snape ignored the looks and continued, "Take this time given to you to think of your future. Your actions will shape the rest of your life including your time here at this school.

"A time will come when you will leave the safety of the school. You will join the world, our world, our community as adults. You must choose for yourself: to join, not to join or to remain neutral." Blaise stood beside him; Harry felt his presence without having to look and took strength from his brother. Snape was standing tall, hands clasped behind his back as he stared down his students, "Until then you need remember that we are Slytherins. We stand for cunning and smarts; we are not brash and irrational. We are survivors. Slytherins have always been the outcasts of this school, shunned by most, feared by the rest. Now more than ever they will be watching… waiting for us to slip in some fashion so they can righteously point their finger and say that they knew we are all the same: evil and dark.

"Bearing this in mind, I expect each of you to behave with perfect decorum when in public. As I have stressed numerous times before, we are to be viewed as united beyond these walls."

With his piece said, Snape exited the room. He didn't say any further parting words. That left Harry and Blaise standing before the gathered Slytherins. Harry eyed his fellow classmates and refused to fidget under their return gaze. Draco was the first to react. He sat back in his chair, throwing a leg over the other to cross them and smirked with a cocked eyebrow, "Even when it isn't your speech, you somehow manage to make an entrance, Potter."

"I'd hate to disappoint my fans, Malfoy." Harry retorted.

Their banter managed to gain a few grins and the atmosphere in the room began to relax. Everyone - with the exception of Alia and Ginevra - went back to what they had been doing before the interruption. The two girls made their way over to greet the newly arrived snakes. Ginevra started, "Crabbe's been staying in his room since that night. He's hardly ever out here. Can't say I blame him. Everyone stares or whispers when he's around."

"Not that you'd know anything about how that feels," Alia quipped.

Harry grinned at his little sister, "Nope, not me. I've never experienced anything of the sort."

It was an interesting return to the Slytherin common room, not nearly as awkward as he had expected it to be. Had Snape not accompanied them and given the snakes something to think on, perhaps it would have been, but now the others were deep in thought or discussion and completely left the two returning students to their own devices.

Blaise and Harry had made their way back to their room. The awkward moment Harry dreaded downstairs was only delayed apparently. Theodore had been sitting back on his bed reading, but stopped and watched guardedly as his roommates entered. Before that fateful Saturday night, the boys had been getting along better, more comfortably. That ease was apparently over. Theodore frowned when Harry walked to the end of his bed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

While Blaise went to his area of the bedroom, Harry leaned against Theodore's bedpost and dropped his Slytherin persona in order to show a sign of trust - a small show of vulnerability - in order to reach out to a potential friend, "I've wanted to talk with you, but I hadn't come up with a way to approach you. Then Saturday happened…" Theodore's hands visibly tightened on his book, but Harry continued, "We - you and I - have never been friends. Lately we've been cordial, polite and… well, friendly towards each other… makes for living in the same room a bit more comfortable. I noticed you had made an effort, intentionally or otherwise, so I made one as well."

Harry looked down - as if speaking to his footwear - contemplating aloud, "While I am not what some consider 'dark', I don't particularly consider myself 'light'. I consider myself to be somewhere in the middle, a bit gray if I must be labeled." He returned his attention to Theodore who was peering at the boy as if trying to dissect what he was being told. Harry took a calming breath, "My parents were light. Your father is… not." Theodore's brows narrowed and his nostrils flared, but Harry couldn't back down now. "I'm sure you, like most others wondered how I - the bloody Boy-Who-Lived - could end up in Slytherin. The hat said I'm ambitious and I'm out to prove myself to the world. I suppose the silly thing was right. I want to prove myself worthy of the wizarding world for my own actions, my own worth, my own…"

He rubbed the back of his neck when his words tapered off, "Blaise and Jason understood this. They know that I am not what others believe me to be. I am my own person; just as you are. We aren't our parents. We don't necessarily have the same beliefs as they do. From the stories I've heard, my parents followed Dumbledore while I don't fully trust the man or his hidden agendas."

"The point Harry is trying to make - and failing I might add," Blaise interrupted, "Is that we don't judge you for what your father has or hasn't done. We judge people by their own actions."

"I see." Theodore's grip on his book and the tightness in his face loosened, "And Crabbe? You must have a reason for not having him sent away. It wasn't his father's actions that had you both whisked away."

"What is worse than being expelled from school, having your wand snapped and possibly going to Azkaban?" Harry asked him.

Theodore pressed his book to stomach as he crossed his arms, holding it in place. He looked contemplative until an answer came to him. His gaze met Harry's and a small smirk played on his lips, "Being indebted to you."

"Precisely," Harry grinned back.

"Very Slytherin move," Theodore said with a hint of approval in his voice for their play. "I don't think I'd have thought of it. I'd want him to pay."

"Most would." Blaise agreed as he sat on his bed facing his two roommates and admitted, "I did. I wanted Crabbe tormented by the dementors for the rest of his days. I was ready to argue and insist Crabbe be arrested until Harry explained it to me."

"There's also the chance he wouldn't go to Azkaban. If he didn't, he'd most certainly go to his father and the DL."

"DL?" Theodore asked.

"Dark Lord," Harry explained offhandedly, "There are other ways of getting a wand. Look at the Weasley git. He used a relative's old wand until he broke it second year. Longbottom uses his father's wand. Both are pureblood families; as is Crabbe. With that in mind, I'm sure Crabbe Sr. would have found a way to get his son a replacement wand - regardless of its fit - and then he'd teach his idiot child all sorts of nasty spells to come back at us; all in the name of revenge. Forget the fact that it was his own actions that got him tossed out of the school in the first place." Harry shook his head as he once again stared down at his shoes and explained, "I grew up with his sort. Always blaming their shortcomings on others rather than owning up to their mistakes. No. I am not going to give DL even one more for his ranks. Not if I can stop it from happening first."

"Neither am I," Theodore said softly. That gained the other boys' full attention and he squirmed under their gazes - that was only visible if you looked closely to note the tension around his eyes had returned. Theodore spoke more assuredly as he stated, "If possible, I'd prefer to remain neutral. I don't believe in everything the... DL spouts. He's killing more than muggles and mudbloods. He's killing people: muggles and wizards, regardless of their blood status. That is no way to create reform within our society. Blatantly killing the opposition is not a way a true Slytherin would go about becoming a ruler worthy of following."

Blaise let out a huff of a laugh, "And yet he's the Slytherin heir. I'd say DL would be a bit of a disappointment to his ancestor."

"I'm not sure I agree." Harry quipped and responded to the surprised looks with a crooked grin, "Let's not forget we're talking about the man who left a basilisk in the school for his heir to use against his enemies."

"I wonder if he left him any other such gifts," Blaise had a speculative look on his face.

"Perhaps, but that's a subject for another time," Harry replied. Theodore looked from one to the other of his roommates, curiosity clearly written in his eyes. Harry gave a small shrug and admitted, "Sorry, Nott. We may not be enemies, but too much information given is information that could be coerced from you." With that Harry pushed away from the bedpost and made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. He was truly looking forward to wearing his own clothes and sleeping in his own bed again.

* * *

"Blaise, Harry," Sirius called out as they were moving to leave the classroom, "Please stay behind."

Neither student was surprised to hear their name called. It was Harry's first class back since that night. Theodore paused beside Blaise to say in a low tone, "I'll warn McGonagall," but didn't wait for a response before leaving to their next class.

Both Slytherins waited as the room emptied before stepping over to their professor. Sirius flicked his wand to close the classroom door and looked at both boys, "Everything okay?"

Harry looked at the man solemnly, "Everything? No. Everything won't be okay until all of the horcruxes are gone and DL is dead. Slytherins not hassling us, yes. I'd say we're doing well enough. The common room went silent when we entered, as did the Great Hall at breakfast. The school is staring, pointing and gossiping about me again, but that is to be expected I suppose."

"It will pass eventually," Blaise said with a brush of dismissal. "Someone will do something astoundingly stupid and take the attention away for a time."

"Or there's a raid and people die," Harry countered. "I'd much prefer a Weasley prank." At that thought, Harry looked at Sirius' desk for the leather contraption that had been steadily growing larger and taking over the entire space. Harry was surprised to see it was gone. "What happened to your muzzle?"

Sirius blinked at the sudden change in subject then looked down at his desk for the offending object and shook his head. "I haven't felt like pranking since…" The professor looked at his godson again, "I thought I'd lost you again, only this time forever."

"Don't be so maudlin," Harry chastised, "We haven't the time for it. We're going to be late to Transfiguration."

"Right," Sirius gave a nod as they heard students gathering at the door. "Off with you two. Remember, I'm here for you if you need me."

"We know." Harry hitched his bag over his shoulder and gave his godfather a nod, "And I appreciate it."

Blaise opened the door and had to wait a beat as the students on the other side had immediately moved to enter. At the sight of the two Slytherins they stopped and the hall went silent. Harry resisted the urge to yell at them to get over it and opted to give those he recognized a small nod of greeting as the walked past those that spoke, even hesitantly.

The pattern continued throughout the day and just like every room they had entered the entire Great Hall came to a silent stand still. Every head turned to watch the two Slytherins when they entered. Harry stood at the doorway - Blaise at his side, both boys had their intended draped on their arm - and kept his calm Slytherin persona firmly in place. He wasn't sure if he was proud of how easy it was becoming or should be concerned with how cold and distant he had become. Blaise asked him in a low voice, "Do you recall what you said our first year?"

"I said many things," Harry responded, "Mind being more specific?"

"After our first class with Professor Snape you stated you wanted to be more like him," Blaise reminded him.

Harry glanced at his friend with a small reminiscent smile, "Yes, I did." He looked at the occupants of the Great Hall, "I'm learning his mannerisms or, at least, manners. I'm gaining confidence, nothing as strong as his, yet I've improved. But I will never command respect just by walking in or quiet a room with a glance."

A deep throaty voice came from behind them, "And yet, you managed to still the entire Great Hall with your entrance three times today."

While the boys didn't outwardly show surprise to Snape's sudden appearance behind them, the girls both drew closer to their intendeds. Hermione was the first to speak as she smiled up at the man, "Good evening, Professor Snape."

The man's eyes swept down at the girl and Hermione's hands tightened on Harry's arm, but she didn't shrink away. Amusement danced in his eyes as he gave a small nod of approval, "Good evening, Miss Granger." Snape then looked at each of the four and quirked an eyebrow at Harry before commenting in a low voice, "It has been brought to my attention that the three of you hope to learn occlumency. If that is the case, I expect you to be at my classroom Thursday night, 7 pm." He didn't wait for a response as he swept around them to enter the Great Hall. Snape called back at them, "Now come along, you're blocking the entrance."

"Yes, sir," both boys said immediately.

Harry glanced behind them and apologized, "Sorry about that."

There weren't many others waiting for them to get out of the way: a few Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and a smiling Luna who had no qualms of admitting she was listening in to their conversation, "It's not a problem, Harry. You fascinate them and they're curious to know what you'll do next. It's like watching lunar frogs under a full moon."

He couldn't help but grin at the girl's whimsy nature, "I'm not sure how to feel about being compared to an amphibian, but I appreciate the sentiment." Harry gave Luna a small bow of his head asking, "Would you care to join us as we escort our ladies to your table, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna beamed at him, "I'd be delighted."

* * *

 **AN:** While I didn't create these characters, I did give them first names: Alexander Crabbe, Edward Avery, and Ethan Nott.

 **Nagromora, literacygirls, JewelsGlow15, deanna4403:** Wow, all y'all been busy… welcome to the madness


	23. Name

**Her Name is Bill?**

Two months had passed since Voldemort's return. They did their best to slip back into the routine of their day-to-day activities and - for the most part - had succeeded with a few adjustments: animagus training was replaced with occlumency lessons, the girls were added in their dueling lessons and their morning run was now accompanied by the plodding of paws. Harry understood the need for the changes taking each of them in stride; especially Sirius joining the morning exercises. The large black dog whining in the early hours was amusing to Harry and it warmed his heart to know his godfather cared enough about his safety to drag himself out of bed every day at a 'bloody unreasonable hour' of the morning.

It was late April, on a Saturday morning with clear blue skies promising pleasant temperatures for a lazy afternoon of wandering the school grounds. The entire Great Hall came to an anticipatory silence as the unexpected guests walked in. A woman and a small contingency of goblins strode through the room towards the head table. Harry stiffened at the sight of them and felt Blaise lean closer in silent support. The further they moved into the room, the buzz of whispered speculative conversation grew louder.

"Who is that?" Alia asked absent mindedly.

"It's Bill," Ginevra said as if that explained everything. Everyone within hearing distance turned to look at the girl since clearly the blonde was a woman.

"Her name is Bill?" Alia pressed.

Ginevra turned her attention to her best friend and asked, "What?"

"I asked who she was, you said it's Bill," Alia explained slowly as if to a small child.

"She?" Ginevra looked around and answered her own question with an, "Oh. No, not her," Ginevra pointed towards the entryway at the redhead standing there with yet more goblins, "I meant him. That's my brother." Ginevra tore her gaze from said brother and frowned in confusion, "I wonder why he's here."

"No idea, but I'm sure it has something to do with my plans for the weekend," Harry said as he stood. Both girls gave a small 'oh' in understanding. Harry's guardian looked his way and gave him a small nod of approval while he made his way towards the head table.

The whispers grew louder the moment Harry moved. He ignored them all, although Harry did take a moment to look at the Ravenclaw table to give Hermione a small grin. His girlfriend gave him a beaming smile of encouragement gaining herself many questions from those around her.

By the time the first group had made their way to the front of the room - where Harry met up with them - the woman had her hand held out to Harry, "I'm Holly Stokes, Mr. Potter. It's good to finally meet face to face."

Harry shook her hand and agreed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stokes. I appreciate you taking the time to see to this matter personally." He folded his hands behind his back; then turned his attention to the goblin who was peering up at him, utterly ignoring the two guards - without losing sight of either of them - as he was trained to do. Harry gave the goblin a polite nod as he greeted, "Good morning, Soxerm. I didn't expect to see you here as well."

"Miss out on a chance to witness the beast of the fabled Chamber?" Soxerm bared his teeth in what Harry hoped was a grin, "Not a chance."

Holly didn't wait for an invitation to speak with the headmaster. While Harry greeted his family accountant, she wasted no time in approaching the head table and handed the elderly man a folded parchment. Dumbledore took said parchment, but looked reluctant to do so. His eyes were a dull blue as he peered down at her over his half-moon glasses asking, "Was this really necessary, Holly?"

She kept her voice low and even as she reminded him, "This could have been avoided had you simply cooperated when you were first approached." The only ones that seemed close enough to properly overhear the conversation were the four Heads of House. Harry kept silent, allowing his solicitor to speak on his behalf. Holly continued, "I will remind you, Headmaster, it was your decision to keep us from proceeding unhindered; therefore you forced us to go to the Board of Governors which opened the entire situation up to the public's attention. Had you complied with our request from the onset, my client was more than willing to keep the circumstances of the event between the parties involved."

McGonagall's lips were pursed in disapproval, what she objected to, Harry wasn't certain. Sprout covered her mouth as if to keep from making a noise: either in excitement, alarm or annoyance… perhaps all of the above. Flitwick leaned forward in excited anticipation with a gleam in his black eyes, reminding Harry of his goblin heritage. Snape appeared as apathetic as always. Harry met the man's gaze and felt the familiar brush upon his mind, but kept the man out.

Dumbledore looked to his student, "Harry-"

The boy's eyes snapped to the headmaster when his name was spoken. Harry interrupted, narrowing his gaze on the elderly man as he stated, "We've taken every precaution necessary to ensure there is no damage to the school's property, we have permission to enter the Chamber - not only from the Board of Governors, but also the Wizengamot - and I hired the best personnel available to harvest the carcass. We should be done by the time class starts on Monday."

Dumbledore looked as if he were to speak further, but didn't voice his objections again. Snape came around the table to join the small contingency. The professor gave a small nod to his employer before turning his full attention to his student, "Let us hope this journey down won't be as perilous…" the professor tugged at the hem of his sleeve straightening an imagined crease saying, "or filthy."

"One can only hope, sir." Harry tried his best not to grin at his guardian making light of the situation. He then gestured towards the door when he told Holly and Soxerm, "I can show you the way now, if you'd like."

Without delay the group moved to the door as the volume in the room rose. Unlike Holly, Harry hadn't kept his voice low, not that he raised his voice, but he hadn't bothered to try and hide what was said. Besides, the story had already hit the newspaper days ago so there was little point in trying to hide what they were going to be doing that weekend. Heads were pressed together as the students discussed what they had overheard.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Harry," the teen interrupted, "I asked you in our previous correspondences to call me Harry."

Holly smiled at the boy and nodded, "Harry, this is Bill Weasley. He's the top curse breaker at Gringotts."

Bill shook Harry's hand, "Nice to meet you. My siblings speak highly of you."

"Yes, I'm sure Ronald sings my praises at every chance." Harry said dryly gaining an appreciative burst of laughter from Bill.

"Well, no," Bill grinned and admitted, "but the others do."

Harry grinned back at him and gestured towards the Entrance Hall, "We'll need to go to the second floor girl's bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Holly asked in surprise as Bill greeted Snape.

"Yes," Harry agreed as they all trooped up the staircase, "It holds the entrance to the Chamber."

Soxerm spoke up as they reached the room in question and pointed out, "There won't be any interruptions. We've got guards to keep everyone out."

"I appreciate that." Harry held the bathroom door open for Holly, Snape, Bill, Soxerm and the four goblins that would be doing the actual dissection of the basilisk before following them into the facilities. The air of anticipation wasn't surprising, it nearly crackled in the room, but there was one who wasn't excited, only terrified. Holly hadn't moved from her position near the door. Harry looked at her with understanding. "There's no shame in staying up here. It shouldn't be dangerous down there now that the basilisk is dead, but it is still quite filthy.

Without leaving her self-assigned position, Holly gave a sharp nod. Her eyes flitted around the room, but she didn't speak. As if summoned by their mere existence in her bathroom, Myrtle appeared. Harry had been expecting her and smiled at the ghost. Myrtle looked around at the crowded room in agitation. Harry stepped forward in an attempt to head off her tantrum, "Good morning, Myrtle. The day has come to rid the school of that beast's carcass. There will be no more reminder of that fateful night and your death avenged."

Myrtle had been fighting her natural outburst in order to listen to Harry's explanation of their intrusion. Nodding quickly she focused on the teen and smiled timidly, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry found her reaction rather out of character from her usual brass behavior, but didn't verbally question her. He gave her another reassuring smile and a nod of his own head before turning to the bathroom sinks. Harry stared at the sink and braced his weight on either side of the porcelain, eyeing the tap. He frowned at the snake engraving on the faucet and felt a wash of déjà vu flow over him. "Open," Harry hissed.

Backing away, Harry watched as the sink he was standing at moments ago lowered slowly into the floor. The other five sinks that made up the circular formation moved outwards exposing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

He stood back as Bill did… whatever it was he was trained to do. Harry was fascinated with the spells and their purposes, the anticipation of any readings and discoveries. He asked numerous questions that caused Bill to answer enthusiastically and soon the curse breaker began explaining the spells he cast before Harry could ask any questions. This question and answer tutoring carried on from the top of the entrance to the tunnel to the door to the Chamber itself.

Harry found the entire practice fascinating especially when through the testing Bill found a staircase that wound down the pipe, and a runic array that lit the tunnel with an eerie green glow across the stone ceiling. What Harry found even more fascinating were the subtle traps: the first trap would have confounded any from finding the entrance if they didn't already know its location; the next caused hesitation and fear in a person that somehow managed to access the tunnel and lastly the collapsing ceiling should anyone cast magic at the Chamber entrance door. Bill noted the weakened state of each trap and explained how the runic arrays of today were much more reliable, how they fed the traps with energy to keep them viable and active.

The door stood before them with its intricate workings in the shape of three mechanical snakes. Harry stared at the snake directly before him - as he had done in the past - and imagined it was a living breathing being. He braced himself for what unknowns lie behind the door while commanding in parseltongue, "Open."

The mechanism responded immediately, just as it had so many years ago. The door rattled, the snakes slithered and the soft, distinct clicking of locks giving way could be heard over the inhalation of anticipatory breaths behind the teen. The thick round stone door swung open just as easily as it had three years earlier and just as he had then, Snape stepped past him. The only difference this time was the man's order. Instead of telling him to wait at the entrance, Snape looked at Harry and stated, "I would prefer it if we did not have a repeat of our last trip down here. I don't recommend spending any amount of time as a living statue, so do be careful when we approach the beast. The potency of their eyes is legendary and even in death can be lethal."

"Fawkes saw to the basilisk's eyes the last time we were here by blinding her with his claws," Harry reassured the man. Snape gave a relieved nod before moving into the room.

Harry watched quietly as Snape moved forward, cape billowing in his wake, and followed him in. The chamber was long and narrow, six stone statues of open mouth snakes rising along the path, three on each side, but the serene view was marred by the large carcass at the far end. Soxerm spoke for the first time since entering the tunnels when he asked, "Her? How can you know the snake was female?"

"A male is reputed to have on its head a mitre or crown-shaped crest. Since this one doesn't have either of those, it's female," Harry stated.

"In other words, it was an educated guess." Bill put in with a teasing grin.

"Yes." Harry shrugged unapologetically. He pointed at the hulking figure sprawled across the end of the Chamber, "but you can judge for yourself."

The closer they drew to the cadaver, the slower their pace became and the conversations quieted. Harry stood back from the others as he had no desire to go much closer than he already was, but that didn't stop the others from circling the corpse - as best they could - taking in the sight of it. Bill came to stand beside Harry and whistled low under his breath, "You and my siblings faced that?"

He took a calming breath and admitted, "Ronald and I did, yes. If I understood what happened with Ginevra, she didn't face off with her, she commanded her."

Bill's brows slammed together in a fierce frown when he demanded, "Commanded? Explain."

Harry could see the fierce protective nature coming from this tall redhead and nodded, not offended by Bill's swift attitude change, stating, "Ginevra had an artifact that we later found was steeped with dark magic. It controlled her for a time until the basilisk venom permanently severed the connection."

"What sort of artifact would that be," Soxerm peered up at him from his other side having joined them during Harry's explanation.

Harry looked at the goblin for a time gauging him and what his reaction would be. He saw a glint of something in those beady eyes staring directly into his and knew that the moment of truth was upon him. Jason had said they needed the goblins and here was a chance to gain their help. Or at the very least lay the groundwork towards that goal. Harry was cautious when he started, "What I am about to admit is known by few and it will need to stay that way. Not because I don't trust the Goblin Nation, but because I don't trust the public as a whole not to panic or try to take advantage of this information." He paused as he looked at both males before continuing. It was when he received affirmation - not just nods from the two, but a sudden privacy barrier courtesy of Bill - that he finally spoke, "Do either of you know of horcruxes?"

The fierce glare and baring of teeth from the goblin was confirmation that he knew of them. Bill looked between the two and admitted, "No. But from the reaction I'm witnessing, it can't be good."

"It is a vessel for a soul piece," Soxerm explained in simple terms. "It is taboo. How is it you know of them, Mr. Potter?"

"Somehow one came into the possession of Ginevra. It was in the form of a diary, in which she wrote within the pages long enough for the spirit to take over." Harry explained. Soxerm nodded as his brows drew together in thought.

Bill drew in a sharp breath, "Mum said something about Ginevra a few years ago. I didn't understand her concerns at the time, but this explains a lot of her ramblings about cursed objects."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I managed to destroy the diary. The spirit was released and Ginevra recovered. I sometimes watch her because I'm not fully convinced she has. Physically, Madam Pomfrey claims she is, but emotionally…"

Harry left that thought dangling for the others to interpret as they wanted. Bill stared up at the beast again while in thought while asking, "Who created the horcrux?"

"That shouldn't be hard for you to figure out; taking into consideration the room we're standing in," Harry was staring at the basilisk as well, "The obvious answer is the Heir of Slytherin." Bill frowned at Harry so he elaborated, "Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort."

Bill shuddered at the name Voldemort, but Soxerm was staring at Harry and the teen met his gaze. The clever goblin spoke, "There's a reason you shared this information. You suspect there are more."

"Yes." Harry admitted, "And I expect there is one hidden in your bank vaults."

Soxerm stiffened at the news and hissed, "It isn't possible."

"It was thought breaking into Gringotts was impossible, yet someone did that a few years ago. Your bank is not in question. Your staff is not in question, but when I get word that we will need the goblins help, it leaves me to think that there must be one in a vault buried beneath the city." Harry stressed his point, but Soxerm's posture didn't alter. "I trust you, Soxerm. You've always been straight with me in our dealings. I'm trusting you with this information because if it is true, if there is a horcrux in a vault, it needs to be dealt with. You know that as long as his horcruxes exist, he can return and he has." He gestured towards the huge snake that was even then being dissected carefully, "The venom of a basilisk can destroy it. We don't know how many he has. We are researching and working to end him for good."

The goblin watched the teen as he spoke; slowly he nodded stating only, "It will be taken into consideration."

"Thank you." Harry took a calming breath before he spoke again, "I strongly suggest keeping some of that venom to destroy it."

"That's why you requested to keep vials for your own use," The goblin nodded in understanding, "For the other horcruxes."

"How can I help?" Bill asked suddenly from his other side.

Harry's head whipped around to look at Bill in contemplation. "I'm unsure." He admitted, "Dumbledore and Lupin are doing the research. Black is stuck here at the school fulfilling his year as DADA professor. Once he is released from his teaching duties, the hunt begins in earnest. Black and Lupin will be doing most of the searching." Harry looked over towards the others in the room as they continued to work on the carcass, "That is the working plan we have at the time being. We don't know how dangerous it will be or how long it will take to find them all… if we can find them all."

Bill turned to the goblin, but Soxerm's beady eyes narrowed and he cut off anything the redhead could have said by stating, "You will need to assist at the bank in the search for the artifact there before you request any time off to go treasure hunting."

"I can do that," Bill nodded in acquiescence. "Who knows of the horcruxes?"

"Those that I've already named," Harry admitted, but refrained for naming more saying by stating, "And a few others."

Bill didn't back down and got to the point of his question, "Do my parents know?"

"No," Harry eased the man's mind by stating, "At the time, we didn't know what the diary was other than a cursed object. Your parents were told that Ginevra was 'enchanted' by Voldemort." Noting the look Bill gave him he barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the ludicrous description used and deflected responsibility immediately, "That was the word Dumbledore used to explain what happened to your sister."

"Enchanted?" Bill scoffed, "What a ridiculous thing to say. Knowing my parents, they believed Dumbledore's explanation." It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nodded anyhow. Bill continued, "For years, those two believed everything the old man ever said."

He couldn't resist; Harry smiled at the man. There was hope for this Weasley. He at least wasn't blindly following the headmaster. Soxerm interrupted, "Your professor approaches."

Harry shivered when he felt the magic drop around them and Bill saw it, "You felt that?"

"Yes," Harry freely admitted personal information once again. "I seem to be sensitive to the feel of magic when it washes over me."

"Can you feel wards?"

"Yes. I never noticed the one that was over my own home while growing up. It was always there, so I was accustomed to the feel of it. The first time I visited Black, I felt the wards over his parents' house: old, warm, hungry and it tingled as if in anticipation."

There was a gleam in Bill's eyes when he asked, "How do you feel about runes?"

That question had Harry grinning, "They're fascinating."

Soxerm gave a small gravelly chuckle, "You seem to have a future apprentice here, Weasley."

Snape had joined the small group in time to hear Soxerm's last comment. The professor stood in his customary fashion with his hands folded behind him and said dryly, "That's assuming the boy graduates."

Harry looked blandly at the disemboweled carcass - standing much as the professor was - while retorting to anyone who cared to listen, "A student's success is a gauge of those that instructed him. Therefore, if I were to fail that is a direct reflection of my professors' teaching skills. Thankfully I have exemplary instructors to ensure I will indeed graduate."

Bill stood wide eyed at the sheer brashness of the teen and was soon gaping at Snape's soft chuckled response, "Indeed."

"I'm hoping to have dueling armor made of the basilisk's hide," Harry seamlessly changed the subject which his guardian followed with ease.

"A sound choice," Snape admitted, "There is enough to outfit your group of misfits quite handily."

Harry grinned at the description of his friends, but the smile didn't last long as he turned his attention back to Bill, "Right then. Are you ready to earn your pay, Mr. Weasley?"

At that question, Bill got a gleam in his eyes. He didn't bother to respond with words, he immediately went about the surrounding area and began casting his spells. Harry watched with interest and followed the curse breaker. Just as before, the two began the question and answering between spells. Harry was prompted to attempt a few of the easier detection spells until Harry stopped in surprise. The gleam was back in Bill's eyes when he called out, "We found something."

As the contingent of goblins continued in their work, Snape and Soxerm joined the two wizards. Harry was crouched over a rune array and tested his knowledge as he read them carefully without touching a single one. Snape stood over the two wizards and asked the question everyone wanted the answer to, "What did you find?"

"That's the question," Harry said distractedly. "We don't know yet. This," He pointed at the runes without making contact, "Laguz, Algiz, and Berkano. But this," Harry pointed at a broken array and looked at Bill, "That was intentional."

"Yes," Bill nodded and began casting more spells.

"Why would someone break it?" Snape asked.

"Ehwaz, Eihwaz and Uruz," Harry said. Snape's jaw tightened as he realized what the broken array insinuated. Harry stated what his professor had already figured out, "Tom broke it to enslave the beast to his will."

Bill agreed pointing at the first chain of runes that Harry mentioned, "Slytherin meant for the snake to be a guardian of the school, not a weapon to be used against it." The redhead canted his head and pointed at small enclave, "Ansuz."

"Ansuz?" Harry stood and made his way to the lone rune and stared at the darkness beyond it.

"The rune of true vision, signals and speech. I believe you'll need to communicate in parseltongue." Snape said beside him.

Harry looked at his guardian before moving his gaze towards one of the snakes to aid his focus. He frowned for a moment in an attempt to decide what exactly it was he needed to communicate. Harry decided to keep it simple as the man himself would have had to use the passcode each time he visited the chamber, "Open." When nothing happened Harry tried various other words, "Light? Reveal!"

The darkness faded instantly as more runes lit the ceiling of the small enclave. The four males stood at the entrance staring at the treasure within. Inside stood a number of shelves with a small library and artifacts. Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "I believe we found the foundation of the Dark Lord's knowledge."

* * *

 **SaraAcevedo:** Thanks for reading. Thanks for the review. Thanks for totally making my day!

 **sunset oasis:** I rather enjoy the banter between Harry  & Draco. They aren't exactly friends, but there isn't any hostility between them, just an odd sort of understanding. As for Theodore, I find him amusing because he is always surprised at how much he has opened up to Harry when he has no intentions to do so in the first place. According to Theodore (in my head, of course): 'There's nothing in it for me; so why do I feel compelled to speak to the bloke?'

 **Merlin's baggy bottom:** Thanks for favoriting my stories and oh my stars thanks for the giggle. I love your pen name!


	24. Painful

**AN:** Breaking my usual tradition of any notes are to be shared after the chapter in order to keep the continuity of a story, it was brought to my attention (from daughter #2) that I threw a number of rune names out last chapter w/o explaining their significance at the end. Well no one commented, but she said I should have been a bit more obvious as to their significance. Sorry about that!

The intact chain of Laguz, Algiz, and Berkano: healing power of renewal, defence, guardian, renewal and new beginnings. This chain kept the Chamber filled with renewed healing powers, kept the guardian of the school from aging to extinction and, in turn, kept the carcass from degrading beyond usefulness.

The broken chain of Ehwaz, Eihwaz and Uruz: Movement, teamwork, strength, trustworthy, freedom and understanding. Tom took the free will of the snake - weakened and blinded to its former duties - in order to bind the beast to his own ends.

Hope this helps with understanding Tom's purpose and the significance of him breaking the rune chain.

 **Will This Be Painful?**

Another month had gone by with little fanfare and no sighting from the Dark Lord. Voldemort had gone into hiding even if a number of raids and murders had been reported in the Daily Prophet. People had gone missing, presumed dead, others were tortured or killed outright. A large photo was plastered to the front page of the Daily Prophet depicting the horrifying sight of the Dark Mark hovering in the night sky. While it was a sure sign of what had happened, it was also an ominous foreshadowing of things to come.

Harry stared at the mouse on his desk - wand in hand - and wondered: where would it go; did vanishing the mouse hurt it or kill it; was the mouse real or transfigured; and if it were transfigured, wouldn't it be easier to end the transfiguration and then do the vanishing spell?

He hadn't given the snail a second thought as he went about casting the spell on it, but - for reasons he didn't want to delve into - his reaction to vanishing a warm blooded, living creature was significantly different. The mouse continued to stare back with its beady eyes, almost daring the teen to do something. Whiskers twitched when the professor spoke, but the stare down didn't end. McGonagall asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?"

Without looking up, Harry asked, "Where do vanished things go?"

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything."

McGonagall responded in such a deadpanned voice. Harry was floored by the implications. His body jerked in reaction and his head snapped up to look at the professor in abject horror; he nearly dropped his wand in the process. Harry schooled his outward appearance - after Blaise kicked his shin under the desk - as his mind continued to run wild. He lowered his voice when he asked, "Can all creatures be so easily disposed of?"

"Creatures-"

"Magical or non; beast or human-"

"No!" McGonagall snapped, cutting of his line of question. Harry didn't miss the shudder - as small as it was - that ran through her at the implication in his question. McGonagall's nostrils flared as she calmed her own nerves before answering, "No, Mr. Potter."

Relief flooded him and he gave her a nod. It was all he could manage at the time. Harry looked back at the mouse and then asked, "Will this be painful?"

They were sitting in the back row of the classroom; McGonagall's body was shielding any on lookers that weren't sitting near Harry's desk. Her wand was out quickly and she ended her transfiguration of the mouse - to prove it was not an actual living being - and recast it just as quickly and silently. McGonagall spoke as she stowed her wand up her sleeve, "No, it will not be painful."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry wasn't sure why she did this so discreetly, but didn't question her again. Instead the teen concentrated on the task before him. His magic had become unpredictable since he came back from his visit with Jason. Harry purposely didn't refer to his time with his best friend as when he died even in his mind. It was too morbid a thought. Harry raised his wand again and pointed it at the mouse before it could turn and look at him again. He spoke with authority and commanded, "Evanesco."

The mouse vanished in its entirety and Harry sat back still staring at the spot where the furry creature had been only moments ago.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." Harry looked up at the woman who was watching him with a small smile, "You have your father's skill in Transfiguration, but you remind me so much of your mother."

Harry gave the woman a small smile in return as the professor moved to turn away.

Theodore had watched the entire exchange and said under his breath, "Bloody hell." Pointing his wand at his own mouse, Theodore went back to attempting to cast the spell without much luck, "Evanesco." The gray mouse bared its teeth and hissed at the blonde in protest.

Blaise was faring better than Theodore, but wasn't doing as well as Harry. Looking at his mouse was disturbing since the rodent was missing its right front paw, its left ear and part of its hind quarters was slightly translucent. Harry had to silence the poor thing after a few loud squeaks of panic - mentally thanking Flitwick for teaching them the silencing charm earlier that week. Even if the rodents weren't truly alive, that mouse was apparently coherent and self-aware enough to note when its body wasn't whole.

McGonagall had made her way back to their desk and set a few stones on Harry's desk. The young man stared at them quizzically before turning his gaze to his professor. Before he could ask her what to do with the rocks she stated, "I want you to continue practicing. First you're to try something larger than a mouse, then silent casting."

Her eyes flicked to the rocks and back to him. Harry nodded slowly, taking in her meaning, "Yes, ma'am."

Theodore waited until the woman was no longer in hearing distance before he scoffed and stated, "Those rocks are hardly larger than that mouse."

Harry's lip twitched in amusement before he pointed his wand at the rock. He gave his wand a flick and silently attempted to transfigure the rock into a rooster. He frowned when it didn't move, not even a twitch, and resorted to speaking aloud, "Gallus."

Instantly the rock transfigured into a rooster. The bird flapped its wings and looked about as if in search of something. Harry took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand, "Evanesco."

"Becaw!" The rooster took offense as it faded from view. While the bird was transparent, it was still quite visible. Flapping its wings wildly, the capon launched itself from the desk in an attempt to escape.

"Potter!" Theodore hissed out. The teen surged from his seat, gripping his wand tightly and backing away as if to distance him from the scene playing out in front of him.

Blaise was also on his feet alongside Harry. Both boys were instantly in dueling form: wand in hand and in a defensive stance. While Blaise was calm, Harry's heart raced and panic began washing over him. Harry watched as McGonagall came towards them - lips pursed, skirt held in one hand in order to move with ease, wand in her other - and moving quickly. Harry thrust his wand at the rooster and bellowed, "Immobilis!"

Harry's magic poured from him in a rush of blinding white that washed across the room causing everything in front of him to slow to a standstill. The entire room was hushed until Theodore - who had been standing behind the duo - once again muttered, "Bloody hell."

"Indeed," Blaise said in agreement to his roommate's stunned exclamation. "Release the spell, Potter." Harry didn't do as he was told. He was trembling in growing shock. The Italian Slytherin put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of encouragement, "Harry." The teen in question physically jerked at the sound of his name, but otherwise didn't react until prompted again, "Release the spell."

"Finite," Harry said breathlessly and swayed on his feet.

The moment the spell was broken the room fell into pandemonium. The faded rooster returned to solid stone; all remaining mice reverted to quills. A number of Gryffindors balked loudly at the use of a spell against them; the rest gaped at Harry. Only two lions - Neville and Parvati - were concerned for the teen they considered a friend. The affected Slytherins were united in their reaction; each took a keen interest in the display of power by one of their own. McGonagall did her best to regain control of her students and had to resort to using magic - sparks shot into the air followed with a loud bang - to quiet the room again.

"That will be _quite_ enough!" McGonagall huffed at her unruly lions before turning once more to Harry. The professor clamped her mouth closed when she noted how pale and unsteady her student was. Rather than berate him for his action, McGonagall directed Blaise, "Mr. Zabini, please escort Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, ma'am." Blaise acquiesced immediately. The Italian Slytherin stuffed items into his bag as Theodore did the same for Harry's belongings, handing the brunette's bag to Blaise when he finished. The two roommates exchanged a look before Blaise took Harry's arm and escorted him from the room. The level of noise began rising again as Ron belatedly asked, "Why does _he_ get to go to the hospital? We're the ones who were hexed!"

"Sit down, Mr. Weasley." The woman's Scottish accent was thick in her annoyance, "The immobilis spell is a jinx, not a hex-"

Harry flinched at Ron's words, but the door had already closed behind them to block whatever the rest of McGonagall's response was to be. Blaise released his friend's arm and Harry slumped against the wall, "I lost control again."

"It could have been worse," At Harry's incredulous look, Blaise gave a small shrug, "Professor McGonagall could have been injured. Instead you only embarrassed yourself."

Harry groaned and dropped his head back against the stone wall, "Why did that have to happen in front of the entire class?"

"You've been lucky so far." Blaise admitted and leaned against the wall to stand beside his friend, "Professor Snape told you. You simply need to continue practicing and the control will come back."

"I hate him," Harry closed his eyes, missing the look of surprise on Blaise's face. "When I first heard it was up to me to end the DL, I thought I couldn't do it." Blaise relaxed as he realized who Harry was speaking of and waited for his friend to continue, "I didn't think I could kill someone."

Blaise prompted, "And now?"

"The more I learn about that bloody man, the more I understand the need to end him." Harry sighed softly and looked at Blaise, "While I have others working with me to figure out how to do it, ultimately I have to do it. I _have_ to kill him. There is no other way." Harry became still, all expression faded until there was only a blank stare when the boy stated, "I _will_ end Voldemort."

"We'll figure this out." Blaise nudged his friend, "Come on."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Harry objected, but didn't struggle when Blaise physically pulled him towards the staircase.

"I'm aware," Blaise agreed, "But we don't want to be found standing out in the hall when she dismisses the class in ten minutes."

* * *

While Harry didn't need to go to the hospital, he did however go to speak with his Head of House. The last thing the teen wanted was for the man to hear rumors or get the story second hand from McGonagall. Relying on the hidden Gryffindor courage that he was hoping he inherited from his parents, Harry did his best not to fidget under the man's stern gaze. He refused to look away, meeting the obsidian eyes with determination although Harry did minutely flinch when his occlumency shield took a direct hit. Harry's occlumency had strengthened considerably since he was freed from the horcrux. While Snape never beat Harry's shield into submission, the professor was far from gentle in his probing for weaknesses.

When the pain eased, Harry told the man, "I'm going to perform a strengthening ritual."

"Explain," Snape demanded.

Harry swallowed his anxiety and elaborated, "As you're aware, when I returned my magic was nearly depleted and since its return, my magic has been…" He flinched saying, "unpredictable." Harry straightened before continuing, "I found a strengthening ritual in my mother's notebook and took it upon myself to research it further."

"Blood magic."

"Yes, sir."

"And you thought it would be wise to perform this ritual." The hurt was only glimpsed in the man's eyes before it was hidden just as quickly as it was shown. "Did you intend to do so without permission, without supervision, without at the very least talking it over with your guardian?"

"No, sir," Harry stated immediately.

Snape blinked in surprise. His voice was softer - a touch of curiosity was mixed with wariness - when he requested the teen to, "Explain."

"From every indication, the ritual will be beneficial to me. It only takes a minimal amount of time and blood… my blood," Harry was clear about the sacrifice involved, "But there was no way I was going to perform the ritual without speaking with you first - as we discussed when you first allowed me to read my mother's journals." Harry's voice held a note of pleading for understanding when he reminded his guardian, "I made you a promise. I don't make promises lightly."

The professor relaxed at that last statement and frowned, "What happened in transfiguration?"

"I believe that was akin to accidental magic," Harry had already explained what transpired in the classroom so instead of reiterating the tale again, he told the man what he thought triggered the events. Harry cringed in shame and embarrassment when Snape raised an amused eyebrow, "It was purely emotionally driven. The ghostly rooster was trying to make an escape and with McGonagall storming up the aisle towards us; I panicked."

"You affected the entire class," It was obvious that Snape was holding a rein on his mirth as his lip twitched and his eyes danced with merriment, yet he managed to keep his tone relatively even, "Including Minerva?"

"Nearly everyone; just anyone that was in front of me," Harry lost his Slytherin composure and broke with a groan, "It was horrifying to see Professor McGonagall take that last slowed step. I thought she was going to topple over, but she managed to plant her foot before she froze completely. She stood there, wand in hand, with a shocked look on her face." Harry folded his arms across his chest when Snape started laughing. The teen huffed, "It wasn't funny!"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Snape agreed, but his continued laughter belied his words. It took a few moments before Snape finally gained control. After taking a calming breath, his guardian finally admitted, "That is a sight I would have enjoyed seeing."

Harry ignored the idea of showing his professor the mental image he so wished to see and asked a more important question, "How am I going to pass my OWLs if I can't control my magic? I'm like a first year with no discipline. Bloody hell, I was more confident as a first year!" Harry dropped into a chair and then slouched forward – head in hands, elbows resting on his thighs - as Snape sat back on his desk. Harry groaned in despair, "I need to do something. I have to gain control again." The teen looked up at his guardian with pleading eyes allowing his hands to drop courtesy of gravity, "Studying is already stressful. I'm so far behind everyone else and now with my magic…"

Snape moved to crouch beside his ward, gripped Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "It's only your control that is slipping. You don't need to do a strengthening ritual. You need to cleanse your body and soul, purge the impurities and doubts. I know a less intrusive way to accomplish this and - because there is no need for runes to be permanently etched into your skin - it's safer."

Harry watched his guardian with hope filled eyes, "Can we do it soon?"

"Indeed," Snape acquiesced. The professor glanced towards the door as if he somehow could see through the stone saying, "The ritual is long and arduous. Tonight is the Deipnon. We begin at dusk."

* * *

Harry stifled yet another yawn catching the attention of the girl sitting beside him. After what seemed like the thousandth time the young man tried to hide his exhaustion, Hermione took pity on him and laid her hand on his forearm to gain his attention. "Harry…"

Harry looked at her hand before dazedly meeting her gaze, "Hmm?"

"Let's take a break," Hermione suggested.

"I'm okay." He retorted immediately.

His knee jerk response had Hermione recoiling slightly. Her concern was still clearly showing in her eyes as she continued cautiously, "Fresh air may do us both some good."

"Are you sure?" Harry's look was guarded, but her instant nodding to the affirmative caused him to relax. The relief in his tired eyes was heart wrenching to any who witnessed it, but Harry hid it as best he could. He nodded slowly as if reluctant to leave the library which, in all honesty, he was, but only partially. OWLs were less than a month away and Harry knew that he was behind in his studies. Not to mention that Hermione's offer was her sacrificing precious study time to appease him, but - if he were honest with himself - he really was exhausted and needed a break… or more accurately, Harry could use a nap.

The two silently cleaned up their books, parchment and supplies before setting the library books and tomes on the return shelf before taking their leave. No sooner had the two vacated the desk, other students had slipped in and began studying for the own impending end of year tests.

Harry had shrunk their bags and stuffed them in a pocket. He was too weary to be encumbered with his belongings and too impatient to take hers back to her dorm room. They moved down the stairs hand in hand. Harry's free hand slid down the banister in a near caress of the wood under his palm. He came to a stop as the stairs moved. Hermione moved closer to his side as they waited for the staircase to slide slowly to an adjoining landing.

When the stairs came to a stop Harry stepped with ease to continue their downward journey tugging his intended along with him. Hermione shot him curious glances the entire time they moved to the front doors, but didn't speak until they had made it outside into the warm embrace of the sunshine that filled the late spring-nearly summer day. Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Harry looked from his betrothed to the Black Lake, but he didn't elaborate nor did he give Hermione the impression that he'd welcome any further conversation. His steps didn't falter until he was at the water's edge. Once there he came to a full stop, raised his face to the sun and breathed deeply. Harry knew Hermione had more questions, but he wasn't ready to give her any answers. He'd been hiding behind her lack of occlumency as an excuse to dodge the majority of her questions, but he knew that wasn't going to appease the girl this time around. Harry had to tell Hermione something and tell her sooner rather than later.

They were still holding hands. Hermione stepped closer to his side and kept quiet for as long as she could manage. That lasted nearly five minutes before she started, "Harry-"

He raised his free hand to forestall any questions. Harry looked around them and noted other students enjoying the early evening a short distance away. He quickly casted a privacy ward around them before he took a seat on the grass and tugging Hermione down with him. Harry released his hold on her as he put his wand away. He then requested, "Can you try and let me get this out before you start asking questions?"

Hermione settled on the grass, purposefully straightening her skirt across her lap as she took a few calming breaths. When she was mentally prepared she looked at Harry and nodded, "Yes. I can do that."

A smile tugged at him. "Okay," Harry knew how much that cost her and appreciated her sacrifice. "After the… incident," Harry still hedged about the details of that night, "my magic hasn't been the same. It's been unpredictable and difficult to manage. Imagine first year and learning to harness your power; that's what it's been like for me… multiplied by ten.

"This weekend was the three-day lunar celebration. Professor Snape and I went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to give tribute. Then we went into the forest for the next two days: for the cleansing, ritual and sacrifice."

Hermione's eyes went wide at that last word and Harry nodded, "Yes, it is exactly what it sounds like." She was biting her lip to keep from asking the questions shining in her eyes. Harry watched her for a moment then prompted, "Ask."

"What is the three-day lunar celebration? Who did you give tribute to? What did you sacrifice and why? Was it really necessary?" Hermione blurted out the questions in a rush as if afraid he wouldn't allow her to ask them all.

Harry grinned for the first time in days, the small chuckle that started in him bubbled over to full on uncontrollable laughter. It took him a while to regain control of his mirth and he gasped out an apology, "Sorry, Hermione. I'm not laughing at you." She huffed and folded her arms causing his grin to split his face again, "Okay I am, but you have to admit you were about to burst if you couldn't have asked me questions."

"I haven't been allowed to ask questions about a LOT of things lately, Harry." Hermione had tears swimming in her eyes when she turned her gaze away from him. "You've been keeping secrets, and while I do understand the need, it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Harry flinched. He knew she had been hurt by his silence, but he was trapped between wanting to share everything and needing to keep secrets to keep people safe. Besides, some of the things he had to keep from his friends weren't his story to tell. "Let's start with the easy questions." He reached out and tugged gently on one of her curls, "The three-day lunar celebration is Deipnon, noumenia and agathos daimon. Deipnon is the new moon - which was Friday night. The tribute was to Hekate."

"Hekate…" Her voice drifted off and she took another cleansing breath, "That makes sense."

"Right," Harry nodded, "We studied her and other deities last summer. Mrs. Zabini is well versed in the old ways."

"I remember," Hermione gave him a wane smile, "Hekate: ancient Greek Goddess of magic and witchcraft."

Harry continued, "I asked her for strength in my magic."

"I hope it helped." Hermione looked out over the water again, avoiding his gaze. Harry sighed, moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to encompass her in his embrace. Hermione leaned back against his chest. She twisted in his arms to press her ear to his chest and listen to his heartbeat as she had become accustomed to doing since he came back from the dead.

"Yes, it did." Harry held her tighter, "My control is back. My magic is strong again." He murmured in her hair, "I've become stronger since…" Harry hesitated again, but when he felt her stiffen in his arms he rushed on, "my magic was near depletion after that evening. When it came back it was stronger and I hard to learn to control it again. I needed the peace of mind, the clarity and release. I found that in the woods. Professor Snape helped me. I really am okay… exhausted, but okay."

"I was worried. You've been so closed up. Not talking to anyone. Not talking to me." Hermione relaxed in his arms and snuggled into him, "Thank you for trusting me with this."

"Professor Snape says your occlumency is coming along. Soon you will know even more." With his lips still pressed to her hair he softly admitted his fear, "I just hope when all is said and done, you'll still want to marry me."

* * *

 **Spell(s) created for the trilogy:**

 _Gallus_ : Transfiguration, rocks into roosters (first used in year 2 in the Chamber of Secrets)

Yes, **Jade**. You very much can tell me. I always appreciate hearing it!


	25. OWLs

**OWLs = Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations**

He felt a shift in the air. It had been that way ever since the cleansing. Harry could feel the magic around him. There was no spell coming at him, he noted only a tingle of a sensation. Pressing his palm to the stone wall, Harry could feel the magic vibrating in the building. Much like feeling the wards when he passed through them. He didn't believe the building was alive, but the magic that flowed through it was another story. Magic was alive and flowed through everything. The pads of his fingers drifted over the stone as he continued on his path.

A smile tugged at him as he came to a stop and turned. Her hair was flowing behind her in wild curls. Her face was alight with excitement and she called out to him, "Harry!"

The two walking behind Hermione were much more sedate. Padma smiled like an indulgent mother watching her excitable toddler. Blaise had the look of a martyr utterly put upon and suffering in silence. Harry had just enough time to drop his book bag and catch his girl as she leaped at him. The most he managed to say was 'oof' before she was squealing 'I did it!' repeatedly followed by her alternating between squeals, 'I did it' and happy smooching kisses.

"Inside," Blaise directed as he opened the nearest classroom door. Once the four friends had entered the room, Blaise locked and warded the door.

"That's great, congratulations," Harry managed to say once she calmed enough to allow him to speak. Hermione basked in his praise, trembling with excitement and bouncing in place. Harry and Blaise exchanged confused looks, Padma simply shrugged. Finally Harry had to prompt her, "Hermione…"

"Hmm…"

"What did you do?"

"Oh!" Hermione moved back enough to look up at him, "Sorry." Turning to face their friends, still wrapped in his warmth, Hermione smiled hugely as she declared to the room, "I found my inner animal."

"Well that is big news," Harry agreed.

Padma squealed and rushed forward to grab Hermione's hands, "So, what is it?"

"Oh well," Hermione blushed, "I don't know."

"But you just said…" Padma shook her head in confusion, Harry gave his girlfriend a gentle squeeze and Blaise snorted in amusement.

"I know what I said," Hermione huffed and leaned back against Harry, "I only know it's a feline."

"Well that's a start." Harry smiled as Hermione's pout morphed back into a smile. "So what's your next step?"

Padma wrinkled her nose "The potion."

"That shouldn't be difficult for you." Harry said to his betrothed.

Blaise wrapped an arm around Padma and agreed, "Making the potion isn't the hard part."

Hermione grimaced, "It's the ingredients involved."

Since Harry hadn't been attending the animagus classes, he was the only one of the four that hadn't a clue what went into this potion. He finally had to ask, "So are you going to tell me what the problem is?"

"Every day, for seven days, you have to soak a mandrake leaf…" Hermione paused to shudder.

"Yes…" Harry prompted, still not seeing the problem.

"In your mouth," Blaise finished for Hermione who suddenly couldn't manage to speak. Both girls had their hand over their mouth as if trying not to gag.

"For how long?"

"Three hours," Hermione muttered.

"The same leaf?" Harry asked with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"No!" Padma said in horror.

"Ew," Hermione shuddered, "That's even more disgusting than a fresh one each time."

""Okay, that is disgusting, I grant you, but can't you simply do that in one or two days? Why does it have to take so long?" Harry leaned against one of the desks in the room, pulled Hermione to him, placing her between his parted legs.

Hermione instantly went into her lecture mode, "Each day for seven days, you have to take one mandrake leaf and soak it in your mouth. While the leaf is soaking, you begin creating the potion. Each day the next leaf goes in and it has to be at the same time every day. If you're off by even a minute, you have to start over from the beginning."

"That sounds like a hassle," Harry commented. "No wonder so few people go through the trouble of becoming an animagus."

"Still easier than polyjuice potion." Hermione countered.

"Then you'll have no problem," Harry rested his hands on Hermione's hips before asking, "So you're some kind of cat."

"A big one," Hermione grinned.

He looked at his other friends, "What about you two? Any luck?"

The other couple leaned side by side against the desk opposite. Padma simply shook her head sadly, but Blaise crossed his arms with a distant look of concentration, "Not really. I've been rather distracted."

Harry grimaced at that, "Sorry. I didn't mean to take you away from your animagus training."

Blaise merely waved off his friend's concerns, "It wasn't entirely your fault. There's occlumency, OWLs, animagus training and dueling practice. I could easily let two of those drop if I felt overwhelmed." The distant look came back as he continued, "I did see a bit of a shadow once, but couldn't tell you what it was unfortunately." He shrugged the thought away and brought his focus back to the room.

"How was your session with the professor?" Padma prompted.

"Good," Harry said noncommittally. "How is everyone's occlumency coming?"

Padma shrugged a shoulder, Hermione winced and Blaise simply nodded, "Good."

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?"

"I can't stop thinking," Padma admitted.

"You meditate for animagus training," Blaise reminded her.

"Well, yes. I suppose," Padma sighed, "No, not really."

"I'm not following," Harry said. "What do you mean, 'not really'? You either meditate or you don't. Right? I mean... how do you 'not really' meditate?"

Padma bit her lip and dropped her gaze to her feet. Blaise took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "Talk to me. What's wrong? You never told me you're having trouble meditating."

Her eyes darted from Blaise to Harry then Hermione before settling back on her betrothed. Padma squirmed under their gazes and finally admitted, "I can't seem to clear my mind."

"Then don't." Hermione blurted out. They looked at her in confusion and she blushed, "I just mean, I don't manage to clear my mind either. I focus on something. I don't know how to just think of nothing. It's just not normal."

"Exactly!" Padma sighed in relief, "That's it exactly. How can a mind think of nothing?"

Harry chuckled softly and corrected the two, "When he tells you to clear your mind, it isn't meant for you to think of nothing. You clear your mind of things you don't want him to know about. You clear your mind of anything that is counter productive to what your goal is. Hide your emotions, your thoughts and concerns behind something absolutely mundane and tedious. Or - seeing how you two are Ravenclaws - start reciting tomes or spells. Anything to direct the intruder away from anything you don't want him to find."

Hermione's smile bloomed as she took in his words, "That actually makes sense."

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Harry gave his girl a playful nudge.

"I..." Padma blinked at Harry as if seeing the teenager for the first time. They turned to look at the girl and Padma smiled brightly when she declared, "I can do that!"

* * *

Magic was a wondrous thing. It never failed to amaze him. After finishing the written portion of the DADA test, students were told to go to the third floor. The practical portion of the test began with a simple one sided duel with an examiner to test their knowledge of counter curses. Now Harry was nearing the end of the practical portion.

He knew in his head that he was inside a series of classrooms within the castle, but at that moment you couldn't convince his senses of that fact. Harry walked cautiously through the wooded area and listened to his surroundings. The examiner walked calmly behind him, clipboard in hand and self-inking quill at the ready.

With his wand firmly gripping in his hand and eyes darting around for any threat, perceived or real, Harry paused before entering the small clearing. They had been at this for what seemed like hours, moving from one small clearing to another. What was even more fascinating was moving from one climate to another: desert, swamp and forest.

Harry felt a sudden shift in the air. It was subtle and, if he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. Harry saw movement at the edge of his perception and instinctively threw a shield up. The three foot creature sneered as he battered at Harry's spell with a makeshift club. Softly Harry muttered, "Red Cap," to verbally identify the creature as part of the testing.

The examiner nodded distractedly and waited for Harry to deal with the thing. The teen pushed with his shield - throwing the red cap off balance - before dropping it. Harry then cast a low level stinging hex to distract the creature. The small thing dropped to its hind quarters and began dragging its buttocks along the grass while exclaiming loudly in its own language.

Harry did his best not to be distracted in his amusement at the creature's antics and threw the only charm he knew to use, "Exuperantia forma!"

The red cap stopped its movements as the magic washed over it and looked at Harry in horror. Raising its hands to its now visibly female face, she felt the smooth skin and small button nose before squealing in horror. The red cap ran for its burrow with arms flailing in its mad dash.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," The examiner noted and pointed to a door that was just visible beyond the shrubbery.

Harry followed the man out of the forest and back into a stone room that was quite obviously part of the castle only it was made to look more hospitable than a classroom. There were draperies over the window, couches set in a seating area and a large wardrobe wobbled in the center of the room. Off to the other side of the room were a few desks with examiners and students that spoke to each other quietly.

Blaise looked up when Harry entered. Their eyes met and both boys gave a small nod of greeting. Harry looked behind him and grinned once again at the wonders of magic before closing the door to the forest.

All sounds, the humid air and smell of trees were immediately cut off behind the door. Harry shuddered at the abrupt loss of outdoors atmosphere, but drew his attention back to the examiner as he began speaking to him.

"You're nearly done," the man pointed at the room, "You have only one area left."

The wardrobe rattled again and Harry frowned in concern. It was a boggart. He knew it. Harry knew the proper way to deal with a boggart, but how does one make light of a dementor? Harry walked slowly forward towards the wardrobe and it rattled once more before the door opened of its own accord… or the examiner did so with magic and Harry hadn't noticed… either way, the room grew cold and silent.

His grip tightened on his wand and he raised it slowly. The dementor's death rattle was the next noticeable change in the room. It was as if the room grew darker along with the cold. The shadowy creature drifted out from the wardrobe. Skeletal hands were reaching for him and Harry's mind was screaming in his mother's voice, "Not Harry, please not my son!"

The creature was nearly to him when he distantly heard, "Expecto patronum!"

* * *

He felt that he had done well enough… quite well actually, not just passable. A wave of relief washed over him as he wrenched the door open leaving his latest exam behind him. Harry had already taken his Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology OWLs earlier that week. He pondered everything that had been happening as of late and, even more so, he thought of the coming summer with more testing looming ahead of him. Harry had hired tutors (with the assistance of his solicitor) to assist in furthering his lessons in preparation for his eventual goal of attending university.

Sirius was waiting for Harry when he came out of the classroom. The teen had a contemplative look on his face as he walked and nearly plowed the man over when the professor stepped in Harry's path. His godfather asked him, "And?"

Harry blinked in surprise and came to an immediate halt. The two were nearly toe to toe and Harry resisted the urge to either move back or coerce Sirius to do so. Harry could see the anxious look on the man's face and had to momentarily ponder on what exactly the man wanted from him. Sirius was impatiently moving his weight from one foot to the other, clenching and unclenching his fists and furrowing his brow as he waited for a response. Harry reined in his thoughts and brought his deliberations back to the present. OWLs. Harry had just sat his DADA OWL and Sirius was apparently waiting to hear how things went.

The teen watched the man intently for a moment. The man looked like an excited pup. Had Sirius been in his Animagus form, there was no doubt in the teen's mind that he'd be wagging his tail and hopping around enthusiastically.

In that split second, Harry decided to have a bit of fun at his godfather's expense. Sirius was a prankster, after all, so why shouldn't Harry have a bit of fun with the Marauder? Besides, it wasn't as if his godfather had asked him a proper question; so Harry responded with an inquiry of his own. He set a bemused look on his face before asking, "What?"

The animagus eagerly rallied on without missing a beat, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Harry asked as he feigned confusion.

Internally the teenager was grinning at his godfather when Sirius flailed in exasperation, but continued, "The test!"

"What test?"

Sirius growled as Blaise came to the man's rescue. The Italian was leaning against a wall apparently also waiting for Harry to come out of testing and gave his friend a small grin, "Black is about to soil himself like a temperamental pup, Potter. Just answer the man's improperly worded question."

Harry grinned unrepentantly before relenting with a proper response, "The practical testing went well. It was easier than I had anticipated," his smile faltered when he relayed, "but I buggered things up with the boggart."

"The boggart…" Sirius looked bemusedly at his godson, "You know the boggart-banishing charm. How could…"

His words tapered off when understanding dawned on him. It was written in Sirius' expression as he flinched. Harry gave a small shrug, "Yes well, when your boggart is a dementor there isn't much that can make it look idiotic enough to laugh at." Harry clarified and nodded in agreement when Sirius shuddered at the thought of the foul creature. He further explained, "I froze initially, but eventually casted the patronus charm, which impressed the examiner, but it wasn't the proper charm to use at the moment." Harry shrugged, "So I lost points on the boggart, but gained them back with the extra credit."

Harry promptly asked his friend, "How well did you do?"

"Well enough," Blaise said. "I saw your boggart." The teen let out a quick breath of expelled air as if to clear his lungs and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, "Hell the entire room came to a standstill when that thing made an appearance." Harry winced, but didn't interrupt his friend. Instead he leaned against the wall by Blaise's side. Harry rested his head back against the cold stone, staring at the rafters overhead and waited for his friend to continue. They were quiet for a moment before Blaise finally spoke again, "I thought half the room was going to let it." Sirius snorted in amusement and Harry felt a grin tug at him, too.

A thought occurred to him and Harry looked at his friend, "Was that your leopard?"

"Naturally," Blaise grinned smugly, "I saw your stag and did as I always do. I had your back."

"So you both cast a patronus? I bet that impressed the hell out of the examiners." Sirius was grinning proudly at the teens. The man had plenty to be proud of; he had a hand in teaching the two students most of what they knew about the subject of DADA and dueling.

The door opened once again and both boys immediately pushed away from the wall. All pretense of relaxation was gone in an instant and their personas were back in full. Sirius watched them both in fascination, but didn't comment until the Ravenclaw passed out of earshot, "So what's next for you two?"

"Ancient Runes tomorrow," Harry grinned when Sirius groaned, "Yes, we know how you feel about them. Still tomorrow is our Runes OWL and we'll be done for the week."

"Are you ready for Saturday?"

"What's on Saturday?" Sirius asked the boys.

"Studying for OWLs." Harry reminded him.

SIrius smirked at his godson, "Liar."

Harry chuckled and agreed, "Right. We're going back down to the Chamber to take another look at the books down there. Professor Snape wants a better look at some of the artifacts. We haven't exactly had much time to spend down there."

"And with the school year nearly over..." Blaise gave a shrug, "We don't have much time left."

"Snape still won't let you take any of the books up?"

"Too dangerous," Harry shook his head, "The items are over a thousand years old. There is a chance that if the books are removed, they'll disintegrate. The Chamber had protection runes to keep things renewed. We're not willing to take that chance. So we'll be doing copying spells. The copies on the other hand can be removed no problem."

Sirius nodded and leaned against the stone wall and folded his arms. He leaned his head back and sighed heavily. "This is all just beginning isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry leaned against the wall beside his godfather, "I foolishly thought the past four years were hard." Sirius grinned, Blaise huffed in amusement and Harry shrugged, "Things are going to be interesting from here on out."

* * *

 **Spell(s) created for the trilogy:**

 _Exuperantia forma_ : Charms, creates temporary illusion of beauty.

 **AN:** Yes I changed what the website said about becoming an animagus. I did warn you I would. Having a leaf in your mouth for 3 hours a day for 7 days is enough torture. Plus it has the advantage of using magical numbers such as 3 and 7.


	26. Dudders

**Come On, Dudders**

Sweat slid down his back in rivulets and coated his body. He knew without looking that he wasn't the only one. The pair moved in relative silence. The only sound between the two were their soft footsteps and the repetitive - huff, huff, huffhuff - breaths from his companion. It made their time out on the road a chance for reflection.

They kept a steady pace as they rounded the corner. Privet Drive stood before them with its nearly identical homes and immaculately kept lawns lining each side. Many families would be waking up about that time. The sun was lazily spreading its sunbeams across the land and lighting the blue sky overhead. The day promised to be another stifling summer day with little relief.

Harry had been home for just over a fortnight. The wards had been refreshed and he'd be leaving for the Black family home soon. He looked down the road towards number 4 and squinted. He couldn't see the wards around the house, but he knew they were there and that bothered him. He should be able to see something. No, that wasn't right. Harry couldn't see wards, but he could feel them. He felt the magic brush over him as he passed through them. Only he had never felt the wards around the Dursley house. Why was that?

Perhaps his growing up with those particular wards had him so intuned with them that they didn't register when he passed through them. Still, Harry had purposefully searched the home for any sign of magic. There should have been a warding stone on the property, but he hadn't found any sign of one. Was it possible that there were no wards and he was simply told he was protected, but wasn't? Harry frowned as that thought struck him and he shook it off as foolish. Snape told him there were wards on his home and he believed - without a doubt - that the man wouldn't lie to him.

His guardian was another matter to think on. Snape was a spy for both Old Voldy and Dumbledore. His life would always be complicated and dangerous. Especially now that Voldy was back. Harry wondered, not for the first time, if Snape had already been called back to duty as he said he would be. Was the man still alive? Would he be informed if his guardian wasn't? Was Snape okay? Healthy? In trouble with the DL?

Dudley's arms shot out in a jab motion with each expelled breath. Right, left, rightleft. As if his cousin was sparring with the air in front of him. The boxer was in good condition. Dudley had lost the weight his coach required of him. He'd gained muscle and was balancing his newly attained power with dexterity. When he wasn't jabbing, Dudley was weaving.

Harry allowed his mind to drift from one random thought to another. Conversation wasn't necessary on their run. Every morning it was the same thing: huff, huff, huffhuff. A jog around the neighborhood, sparring, weight training, showers, breakfast and a lazy summer vacation day doing whatever it was that struck their fancy or nothing at all.

It was quite cathartic: breathing, weaving, runes, wards, homework, tests (mathematics, reading, history and science) and plans. Harry had plans to make. Plans about his future: dreams, wishes, realistic goals. Those plans changed daily, if not hourly.

"You've snogged your girl, haven't you?"

His mind was drifting once again from one subject (wards) to the next (Grimmauld Place) and on to the next (a possible excursion to Diagon Alley). So it was not surprising when the sudden sound of his cousin's voice startled him. The question itself astounded Harry so much that he nearly tripped over his own feet from the shock. Harry physically shook his head to bring his mind back into focus and gawked at his cousin, "What?"

Did muggles speak of such things? Blaise never asked such questions of him. Of course he knew that Harry had indeed snogged Hermione, but was that the only reason they didn't discuss such matters? Sirius and Remus never broached the subject, but then Harry would never talk to them about such personal matters. Dudley slowed his pace as they were nearing their home and asked, "You're still with that bird? What was her name? You must have snogged her by now."

Harry and Dudley have never spoken about their personal lives. Granted Dudley had asked for advice early on in his relationship with Sally-Ann, but that was strictly on what to say in his initial letters, not about the physical side of things. This line of thinking had taken a turn to a new - and interesting - twist, but Harry wasn't about to give any details regardless of how few there truly were. Snogged yes, more no, but that was still none of his cousin's business.

These types of intimate details just weren't spoken about in polite society… were they? Neither of the boys spoke of their betrothed in such a way and Theodore wasn't about to gossip about some bird (or bloke) he fancied. Some of the older boys bragged about conquests, certainly, but those weren't the girls they were intending to marry upon graduation. Perhaps it was a muggle thing to speak of such details so openly. Harry didn't speak with any muggle teen aged boys other than his cousin. Was this normal?

Harry came to a stop and swiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve in an attempt to stave off the sweat from getting into his eyes. Still, he was a Slytherin and heard the unspoken words implied by Dudley's tone. Harry didn't bother to hide his amusement when he asked, "What happened with Perkins?"

"Nothing," Dudley said flatly.

That didn't sound promising. Dudley wasn't simply defensive, he was troubled. They had been on the last stretch of their run. Harry kept his voice as non-judgmental as he could manage when he asked, "What's going on, Dudley?"

The blonde had stopped alongside his cousin and looked at Harry for a moment before he turned towards the park. Dudley's pace was steady when he started jogging again. They had gone half a block before he started talking, "She…" Dudley shrugged and tried once again, "Just before the end of term, Sally-Ann wrote something about how hard it was dating someone from another school. Said dating me was difficult because of how far apart we were day to day. It wasn't as we ever said we'd be anything more than friends. We dated a bit last year, kissed some then, but I haven't seen her once this summer."

Dudley's pace slowed again and soon the pair was walking in the park. Harry wasn't sure what he was expected to say, but his cousin seemed troubled. So the brunette tried some sage advice, "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes," Dudley admitted. "She's busy or not there." He shrugged and admitted, "I think she's going to break up with me."

Harry tried to lighten the mood when he asked, "Can you break up with someone you're not technically dating?"

Dudley snorted giving his cousin a two finger salute, "You git. We _were_ dating… of sorts," Dudley combed his fingers through his sweaty hair and dropped his hands in frustration. "Bloody hell, I don't know."

"Sorry, mate." Harry shrugged, "Don't know what to tell you. I had a bit of trouble with Hermione. Worked it out eventually, but girls are complicated. They don't always say what's the matter and expect us to know anyhow. Sometimes I think they're all mental."

"I suppose," Dudley agreed distractedly. He stared at his empty hands and clenched them a time or two as if they held the answers. Dudley balled his hands and took up a defensive stance. Harry followed suit and began weaving immediately to dodge the jabs headed his way. "I'm better off without a bird right now." He jabbed twice more with his right, "Boxing is taking up a lot of my time."

Harry barely ducked in time to miss a left upper cut, "Then what's the problem?"

Dudley dropped his hands and stared at his cousin as if he were daft, "Sally-Ann is breaking up with me."

"You don't know that for certain."

The blonde just stood there staring at his cousin for a moment before he sighed, "I suppose I won't know until I talk with her."

"Come on, Dudders. Let's get some breakfast." Harry said with a mocking grin. Dudley growled at Harry for using that dreaded moniker and ran after his laughing cousin all the way back to their home on Privet Drive.

* * *

Dudley did his best not to gawk like a dying fish, but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing for him to accomplish as they strolled down the sidewalk. Harry had given him numerous chances to back out, but he refused to stay home given the chance to go to London. Besides seeing the city, Dudley was quite curious to see what magical stores looked like. The Slytherin had given his cousin a nod of approval and called him a Gryffindor before discreetly holding his wand out for the Knight Bus.

The purple, triple-decker bus had dropped them off in front of the Leaky Cauldron thirty minutes ago. Dudley was green and felt queasy from the ride, but they managed to make their way through the pub without incident. They then proceeded down the alley with a quick stop at the bank vaults for some spending money. Harry knew he had a bank card that he could use in both the wizarding and the muggle world, but he needed the cash for the food stands they'd visit later.

The two teens were currently making their way to Magical Menagerie for some owl treats and do a bit of window shopping for anything that caught their eye along the way. Dudley's head kept swiveling around to see as much as he could manage without appearing too obvious. The teen came to an abrupt stop when he was in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"One of my favorite shops," Harry stood beside his cousin and gave Dudley a nudge, "Want to go in?"

"Yes," Dudley agreed immediately.

Harry understood the wistful look his cousin held. He had felt the same way at the thought of flying. The two teens slowly made their way through the store; Dudley looked at the brooms while Harry searched out new gear.

In his excitement Dudley began pointing out the differences between the brooms that were notated along with the prices of each model. Soon the cousins were discussing the importance of skill over superior equipment which caused a few other shoppers within hearing distance to join in on the conversation creating quite a debate in the store.

The conversation was entertaining. Harry especially enjoyed the fact that no one - other than himself and his cousin - knew that Dudley wasn't a wizard. The entire conversation had nothing to do with magic, so Dudley was able to debate effectively against differing opinions. The blonde was so enraptured that he hadn't noticed when the Slytherin stepped away.

Harry stood at the counter with his new purchase. The man at the register was watching the circle of teenagers as the heated discussion turned to quidditch. Harry caught his cousin's eye giving the blonde a nod. Dudley said something before making his way over to Harry and asked, "Get what you needed?"

"I did," Harry gestured with the small package in his hand, "I've been using the school issued gloves. I really should have gotten my own long ago. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Dudley glanced behind him at the small crowd currently breaking up, "We agreed to disagree right before the conversation turned to quidditch. It was turning ugly when someone mentioned the Chudley Cannons."

"Worse team in the bloody league," Harry shook his head, "They're a disgrace to the game."

"For the record, I agree with you." The two boys were surprised when the proprietor spoke up, "Not about the Cannons, well about them too, but about your views about gear versus skill making the better player. I'll not admit that too loudly. Not very good for business, but a player is only as good as his skill allows. Granted, excellent equipment will give any flier an edge, but if he ain't got the talent, then there's just no helping a bloke."

"Exactly!" Dudley exclaimed.

Harry just gave the man an amused nod, clapped his cousin on the shoulder and urged him towards the door. As they made their way out of the shop, Harry slipped his new gloves into a pocket, "Owl treats and then to Camden Town?"

Dudley slowed as he spotted Sugarplum's Sweet Shop and swallowed hard. Harry nudged his shoulder when he spotted what caught the other boy's attention, "Come on. A few sweets won't hurt if you work them off before you head back to school."

"Yeah," Dudley quickly agreed. "Just a few."

The two made their way through the pink store. Harry stole a glance at Dudley as he eyed each confection with admiration and reverence. These two teens were an unlikely pair of friends. Their beginning wasn't the best in any stretch of the imagination yet there they were shopping, hanging out and actually enjoying each other's company. Harry was looking forward to their next destination in muggle London where he'd be the tourist and Dudley would be the guide.

Harry looked out the shop window at the various customers making their way through the alley. So many people were oblivious of each other, simply coexisting and going on with their day to day lives. Did they have any idea how much danger lurked out there now that Voldy was back? Would they believe the DL had returned if they were told? Should they be told?

The Slytherin turned from the window and handed the clerk his bank card. It was time to move forward. No time to reflect too much on what was, what had been. The masses needed to know that evil was back among them so they could prepare for the coming war, but who would be the messenger?

* * *

 **AN:** Happy belated Labor Day peeps. Every year I head home to visit family for the long weekend. And now I'm back…

*music plays suddenly* …And now you're back from outer space… I just walked in to find you here, with that look upon your face… *music fades just as quickly*

Oh you know I couldn't resist. Anyhow, I apologize for the delay. I should be back on schedule, whatever that may be. Also I warn you: this is summer time for the Hogwarts students, that usually means filler and nonsense. *dances away to continue writing, etc.*

 **Erimenthe** : According to IMDb Casper came out on 26 May 1995, so that was totally doable providing - as you pointed out - he watched the movie. Thanks for the idea. Maybe it will come in handy later... who knows?!


End file.
